Un divorce explosif
by Lecrit
Summary: Sarah Thornton et Olivier Dubois se séparent et cela risque bien d'être un divorce explosif, mais cela est-il dû à leurs différends, ou à leurs avocats respectifs, Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger ?
1. Prologue

**Encore moi ! Oui, oui, encore moi !**

**Merci encore à mes fidèles lectrices (et lecteurs) de me retrouver aussi !**

**Et bienvenue aux nouvelles recrues !  
><strong>

Voilà le prologue.  
>J'espère qu'il vous plaira :).<p>

Attention : pour votre lecture et que vous soyez sûrs de comprendre la suite de l'histoire, les dates sont importantes ;).

****Bonne lecture.****

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue : Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.<strong>

**23 décembre 2006.**

C'était une froide journée d'hiver. Dehors, les décorations de Noël éclairaient les rues en abondance, rendant plus vive encore la blancheur de la neige.

Sarah Thornton était de ces passants qui ne font attention à rien, sinon à où ils marchent, afin de ne pas glisser sur une plaque de verglas. Elle était pressée, plus qu'à l'accoutumée, car elle devait annoncer à son mari une formidable nouvelle.

C'était pour cette raison qu'elle était rentrée de son travail deux heures plus tôt que d'habitude.

Elle avait enfin obtenu la promotion pour laquelle elle se battait depuis des mois. Elle était enfin numéro deux de son entreprise et elle avait par la même eu droit à une belle augmentation. La soirée serait donc à la fête.

Sur le chemin, elle s'était arrêtée pour acheter une bouteille de champagne et elle avait déjà hâte de voir ce que son époux lui avait préparé à manger.

Elle ne s'émerveillait donc pas des splendeurs de lumière qui entouraient le Chemin de Traverse, mais plutôt de l'idée du repas qu'elle allait déguster.

Une fois devant sa maison, elle glissa la clé dans la serrure et entra.

- Olivier ?

Mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Pourtant, elle savait bien qu'il était déjà rentré de son entrainement de Quidditch, puisque son balai se trouvait dans l'entrée.

Mais pas seulement, il y avait également un manteau à côté du sien qui ne semblait appartenir à personne qu'elle connaissait, mais c'était un manteau féminin, rehaussé d'une ceinture à la taille.

Elle fronça les sourcils et, sans un bruit, monta les escaliers qui la menaient au premier étage. Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle allait y trouver, bien que cela lui semblât évident.

Pourquoi d'ailleurs, cela ne l'étonna qu'à peine ?

Elle arriva rapidement devant la porte de la chambre et prit une grande inspiration. Elle entendait distinctement les rires qui en provenaient.

Aussi, elle l'ouvrit brusquement et constata avec malheur qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée.

- Ma chérie, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

.

**27 décembre 2006.**

- Pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi je devrais vous prendre comme cliente ?

Drago Malefoy se pencha sur son bureau, laissant quelques mèches venir échouer sur ses yeux d'un gris métallique. D'un geste nonchalant, il alluma une cigarette et fixa du regard la femme assise en face de lui.

C'était une belle femme, aux longs cheveux blonds comme les blés et aux grands yeux bleus. Elle aurait été jolie, si les traits de son visage n'avaient pas été déformés par un mélange de rage et de tristesse.

- Je dois réellement argumenter pour que vous acceptiez d'être mon avocat ? soupira-t-elle, visiblement lasse. C'est votre job, non ?

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, soufflant la fumée vers le plafond. Puis, il baissa à nouveau les yeux vers elle et tira une nouvelle longue bouffée.

- Ecoutez, Madame Thornton, je m'occupe actuellement de trois affaires importantes. L'un de mes clients est membre du Magenmagot et me paie cinq cent gallions, la séance, pour que je parvienne à étouffer une affaire sordide dans un bar de l'Allée des Embrumes. Un autre me paie le double pour gagner le procès que sa femme a intenté contre lui parce qu'elle l'a retrouvée un samedi soir dans un club sadomasochiste alors qu'il devait l'emmener au restaurant. Franchement, je gagne assez bien ma vie et je suis actuellement assez occupé pour pouvoir me permettre de refuser des clients. Alors je réitère ma question : Pourquoi devrais-je vous prendre comme cliente, vous plutôt qu'un autre des cas désespérés qui attend derrière cette porte ?

Sarah fronça les sourcils. Cet homme-là avait-il réellement été élu meilleur avocat d'Angleterre par la Gazette du Sorcier, l'année précédente ?

Pourtant, elle le savait déjà en mettant les pieds ici : Drago Malefoy n'était pas un homme facile. Sa réputation le précédait toujours, et elle avait tout de suite su qu'elle peinerait à lui faire défendre sa cause.

- Mon mari m'a trompée, dit-elle finalement.

- C'est un bien faible argument, répondit Drago.

Sarah ne parvint pas à dissimuler son soupir.

- J'ai de l'argent. Je peux vous payer plus que vos autres clients.

Drago haussa les épaules.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'argent. Donnez-moi quelque chose d'autre ! Quelque chose qui me donnera envie de vous défendre corps et âme !

Sarah ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle ferma les yeux et appuya ses doigts contre ses tempes, cherchant dans ses souvenirs comment elle s'était retrouvée ici, face à Drago Malefoy, négociant avec lui pour qu'il accepte de devenir son avocat.

Et tout lui semblait revenir au même point : Olivier.

A cette pensée, elle serra les poings si fort que ses ongles parfaitement manucurées pénétrèrent sa peau. Elle releva vers lui des yeux assassins.

- Je veux le détruire, annonça-t-elle d'une voix dure. Je veux qu'à la fin, il vienne me supplier de le reprendre pour pouvoir le piétiner davantage. Je veux le réduire en cendres et je sais que vous aimez écraser vos adversaires. J'ai lu tous les articles concernant les anciennes affaires dont vous vous êtes occupé. Vous êtes réputé pour être impitoyable et c'est ce que je cherche. Je veux qu'il en pleure tous les soirs !

Drago eut un sourire en coin et il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, alors qu'il écrasait sa cigarette en recrachant la fumée.

- Tentant, répondit-il. Mais pas suffisant.

- C'est Olivier Dubois, reprit Sarah. Vous étiez à Serpentard et lui à Gryffondor, cela ne devrait-il pas suffire à vous donner envie de le détruire autant que moi ?

- J'ai une très bonne amie qui était à Gryffondor, rétorqua Drago avec un sourire narquois. Bien essayé, Madame Thornton, mais encore une fois pas suffisant.

Sarah poussa un profond soupir et passa une main sur son visage, lassée.

- Bien, souffla-t-elle.

Et elle se leva, semblant porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Elle récupéra sa veste et son sac à main et tourna les talons, alors que Drago se levait pour la raccompagner.

- Je suppose que je vais devoir affronter cette Granger toute seule, dit-elle en lui souriant tristement.

Elle ouvrit la porte mais celle-ci se referma brusquement. Elle leva les yeux, surprise, et fut étonnée de voir que la main du blond était fermement appuyée dessus.

- Vous avez dit Granger ? répéta-t-il.

- Oui, répondit Sarah. C'est l'avocate de mon mari.

Le sourire de Drago s'agrandit et, rapidement, on ne put lire sur son visage qu'une profonde mesquinerie.

- Madame Thornton, vous venez de gagner toute mon attention. Racontez-moi donc comment vous avez appris que votre mari vous a trompée…

* * *

><p>Eh voilà pour le prologue !<p>

J'espère que ça vous a plu, j'attends vos impressions !

Je vous embrasse mes petits bouts,  
>L.<p>

Ps : Une review, et vous pourrez faire un tour au lit avec Olivier Dubois (bon, ok, je sais que vous préférez Drago, mais admettez que Olivier Dubois n'est pas trop mal non plus :D).  
>Ps² : Vous pouvez toujours me retrouver sur <strong>Facebook<strong> sour le nom de **Lécrit Fanfiction** !


	2. Hello, Harvard !

**Tout comme le prologue, ce chapitre est court mais c'est tout simplement parce qu'il constitue à mes yeux un deuxième prologue.  
>Vous allez vite comprendre pourquoi.<strong>

**Bonne lecture mes petits bouts.**

**Jules** : Je réponds à ta question en bas. Sinon, pour l'amie Gryffondor de Drago, la réponse sera dans le chapitre suivant ! Bisous.

**Anna** : Certainement pas, mais c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime, non ? ahaha. Merci pour la review :).

**Charlène** : J'espère sincèrement qu'elle te plaira :).

**Mia Granger-Malefoy** : Merci !

**London123** : Merci de ta fidélité, j'espère que ce petit nouvel aperçu te plaira ;).

**Amber1994** : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que cette suite te plaira !

**Aurelle** : Oui, Drago aurait plutôt du genre à défendre Dubois, et Hermione, Sarah. Mais il y a une raison à tout cela, il faudra attendre :). Merci pour la review !

**Marjo** : J'espère que cette suite te plaira :).

**Tamie-Iara** : Contente que la dernière phrase (et le reste visiblement) t'ait plu :). Merci pour la review !

**Manon** : Oui, un chapitre par semaine, plus de précisions en bas ;). Merci de me retrouver ici !

**Byuul **: Je vais répondre à tes deux reviews d'un coup :). Je suis contente que Wizard Croisières t'ait plu, et que tu aies aimé le personnage de Ginny. J'espère que tu l'aimeras aussi dans cette fiction ! J'espère que ce chapitre ne va pas décupler encore ton hystérie grandissante, ahaha :D. Je pense que "guerre" était en effet le terme approprié... Merci encore à toi !

**Enilpau** : J'espère bien que ça le sera :).

**Leeloo** : Merci, j'espère que cette suite te plaira :).

**Hlo** : La voilà, la suite :). Je publie à raison d'un chapitre par semaine (plus de détails en bas). Et pour ce qui est de l'amie de Drago à Gryffondor, réponse dans le prochain chapitre !

**Barbiie** : Eh bien si je reçois d'autres reviews, j'espère qu'elles seront positives également ;).

**Lise** : Merci :).

* * *

><p><strong>II<br>**

**Hello, Harvard !**

**1er septembre 1999**

Drago laissa tomber ses bagages et ceux-ci échouèrent à même le sol dans un bruit sourd. Avant même de visiter, il s'allongea sur le canapé du salon et ferma les yeux, épuisé.

Il n'avait pas pensé que le voyage depuis l'Angleterre serait si éreintant mais maintenant qu'il était arrivé, il se sentait vidé de toute énergie. Il aurait du écouter sa mère, qui lui avait conseillé de prendre un Portoloin, mais il n'avait pas confiance dans le réseau américain, alors il avait préféré transplaner. Aussi, il avait du faire pas moins de dix arrêts pour arriver jusqu'aux Etats-Unis, sans compter le fait qu'il avait passé deux heures à régler tous les documents administratifs avec l'une des secrétaires de l'université.

Il était donc épuisé, et prêt à dormir, mais il voulait d'abord découvrir le lieu où il allait passer les prochaines années de sa vie.

Son appartement était en plein cœur du campus universitaire, dans une résidence où il avait croisé en arrivant des dizaines d'autres garçons de son âge. De l'extérieur, son logement paraissait minuscule, mais il en était en réalité bien loin.

C'était toute la magie d'Harvard, le premier campus mi-sorcier, mi-moldu. Pour les moldus qui fréquentaient son établissement, tout semblait plus petit que ça ne l'était en réalité. Aussi, au lieu de se contenter d'un minable neuf mètres carré, il avait eu droit à un studio relativement bien aménagé.

Certes, cela restait horriblement petit en comparaison avec le manoir, mais il s'y sentait déjà chez lui.

La pièce principale, un grand salon, disposait de quelques appareils moldus dont il avait entendu parler dans des livres, et de larges bibliothèques qui n'attendaient que d'être remplies. En outre, il y avait le canapé sur lequel il s'était allongé, une table basse et un large espace vide qui menait vers la cuisine.

C'était aussi l'inconvénient qu'il y avait pour lui à avoir voulu venir vivre ici quelques années : il ne savait absolument pas cuisiner, il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais cuisiné de sa vie, mais il verrait cela plus tard. La cuisine lui sembla correcte et bien aménagée, alors il passa son chemin.

De l'autre côté du salon, il y avait la chambre. Il y trônait simplement deux larges lits, deux armoires, deux tables de nuit et deux bureaux.

Il grimaça. Avec la fatigue, il en avait presque oublié qu'il allait devoir partager tout cela avec un colocataire. Mais après tout, il était habitué à la vie en communauté, après six années passées à Poudlard et une septième dans un repère de Mangemorts. Si ce n'était qu'une personne, il pourrait aisément s'y faire.

Il posa sa valise aux pieds du lit qu'il avait choisi, le plus près de la fenêtre et s'allongea presque aussitôt.

Certes, ce n'était pas le grand luxe qu'il avait connu mais c'était déjà mieux qu'Azkaban.

Auparavant, il n'avait jamais pensé à quitter l'Angleterre. Cela lui semblait totalement fou, à lui qui était si attaché à son pays et ses racines. Mais la guerre en avait décidé autrement.

Au sortir de son procès – qui l'avait déclaré innocent -, il avait voulu changer d'air, sortir du cocon familial où il était trop gâté mais pas assez écouté, et devenir enfin indépendant.

Il avait fait de longues recherches, avant de s'intéresser aux États-Unis. Qu'il regarde en Angleterre, en France ou en Espagne, rien ne lui semblait assez loin.

Les États-Unis s'étaient présentés comme la meilleure solution.

Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de mal à être accepté à Harvard. Son dossier était excellent, si l'on oubliait les remarques sur son comportement, et il avait reçu quelques lettres de recommandations d'amis de son père hauts placés.

Voilà pourquoi il se retrouvait ici, allongé dans un lit qui serait désormais le sien.

Il savait qu'ici, personne ne viendrait le chercher et il n'avait fait savoir qu'il partait pour la faculté qu'aux personnes les plus proches de lui : ses parents et ses meilleurs amis. Cela ne faisait pas beaucoup de monde.

Mais il était un solitaire, il avait toujours été un solitaire, malgré la réputation de meneur qu'on voulait bien lui donner.

Il regarda sa montre, qui indiquait quatorze heures, et décida qu'il avait largement le temps de dormir avant le premier repas du soir qu'il passerait loin de chez lui.

Il s'endormit à peine quelques minutes plus tard...

Et fut réveillé en sursaut de longues heures plus tard quand un bruit sourd retentit dans son appartement. L'œil hagard, il s'assit dans son lit, se frotta les paupières et lança un regard par la fenêtre. Il faisait encore jour, mais de gros nuages gris avaient obscurci le ciel. Il scruta ensuite la chambre des yeux et ceux-ci se posèrent sur les lourds bagages qui avaient rejoints les siens sur le plancher.

Il poussa un soupir et se leva pour se diriger vers les bruits de vaisselle qui retentissaient toujours depuis la cuisine.

Arrivé, il s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte et regarda, un sourcil haussé, le jeune homme qui s'affairait à ses pieds, ramassant les couverts qu'il avait fait tomber.

Il devait faire à peu de choses près sa taille mais avait les cheveux châtains clairs avec quelques reflets roux de-ci de-là. Il était habillé simplement, à la manière des moldus, d'un pantalon bleu marine et d'un tee-shirt marron qui laissait apercevoir ses rudes épaules. Ramassant une fourchette qui avait échoué à terre, le regard du jeune homme se posa sur les chaussures en daim de Drago et il leva ses yeux bleus vers lui, avant de lui adresser un sourire éblouissant.

Il se redressa aussitôt et saisit vivement la main de Drago dans la sienne sans lui laisser le temps de réagir. Sa poigne était forte et il manqua de lui broyer quelques os.

- Salut ! s'exclama-t-il. Je m'appelle Noah !

- Drago, répondit-il. Enchanté.

- Oh, Drago, comme dans Drago Malefoy ? Ça ne m'étonnerait pas avec cet accent ! reprit Noah en riant. Tu es obligatoirement anglais !

Pour toute réponse, le blond acquiesça du chef.

- Je suis américain, reprit le brun. Je viens de New York, ce n'est pas très loin d'ici. Et toi, d'où viens-tu en Angleterre ?

- Du Wiltshire, répondit Drago en se baissant pour l'aider à ramasser les quelques couverts qui parsemaient encore le sol.

- Désolé pour ça, dit Noah en pointant du menton les couteaux qu'il tenait dans sa main. Je suis assez maladroit. Je voulais seulement prendre un couteau et le tiroir m'est resté dans la main. Vraiment pas pratique ces objets moldus !

Drago eut un léger sourire : peut-être allait-il apprécier ce Noah, finalement.

- D'ailleurs, il faudra que je demande à Abbie de me montrer comment marchent tous ces appareils. Tu es un Sang-Pur, non ? J'ai déjà quelque chose à propos de toi dans les journaux.

- En effet.

- Et bien nous risquons d'être bien perdus tous les deux, avec tous ces appareils autour de nous !

- Qui est Abbie ? demanda Drago.

- Oh, c'est ma petite amie, sourit Noah. Elle vit également sur le campus, mais à l'autre bout, du côté de la bibliothèque. Tu as déjà visité ?

- Non.

- Nous irons demain, si tu veux. Je connais déjà un peu, mon grand frère a fait ses études ici.

- Pourquoi pas, répondit le blond, qui essayait péniblement de suivre les idées de son nouveau colocataire, qui semblaient s'enchaîner à une vitesse ahurissante.

- Qu'est-ce que je disais ? reprit Noah. Ah oui ! Abbie ! Il faudra qu'elle nous explique le fonctionnement de tous ces trucs. C'est une née-moldue, elle saura comment faire.

Drago ne répondit pas.

- D'ailleurs, ce soir, il faut que tu viennes manger avec nous, comme ça tu la rencontreras ! Autant faire les présentations, tu risques de la voir beaucoup cette année.

Drago ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans cette phrase, toujours est-il que Noah éclata d'un rire léger et cristallin, posant une main amicale sur son épaule. Il dut se retenir de le repousser en lui demandant de cesser d'être si familier avec lui.

Mais après tout, il ne connaissait encore personne en Amérique, alors il n'allait pas se faire immédiatement un ennemi de la personne qui serait sans doute la plus proche de lui.

Aussi, il acquiesça de la tête et se redressa, rangeant les derniers couverts dans le tiroir prévu à cet effet.

Par Merlin, il n'aurait pas dit non à un elfe ou deux, mais le règlement de l'université était clair là-dessus.

.

Drago passa le reste de l'après-midi à écouter son colocataire lui raconter sa vie. Avec tout cela, il n'avait même pas pris le temps d'écrire à ses parents et à Blaise pour les prévenir qu'il était bien arrivé.

Jamais il n'avait rencontré quelqu'un auparavant qui parlait autant pour dire si peu de choses, mais il devait admettre que les Serpentard et autres Mangemorts n'étaient pas les personnes les plus bavardes qui soient.

Et puis, s'il parlait pour ne rien dire, au moins il l'occupait et cela l'empêchait de penser à quel point il était loin de chez lui.

Quand il en avait parlé avec Blaise, celui-ci l'avait prévenu qu'il ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps loin de ses parents et de son confort tout princier. Pourtant, il sentait déjà que cela allait lui manquer.

Chez lui, il n'avait jamais eu à se préoccuper de quoi manger, de quoi acheter pour son confort, voire même de comment s'habiller. Il s'agissait de choses qui avaient toujours été pensées pour lui. Cette pensée le rassura : il était définitivement mieux qu'il ait pris un peu le large. Il ne pouvait vivre toute sa vie enchaîné à ses parents ou à des elfes de maison.

Il devait apprendre à se débrouiller seul.

Il se disait bien que le confort lui manquerait, tout en sachant qu'il se mentait à lui-même. Ce qui lui manquerait vraiment, c'était ses parents et ses rares amis.

Ici, il ne connaissait personne et il était totalement livré à lui-même. Au moindre problème, il ne pourrait demander de l'aide à son père, ou aller se plaindre auprès de Blaise.

Et s'il avait toujours été un solitaire, il n'avait jamais été seul à ce point.

- Bon, on va manger ? s'exclama Noah, s'arrêtant net au milieu d'une phrase dont, de toute façon, il n'avait compris que la moitié des mots.

Sortant de sa torpeur, Drago se leva et le suivit vers la sortie, les mains dans les poches, marchant d'un pas lent et fatigué.

Qu'en serait-il de lui si, contrairement à Noah, les gens le reconnaissaient mais ne témoignaient pas la même indifférence quant à son passé ? Il savait bien que la guerre qui avait touché l'Angleterre, des mois plus tôt, avait fait écho jusqu'en Amérique, même si l'effet était moindre en comparaison avec le reste de l'Europe.

Pourtant, son nom était connu ici également, Noah ne lui avait prouvé, et les gens ne seraient peut-être pas enthousiastes à l'idée d'accueillir un ancien Mangemort dans leur faculté. Drago le savait, cela était sans doute un doux euphémisme.

Alors qu'ils traversaient le campus, Noah continuait de parler gaiement, inconscient que son colocataire avait cessé de l'écouter depuis de longues minutes déjà.

Drago se sentait dévisagé à chaque fois qu'ils croisaient quelqu'un, comme s'il était écrit sur son front, plutôt sur son bras droit, qu'il avait appartenu aux rangs de Voldemort. Et à chaque fois, il sentait la solitude peser un peu plus lourd sur ses épaules.

Jamais il n'aurait du partir si loin de chez lui, jamais il n'aurait du s'entêter à vouloir s'éloigner de tous ses mauvais souvenirs.

Rien ne lui était familier, ici. Les visages lui étaient étrangers et on le dévisageait comme s'il n'avait pas été l'aristocrate qu'il était.

Bien sûr, il marchait la tête haute et lançait des regards emprunts d'une indifférente nonchalance à tous ceux qui osaient le regardaient un peu trop longuement, mais il n'avait pas la réputation ici qu'il avait eu là-bas, chez lui.

Ici, personne n'avait peur de lui, et il n'aimait pas ça.

Il faudrait très vite qu'il trouve un moyen d'arranger ça.

- Abbie! cria Noah à ses côtés, le faisant presque sursauter.

Ils avaient finalement traversé le campus et arrivaient devant un imposant bâtiment, où trônait le mot « Bibliothèque », juste au-dessus de la devise d'Harvard : _Veritas_.

Il eut un petit sourire en coin. La vérité n'avait jamais été son amie.

La dénommée Abbie se dirigea vers eux à grandes enjambées et Drago la détailla de la tête aux pieds. Elle était plutôt grande, bien que plus petite que lui et avait de longs cheveux blonds qui entouraient un visage rond mais gracieux. D'épais cils accentuaient son regard profond, d'un vert sombre.

- Salut ! s'exclama-t-elle une fois à leur hauteur, après avoir embrassé son petit ami. Je suis Abigail, mais appelle-moi Abbie.

- Drago, répondit-il en serrant la main qu'elle lui tendait.

- Drago ? Comme dans Drago Malefoy ? s'étonna la jeune sorcière, dans une imitation parfaite de son petit ami, quelques heures plus tôt.

Et sa réaction fut la même : le blond hocha simplement la tête.

Abigail lui sourit et se tourna, dos à lui, faisant un grand signe de main à une jeune femme qui marchait vers eux, l'obscurité la cachant pour le moment à son regard.

- Hermione, s'écria-t-elle d'une voix enthousiaste. Tu vas être contente : finalement, tu n'es pas la seule anglaise à venir étudier à Harvard cette année !

Tout sourire narquois s'évapora des lèvres de Drago et celui joyeux d'Hermione en fit de même une fois qu'elle eût reconnu l'autre « anglais ».

Et dans une synchronisation parfaite, la surprise suintant sur leurs visages effarés, ils s'exclamèrent :

- Dites-moi que c'est une blague !

Drago repensa un court instant à une phrase qu'il avait entendu un jour et qui lui semblait plus vraie aujourd'hui qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été :

_Il vaut mieux être seul, que mal accompagné._

* * *

><p><em>Mes petits loups, avant toute chose, je tenais à vous remercier pour le merveilleux accueil que vous m'avez réservé pour cette nouvelle fiction. Dire que je suis touchée est un immense euphémisme !<em>

_Enfin, passons, je ne vais pas m'épancher sur ô combien merveilleux vous êtes, sinon vos chevilles vont gonfler, ahaha._

_Alors, comme vous pouvez le constater, le chapitre a une journée d'avance et la raison est simplement : j'ai des partiels toute la journée de mercredi et je n'aurais pas pu vous le poster._

_Bref, ce petit décalage en est venu à me faire me poser la question du jour de publication et, pour une fois, j'ai choisi de vous laisser le choix.  
>Alors voilà, je vous propose de me préciser dans vos reviews le jour qui vous conviendrait le plus pour la publication, et je m'adapterai en fonction de la majorité !<br>Que les choses soient claires, la fréquence restera d'un chapitre par semaine et si, par exemple, vous choisissez le vendredi, ce sera le vendredi la semaine prochaine et non le 16 décembre. :)._

_Par ailleurs, je ne peux publier ni le samedi, ni le dimanche (sauf le soir) alors faites en fonction :)._

_Voilà, j'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous a plu._

_Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera "Vous avez un nouveau message" et sera publié le jour que vous aurez décidé à la majorité._

_Bises,  
>L.<em>

_Ps : Le prochain chapitre sera un retour en 2006.  
>Ps² : Une review et vous pourrez rejoindre Drago et Hermione à Harvard.<br>Ps²bis : Encore un immense merci._


	3. Vous avez un nouveau message

**Eh voilà, comme convenu, le nouveau chapitre :).  
>C'est le mercredi qui l'a emporté avec 19 voix !<strong>

**Alors ce sera le mercredi le jour de publication !**

**Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas ;).**

**Pour les revieweurs anonymes, je suis désolée mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de répondre à tout le monde, je me rattraperai la prochaine fois, promis ! Je vais donc faire une réponse groupée pour les questions :**

**Oui, ma fiction suivra, comme beaucoup d'entre vous l'ont compris, deux périodes parallèlement : 1999/2005 et 2006/2007. Pour l'amie Gryffondor de Drago, vous n'avez qu'à lire pour découvrir de qui il s'agit ;). Le titre de ce chapitre est en effet complètement inspiré du film avec Meg Ryan !  
><strong>

**Merci à Lise, EliciaDubois, xXMlleMalfoyXx, Mariche, Looklook, Amber1994, Amandine (je n'ai pas choisi le nom d'Abbie par rapport à NCIS, parce que je ne regarde pas cette série ^^), Hlo, Barbiie, Manon, Sissy26, Hilaidora, London123, Charlène et Marjo. Vous êtes adorables.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>III<strong>

**Vous avez un nouveau message.**

**29 décembre 2006.**

De : Hermione Granger

À : Drago Malefoy

Objet : J'espère que c'est une blague. Malefoy!

10 : 54

Je sors d'un rendez-vous avec l'un de mes clients et qu'est-ce que j'apprends? Je t'interdis de défendre Miss Thornton! Je sais que tu ne le fais que dans l'espoir de me rendre folle et c'est totalement puéril! J'espère que c'est juste une mauvaise blague!

* * *

><p>De : Hermione Granger<p>

À : Drago Malefoy

Objet : On t'a ôté les doigts en plus du cerveau?

11 : 15

Malefoy, réponds-moi!

* * *

><p>De : Hermione Granger<p>

À : Drago Malefoy

Objet : Je sais que tu es dans ton bureau, Blaise me l'a dit...

11 : 33

... Alors réponds-moi!

* * *

><p>De : Drago Malefoy<p>

À : Hermione Granger

Objet: Cesse de me harceler vieille harpie!

11 : 45

On ne peut même plus se taper son assistante en paix!

* * *

><p>De : Hermione Granger<p>

À : Drago Malefoy

Objet : Espèce de porc

11 : 50

Je devrais garder ce message et le montrer à ta fiancée, je pense qu'elle apprécierait!

* * *

><p>De : Drago Malefoy<p>

À : Hermione Granger

Objet : Tu as un travail, en dehors de celui qui consiste à me faire chier ?

12 : 02

Contrairement à toi qui en es dépourvue, ma fiancée a le sens de l'humour, ce qui facilitera grandement la chose. Mais puisque tu rêves de briser mon couple depuis si longtemps, je t'en prie, fais comme bon te semble.

* * *

><p>De : Hermione Granger<p>

À : Drago Malefoy

Objet : Tu es un crétin.

12 : 05

Je n'essaie pas de briser ton couple. Vous êtes parfaits l'un pour l'autre! Et non, ce n'est pas un compliment!

* * *

><p>De : Drago Malefoy<p>

À : Hermione Granger

Objet : Comment je te fais taire?

12 : 11

Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais j'ai un travail, MOI, serait-il possible que tu me foutes la paix, espèce d'hystérique?

* * *

><p>De : Hermione Granger<p>

À : Drago Malefoy

Objet : Ne m'appelle pas hystérique!

12 : 14

Pourquoi as-tu accepté cette affaire? Tu détestes les divorces!

* * *

><p>De : Drago Malefoy<p>

À : Hermione Granger

Objet : Je ne fais que t'indiquer ce que je pense de toi.

12 : 16

Moi? Détester les divorces? Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait penser une chose pareille, Granger.

* * *

><p>De : Hermione Granger<p>

À : Drago Malefoy

Objet : Idiot.

12 : 20

Je le sais parce que je te connais. La misère des gens, très peu pour toi!

* * *

><p>De : Drago Malefoy<p>

À : Hermione Granger

Objet : Crétine.

12 : 23

D'ailleurs, toi qui te poses en défenseure des causes désespérées (cela inclut le fait de perdre du temps à essayer de coiffer tes cheveux tous les matins), peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu prends la défense d'un homme qui a trompé sa femme?

* * *

><p>De : Hermione Granger<p>

À : Drago Malefoy

Objet : Fausse blonde.

12 : 28

Le pourquoi ne te regarde pas. Je veux que tu te retires de cette affaire!

* * *

><p>De : Drago Malefoy<p>

À : Hermione Granger

Objet : Face d'épouvantail.

12 : 30

Et moi je veux récupérer mon elfe de bureau ! Dans la vie, on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut, mon cœur!

* * *

><p>De : Hermione Granger<p>

À : Drago Malefoy

Objet : Hippogriffe enragé.

12 : 31

Ne m'appelle pas comme ça! Et toi d'abord, pourquoi tu la défends?

* * *

><p>De : Drago Malefoy<p>

À : Hermione Granger

Objet : Goule hystérique

12 : 36

Le pourquoi ne te regarde pas.

* * *

><p>De : Hermione Granger<p>

À : Drago Malefoy

Objet : Je ne suis PAS hystérique !

12 : 38

Sérieusement, Malefoy, on ne peut être sur la même affaire ! Ça a failli finir en tuerie la dernière fois !

* * *

><p>De : Drago Malefoy<p>

À : Hermione Granger

Objet : hystérie, nom féminin : Névrose qui se caractérise par des réactions excessives, théâtrales et une hypersensibilité. D'après le dictionnaire, tu es bien hystérique, mon cœur.

12 : 45

Tu n'as qu'à te retirer et le problème sera réglé.

* * *

><p>De : Hermione Granger<p>

À : Drago Malefoy

Objet : Si tu m'appelles encore une seule fois ainsi, je débarque dans ton bureau et je te tords le cou !

12 : 47

Ce n'est pas à moi de me retirer mais à toi ! Tu n'as que faire des malheurs de Sarah Thornton, pas plus que tu ne te préoccupes de la cause des elfes de maison !

* * *

><p>De : Drago Malefoy<p>

À : Hermione Granger

Objet : Tes petites mains de gnome ne ferait même pas le tour de ma nuque, misérable petite chose !

12 : 50

N'essaie pas de relancer ce vain débat que nous n'avons de cesse de ressasser depuis des années, Granger. Je me fiche des elfes de maisons et de ta ridicule association. Quel en est le nom déjà, MALPROPRE ?

* * *

><p>De : Hermione Granger<p>

À : Drago Malefoy

Objet : Mes petites mains de gnome et moi t'emmerdons cordialement ! Et je ne suis ni misérable, ni petite et encore moins ta chose !

12 : 53

C'est la S.A.L.E et tu le sais très bien, crétin peroxydé ! Et ce débat n'est pas vain et ne le sera jamais tant que tu ne te seras pas décidé à avouer que les elfes sont des créatures qui méritent une vie digne et respectable, de même que nous !

Revenons-en aux faits : retire-toi !

* * *

><p>De : Drago Malefoy<p>

À : Hermione Granger

Objet : Je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais ma chose, tu l'as dit toi-même !

12 : 55

Je ne me retirerais que si tu viens me supplier à genoux et que tu t'excuses auprès de ma fiancée pour toutes les horreurs que tu lui as dites la dernière fois que vous vous êtes vues. Cela te semble-t-il une solution adéquate, mon cœur ?

Ps : Le jour où j'avouerais une telle chose, assure-toi que je sois soit sous une quelconque drogue, soit interné à Sainte-Mangouste !

* * *

><p>De : Hermione Granger<p>

À : Drago Malefoy

Objet : Tu es l'être le plus insupportable que je connaisse

13 : 00

Toi et ta pétasse de fiancée pouvez aller brûler en Enfer, Malefoy !

Ps : Oui, la drogue, c'est quelque chose que tu connais, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

><p>De : Drago Malefoy<p>

À : Hermione Granger

Objet : Je me vexerais presque, sachant que tu comptes Blaise parmi tes connaissances et qu'il me devance largement sur ce point.

13 : 07

Cesse d'insulter ma fiancée. La jalousie ne te va pas au teint.

Ps : Je t'invite à cordialement aller te faire foutre.

* * *

><p>De : Hermione Granger<p>

À : Drago Malefoy

Objet : Ton meilleur ami serait heureux de savoir ce que tu dis de lui dans son dos.

13 : 10

J'insulte ta fiancée parce qu'elle le mérite amplement. Et je ne suis pas jalouse. Je n'ai aucune raison d'être jalouse d'une pimbêche aux seins refaits qui a une voix plus aiguë que la moyenne nationale ne devrait l'autoriser.

Ps : La vérité serait-elle difficile à entendre, Malefoy ?

* * *

><p>De : Drago Malefoy<p>

À : Hermione Granger

Objet : Mon « meilleur ami » est justement dans mon dos, en train de lire tout ce que tu écris depuis tout à l'heure, et je t'assure qu'il est très heureux de savoir ce que je pense de lui.

13 : 15

Je peux t'assurer que ses seins sont parfaitement naturels. Je n'ai pas de doute à avoir sur les tiens, ils sont trop petits pour avoir subi une once de magie esthétique, ou alors tu n'en as pas compris l'intérêt.

Ps : La vérité, c'est mon métier, tu te rappelles ?

* * *

><p>De : Hermione Granger<p>

À : Drago Malefoy

Objet : Bonjour Blaise ! On mange toujours ensemble ce soir ?

13 : 20

Tu es dégoûtant.

Ps : Ton métier consiste plutôt à défendre des clients pourris jusqu'à la moelle et à leur extorquer des sommes astronomiques pour un travail que tu fais faire par tes assistants incompétents.

* * *

><p>De : Drago Malefoy<p>

À : Hermione Granger

Objet : Blaise te fait savoir qu'il ne va pas au restaurant avec les gens de ton acabit car il a un minimum de fierté à préserver.

13 : 22

La vérité serait-elle difficile à entendre, Granger ?

Ps : Dois-je te rappeler qui a été élu meilleur avocat cette année ? Dois-je te rappeler que pour une fois dans ta misérable vie, tu n'es arrivée que DEUXIEME ?

* * *

><p>De : Hermione Granger<p>

À : Drago Malefoy

Objet : Bien sûr, cela ressemble beaucoup au Blaise que nous connaissons…

13 : 25

La vérité, c'est mon métier, tu te rappelles ?

Ps : Tu as été élu parce que tu as gagné UNE affaire de plus que moi, UNE misérable petite affaire, et surtout parce que tu défends tous les pourris du Ministère dans leurs affaires louches, contrairement à moi et que tu as donc bénéficié de leur soutien. Je suis la meilleure, Malefoy, que tu le veuilles ou non !

* * *

><p>De : Drago Malefoy<p>

À : Hermione granger

Objet : Il dit que c'est toujours bon pour ce soir.

13 : 30

Cette discussion commence sérieusement à tourner en rond, mon cœur, et c'est l'heure de ma pause déjeuner, alors ce n'est pas que discuter avec toi m'insupporte plus que ça… Quoique tout compte fait, si c'est exactement ça !

Ps : Qu'est-ce que c'est, l'expression moldue, déjà ? Ah oui : L'espoir fait vivre !

* * *

><p>De : Hermione Granger<p>

À : Drago Malefoy

Objet : Parfait.

13 : 32

Cette discussion n'est pas terminée.

Et cesse de m'appeler ainsi une bonne fois pour toutes !

* * *

><p>De : Hermione Granger<p>

À : Ginny Weasley

Objet : Alerte rouge !

14 : 30

Ginny, nous avons un gros problème en perspective !

* * *

><p>De : Ginny Weasley<p>

À : Hermione Granger

Objet : Re : Alerte rouge !

14 : 33

Par nous, je suppose que tu veux dire toi ?

Que se passe-t-il ?

* * *

><p>De : Hermione Granger<p>

À : Ginny Weasley

Objet : Re : Re : Alerte rouge !

14 : 35

Je t'ai parlé du divorce d'Olivier Dubois, je t'ai dit que j'assurerais sa défense face à sa femme. Et bien ladite femme vient de se trouver un avocat et devine de qui il s'agit !

* * *

><p>De : Ginny Weasley<p>

À : Hermione Granger

Objet : Re : Re : Re : Alerte rouge !

14 : 37

Laisse tomber le suspense, ma chérie. J'ai mangé avec Drago ce midi.

* * *

><p>De : Hermione Granger<p>

À : Ginny Weasley

Objet : Re : Re : Re : Re : Alerte rouge !

14 : 40

Comment cela peut-il te laisser si indifférente ?

La dernière fois que nous nous sommes retrouvés sur la même affaire, nous avons failli nous entretuer !

Tu dois le convaincre de se retirer, toi, il t'écoutera !

* * *

><p>De : Ginny Weasley<p>

À : Hermione Granger

Objet : Re : Re : Re : Re : Re : Alerte rouge !

14 : 45

Chérie, tu sais bien qu'il n'écoute jamais que lui-même !

Et cela me laisse indifférente parce que je suis fatiguée de vos incessantes disputes ! Vois le côté positif : la dernière fois, vous ne vous êtes pas **vraiment** entretués, donc ça ne s'est pas si mal passé que ça !

* * *

><p>De : Hermione Granger<p>

À : Ginny Weasley

Objet : Re : Re : Re : Re : Re : Re : Alerte rouge !

14 : 48

Tu n'aides pas, Ginny.

* * *

><p>De : Ginny Weasley<p>

À : Hermione Granger

Objet : Ça commence à faire beaucoup de Re :, tu ne trouves pas ?

14 : 50

De toute façon, je ne peux rien faire pour toi. Drago ne renoncera pas. Tu le connais comme moi, il est aussi têtu que toi. Donc, aucun de vous deux n'abandonnera cette affaire.

Autant t'y faire tout de suite, tu vas de nouveau avoir à maîtriser tes pulsions meurtrières (et les autres) !

Je dois retourner travailler, mes élèves vont bientôt se réveiller de leur sieste !

Bisous ma chérie, à demain !

Ps : Embrasse Blaise pour moi, ce soir.

* * *

><p>De : Hermione Granger<p>

À : Ginny Weasley

Objet : Je me fiche du nombre de Re :, amie indigne !

14 : 55

Je ne vois pas à quelles pulsions sinon meurtrières tu fais référence.

A demain.

* * *

><p>De : Hermione Granger<p>

À : Gred et Forge Weasley

Objet : Urgent

15 : 30

Bonjour à vous, mes jumeaux préférés,

Il me faudrait quelque chose d'assez horrible pour faire fuir Drago Malefoy vous avez ce qu'il faut en réserve ?

Je vous paie le triple du prix si cela fonctionne comme je le veux.

Affectueusement,

Hermione.

* * *

><p>De : Gred et Forge Weasley<p>

À : Hermione Granger

Objet : Re : Urgent

15 : 40

Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, on ne voudrait pas mettre une certaine femme enceinte en colère…

Oublie ce que George vient de dire, ce n'est qu'un vulgaire lâche, il aurait du aller à Serpentard ! Je suis à ton service, ma Lady !

Gred.

* * *

><p>De : Hermione Granger<p>

À : Gred et Forge Weasley

Objet : Vous êtes mes sauveurs.

15 : 44

Merci les garçons !

* * *

><p>De : Ron Weasley<p>

À : Hermione Granger

Objet : Au bord de la crise de nerfs

18 : 03

Fred et George m'ont dit que tu prévoyais un plan machiavélique contre Malefoy. S'il te plaît, quoiqu'il arrive, fais savoir à ma charmante fiancée que je n'y suis pour rien !

Je suis trop jeune et trop beau pour mourir (et en plus, je n'ai toujours pas testé ce nouveau restaurant qui a ouvert près du Ministère !).

On se voit bientôt ? Que dirais-tu de venir manger à la maison un de ces jours ?

Ron.

* * *

><p>De : Harry Potter<p>

À : Hermione Granger

Objet : Inquiet

18 : 10

Je viens d'apprendre par Ginny que Malefoy et toi êtes à nouveau sur la même affaire. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. On se souvient tous de comment ça s'est terminé la dernière fois et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit aussi clément avec toi cette fois.

Je sais que cette affaire te tient sûrement à cœur, comme toutes les autres mais tu devrais réfléchir à trouver quelque chose d'autre.

Bises,

Harry.

* * *

><p>De : Hermione Granger<p>

À : Ron Weasley

Objet : Tout va bien se passer !

18 : 20

Ne t'inquiète pas, je gère la situation.

Et si tu veux, je suis disponible la semaine prochaine pour un diner ! Tiens-moi au courant.

* * *

><p>De : Hermione Granger<p>

À : Harry Potter

Objet : Pas d'inquiétude à avoir.

18 : 25

Tout va bien se passer, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter !

* * *

><p>De : Harry Potter<p>

À : Hermione Granger

Objet : Mon œil !

18 : 28

Si je me souviens bien, tu disais ça aussi la dernière fois !

* * *

><p>De : Hermione Granger<p>

À : Harry Potter

Objet : Fais-moi confiance

18 : 33

Je t'assure que tout ira bien. Et si je vois que les choses dégénèrent, je me retirerais, promis.

* * *

><p>De : Harry Potter<p>

À : Hermione Granger

Objet : Bien.

18 : 38

Je préfère ça.

On déjeune toujours ensemble demain ?

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilààà !<strong>  
><strong>J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !<strong>

**Je ne m'étends pas trop parce que je n'ai pas le temps, mais encore merci pour vos encouragements, vous êtes adorables.**

**Le quatrième chapitre s'intitulera "Alpha et Kappa". Je vous laisse méditer dessus ;).**

**A mercredi !**

**Bises,**  
><strong>L.<strong>

**Ps : Une review et je vous donne l'adresse mail de Drago (ou Hermione, au choix) ;).**


	4. Alpha et Kappa

**Voilà comme convenu le nouveau chapitre. Un message vous attend à la fin !**

**Bonne lecture mes p'tits loups.**

**Ivy** : Merci !

**Manon** : Alpha et Kappa... Réponse dans ce chapitre :). J'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Pam262** : Merci :).

**Lise** : Un très joyeux Noël à toi aussi ! Attention, je n'ai jamais écrit qu'ils étaient amis, il ne faut pas aller trop vite en besogne ! :). Quand à la mèche vendue par Ginny, elle trouvera explications plus tard ;). Merci pour les reviews !

**Marjo **: Merci :D.

**Amber1994** : Toutes les réponses à tes questions sont dans les chapitres à venir ! Quant à la fiancée de Drago, ce sera dès le prochain chapitre! Merci pour la review :).

**Elicia** : Merci :).

**Hlo** : Non, je ne suis pas sur Twitter, parce que je n'y comprends rien, seulement sur Facebook :). Merci beaucoup pour ces compliments !

**Sissy26** : Joyeux Noël à toi aussi ! Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu :).

**London123** : Encore un grand merci à toi !

**Mia Granger-Malefoy** : Merci beaucoup. Et oui, comme tu vas le voir, c'est un retour en arrière :p).

* * *

><p><strong>IV<strong>

**Alpha et Kappa**

**15 septembre 1999**

Hermione n'aurait jamais pu imaginer, même dans ses cauchemars les plus affreux, se retrouver un jour à nouveau dans la même pièce que Drago Malefoy.  
>Pourtant, Harvard ne semblait pas être assez loin pour qu'elle s'en éloigne assez. Quand elle l'avait revu pour la première fois, quinze jours auparavant, elle avait d'abord cru à une blague. Puis, il avait ouvert la bouche et elle avait réalisé que ça ne pouvait qu'être lui. Il suintait l'arrogance et le mépris au moindre de ses mots. Qui d'autre sinon lui pouvait être ainsi ?<p>

Elle avait donc fini par comprendre que c'était bien réel. Oui, Drago Malefoy vivait sur le même campus qu'elle. Pire encore, il était le colocataire du petit ami de sa nouvelle amie. Elle n'aurait pu rêver pire.  
>Car elle devait bien l'avouer, elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de se faire beaucoup d'amis, puisque la rentrée n'avait lieu qu'aujourd'hui et Abigail était donc sa seule amie pour le moment. Et puis, avec tout le travail qui l'attendait, elle doutait qu'elle puisse faire la connaissance de quiconque à part elle.<p>

Dans tous les cas, elle se retrouvait donc obligée de supporter l'ancien Serpentard au moins deux soirs par semaine, quand Abigail la traînait de force dans l'appartement des garçons pour, disait-elle, « passer un peu de temps en leur compagnie ». Elle n'aimait pas sa compagnie. Elle n'avait jamais aimé sa compagnie.

Drago Malefoy était imbu de lui-même, raciste, élitiste, méprisant, malsain et encore un tas d'autres adjectifs qui ne lui venaient pas en tête dans l'immédiat. Alors non, elle n'aimait pas « passer un peu de temps en sa compagnie ».  
>Enfin, elle devait admettre qu'il ne l'avait pas beaucoup embêtée depuis leurs retrouvailles. Pour l'embêter, il aurait fallu qu'il daigne lui adresser le moindre mot, ce à quoi il ne semblait pas vouloir se résoudre.<br>Cela ne la dérangeait pas tant que ça. Elle le préférait quand il se taisait plutôt que quand il l'insultait.

Enfin, ce jour-là, Hermione n'était pas tant perturbée par la présence du blond non loin d'elle, mais plutôt par la liste d'émargement qui trônait sous ses yeux et qui devait lui indiquer l'amphithéâtre dans lequel elle devait se rendre.  
>Ils étaient nombreux à avoir choisi, comme elle, le Droit Magique International, et elle ne put retenir un soupir en constatant que Malefoy était de ceux-là.<br>Abigail étudiait la Médicomagie et Noah, l'Histoire de la Magie, dans le but de devenir professeur. Elle était donc seule avec Drago, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis... depuis jamais, en réalité, songea-t-elle avec une moue d'amertume. Elle n'avait jamais été seule avec lui et elle ne s'en portait pas plus mal, il fallait l'admettre.

Pourtant, elle le suivit quand il le lui ordonna d'un signe de tête. Leur amphithéâtre n'était pas très loin de la Bibliothèque Universitaire, à quelques pas seulement de son appartement et, dans un sens, cela la rassura. .

L'amphithéâtre était déjà bondé quand ils y pénétrèrent et, même si elle voulut le contraire de toutes ses forces, elle s'assit finalement à côté de Drago, au premier rang, sans que ce dernier ne lui adresse toujours le moindre mot.  
>Elle avait fini par comprendre qu'il ne souhaitait pas dépenser sa salive pour une Sang-de-Bourbe.<br>Il régnait dans l'immense pièce un joyeux brouhaha et elle soupira en constatant que tout le monde, ou presque, semblait connaître au moins une personne – et l'apprécier -, alors qu'elle se retrouvait assise à côté de celui qui l'avait persécutée pendant des années et dont la tante l'avait torturée.  
>Vraiment, elle se sentait maudite.<p>

Ils devaient être trois cent à s'être entassés dans l'amphithéâtre, peut-être plus, elle n'aurait su le dire exactement. Toujours est-il que quand la porte s'ouvrit, pour laisser entrer un vieil homme, accompagné d'un autre d'une quarantaine d'années, toutes les discussions se turent.  
>Le vieil homme s'avança le premier.<p>

- Vous êtes ici dans l'amphithéâtre réservé aux étudiants suivant le cursus Droit Magique International. Si vous vous êtes trompés, veuillez sortir maintenant.

Hermione jeta un regard derrière elle et constata avec un sourire amusé que quelques étudiants affolés s'étaient levé pour sortir précipitamment.

- Bien, continua-t-il une fois ceux-ci sortis. Je suis le doyen de l'Université de Harvard, Urian Abbott et c'est à moi que reviens le devoir de vous souhaiter la bienvenue ici. Vous êtes tous ici des étudiants sorciers, c'est pourquoi je commencerai par le règlement qui vous est propre. Il vous est interdit, quelque soit le prétexte et sous peine d'exclusion, d'utiliser la magie devant un étudiant moldu. Et apprenez dès à présent que l'excuse « Je ne savais pas qu'il était moldu » n'est pas recevable ! Vous avez le droit d'utiliser votre baguette dans vos appartements, pour les étudiants logeant sur le campus, et dans les cours où vous le serez autorisé par votre professeur. En dehors de ces cas particuliers, tout égarement sera puni d'exclusion. Vous avez le droit de participer aux activités sportives moldues si vous n'utilisez pas la moindre potion énergisante. S'il venait à l'idée de l'un d'entre vous de tester la crédulité des sportifs moldus, vous serez punis d'exclusion. Enfin, tous les clubs de duel sont proscris, hormis au sein des fraternités réservés aux étudiants sorciers. Toute désobéissance sera puni d'exclusion.

Il se tut finalement et personne n'osa plus respirer.  
>C'était un homme de grande taille, dont les yeux autoritaires se cachaient derrière d'épaisses lunettes. Il avait les cheveux gris, s'arrêtant au niveau de ses oreilles et s'étirant en frisottis sur son crâne. Il portait un costume strict, d'un gris sombre qui lui donnait une allure inquiétante. Pourtant, ses lèvres étaient étirées en un léger sourire qui démontrait, sans doute, qu'il prenait plaisir à voir la peur s'afficher sur les visages qui lui faisaient face.<p>

- Bien, s'il n'y a pas de questions, nous allons procéder à la répartition. Pour ce faire, je laisse la parole à Monsieur Rogers, professeur de Droit Moldu et de Droit Sorcier s'appliquant aux Moldus.

Quelques applaudissements vinrent rompre le silence solennel, tandis que l'homme qui accompagnait le doyen s'avançait en boitant légèrement. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et, à son tour, prononça un discours destiné à leur souhaiter la bienvenue au sein de l'université.  
>Il était un peu plus petit que son prédécesseur, mais ses cheveux étaient d'un roux flamboyant et sa voix plus amicale. Il avait de grands yeux bleus incandescents et ses épaules étaient carrées, lui conférant une stature impérieuse.<p>

- Bien, nous allons procéder à la répartition, répéta-t-il une fois son discours achevé.

Aussitôt, des feuilles se mirent à voler devant eux et se posèrent sur leurs pupitres.  
>Hermione parcourut brièvement son emploi du temps des yeux et darda un regard vers celui de Drago, avant de soupirer en constatant qu'ils avaient bon nombre de matières en commun.<br>Le bruit sembla l'interpeller car il tourna brusquement les yeux vers elle, la fusilla du regard, puis retourna à sa propre feuille.

- Bien, nous commencerons par les élèves ayant choisi la spécialité « Droit Sorcier et ses applications sur les Moldus »

Aussitôt, s'engagea une longue liste de noms qu'Hermione fut certaine d'avoir oublié dès qu'elle sortirait d'ici.

- Granger, Hermione Jean, appela le professeur Rogers.

Elle leva timidement la main et aussitôt, une vague de murmures s'éleva dans son dos. Elle serra les dents, comprenant pleinement à présent toutes ses fois où Harry s'était plaint de sa célébrité.  
>Depuis la fin de la guerre, son nom, tout comme celui de Ron, était devenu célèbre, à l'instar d'Harry. Au début, elle devait admettre que cela lui avait plu. Se faire remercier dans la rue par de parfaits inconnus avait quelque chose de plus gratifiant qu'elle n'avait pu l'imaginer. Aujourd'hui, cela la fatiguait un peu.<br>Alors qu'elle faisait des efforts incommensurables pour tourner la page et oublier les horreurs qu'elle avait vues et vécues, les gens, si gentils soient-ils avec elle, ne semblaient pas vouloir lui accorder ce repos.

- Cela faisait bien longtemps que nous n'avions pas accueilli d'anciens élèves de Poudlard, commenta vaguement le professeur, avant d'intimer la salle d'un regard de se taire.

A nouveau, une longue liste défila dans ses oreilles sans qu'elle n'y fasse réellement attention. Elle finit par s'ennuyer tellement qu'elle entreprit de compter les carreaux qui striaient le plafond.  
>Finalement, sa spécialité fut achevée, et elle apprit qu'elle rencontrerait ses professeurs principaux l'après-midi dans une autre salle, à l'autre bout du campus.<br>Puis défilèrent d'autres options. Quand, enfin, celle de Drago arriva, elle ne put se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel en entendant ce qu'il avait choisi.

- Bien, maintenant, spécialité « Droit Sorcier et ses origines, évolutions et applications sur les Sang-Pur ».

Elle n'aurait pu le deviner en temps normal, mais elle avait compris que c'était ce qu'il avait choisi, d'abord grâce à l'intitulé, mais aussi – et surtout – parce qu'il s'était redressé imperceptiblement à l'entente de l'énoncé, alors qu'il n'avait pas amorcé le moindre geste depuis de longues minutes.

- Malefoy, Drago Abraxas, appela le professeur Rogers.

Il leva la main, d'un geste lent et gracieux qu'elle le soupçonna d'avoir travaillé la veille devant sa glace.  
>A nouveau, une vague de murmures s'éleva derrière eux et, comme elle l'avait fait précédemment, il choisit de l'ignorer. Visiblement, il n'y avait pas que son nom à elle qui avait retenu l'attention des Américains.<p>

- Deux anciens élèves de Poudlard la même année ! s'exclama à nouveau Rogers. Et bien, on ne peut pas dire que ça arrive tous les ans !

Aucun d'eux deux ne broncha quand il les dévisagea de ses grands yeux bleus. Puis, il reprit comme s'il n'y avait eu aucune interruption.

Et la matinée passa ainsi. Hermione dut admettre qu'elle avait fait un effort surhumain pour ne pas s'endormir sur son pupitre à la deuxième heure. Malefoy, de son côté, avait fini par gribouiller sur une feuille quelques mots qu'elle n'avait pu lire.  
>Quand ils furent libérés aux alentours de midi, elle le suivit malgré elle, car ils avaient prévu de manger avec Noah et Abigail.<br>Ils atteignaient à peine la sortie qu'ils furent tous deux assaillis par un groupe d'étudiants, qui portaient fièrement des vestes assortis, avec des écussons verts, rouges et bleus.

- Salut ! s'exclama l'une d'elle, une grande brune. Ce soir, il y a une soirée d'intégration dans le gymnase A17. Il faut que vous veniez, pour obtenir votre badge d'accès à la bibliothèque.

- Oh, répondit Hermione avec une moue perplexe. Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, alors.

Drago ricana dans son dos, mais elle ne releva pas, se contentant de le fusiller du regard. Ravie, la brune lui jeta un prospectus dans les mains, ainsi que dans celles de Drago, avant de s'éloigner.  
>Sans un mot, ils reprirent leur marche pour retrouver Noah et Abigail.<p>

Derrière eux, la grande brune affichait un sourire éblouissant. Elle se tourna vers ses amies, toutes pendues à ses lèvres.

- Il me faut Hermione Granger ! s'exclama-t-elle avant d'arrêter une nouvelle étudiante. Salut ! Ce soir, il y a une soirée d'intégration dans le gymnase A17...

.

- Le doyen est venu nous voir en fin de matinée, est-ce que vous aussi il vous a fait flipper ? Non mais sérieux, avec ses « puni d'exclusion » à tous bouts de champs ! J'ai cru que la fille à côté de moi allait se mettre à pleurer !

Drago aimait bien Noah, mais il parlait vraiment trop.

- Et vous, comment ça s'est passé ?

Hermione tourna le regard vers le blond, mais voyant qu'il n'était pas disposé à ouvrir la bouche à moins d'y fourrer sa fourchette, elle prit la parole et raconta, sans omettre le moindre détail, leur matinée dans l'amphithéâtre.  
>Noah semblait pendu à ses lèvres et Drago dut l'admettre, il trouvait cela plutôt désespérant.<br>Il aurait aimé que ni son colocataire, ni Abigail n'appréciât réellement l'ancienne Gryffondor, ainsi, il en aurait été rapidement débarrassé. Visiblement, Merlin n'était toujours pas décidé à faire preuve d'un peu de clémence avec lui.

Il retint à peine un soupir las, quand elle se lança dans un récit détaillé de son emploi du temps, et avala une longue gorgée de son thé.  
>La serveuse qui les avait approvisionné l'avait dévisagé avec un regard sombre quand il avait commandé un thé -infect, par ailleurs. Il se disait que les Américains avaient réellement d'étranges habitudes.<br>Autour de lui, moldus et sorciers se côtoyaient sans problème et il dut admettre que cela ne lui semblait pas si contre-nature.

Soupirant à nouveau, désespéré de devoir supporter plus encore la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qu'il avait pourtant cru laisser derrière lui pour toujours, il ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête choir en arrière sur le dossier de leur banquette de cuir rouge. Il fourra ses mains dans ses poches et se concentra pour ne plus entendre sa voix exaspérante.  
>Autant essayer de se boucher les oreilles à l'approche du Poudlard Express...<p>

Ses doigts rencontrèrent un morceau de papier et il sortit de sa poche le prospectus que leur avait donné la brune, quelques heures plus tôt.  
>Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il avait envie d'aller à cette soirée mais, même s'il s'était moqué d'Hermione, lui aussi aurait certainement besoin d'avoir accès à la bibliothèque pendant l'année, alors il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.<p>

De plus, à l'instant même où Granger avait mentionné cette soirée, Noah s'était presque mis à sautiller sur sa chaise, les yeux brillant d'excitation. …tant donné qu'il vivait avec lui, Drago doutait qu'il puisse éviter cette sortie même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde.

Nouveau soupir. A présent, Granger et son colocataire s'étaient lancés dans une conversation animée sur l'Histoire de la Magie. Il retint un grognement de frustration, et laissa tomber son menton sur la paume de sa main.  
>Il croisa le regard d'Abigail qui semblait au moins aussi intéressée que lui. Elle lui adressa un sourire amusé qui voulait dire « nous sommes solidaires dans l'ennui » et il le lui rendit en se forçant un peu.<p>

Il aimait bien Abigail, parce qu'elle était discrète et qu'elle parlait peu.  
>Il aimait les gens – du moins, autant qu'il en était capable – qui savaient se taire quand il ne voulait pas les entendre. C'était sans doute pour cela que Blaise lui manquait. Blaise ne le forçait jamais à parler quand il n'en avait pas envie et, mieux encore, Blaise ne s'offusquait pas quand il ne lui répondait pas.<br>Il grimaça légèrement. Il n'était parti que depuis deux semaines, c'était absurde de dire que Blaise lui manquait, il n'était pas un enfant.  
>Mais il aurait quand même bien apprécié que son meilleur ami soit ici. Ils auraient pu se moquer ensemble des cheveux fous de Granger et il se serait senti moins seul. Bien sûr, il était parti pour cette unique raison, mais il n'avait pas vraiment eu un moment à lui pour penser depuis la rentrée, sinon quand il était le soir dans son lit.<p>

Noah le traînait toujours avec lui où qu'il aille, le forçant presque, et puis, voilà maintenant qu'il allait devoir être en cours avec Granger.  
>Vraiment, il se sentait maudit.<p>

- Drago ? Drago ?

Il sortit de ses pensées pour relever la tête vers le grand brun, qui le regardait avec toujours ce même sourire collé à ses lèvres. Drago ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il avait été victime d'un sort qui l'obligeait à sourire sans arrêt. C'était presque fatiguant pour ses yeux, toutes ces dents blanches.

- Mmh ? marmonna-t-il pour toute réponse.

- On rentre se préparer ? s'enquit Noah.

Sans un mot, Drago se leva, attrapa son sac qu'il jeta sur son épaule et, les mains dans les poches, il sortit du café où ils s'étaient installés d'une démarche nonchalante mais gracieuse, ignorant les regards qui s'étaient posé sur lui.  
>Depuis la matinée et l'annonce de son nom dans l'amphithéâtre, les gens le dévisageaient sur son passage et il s'était rassuré en se disant que Granger était dans la même situation.<br>La différence était que les gens la regardaient avec des yeux débordant d'admiration alors que seule la peur (ou le dégoût) transparaissait quand ils se tournaient vers lui.  
>Dans un sens, il savait qu'il devait se contenter d'avoir trouvé Noah, parce que personne ne voudrait d'un ancien Mangemort comme ami, peu importe qu'il leur dise qu'il avait fini par changer de camp.<p>

Car, après tout, ils étaient peu nombreux à le savoir : Potter, les parents Weasley et quelques autres...  
>Il n'avait pas voulu que les médias sachent qu'il avait contribué à la chute de Voldemort, qu'il avait divulgué des informations qui leur avaient été précieuses lors de la bataille finale. Il ne voulait pas qu'on lui jetât des fleurs et qu'on le proclamât en héros alors qu'il ne se considérait pas comme tel.<br>Il aurait détesté être rétabli au même rang que Potter.  
>Et puis, surtout, si sa participation au sein des rangs de l'Ordre avait été dévoilée, il donnait peu cher de sa vie et de celles de ses parents. Tous les Mangemorts n'avaient pas encore été attrapés.<p>

Granger faisait partie de ceux qui ignoraient ce qu'il avait fait, et c'était tant mieux. Il n'aurait pas supporté qu'elle lui adresse un regard différent de celui qu'elle lui portait aujourd'hui, empli de dégoût et de haine.  
>C'était tellement plus réconfortant à ses yeux.<p>

.

Il n'avait pas mis bien longtemps à se préparer pour la soirée. Il avait simplement enfiler un pantalon en toile bleu marine et une chemise d'un blanc immaculé.  
>Aussi, le temps que Noah en fasse autant, il avait entrepris d'écrire à Blaise pour lui raconter sa première journée à Harvard. Finalement, l'après-midi était passée rapidement et il l'avait passée loin de Granger, à son plus grand soulagement. Par la suite, ils s'étaient retrouvés sur l'un des cafés aux alentours du campus et y avaient passé de longues heures.<p>

Il raconta à Blaise, sans trop entrer dans les détails, que, malgré tout, il se sentait seul. Il n'oublia pas de préciser à quel point la présence de l'ancienne Gryffondor le désespérait. Il prit de ses nouvelles longuement.  
>Blaise ne continuait pas ses études, contrairement à lui. Il avait repris l'entreprise que sa mère gérait d'une main de fer jusqu'à sa mort, quelques mois plus tôt. Il avait appris rapidement le sens des affaires et, pour le moment, tout se passait bien pour lui.<p>

Sa lettre confiée à son hibou Grand Duc, il daigna suivre Noah, qui l'attendait devant la porte, habillé et coiffé.

.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment pris le temps de se demander à quoi pouvaient bien ressembler les soirées étudiantes en Amérique.  
>En Angleterre, ils buvaient généralement beaucoup, sortaient dans les rues ou dans des bars pour faire la fête et finissaient chez quelqu'un. Du moins, c'était ainsi que lui avait toujours fonctionné. Les soirées qu'il avait faites avec ses amis se déroulaient principalement de cette façon. Aussi, il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer ce à quoi il faisait face.<p>

Le gymnase était énorme et il se sentit minuscule au milieu de la foule.  
>Il y avait des gens partout, des gradins jusque dans les vestiaires et presque tous avaient à la main un gobelet rouge rempli d'un liquide dont il préférait ne pas connaître la composition. Au milieu de ce capharnaüm, deux stands étaient installés et il y reconnut la grande brune qui leur avait donné les prospectus, quelques heures auparavant.<br>La musique était assourdissante et il entendait à peine Noah qui, comme toujours, était en train de parler, penché vers Abigail.

Il avait l'impression d'être rentré dans une boîte de nuit, à l'intérieur même du campus et il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si le doyen et autres professeurs étaient réellement au courant de l'organisation de cette soirée. Mais, pensa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, il n'était pas comme Granger, il n'allait pas s'inquiéter d'un petit détournement du règlement.

La démarche assurée et le dos droit, il avança jusqu'à l'un des stands et, sans un mot, tendit la main. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de décliner son identité. Tout le monde à présent avait appris que Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger se trouvaient sur le campus d'Harvard – Noah le lui avait répété toute la journée.  
>Il se retrouva face à la même grande brune, qui lui adressa un sourire éblouissant avant de lui faire comprendre par de grands gestes – et des mots, également, mais la musique l'avait rendu sourd – qu'il devait s'adresser à la table suivante.<br>Aussi, il fit deux pas vers la gauche et répéta l'opération.

Drago se retrouva face à un garçon d'environ son âge, grand et blond mais d'un blond plus foncé que le sien, qui lui adressa un sourire amical. Il portait un pull gris qui arborait fièrement un écusson d'un bleu roi aux symboles étranges.  
>Il lui tendit la main et Drago la serra en haussant un sourcil. Le blond ne le lâcha pourtant pas et, sans un mot, lui fit signe de le suivre.<br>Puis, il se retourna, glissa quelques mots à l'oreille d'un autre garçon et enjoignit d'un signe de tête à Drago de venir avec lui. Méfiant, la main serrée autour de sa baguette dans sa poche, l'ancien Serpentard s'exécuta tout de même.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie du gymnase, croisant dans les couloirs des vestiaires des couples s'embrassant à pleine bouche ou des étudiants fumant des cigarettes que Drago trouva étranges.  
>Tout lui semblait étrange depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds ici, et plus les jours passaient, plus il se demandait pourquoi il avait postulé.<p>

Quand ils furent à l'extérieur, il réalisa alors à quel point l'atmosphère était étouffante à l'intérieur. Il prit une grande bouffée d'air frais et s'arrêta, car son compagnon faisait de même.

- Je m'appelle Daniel Van Der Volken.

Drago ne répondit pas, se contentant de hausser un sourcil.

- Et tu es Drago Malefoy ?

Cela sonnait comme une question, mais c'était clairement une affirmation. Néanmoins, Drago hocha la tête pour confirmer.

- Ta famille est puissante en Angleterre, n'est-ce pas ?

Le blond retint de justesse un soupir las et croisa les bras, lui lançant un regard polaire qui aurait fait fuir bon nombre de téméraires.

- Où veux-tu en venir ? demanda-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Daniel se contenta de lui sourire pour lui montrer que son attitude ne l'effrayait guère.

- Je suis le président de la fraternité des Alpha Deta et nous aimerions te compter parmi nos membres.

A nouveau, Drago se contenta de hausser un sourcil.

- Les Alpha Deta existent depuis des siècles, éluda Daniel, et ont compté dans ses rangs des gens très importants, notamment des présidents des …tats-Unis. C'est une énorme opportunité que nous t'offrons.

- Trop aimable, ironisa Drago.

- Tous les étudiants qui souhaitent entrer dans notre fraternité doivent subir une initiation, mais nous sommes prêts à passer outre pour toi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ton nom est prestigieux, expliqua le grand blond. Et puis, parce que nous avons jeté un coup d'œil à ton dossier scolaire, et que nous savons donc que tu es prometteur.

Drago le dévisagea clairement.

- De quel droit avez-vous fouillé dans mon dossier scolaire ?

Daniel eut un sourire énigmatique.

- Cela fait partie des choses que me permettent mon statut de président de confrérie. Ça, et d'autres choses comme la priorité pour les réservations des terrains de sport, les soirées dans notre confrérie autorisées, les clubs de duel... Et puis, même sans avoir fouillé ton dossier scolaire, les journaux nous auraient appris tout ce que nous voulions savoir sur ta famille, non ?

Drago ne put qu'admettre qu'il avait raison et à la fois complètement tort. Ni les journaux, ni ce Daniel ne connaissaient la moitié de ce qu'était sa famille.

- Alors ? reprit Daniel alors qu'un lourd silence commençait à s'installer.

.

Hermione se sentait malgré elle perdue, au milieu de cette foule. La dernière fois qu'elle avait eu autant de monde autour d'elle, la moitié était morte, l'autre était en train de se battre. Autant dire qu'elle n'était pas particulièrement rassurée. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était récupérer sa carte d'accès à la bibliothèque et rentrer chez elle.  
>Abigail avait disparu dans la masse avec Noah et Malefoy était elle-ne-savait-où, bien qu'elle ne s'en préoccupât pas vraiment.<p>

Elle se dirigea vers les stands qui trônaient au milieu de la pièce et héla immédiatement la grande brune qui les avait interpellés le matin même. Cette dernière lui adressa un large sourire et, sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, l'attrapa par le bras et la traîna à sa suite.  
>Elles parcoururent quelques couloirs et la brune entra dans une pièce. Hermione la suivit en soupirant légèrement. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle simplement pas lui donner sa carte de bibliothèque ?<p>

Une fois sur le seuil, elle s'arrêta net. La brune n'était plus seule, mais quatre autres filles se trouvaient à côté d'elle et, par réflexe, Hermione attrapa fermement sa baguette qui se trouvait dans la poche-arrière de son jean.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura aussitôt l'une d'elles qui avait suivi son geste.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? attaqua Hermione, les sourcils froncés.

La brune qui l'avait emmené ici ouvrit un vestiaire et lui envoya un pull qu'elle n'eut d'autre choix que d'attraper au vol. Elle l'étendit alors sous ses yeux et haussa un sourcil.  
>C'était un pull très simple, sinon qu'il portait au niveau de la poitrine, à gauche, le même écusson qu'elles arboraient toutes.<p>

- Je m'appelle Ava Dickens, annonça finalement la brune, et je suis la présidente de la sororité Kappa Alpha Theta.

.

Hermione était un peu sonnée par tout cela quand elle sortit pour prendre l'air, après une longue discussion. Le gymnase était toujours bondé et il y régnait une atmosphère étouffante.  
>Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup l'idée des confréries étudiantes, à cause des rituels d'initiation sur lesquels elle avait lu de nombreux livres avant de rejoindre Harvard, mais elle ne pouvait nier toutes les avantages qu'il y avait à rejoindre une telle sororité.<p>

Elle venait d'arriver enfin dehors et elle en profita pour prendre une grande bouffée d'air frais, sentant ses joues la brûler à cause de la chaleur. Elle s'entoura de ses bras et se les frotta doucement avec la paume de ses mains. Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'il ferait aussi froid, en comparaison avec l'harassant gymnase.

- Alors, Granger, tu l'as ta carte, heureuse ?

Hermione sursauta et se tourna vers l'ancien Serpentard qui s'approchait d'elle, les mains dans les poches, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je l'ai, oui, marmonna-t-elle pour toute réponse.

Drago ricana.

- Tu ne changeras jamais, hein ?

- Si par là tu veux dire que j'aimerais toujours lire et apprendre des choses, probablement pas. Et toi, tu vas rester un prétentieux méprisant et méprisable toute ta vie ?

- Probablement également, railla-t-il. Mais je ne suis pas méprisant. Il n'y a que toi que je méprise.

Hermione le fusilla du regard.

- Pourquoi Harvard ? explosa-t-elle finalement, lui arrachant un nouveau sourire moqueur. Tu aurais pu aller n'importe où ! Il y a des tas de bonnes universités en Angleterre et aux …tats-Unis. Pourquoi Harvard ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu viennes me pourrir la vie jusqu'ici ?

- Mon monde ne tourne pas autour de ta petite personne, Granger, cracha-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Et je pourrais te retourner la question !

- Je voulais juste m'éloigner, cria Hermione, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu ! J'avais besoin de partir, de changer d'air ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu sois là ?

Elle poussa un grognement rageur et tapa du pied. Malgré lui, Drago ne put s'empêcher de penser que son attitude était digne de Pansy dans ses mauvais jours.

- Tu me fatigues à toujours penser que tu es le centre du monde. Ta fausse modestie me fatigue. Tes manies d'hystérique me fatiguent. Tes grands discours moralisateurs me fatiguent. Comment peut-on seulement te supporter ?

Hermione ne répondit pas, parce qu'elle était bouche bée qu'il ait le culot de la juger ainsi, mais aussi parce qu'il avait tourné les talons et qu'il se dirigeait déjà vers ses appartements, le dos droit, de sa démarche d'aristocrate.  
>Serrant les dents, elle courut quelques mètres pour arriver à sa hauteur et tira sur son bras pour qu'il s'arrête.<p>

- Je suis peut-être remplie de tous ces défauts que tu sembles voir chez moi, mais moi, au moins, j'ai des amis. Peux-tu en dire autant, Malefoy ? Non, parce que tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que sont des valeurs telles que l'amour et l'amitié, et tu ne le sauras jamais parce que tu as la prétention de croire, comme Voldemort avant toi, que tu peux t'en passer. Je suis peut-être une hystérique égocentrique et faussement prétentieuse, mais j'ai assez d'empathie en moi pour avoir pitié de toi. Je suis vraiment désolée pour toi, Malefoy, parce que tu resteras toujours cet abruti sans cœur que tu veux que l'on voit en toi !

Un long silence s'imposa entre eux.  
>Drago s'était finalement arrêté de marcher au bout de quelques mots seulement et, à présent, il la regardait droit dans les yeux. En temps normal, elle aurait probablement été gênée par l'intensité de son regard glacial, mais là, elle était trop en colère pour ne serait-ce que s'en rendre compte.<br>Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle était forcée de le côtoyer, deux semaines qu'il ne lui parlait qu'à peine, ou alors pour la rabaisser.  
>Elle n'avait pas pu se retenir plus longtemps.<p>

- Tu as fini ? demanda-t-il d'une voix calme, mais terriblement tranchante.

- Oui ! cria-t-elle pour finir.

- Bien, répondit Drago en tournant les talons, prenant la direction de son appartement. Bonne nuit, Granger, j'espère que tu t'étoufferas avec l'un de tes débordements d'empathie. Quand tu auras fini de dégouliner de bons sentiments, je te conseille de prendre des cours de psychomagie. Peut-être alors arrêteras-tu de croire que tu me connais, sans n'avoir jamais rien su de moi.

Et il disparut dans la nuit, ne devenant bientôt plus qu'un sombre point dans l'obscurité. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu si froid qu'à cet instant. Jamais, en sept années. Et jamais, en sept années, elle n'avait porté d'intérêt aux paroles de Drago Malefoy. Jamais, avant cette soirée.

Parce qu'il avait raison : elle prétendait le connaître, mais elle ne savait rien de lui.  
>Et une question lui revenait en tête sans cesse, comme une morne litanie : mais qui pouvait prétendre savoir qui était Drago Malefoy ?<p>

* * *

><p>Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !<p>

Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera "Une bataille" mais je ne peux malheureusement pas vous dire quand je le posterai pour une raison simple :  
>La semaine prochaine, je passe mes partiels et je n'aurai certainement pas le temps de poster mercredi. J'en suis désolée, mais je fais toujours passer mes études avant mes fictions ! Je sais que certains de mes lecteurstrices sont très à cheval sur les plannings de publication mais il vous faudra faire preuve de patience !  
>Si je ne publie pas la semaine prochaine, je vous promets que vous aurez deux chapitres la semaine suivante :).<p>

D'ici là, je vous embrasse fort et j'espère que vous avez passé un joyeux Noël mes petits bouts,

L.

Ps : Une review et vous pourrez partager bien plus qu'un amphithéâtre avec Drago ou Hermione.  
>Ps² : Vous pouvez toujours me retrouver sur <strong>Facebook<strong> sous le nom de **Lécrit Fanfiction.**


	5. Une bataille

**Voilà, comme convenu, le chapitre 5 !**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture.**

**Je m'excuse auprès des revieweurs anonymes, mais je n'ai pas le temps de vous répondre individuellement. Sachez simplement que je vous remercie de tout cœur de prendre la peine de laisser des reviews à chaque chapitre. Et au passage, vous n'avez vraiment pas à vous excuser si vous zappez parfois un chapitre ou deux, c'est déjà beaucoup pour moi que vous preniez la peine d'en commenter un seul ;).**

**Pour répondre aux questions : Je l'ai déjà dit, mais je poste un chapitre par semaine, les mercredis. Non, je n'écrirai sans doute pas de fiction qui se passe à Poudlard, parce que je préfère les Post-Poudlard, tout simplement :). **

**Encore un grand merci à vous.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Une bataille<strong>

**30 décembre 2006.**

Les locaux de la Gazette du Sorcier étaient situés en plein cœur du Londres sorcier, non loin du Chemin de Traverse, dans les quartiers chics.

Drago venait souvent ici, principalement pour affaire. En effet, bon nombre de ses clients résidaient dans ce secteur où l'argent débordait par les fenêtres.

Chacun devait montrer à ses voisins qu'il avait la plus grand maison, la plus verte pelouse, le plus vaste jardin. Il aurait probablement habité ici, enfant, si le Manoir Malefoy n'avait pas été lieu de résidence de sa famille depuis tant de siècles qu'il ne les comptait plus.

Il écrasa sa cigarette, repensant avec un sourire aux réprimandes de Blaise quand il le voyait fumer, et prit une profonde inspiration. Il n'avait pas peur de la foule ou des soirées mondaines ; il était habitué aux deux depuis son plus jeune âge.

Au contraire, il n'était pas habitué à recevoir des prix pour son travail (il ne rangeait pas vraiment l'époque d'Ombrage dans cette catégorie), encore moins à battre Hermione Granger. C'était sans doute là sa vraie victoire.

Il attendait le moment où il recevrait ce prix depuis longtemps, simplement pour croiser son regard quand elle l'apprendrait et se délecter de son expression affligée. Douce était cette vengeance qu'il estimait bien méritée. Et en effet, quand elle l'avait appris, sa tête avait valu toutes les années d'attente, et même bien au-delà.

Au fond, il le savait, il ne se vengeait pas tant des années où il avait du se contenter de la place de second, mais plutôt de ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir sur le plan personnel, le jour de leur remise de diplômes. Il ne la pardonnerait pour cela que lorsqu'elle aurait souffert autant, si ce n'est plus, que lui.

Il entra dans le bâtiment avec trente minutes de retard et un large sourire, cette pensée ayant réussi à le remettre d'aplomb.

Aussitôt, il fut assailli par une horde de journalistes, lui demandant s'il était heureux de recevoir ce prix, s'il pensait qu'il était justifié, comment ses parents avaient réagi…

Il prit la peine de répondre à chacun d'entre eux, récitant des réponses qu'il avait apprise par cœur plus tôt, avec Blaise.

Il fut d'ailleurs sauvé de leurs questions par ce dernier. Le métis s'imposa entre eux, l'empoigna par le bras et se tourna vers les reporters avec un sourire hypocrite.

- Si vous voulez bien nous excuser, Drago a un programme chargé, ce soir !

Et il le traina derrière lui.

La salle de réception était immense et décorée de façon chic et sophistiquée. Un énorme lustre de cristal pendait au-dessus de leurs têtes et tous les invités étaient vêtus élégamment.

Sur les côtés, trônaient deux imposants buffets et dans le fond, une estrade sur laquelle jouait un groupe, le bruit de leurs violons couvrant le brouhaha des discussions.

Enfin, à l'entrée de la salle où ils se trouvaient toujours, une photographie de lui, qui souriait à l'objectif, attirait le regard. Il y était inscrit « Drago Malefoy élu avocat de l'année. »

Il eut un sourire fier. Jamais il n'aurait cru, quelques années auparavant, recevoir ce prix, pas alors que sa principale rivale était Hermione Granger. Pourtant, c'était bien pour lui que cette soirée était organisée. Lui, et personne d'autre.

- Tu as une demi-heure de retard, le gronda Blaise quand il daigna porter son attention vers lui.

- Il faut savoir se faire désirer, rétorqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil. Tu as vu mes parents ?

- Ta mère était en train de discuter avec la femme du Ministre tout à l'heure et ton père est quelque part avec ma mère.

- Où est ma fiancée ?

Pour toute réponse, Blaise haussa les épaules. Il attrapa deux coupes de champagne sur le plateau d'un serveur qui passait là et lui en tendit une.

Drago en but une longue gorgée, prit une grande inspiration et se tourna vers son ami, hochant la tête.

Aussitôt, le métis se racla la gorge et quelques regards se posèrent sur eux.

Sur l'estrade, le groupe cessa de jouer et un homme, d'une cinquantaine d'année, aux cheveux gris et dont les grands yeux bruns étaient cachés derrière d'épaisses lunettes y monta. Il s'amplifia magiquement la voix et s'éclaircit la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

- Mesdames et Messieurs, notre invité d'honneur est arrivé.

Drago hocha la tête avec un sourire et le salua en levant son verre vers lui, son autre main nonchalamment enfoncée dans sa poche. Il fut accueilli par une vague d'applaudissements discrets et le directeur de la Gazette, qui venait de parler, redescendit de l'estrade.

Aussitôt, la soirée reprit son cours.

Drago n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas qu'on s'était jeté à son cou. Le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits, un peu sonné, il reconnut Ginny Weasley et se sépara lentement d'elle.

- Doucement, rit-il. Ton fiancé n'est peut-être pas loin.

- Oh, il est plus loin avec Hermione, répondit Ginny en plaquant un baiser sur sa joue. Que tu es beau ! Ce costume est magnifique !

Mais Drago n'entendit pas le moindre de ces compliments. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il serra les dents.

- Granger est ici ? demanda-t-il, glacial.

- Bien sûr, répliqua joyeusement Ginny, peu perturbée par son air énervé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là ? cracha Drago d'une voix basse, ignorant les quelques personnes qui le dévisageaient encore.

- C'est ce qu'on appelle avoir l'esprit sport, rétorqua la rouquine. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle n'a pas eu le prix qu'elle ne peut pas féliciter son rival !

- Je ne veux pas qu'elle me félicite, je veux qu'elle dégage ! gronda-t-il. Je ne veux pas la voir !

Ginny poussa un profond soupir, levant les yeux au ciel. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

- De toute façon, tu vas bien devoir la voir, puisque tu as accepté de défendre Sarah Thornton.

- Je ne veux pas la voir ce soir, répéta Drago en appuyant sur chaque mot. C'est ma soirée, ma consécration. Elle n'a rien à faire là !

La rouquine soupira de plus belle.

- Fais un effort !

- Ce n'est pas à moi de faire un effort, gronda Drago, levant légèrement la voix. C'est à elle de faire l'effort de sortir de ma vie, rien qu'une putain de soirée !

- Drago, calme-toi, ordonna Blaise.

- Il me faut une clope, murmura-t-il en serrant les dents. Débrouillez-vous pour régler ça ! Je ne veux pas d'elle ici, et ma fiancée non plus.

Et il tourna les talons. Il sortit la boîte en métal qu'il gardait dans sa poche et se dirigea immédiatement vers le large balcon qui juxtaposait la salle de bal. Il en sortit une cigarette et l'alluma immédiatement.

Ses mains tremblaient violemment et il avait besoin de se calmer.

Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle avait osé venir aujourd'hui. Elle savait à quel point c'était important pour lui. C'était impossible qu'elle l'ignore, parce que, malgré lui, il savait qu'elle le connaissait bien.

Cette soirée, c'était sa consécration, le résultat d'années de travail.

Hermione ne voulait pas la célébrité, elle ne voulait pas la reconnaissance. Elle voulait simplement qu'on voit son travail comme ce qu'il était, généreux et volontaire.

Lui avait besoin qu'on reconnaisse ses efforts, qu'on lui dise qu'il avait réussi.

Elle savait aussi qu'il avait toujours de la rancœur envers elle, trop pour pouvoir la contenir, et c'était sans doute pour cela qu'elle était venue. Elle voulait qu'il craque, qu'il perde ce sang-froid que tous lui avaient toujours reconnus.

Il en était certain.

Drago prit son visage entre ses mains et poussa un profond soupir.

- Tu deviens fou, mon pauvre vieux, se murmura-t-il à lui-même.

- Je ne peux qu'approuver, lança une voix derrière lui.

Il se tourna vivement, manquant de faire tomber sa cigarette et lança un regard polaire à Hermione alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui.

- Salut, Malefoy !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? cracha-t-il en lui tournant le dos, s'accoudant à la rambarde du balcon.

- Eh bien, je viens célébrer l'élection de l'avocat de l'année… Quoique, si tu veux mon avis, le jury est sans doute corrompu.

- Granger, va-t'en !

- Tu as peur que ta fiancée me voit et qu'elle décide d'essayer de me tuer comme la dernière fois ?

- Elle n'a pas essayé de te tuer, répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais j'aurais bien aimé qu'elle réussisse.

- Menteur, railla Hermione en s'accoudant à côté de lui. Sans moi, tu n'aurais plus aucune concurrence et ça te manquerait.

Drago ne répondit pas, inspirant une longue bouffée de sa cigarette. Ses mains tremblaient toujours et il espérait qu'elle ne le remarquerait pas, mais c'était sans compter sur sa légendaire dextérité.

- Ma présence te perturbe à ce point ? demanda-t-elle en désignant ses tremblements.

- Arrête de croire que tout ce que je fais tourne autour de toi, lâcha-t-il sèchement. Tu te donnes bien trop d'importance.

- Bien, alors tu n'as sans doute pas accepté de défendre Sarah Thornton pour me rendre folle, n'est-ce pas ?

- Absolument pas, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Et pourquoi, alors ?

- Ne peux-tu pas imaginer que j'accepte une affaire juste parce que cette pauvre femme m'a touché ?

Hermione éclata d'un rire sans joie.

- Pendant un instant, j'y ai songé, et puis je me suis souvenue que l'amour et la fidélité sont des notions qui te sont totalement étrangères.

- Oh, et je suppose que tu sais de quoi tu parles, rétorqua Drago, ses mâchoires se contractant de colère.

Si elle continuait, il allait probablement l'étrangler, et on ne pourrait pas le lui reprocher.

Il savait bien qu'il venait de frapper là où ça lui faisait le plus mal, car elle perdit le semblant de sourire qu'elle avait sur les lèvres et demeura silencieuse.

Il ferma les yeux et s'exhorta mentalement à respirer lentement, pour se calmer. Finalement, ses mains cessèrent de trembler et quand il les rouvrit, Hermione était accoudée à côté de lui.

- Est-ce que tu vas me détester pour toujours ? soupira-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas.

- Ginny et Blaise m'ont dit que tu voulais que je parte, c'est vrai ?

- C'est vrai, répondit-il, glacial. Tu n'as rien à faire ici.

- J'étais ta principale rivale pour ce prix, rétorqua Hermione dans un soupir. C'est normal que je sois ici, même si j'ai perdu.

Drago poussa un profond soupir, avant de reprendre.

- Cette soirée est importante pour moi. J'ai travaillé pour ça, et deux fois plus que toi, même si tu penses le contraire ! Ma famille n'était plus vraiment appréciée à la fin de la guerre, alors, que tu le veuilles ou non, j'ai eu plus de mal que toi à me faire respecter ! Ce prix est important pour moi ! Pour toi, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait été ? Une preuve de plus qu'Hermione Granger est plus intelligente que tout le monde et qu'elle n'a qu'à claquer des doigts pour qu'on se prosterne devant elle ?

- Ce n'est qu'un morceau de papier, et quelques articles dans la Gazette, répondit-elle.

- Non, Granger ! rétorqua Drago en serrant les dents, furieux qu'elle ne comprenne pas. Ce n'est pas juste un morceau de papier, c'est la réhabilitation de ma famille dans la société sorcière. Ce soir, ma mère parle avec la femme du Ministre. Sais-tu quand c'était, la dernière fois qu'une telle chose s'est produite ? Non, tu n'en sais rien. Tu ne sais rien de moi, quoique tu en dises.

- Je te connais mieux qu'elle.

- Tais-toi ! gronda-t-il. Ce n'est pas parce qu'à une époque, tu pouvais te dire mon amie que tu peux toujours prétendre à ce titre. Tu n'es plus rien pour moi, tu n'es même pas mon ennemie. Tu n'es rien. Et tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même.

Son ton était plus froid qu'Hermione ne l'avait jamais entendu. Elle savait tout cela. Elle savait qu'il ne l'avait pas pardonné et qu'il ne le ferait jamais. Elle savait qu'il la détestait à tel point qu'il voulait la détruire.

Elle savait qu'il l'aurait préféré morte.

Pourtant, l'entendre le lui dire de vive voix lui retourna l'estomac et, elle qui s'était promis de ne pas pleurer ne put retenir les larmes qui lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle battit vivement des paupières pour les retenir, mais il s'en aperçut, car il eut un sourire en coin.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon cœur ? murmura-t-il en appuyant sur la marque d'affection d'un ton moqueur. La vérité serait-elle dure à entendre ? Tu es responsable de cette situation. Toi seule. Je ne te hais que parce que tu l'as voulu.

Hermione baissa les yeux, à la fois honteuse et intimidée. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Elle n'avait jamais eu peur de lui. Ce dont elle avait peur, c'était de la puissance de ses mots, de la façon dont il pouvait la réduire à néant en l'espace d'une seule petite phrase, de trois petits mots.

Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle continuait à se battre avec lui, elle finissait toujours par renoncer, il gagnait toujours. Parce qu'elle avait encore de la pitié.

Lui n'en avait plus. Il n'avait aucune pitié quand il s'agissait de se battre avec elle. Il le faisait avec toutes ses armes, quand elle tentait faiblement de faire de même.

Ce soir-là, pourtant, Hermione comprit la mesure de ce qu'il lui avait si souvent répété. Non, il ne mentait pas quand il disait la haïr. Il ne mentait pas quand il disait vouloir la faire souffrir au moins autant qu'elle l'avait fait souffrir.

Elle soupira, serra les dents et ouvrit la bouche, prête à lui déclarer la guerre.

- Drago ?

D'un même mouvement, ils se tournèrent vers Blaise qui se tenait à deux mètres d'eux. Ils ne l'avaient pas entendu arriver, tout occupés qu'ils étaient à se fusiller du regard.

- Quoi ? cracha l'intéressé, sa mâchoire toujours crispée de colère.

- Tu es calmé ? demanda le métis.

- Est-ce que tu vois une raison pour moi d'être calme ? répondit Drago, pointant Hermione du doigt. Elle est toujours là, alors je ne vois pas pour quelle putain de raison je pourrais être calme.

- Ta mère te cherche partout, soupira Blaise pour toute réponse.

Drago éteignit sa cigarette, la troisième depuis qu'Hermione l'avait rejoint, et, sans un mot ou un regard pour elle, il tourna les talons et retourna dans la salle de bal.

Il avait à peine mis un pied hors du balcon que Blaise se précipita vers la brunette, la prenant par les épaules.

- Ca va, ma chérie ? demanda-t-il, l'inquiétude transperçant nettement sa voix. J'ai entendu ce qu'il t'a dit…

Hermione haussa les épaules et laissa doucement sa tête tomber contre le torse du métis.

- Je suppose que je l'ai mérité.

- Bien sûr que non, souffla Blaise en lui frottant délicatement le dos. Drago est un imbécile, qui n'est pas capable de mettre sa fierté de côté. Tu l'as blessé et tant qu'il ne s'en sera pas remis, les choses ne s'arrangeront pas.

- C'est ça, répondit Hermione dans un murmure. Je l'ai blessé. J'ai été odieuse. Je comprends très bien qu'il refuse de me pardonner. Je ne l'aurais jamais pardonné dans le cas inverse.

- Ecoute, mon cœur, reprit Blaise en prenant son visage entre ses mains. Je suis sûr que tout s'arrangera.

- Non, Blaise, les choses ne s'arrangeront pas. Elles sont dans le même état depuis deux ans, pourquoi s'arrangeraient-elles maintenant ? Elles ne s'arrangeront plus, et Drago me déteste. Seulement, je viens de comprendre que ça ne sert plus à rien que je reste passive. Il ne me laissera de répit que quand il m'aura blessé pareillement que je l'ai fait. Mais je ne me laisserai plus faire. S'il pense qu'il peut me marcher dessus sans que je ne dise rien, il se met le doigt dans l'œil et jusqu'au coude ! J'en ai marre de m'écraser sous prétexte que je suis la méchante de l'histoire ! Je mérite le respect. Si Malefoy veut la guerre, il va l'avoir !

Elle acheva son discours essoufflée, mais revigorée par cette nouvelle résolution.

En face d'elle, Blaise affichait une mine grave, sourcils froncés et lèvres pincés.

- Je ne sais plus quoi faire avec vous, souffla-t-il, l'air désespéré.

Hermione fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit les gadgets que lui avaient fourni les jumeaux. Ils étaient censés mettre un beau bazar lors du discours de Drago, mais elle les remit dans sa poche et n'y toucha plus.

S'il ne jouait pas gentiment, pourquoi le devrait-elle ?

.

- Mère, êtes-vous sûre de vouloir rester ? Vous devriez peut-être rentrer au Manoir pour vous allonger.

- Non, c'est hors de question ! rétorqua Narcissa avec verve. Je ne louperai pas la consécration de mon fils unique !

- Drago te le pardonnera sans problème, intervint Lucius, qui était accroupi à côté de sa femme, assise dans un fauteuil élégant d'une salle annexe.

- Evidemment, surenchérit le blond. Rentrez, Mère.

- Non ! s'exclama vivement la concernée. Je ne rentrerai que quand tu auras prononcé ton discours ! Il est hors de question que je loupe ça, et cessez donc de me couver comme une enfant ! Je vais bien.

- Mais… commencèrent en chœur les deux Malefoy.

- Pas de mais ! les coupa Narcissa. Contentez-vous de me dire si ma coiffure est toujours correcte.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, avec un léger sourire en coin. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front.

- Vous êtes magnifique, Mère, murmura-t-il.

Radieuse, Narcissa s'accrocha au bras de son mari et tous trois sortirent de la petite annexe. Si Narcissa affichait un air sincèrement joyeux, Lucius et son fils ne montraient qu'une façade pour cacher leur inquiétude.

Quand ils furent à nouveau dans la salle de bal, elle libéra son époux pour rejoindre un groupe de femmes habillées de robes qui disaient « Regardez comme je suis riche. »

Lucius posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils, sans un mot. Drago s'efforça de ne pas montrer l'inquiétude qui le traversait de part en part.

Depuis quelques temps, sa mère était de plus en plus exténuée et elle refusait de voir le médecin, prétextant une fatigue passagère. Il n'y croyait pas, son père non plus. Mais que pouvaient-ils y faire ? S'il y avait bien une personne à qui on ne pouvait dicter sa conduite, c'était bien celle-là.

- Monsieur Malefoy ?

D'un même mouvement, père et fils se tournèrent vers le directeur de la Gazette du Sorcier. Il leur fit un large sourire et se tourna vers Drago.

- C'est l'heure, dit-il simplement.

Le blond hocha la tête et parcourut la salle du regard. Ses yeux se posèrent sur une grande brune, dont les cheveux ondulaient gracieusement jusqu'à sa poitrine. Il s'approcha d'elle d'un pas rapide et elle arrêta sa conversation quand elle le vit arriver. Sans un mot, il lui vola un baiser et s'engouffra à nouveau dans la foule.

Il croisa Blaise et Hermione, qui avaient rejoint la chaleur de la salle de bal et son meilleur ami lui adressa un bref signe de tête.

Drago eut un léger sourire et monta sur l'estrade. Le directeur de la Gazette lui tendit une coupe de champagne qu'il accepta avec un sourire. Il se posta devant la foule, pendue à ses lèvres, parmi laquelle s'était imposé un profond silence.

- Bonsoir, lança-t-il d'une voix faussement timide.

Il n'avait pas peur, et il ne se sentait pas mal à l'aise, mais il savait qu'il devait en donner l'illusion. Il connaissait la foule, il savait lui parler. On lui avait appris à la dompter.

Un regard vers son père, seul au fond de la salle, lui indiqua qu'il avait réussi son effet.

- J'espère que, vu l'heure tardive, les membres du jury sont assez saouls pour ne pas avoir changé d'avis, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Un vague de rires souleva la salle.

- Si ce n'est pas le cas, je pense que c'est le moment où je dois vous remercier pour ce prix. Je suis vraiment heureux aujourd'hui de pouvoir afficher ce prix dans mon bureau. Et je vous suis très reconnaissant d'avoir vu le travail que j'ai fourni cette année pour défendre mes clients, je suis sûr que ce sont eux, les premiers satisfaits, n'est-ce pas, Monsieur Meyer ? ajouta-t-il en levant son verre vers un homme bedonnant parmi la foule.

Il y eut de nouveaux rires.

- Enfin, je ne vais pas m'éterniser. Je voulais simplement vous remercier de m'avoir choisi, et surtout, remercier la personne qui me soutient depuis des années et qui a toujours été à mes côtés, surtout dans les moments les plus difficiles.

Il savait, il sentait que c'était la révélation que tous attendaient.

Il savait également, sans avoir besoin de la regarder, qu'Hermione était pendue à ses lèvres. Elle aurait voulu qu'il admette devant tous la vérité. Il eut un sourire en coin presque mesquin.

Drago leva son verre vers une jolie brune, au milieu de la foule et lui adressa un clin d'œil.

- Ma fiancée, Ava Dickens.

Tous se mirent à applaudir avec entrain et il les remercia de quelques hochements de tête. Parcourant la salle du regard, son regard tomba dans le chocolat des yeux d'Hermione et il lui adressa un sourire en coin empli d'hypocrisie.

Il savait, tout comme elle, qu'il avait menti. Ce n'était pas Ava qui l'avait soutenu dans les moments difficiles, ce n'était pas Ava qui lui avait permis d'arriver où il en était. C'était elle.

Mais cela, jamais il ne l'aurait admis.

Il leva son verre en sa direction et, comme précédemment à sa fiancée, lui adressa un clin d'œil.

Hermione le fusilla du regard et tourna les talons, quittant la pièce à pas vifs.

Drago croisa ensuite le regard de Blaise, qui leva les yeux au ciel, lui lança un regard lourd de sens, et partit en courant à la suite d'Hermione.

Non, jamais il n'admettrait qu'Hermione Granger lui avait sans doute sauvé la vie. Jamais plus il ne la laisserait prendre place dans sa vie. Il avait déjà fait cette erreur une fois.

.

Drago retint un bâillement et ôta la veste de son costume, la jetant sur son canapé. Il s'y laissa ensuite tomber lourdement et se frotta les yeux pour demeurer éveillé.

La soirée l'avait épuisé, mais il se sentait bien. Sa mère avait eu l'air plus épanouie qu'il ne l'avait vue depuis des années, son père avait laissé échapper l'ébauche d'un sourire et il avait réussi à blesser Granger. C'était ce qu'il appelait une soirée réussie.

Il sourit quand deux mains fines se posèrent sur ses épaules, glissant ensuite sur son torse. Ava se pencha vers lui, déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

- C'était une soirée réussie, murmura-t-elle, défaisant les premiers boutons de sa chemise.

Drago sourit et attrapa sa main gauche pour y déposer un baiser.

- J'ai vu qu'il y avait Hermione, reprit sa fiancée.

Et tout sourire disparut aussitôt. Il répondit par un vague grognement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ?

- Elle a dit que c'était normal qu'elle soit là étant donné qu'elle était ma principale rivale pour le titre, souffla-t-il d'une voix fatiguée.

- Est-ce qu'un jour elle va se décider à te laisser tranquille ? soupira Ava en embrassant son cou.

Drago ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il savait que c'était maintenant ou jamais. Il savait qu'il devait lui dire que Granger et lui allaient se voir bien plus souvent parce qu'ils étaient sur la même affaire. Il savait aussi que la réaction d'Ava ne serait pas vraiment positive. Ils ne se souvenaient plus vraiment depuis quand les deux jeunes femmes se détestaient, toujours est-il qu'elles se détestaient, viscéralement. La dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient retrouvées seules dans la même pièce, elles avaient fini par un duel d'une violence telle que les fenêtres avaient explosé. Enfin, il savait que sa fiancée ne prendrait pas bien la nouvelle. Et c'était un euphémisme.

- Tu es bien silencieux, souffla la brune, caressant doucement ses mèches blondes.

- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, et tu ne vas pas apprécier, répondit Drago, grimaçant légèrement.

Ses mains cessèrent aussitôt de fourrager dans ses cheveux et Ava fronça les sourcils. Elle contourna le canapé pour être face à lui.

- Je t'ai parlé de ce divorce dont je vais m'occuper ?

La brune hocha la tête.

- Eh bien, l'avocate du marié… c'est Granger.

Ava demeura muette quelques instants, le fusillant du regard.

- Si c'est une blague, elle n'est vraiment pas drôle, gronda-t-elle.

Le silence de Drago fut une réponse bien plus claire que tous les mots.

- Tu le savais quand tu as accepté de défendre Thornton ?

Il hocha doucement la tête.

Ava serra les dents et poussa un grognement rageur avant de quitter la pièce d'un pas vif, claquant la porte derrière elle.

* * *

><p>Je tiens à vous remercier pour votre soutient pour mes partiels. Ça m'a beaucoup touché. :).<p>

La suite, dont le titre est "Trick or Treat" sera en ligne mercredi !

En attendant, je vous embrasse et vous remercie encore,

L.

Ps : Bonne année !  
>Ps² : Une review et vous pourrez faire ce que vous voulez avec Drago (ou Hermione !).<br>Ps²bis : Vous pouvez toujours me retrouver sur **Facebook** sous le nom de **Lécrit Fanfiction** !


	6. Trick or Treat !

**Voilà, comme convenu, le nouveau chapitre !**  
><strong>J'espère qu'il vous plaira !<strong>  
><strong>Bonne lecture.<strong>

**J'ai eu un problème avec certaines reviews, alors je vais répondre ici :).**

**Emmatom06** : Non, Blaise n'est pas le petit-ami d'Hermione, ils ne sont pas plus qu'amis, tu comprendras pourquoi dans les prochains chapitres :). Merci pour la review !

**Hachiko06** : Mes partiels se sont bien passés, merci :). Désolée pour ta santé mentale, mais tu n'auras pas de réponse avant un bon nombre de chapitres :). Merci beaucoup :).

**Kadronya** : Oui, je peux t'assurer que le couple va mettre un bon moment avant de se mettre en place :). J'espère que la suite te plaira et que je ne tomberai pas dans les clichés que tu sembles déjà avoir perçu :).

**Genevieve** : Je suppose que c'est normal :). Merci !

**Marjo** : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tout s'est bien passé pour toi aussi !

**Barbiie** : Non, Hermione et Blaise ne sont pas en couple, seulement très proches :). Je ne t'en veux pas de ne pas poster de review à chaque chapitre, on n'a pas toujours le temps ! :).

**Malfoiegras** : Avant tout chose, laisse-moi te dire que j'adore ton pseudo ! :). J'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Valentine** : Merci beaucoup :).

**London123** : Merci beaucoup ! :D.

**Sissy26** : Merci :).

* * *

><p><strong>VI<strong>

**Trick or Treat !**

**31 octobre 1999.**

- Non Abbie, que les choses soient claires, je ne viendrai pas à cette stupide soirée !

- Mais Hermione, je suis sûre que tu vas t'amuser !

- J'ai une dissertation à finir, grogna la brunette.

- Pour dans quinze jours ! s'exclama sa colocataire, presque outrée. C'est Halloween, allez ! Il faut que tu voies comment les choses se passent aux Etats-Unis. Je suis sûre que c'est tellement différent de vous, en Europe !

- N'insiste pas, ordonna Hermione.

Tout à coup, l'ancienne Gryffondor releva les yeux et fronça les sourcils, soudain intriguée.

- D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu insistes ? D'habitude, tu n'insistes jamais quand je te dis que je ne veux pas sortir.

Abigail poussa un profond soupir et, sous le regard autoritaire de son amie, finit par s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté d'elle, l'air dépité.

- J'ai un grand service à te demander, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

- Ca ne me rassure pas, répondit Hermione, daignant enfin lâcher sa plume.

- Tu sais… avec Noah, ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas retrouvé tous les deux…

- Tu veux que je te donne l'adresse d'un bon restaurant ? s'exclama Hermione avec un sourire. J'ai entendu dire par les Kappa qu'il y en avait un très bon dans le centre-ville et…

- Non ! la coupa Abigail qui, pour une raison que la brune n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer, commençait à rougir ardemment. Non, ce n'est pas le problème… On ne s'est pas retrouvés de façon… intime. Tu vois ?

- Oh… Oh ! Oh ! Je vois, oui ! souffla l'ancienne Gryffondor, ses joues s'empourprant à son tour. Eh bien euh… Je ne vois pas vraiment où tu veux en venir…

.

- Non ! Non ! Non et non ! s'exclama Drago, en se levant vivement. C'est hors de question !

- Mais Drago… souffla Noah, en lui lançant un regard désespéré.

- Pas de « Mais Drago » qui tienne ! Il est hors de question que je dorme dans la même chambre que cette furie ! Si vous êtes si en manque que ça, vous n'avez qu'à vous prendre une chambre d'hôtel !

- Allez ! Vous n'aurez qu'à travailler chacun de votre côté ! De toute façon, tu voulais sortir, non ? Je suis sûre qu'elle restera sagement à lire son livre et que tu ne l'entendras même pas ! Elle dormira déjà quand tu rentreras !

- Dans la même chambre que moi ! s'exclama Drago. Jamais je ne partagerai ma chambre avec cette… cette…

- Cette adorable jeune femme, cultivée et fort sympathique ? tenta Noah.

- Cette sale Miss-Je-Sais-Tout avec une tête d'épouvantail et des manières de grand-mère !

- Drago…

- Non, trancha froidement le blond.

- Je ferai à manger pendant deux semaines.

- Ta cuisine est infecte, rétorqua Drago en haussant un sourcil comme si c'était l'évidence même.

- Un mois ?

- Non. Tu dois vraiment être en manque pour oser me demander une chose pareille.

- Je ferai la lessive pendant deux semaines !

- La dernière fois que tu as fait la lessive, mes chaussettes blanches sont devenues roses.

- Mais maintenant, je sais comment faire ! s'exclama Noah. Allez, s'il te plaît !

- Non.

- Je ferai la lessive et je nettoierai tout l'appartement.

- Un coup de baguette et c'est réglé, ne me prends pas pour un imbécile. C'est non.

Noah poussa un profond soupir, désespéré, et se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

Debout face à la fenêtre, Drago semblait sur le point d'exploser. Comment pouvait-il seulement suggérer qu'il dorme dans la même pièce que l'autre hystérique ? Il préférait encore qu'on le pende par les pieds sur la place principale du campus.

Il n'avait pas revu Granger depuis leur altercation lors de la soirée d'intégration. Enfin, si, il l'avait vue, mais il ne lui avait plus parlé.

Il avait été occupé avec les cours et son intégration au sein des Alpha Deta. Il était sorti plusieurs fois avec Noah, Abigail et quelques membres de sa fraternité, mais il ne l'avait pas vue. Il avait simplement appris par la blonde qu'elle avait rejoint une sororité rivale de la sienne et il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment quitté Poudlard.

Il avait fini par sincèrement apprécier Noah.

Même s'il parlait trop et que sa passion pour l'Histoire de la Magie le dépassait totalement, Noah était drôle et il avait le mérite de le faire rire, ce dont peu de personnes pouvaient se vanter.

Par ailleurs, quand il lui laissait placer quelques mots dans la conversation, son colocataire était en réalité une oreille attentive et il était agréable de pouvoir se retrouver avec lui autour d'un thé ou d'un café, le soir après une longue journée.

Il lui rappelait vaguement Blaise, à la différence que le métis, comme lui, n'était pas très bavard.

Il aimait bien Noah, oui, et il aimait bien Abbie également, mais c'était trop lui demander que de vouloir lui faire partager la même pièce qu'Hermione Granger plus de dix minutes.

Toute une nuit. Non, c'était foutrement trop.

- Drago ?

Il se tourna vers Noah, qui arborait un sourire malicieux qui ne lui disait rien de bon.

- Si tu acceptes, je fais la cuisine et la lessive pendant deux semaines… et j'accepte de changer de binôme avec toi pour le cours de Droit historique des Sang-Pur !

Drago se figea. C'était le seul cours qu'il avait en commun avec Noah et ils avaient été placés en binômes dès le premier. Ce n'était pas vraiment ça, le problème. Le problème, c'était que Drago s'était retrouvé avec une sorte de sous-Neville Londubat, véritable catastrophe ambulante, dont les sujets de conversation se résumaient aux filles qu'il rêvait d'avoir dans son lit et… aux filles qu'il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dans son lit.

Drago ne le supportait pas, mais le garçon, Kevin, semblait s'être pris d'une admiration folle pour lui depuis qu'il avait constaté qu'une de filles en question lançait de longues œillades langoureuses à l'ancien Serpentard.

De son côté, Noah s'était retrouvé en groupe avec une superbe brune qui faisait justement partie des filles que Kevin savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dans son lit.

Noah le regardait toujours, ses yeux brillant d'un mélange d'espoir et de malice.

Pour toute réponse, Drago poussa un profond soupir, et son nouvel ami – ou ennemi, il ne savait plus – sut qu'il avait gagné.

.

Hermione devait admettre qu'Abigail ne lui avait pas menti.

Si Halloween était une fête très appréciée des Anglais, elle l'était encore plus des Américains. Dans les rues de Cambridge, qui abritait la prestigieuse université, tout était décoré d'orange et ils croisaient à chaque pas de nouveaux enfants et parents déguisés.

Elle était habituée à cette fête dans le monde moldu. Petite, elle se déguisait chaque année et ses parents l'emmenaient toujours faire la tournée des maisons du voisinage, si bien qu'elle n'était pas vraiment étonnée de croiser tant de petits garçons et de petites filles arborant fièrement leurs costumes.

Ce n'était pas le cas de Noah et Drago. Marchant derrière elles, les deux compères ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être interloqués par ces curieuses manières moldues.

Tous deux nés dans des familles de sorciers, ils n'avaient jamais assisté à un Halloween tel que celui-ci. Les gens riaient autour d'eux, et la plupart des enfants se promenaient avec des citrouilles percées auxquelles ils s'accrochaient comme si leurs vies en dépendaient.

Il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui leur échappait.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer à quoi servent ces choses ? demanda Noah en pointant du doigt l'une des citrouilles.

- A mettre les bonbons ! répondit sa petite amie d'une voix enthousiaste.

- Mais ils vont pourrir à l'intérieur de ces machins, s'exclama Drago, désespéré par les méthodes moldues.

Hermione ne put retenir un franc éclat de rire.

- Elles sont en plastique, Malefoy. Ce ne sont pas de vraies citrouilles.

Le concerné fronça les sourcils.

- C'est quoi ça, le plastrique ? s'enquit-il.

Hermione eut un léger sourire. Il avait beau se moquer d'elle et de son amour du savoir, il était bien content qu'elle soit là quand il en avait besoin. Aussi, elle partit dans une longue explication du plastique et de ses propriétés, trop heureuse de le voir rabattre son caquet pour une fois et avouer son ignorance. Elle se sentait plus puissante qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été en sa présence.

Et elle se surprit à le trouver attentif à ce qu'elle disait, malgré leur aversion mutuelle.

Devant eux, Abbie et Noah, bras dessus bras dessous, avançaient joyeusement parmi les passants, la blonde expliquant à son petit ami les coutumes moldues.

Hermione ne savait plus très bien comment Abigail avait réussi à la convaincre à la fois de sortir ce soir-là, mais également de dormir dans l'appartement de Noah et Malefoy. Ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle lui devait une faveur et qu'elle ne manquerait pas de le lui rappeler.

Oui, elle aimait rendre service aux gens et sa générosité était souvent sans condition, mais là, c'est trop lui demander que de croire qu'elle pourrait partager une chambre avec l'ancien Serpentard sans qu'elle ne demande rien en retour. Et sa vengeance serait terrible.

- Farces ou friandises ? hurla un enfant déguisé en vampire en se postant devant eux.

Il portait une longue cape noire brodée de rouge et était maquillé de façon à avoir un teint blafard. En outre, de fausses canines allongées rendaient son large sourire attendrissant (du moins, au x yeux d'Hermione). Drago, lui, regardait l'enfant en haussant un sourcil.

Abbie lui adressa un large sourire et sortit une poignée de bonbons de sa poche, qu'elle laissa tomber dans son sac-citrouille.

Drago regarda le petit garçon partir en sautillant, puis se tourna vers les deux nées moldues.

- Est-ce qu'il était censé être déguisé en vampire ?

Hermione hocha la tête.

- C'est comme ça que les moldus imaginent les vampires ? Mais… Mais c'est ridicule !

L'ancienne Gryffondor se tourna vers lui, ses yeux remplis d'une soudaine curiosité.

- Tu as déjà rencontré un vrai vampire ?

- Bien sûr, éluda-t-il d'une voix froide.

Hermione voulut ouvrir la bouche à nouveau pour poser les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres mais un regard de Noah l'en dissuada et, par ailleurs, Drago s'était déjà éloigné et observait d'un œil critique le costume de sorcière d'une autre petite fille.

Pourquoi les moldus les imaginaient-ils avec un nez crochu et des verrues partout ?

.

- Malefoy !

Drago se retourna vivement, tout comme Hermione, Abigail et Noah.

Ils avaient finalement arrêté de vagabonder dans les rues et s'étaient installés dans un bar de la ville. Beaucoup de gens étaient déguisés, mais ils ne s'étaient pas prêtés au jeu. Ils avaient décidé trop tard de sortir pour avoir prévu des déguisements et puis, même s'ils s'y étaient pris trois semaines à l'avance, Drago n'aurait jamais accepté de se ridiculiser de cette façon à moins de vouloir finir déshérité.

La personne qui l'avait interpelée était l'un des membres de sa fraternité, au vu de l'écusson qu'il arborait fièrement sur son pull.

Pour toute réponse, Drago lui adressa un bref signe de la main et avala une longue gorgée de son verre de vin (au moins une chose que les moldus savaient faire correctement).

Seulement, le garçon ne semblait pas prêt à le lâcher, car il s'approcha aussitôt de leur table et s'installa, sans un mot, à côté de Drago, qui dut se décaler et se coller un peu plus à Noah.

- Tu ne viens pas faire la fête avec nous ? reprit-il avec un large sourire, lui montrant sa pinte pleine.

- Non, répondit Drago d'une voix désintéressée. Comme tu le vois, je ne suis pas seul.

Son confrère détailla des yeux les trois autres personnes qui l'accompagnaient, avec une moue désapprobatrice, puis reporta son attention sur Drago.

- Tu sais que c'est une Kappa ? murmura-t-il en désignant Hermione d'un coup de tête.

- Si encore elle n'était que ça, soupira Drago. Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux, Joe ?

- Bah, avec les mecs, on va faire une petite soirée privée chez Dan, tu veux venir ?

Drago tourna les yeux vers le groupe de garçons qui était assis à une autre table, à quelques mètres d'eux. Il reconnut immédiatement Daniel, qui lui adressa un large sourire, ainsi qu'un signe de main qu'il lui rendit.

- Une autre fois, répondit finalement le blond.

- Demain, alors ! s'exclama le dénommé Joe. Demain soir, c'est chez moi. Tu dois venir ! Tu ne peux pas continuer à esquiver toutes nos soirées !

- Ok, lâcha Drago d'une voix lasse. Je viendrai demain.

Visiblement ravi, Joe s'éloigna d'un pas sautillant, sans doute largement influencé par l'alcool.

Drago laissa échapper un profond soupir. Il avait déjà oublié pourquoi il avait accepté de rejoindre cette fraternité.

.

Hermione pénétra dans l'appartement d'un pas timide et Drago claqua la porte derrière elle, les sourcils froncés.

- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai accepté que tu dormes ici, soupira-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai accepté non plus, répondit Hermione. Abbie m'a fait son regard de biche.

Drago eut un sourire moqueur et, sans un mot, la guida jusqu'à la chambre qu'il partageait en temps normal avec Noah.

Il lui indiqua du doigt le lit qu'elle occuperait pour la nuit et s'enferma aussitôt dans la salle de bain.

Hermione en profita pour observer à la dérobée la chambre. Le côté qu'elle allait occuper, celui de Noah, était plutôt convivial. Il avait posé sur sa table basse une photo d'Abigail, ainsi qu'une autre d'un couple plus âgé qu'elle identifia comme ses parents, à cause de sa ressemblance avec l'homme.

Il y était également posé un épais ouvrage intitulé « _Les gobelins à travers les âges : épopée, apogée et décadence_ » qu'elle se souvint avoir lu à Poudlard lors de sa sixième année. Les draps et couvertures du lit étaient d'un bleu roi chaleureux.

En comparaison, le côté de la chambre de Malefoy était froid et austère. Son lit était recouvert d'une fine couverture d'un gris sombre et il n'y avait sur sa table de nuit ni photographie ni quelconque souvenir, seulement un épais ouvrage. S'approchant d'un pas silencieux, elle put lire « _Droit Magique International et ses évolutions depuis le XIVème siècle_ ». C'était l'un des livres qu'ils devaient lire pour l'un de leur cours. Elle avait été le chercher à la bibliothèque mais on lui avait indiqué qu'il avait déjà été emprunté. Elle connaissait maintenant le coupable.

Elle sursauta d'un bond quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit vivement. Drago la dévisagea quelques instants, impassible et se glissa dans son lit, simplement vêtu d'un t-shirt blanc et d'un boxer, alors qu'elle s'y rendait à son tour, ses affaires de toilette fermement serrées contre sa poitrine.

Elle enfila rapidement son pyjama, persuadée qu'il se moquerait d'elle s'il pouvait le distinguer dans l'obscurité, se lava les dents et retourna dans la chambre.

Malheureusement pour elle, il ne dormait pas. Au contraire, il était assis dans son lit et lisait son livre, un air sérieux sur le visage.

Il releva les yeux quand elle sortit finalement et ne put retenir un sourire narquois.

- Très sexy, Granger, se moqua-t-il, une lueur mesquine au fond des yeux.

- La ferme, grommela-t-elle en se glissant dans son lit.

- Non vraiment, reprit Drago. Je suis sûre que toutes les licornes sont heureuses de savoir que tu les aimes au point de les porter sur ton pyjama.

- La ferme, Malefoy ! soupira-t-elle en lui tournant le dos.

- Ca casse un peu ton image de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Maintenant, tu es une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout coincée et une gamine de cinq ans. Tu n'aurais pas pu me faire plus beau cadeau que de porter ce pyjama.

- Tu es insupportable, souffla Hermione d'une voix lasse.

- La belette t'a déjà vue aussi sexy ? Parce que si ce n'est pas le cas, je pense qu'il a le droit de savoir.

- Parfois, j'ai envie de te tuer, grogna la brune en se tournant à nouveau pour lui faire face, le fusillant du regard.

Drago ricana, et se replongea dans son livre sans en lire néanmoins le moindre mot.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de me tuer, lâcha-t-il finalement au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

Hermione poussa un long soupir, car elle avait naïvement pensé qu'il la laisserait tranquille pendant quelques secondes.

- Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas t'étriper, marmonna-t-elle d'une voix morne et fatiguée.

- Il n'y a pas de bibliothèque à Azkaban, railla Drago.

Hermione enfonça son visage dans son oreiller et laissa échapper un grognement rageur qui ne fit qu'augmenter l'hilarité de l'ancien Serpentard.

Finalement, elle en ressortit pour le fusiller du regard.

- Je suis capable de m'amuser, Malefoy ! gronda-t-elle. Et contrairement à ce que tu penses, je ne passe pas ma vie à la bibliothèque.

- Les librairies, ça ne compte pas comme s'amuser, face d'épouvantail.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu es complexé par ton intelligence inférieure à la mienne que tu dois te comporter comme un Véracrasse, crétin peroxydé, rétorqua Hermione.

- Le jour où j'éprouverai un complexe d'infériorité par rapport à toi, répliqua Drago avec une moue dégoûtée, ce sera parce que… Non, en fait, je n'ai rien d'inférieur à toi.

- J'ai toujours été première ! s'énerva-t-elle. Et parce que je travaillais !

- Tu parles. Plutôt parce que tu étais la préférée des profs, répondit-il avec un rire moqueur.

- Tu peux parler ! s'écria Hermione. Ne vas pas me dire que tu n'étais pas le favori de Rogue ! Et quant aux autres professeurs, ils pouvaient difficilement préférer un gamin prétentieux, raciste et trouillard !

- Allez, on retourne aux insultes classiques. Je ne suis pas raciste, Granger !

- Dois-je te rappeler le nombre de fois où tu m'as insultée à cause de mon sang, soit disant moins pur que le tien ?

- Si tu le prends comme insulte, c'est ton problème, rétorqua Drago avec un sourire en coin. Je ne faisais que pointer une évidence.

- Mon problème ? N'essaie pas de me faire croire que dans ta bouche, Sang-de-Bourbe n'est pas une insulte !

Drago ne répondit pas et se concentra à nouveau sur son livre. Elle commençait à le fatiguer, à toujours l'accuser de tous les maux du monde alors qu'il s'était repenti. Bien sûr, elle ne le savait pas et c'était bien comme ça, mais il était passablement énervé qu'elle lui fasse la morale et qu'elle le juge alors qu'elle ignorait absolument tout de ce qu'il avait fait.

Il lui lança un de ses regards noirs, glacials, qui arrivaient toujours au bout de ses adversaires.

Et comme toujours, d'abord, elle tenta de lui tenir tête, de soutenir son regard qui, malgré elle, la faisait frissonner des pieds à la tête. Il n'avait plus rien d'un être humain, avec ce regard là. Et puis, finalement, comme toujours, elle poussa un profond soupir et détourna les yeux, lui tournant le dos.

Il lut encore de longues minutes mais après avoir lu une dizaine de fois la même ligne, il ferma son livre, murmura un Nox pour éteindre sa baguette et s'allongea en fermant les yeux.

Raciste. Bien sûr, pour la plupart des gens, c'était ce qu'il resterait toute sa vie. Et cette constatation le rendait souvent morose. Il aurait aimé, parfois, être reconnu pour ce qu'il avait fait, pour la façon dont il avait aidé l'Ordre. Il aurait aimé qu'on sache qu'il n'était pas si mauvais que ce qu'on voulait bien dire de lui. Mais il ne le pouvait pas, pas tant que chaque Mangemort ne serait pas attrapé et emprisonné à Azkaban.

Il fronça à nouveau les sourcils, et c'est sur ces sombres pensées qu'il trouva enfin le sommeil.

.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, le lendemain matin, et qu'il vit Hermione Granger allongée et endormie à quelques mètres de lui, il crut d'abord qu'il était encore en train de faire un ténébreux cauchemar et puis, il se rappela du cruel chantage de son colocataire et de comment il en était arrivé là.

Il rabattit la couverture et sortit de son lit pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Il avait besoin d'un café pour se remettre les idées en place. Il mit la machine moldue en route d'un geste automatique.

Il avait fini par apprendre par cœur comment elle marchait, après qu'Abigail lui ait montré deux ou trois fois.

- Ca alors ! Si on m'avait dit un jour que je verrais Drago Malefoy se préparer son café tout seul, et avec un engin moldu en plus, j'aurais fait interner le pauvre fou à Sainte-Mangouste ! retentit une voix derrière lui.

Trop endormi, il n'avait pas remarqué la personne assise dans son salon. Il sursauta vivement et se tourna vers le propriétaire de la voix, les yeux ronds, renversant au passage la moitié de sa tasse.

Il reposa rapidement son café sur le comptoir de la cuisine et se précipita vers le grand métis qui le regardait avec un sourire en coin, appuyé contre le canapé du salon. Une fois à sa hauteur, il l'attira dans une courte étreinte, qui le surprit lui-même.

- Waw, je dois vraiment te manquer ! rit Blaise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? s'exclama Drago, la surprise se peignant sur son visage si impassible à l'accoutumée.

Tout à coup, il se sentait beaucoup moins seul.

- Bah, j'avais une conférence à New York et je me suis dit « Tiens, si j'allais retrouver Blondie avant qu'il ne fasse des bêtises ! »

- Ne m'appelle pas Blondie, grogna Drago en le frappant du poing à l'épaule.

Le métis laissa échapper un rire joyeux, qui mourut dans sa gorge au bout de quelques secondes alors qu'il regardait par-dessus l'épaule de son ami, les yeux ronds.

Drago se retourna, suivant son regard et ses yeux se posèrent sur Granger, qui venait de sortir de la chambre, les cheveux en bataille, habillée d'un épais pull d'hiver et d'un pantalon en jean.

- Euh… Tes lettres ne mentionnaient aucune relation sexuelle avec Granger, remarqua Blaise. Ou alors, j'ai du en louper une !

- Ne t'imagine pas des choses, grogna Drago d'un ton tout à coup glacial. Elle a juste dormi ici.

- J'ignorais que tu étais capable de « juste » dormir avec une fille.

- Je n'ai pas dormi dans le même lit que lui, ajouta Hermione d'une voix outrée.

- Ca ne t'a jamais arrêté auparavant, se moqua Blaise en riant franchement.

Drago rit également, d'un rire sincère et spontané. Hermione, toujours debout dans l'encablure de la porte, ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir des yeux ronds.

Drago Malefoy était en train de rire. Pire, Drago Malefoy était en train de rire de lui-même. Elle ne l'aurait jamais cru capable d'autodérision. Elle l'avait toujours vu trop imbu de sa personne pour être capable d'un quelconque sens de l'humour si cela impliquait sa personne.

Et pourtant, là, sous ses yeux, elle ne pouvait qu'admettre la vérité. Blaise se moquait de lui, et il riait.

- Ferme la bouche, Granger ! s'exclama le métis avec un large sourire. Je ne t'avais jamais imaginé avec un air si niais auparavant.

- Je me disais juste que… non, rien.

Et sans un mot, elle se dirigea vers la porte de l'appartement et disparut, la claquant derrière elle.

Blaise se tourna vers son meilleur ami, un sourcil haussé.

- Cette fille est vraiment bizarre. Enfin, elle a toujours été bizarre. Mais là, vraiment…

- M'en parle pas, lâcha Drago, poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je l'aurais déjà étranglée depuis longtemps.

- J'ai dit qu'elle était bizarre, sourit Blaise. Pas que j'avais tout à coup envie de la tuer.

- Eh bien, moi c'est ce que j'ai dit. Cette fille est une plaie.

Le métis eut un sourire. Depuis qu'il avait repris l'entreprise de sa mère, il avait réussi à se réconcilier avec des entrepreneurs qui haïssaient sa défunte génitrice depuis des décennies. Il était sûr qu'il pourrait sans problème réconcilier ces deux-là, si l'envie lui en était venue…

* * *

><p><strong>Je tiens à préciser que dans le chapitre précédent, j'ai fait une erreur dont je ne me suis rendue compte que trop tard ! <strong>  
><strong>Lors de la soirée à la Gazette, Lucius ne discute pas avec la mère de Blaise, mais bien avec sa tante. La mère de Blaise est morte dans cette histoire.<strong>

**Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu mes petits loups ! :).**

**Le prochain chapitre s'intitule "Le divorce du siècle" et sera en ligne mercredi prochain !**

**Je vous embrasse fort,**  
><strong>L.<strong>

**Ps : Une review et vous pourrez dormir dans la même chambre que Drago et oh! comme par hasard, il n'y aura qu'un lit ! ;).**  
><strong>Ps² : J'vous kiffe grave tavu.<strong>


	7. Le divorce du siècle

**Bonne lecture mes petits bouts.**

**Hlo** : Je me doutais bien que vous seriez nombreux à ne pas apprécier Ava :). Et je précise encore que Blaise et Hermione ne sont pas en couple, ils sont simplement très proches ! Merci pour la review ;).

**Malfoiegras** : Non, je n'ai pas encore la moindre idée du nombre de chapitres que comptera cette fiction, mais je pense aisément dépasser la trentaine, si tout va bien d'ici là ! :). Merci pour ta review !

* * *

><p><strong>VII<strong>

**Le divorce du siècle**

**3 janvier 2007.  
><strong>

« _A LA UNE : LE DIVORCE DE SARAH THORNTON ET OLIVIER DUBOIS._

_SARAH THORNTON : ANGE OU DEMON ?_

_Nous l'avions tous suivi avec le plus grand des intérêts. Nous avions été passionnés par l'histoire d'amour surprenante qui était née entre Sarah Thornton et Olivier Dubois._

_Lui, le beau gardien de l'équipe des Tornades de Tutshill et elle, simple secrétaire à la Fédération Internationale de Quidditch, devenue depuis vice-présidente des entreprises Eclair de Feu. _

_Leur histoire nous avait passionnés et enchantés._

_Aujourd'hui, c'est une triste nouvelle que nous vous apportons : Olivier Dubois et Sarah Thornton divorcent. _

_Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est-ce qui est donc venu briser leur si belle union ?_

_C'est remplie de bonnes intentions que votre reporter, Rita Skeeter, a enquêté. _

_Et que n'ai-je pas découvert ! _

_Il semblerait que Miss Thornton soit à l'origine de toute cette histoire, inventée de toutes pièces. Alors qu'elle crie à qui veut l'entendre qu'Olivier Dubois l'a trompée avec la nouvelle poursuiveuse de son équipe, il semblerait plutôt que la jeune femme ne soit pas très honnête._

_« Elle est tout simplement invivable, nous avoue son futur ex-mari. J'ai mis quatre ans à m'en rendre compte, mais maintenant, je le sais. Sarah se cache sous son apparence fragile, mais en réalité, c'est une vraie harpie. Je n'en pouvais plus, tout simplement. C'est pourquoi j'ai préféré que l'on se sépare. »_

_Le pauvre chéri avait l'air totalement abattu quand nous l'avons interviewé, juste avant son match (gagné) contre les Pies de Montrose._

_Alors, qui se cache réellement derrière le doux visage de Sarah Thornton ? Est-elle ange ou démon ? C'est une question à laquelle je tenterai de répondre dans les prochains numéros !_

_Mais ce n'est pas tout, chers lecteurs, non ! Votre dévouée Rita a découvert qu'une autre affaire risque de venir perturber leur divorce et cela vient de leurs avocats eux-mêmes._

_Qui ne se souvient pas des émules qu'avaient provoquées Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger lors du procès Campbell, il y a maintenant plus de deux ans ? Procès, rappelons-le, gagné par Mrs Granger après les faits que l'on connaît._

_Et bien, il semblerait que les deux rivaux n'aient pas fini leur petite guerre et qu'ils sont prêts à se lancer dans une nouvelle bataille, puisqu'ils seront les avocats de Sarah (Malefoy) et d'Olivier (Granger)._

_L'ex petite amie d'Harry Potter et de Viktor Krum, qui avait tenté par ailleurs de séparer M. Malefoy et sa fiancée par d'horribles stratagèmes, usera-t-elle à nouveau de méthodes peu orthodoxes pour gagner cette bataille juridique qui s'annonce ? _

_En profitera-t-elle pour jeter à nouveau son dévolu sur le blond, récemment élu pour la deuxième année consécutive « avocat de l'année » par votre journal, ou, mieux encore, sur son client désormais célibataire ?_

_Rien n'est moins sûr, car Hermione Granger est connu pour ses frasques auprès de la gente masculine, tandis que Drago Malefoy semble enfin s'être casé puisqu'il se marie prochainement avec la délicieuse Ava Dickens._

_Plus encore que les différends qui séparent Olivier et Sarah, ce sont également les avocats de l'ex-couple qui nous promettent un divorce palpitant et… explosif !_

_Rita Skeeter suivra cette affaire pour vous._

_Rita Skeeter, pour la Gazette du Sorcier. »_

Drago reposa le journal sur son bureau, rageur, et fusilla du regard Blaise, qui le lui avait apporté.

- Tu devrais être content, s'étonna le métis en haussant un sourcil. C'est Hermione qui se prend tout dans la figure !

- Est-ce que tu as lu ce que cette vieille harpie écrit sur Sarah ? Elle était censée être la victime de cette histoire, et voilà qu'elle passe pour une manipulatrice !

- Tu sais bien que Skeeter défend toujours les beaux mâles ! Elle n'allait tout de même pas défendre Sarah alors qu'elle la déteste !

Drago se contenta de froncer les sourcils et de s'allumer une cigarette, une moue contrariée sur le visage.

- Je suis sûr que c'est Granger qui a balancé l'info ! Ce divorce était censé rester secret le plus longtemps possible, mais elle devait bien savoir que Rita prendrait le parti de Dubois.

- Tu deviens parano, soupira Blaise.

- Bien sûr que non ! Arrête un peu de la mettre sur un piédestal ! Cette fille est pire que la Dragoncelle !

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel, désespéré.

- Tu exagères encore.

- Dois-je te rappeler ce qu'elle a fait la dernière fois, pendant la fameuse affaire Campbell que tout le monde me balance en plein visage dès qu'on mentionne son putain de nom ! Elle m'a manipulé et elle a fini par gagner parce que je me suis laissé avoir comme un crétin ! Ca ne se reproduira pas, cracha Drago, amer. Je ne me laisserai plus avoir par ses faux airs innocents. Si tu es assez idiot pour ne pas t'en rendre compte, c'est ton problème.

- Je ne suis pas idiot, répondit Blaise avec un long soupir. Je ne veux juste pas avoir à choisir entre elle et toi.

Drago serra les dents, la colère s'insinuant jusqu'au moindre de ses muscles et donna un violent coup de poing dans le cadre qui trônait fièrement sur son mur et dans lequel il exhibait ses diplômes d'Harvard.

Blaise souffla à nouveau et se leva pour s'approcher de lui. Il posa une main sur son épaule et, presque aussitôt, Drago sembla se détendre à nouveau. Le métis attrapa sa main ensanglantée et, d'un coup de baguette, le sang cessa de couler. Puis, il répara le cadre.

Les mains tremblant violemment, Drago s'efforça de respirer lentement pour retrouver ses moyens. Il détestait perdre son sang-froid de cette façon. Il détestait d'autant plus cela qu'Hermione Granger était la seule à pouvoir le mettre dans cet état.

Blaise le força à se rasseoir et Drago prit son visage entre ses doigts frémissants. Cette affaire n'avait même pas commencé, et il était déjà épuisé.

Mais il n'abandonnerait pas. Il ne se laisserait pas avoir à nouveau. Cette fois, il gagnerait et il l'écraserait jusqu'à ce qu'elle demande l'armistice en pleurant.

Il détruirait Hermione Granger et quand il en aurait fini avec elle, elle ne serait plus rien.

.

Le lieu de rendez-vous avait été fixé en terrain neutre, à mi-chemin entre les bureaux de Drago et d'Hermione, qui n'étaient pas très éloignés l'un de l'autre.

Il s'agissait en réalité des bureaux administratifs de l'entreprise de Blaise, qui avait accepté de les prêter pour l'occasion. Du moins, c'était la raison officielle qu'il avait donné pour accepter, mais il voulait surtout surveiller ses deux amis pour ne pas qu'ils s'entretuent.

Hermione et Olivier furent les premiers à arriver. Ils parlaient à voix basse, tous deux visiblement très concentrés.

Elle avait revêtu un tailleur strict, d'un gris sombre et ses cheveux étaient attachés en un chignon dont pas la moindre mèche rebelle ne dépassait. A côté d'elle, l'ancien capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor portait un costume élégant, qui faisait plutôt penser qu'il se rendait à l'opéra.

Hermione se dirigea immédiatement vers Blaise, qui la prit brièvement dans ses bras.

- Drago est furieux, murmura-t-il quand elle s'éloigna.

La brune eut un léger sourire en coin.

- Drago est constamment furieux, rétorqua-t-elle. Je ne vois pas pourquoi cela devrait me concerner !

- Arrête, souffla Blaise. Je sais bien que c'est toi qui as fait savoir à la Gazette pour le divorce. Il n'y a que vous, Ginny et moi qui étions au courant pour le moment.

Hermione haussa les épaules, souriant d'un air innocent.

- Malefoy a décidé que nous jouerions selon ses règles. J'ai simplement pris une longueur d'avance. Et puis, on ne peut pas dire que Skeeter m'ait épargné.

- Mais enfin, ce n'est pas toi ça, Hermione ! Depuis quand tu te comportes de cette façon ?

- Pourquoi lui aurait le droit de jouer et d'accumuler les coups bas et pas moi ? s'exclama-t-elle, oubliant la discrétion.

- Mais ce n'est pas un jeu, bordel ! s'énerva le métis, pourtant si calme à l'accoutumée. Quand est-ce que vous allez comprendre que vous vous faites du mal pour rien ?

- Tu n'as qu'à lui dire ça à lui, cracha Hermione d'une voix sèche. C'est lui qui a commencé.

Blaise se tapa le front avec la main, l'air épuisé.

- Vous finirez par le regretter, et ce sera trop tard. Je vous aurais prévenu.

- Bon, tu me la montres cette salle de réunion ?

Blaise hocha mollement la tête et les conduisit, elle et Olivier, dans la pièce aménagée pour l'occasion.

Il avait deux tables de bois l'une face à l'autre, et deux lourds fauteuils de cuir noir de chaque côté qui se faisaient face. Hermione s'installa sur le côté gauche, Olivier à ses côtés, et posa immédiatement le dossier qu'elle avait préparé sur la table.

Le métis leur fit apporter un café pour patienter.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Drago entrait à son tour, suivi de sa cliente. Il n'adressa pas à un regard à l'ancienne Gryffondor, se contenta d'un bref signe de tête à l'attention d'Olivier et s'installa en face d'eux tandis que Sarah prenait place à ses côtés.

- Bien, commença-t-il aussitôt. J'espère que nous pourrons régler cette affaire rapidement.

- Moi aussi, marmonna Blaise dans un coin de la salle.

Les regards se posèrent sur lui, autoritaires et impérieux.

- Ok, ok, souffla le grand Noir en levant les mains en signe de paix. J'attends dans le couloir. Vous saurez où me trouver si vous me cherchez.

Et il sortit, fermant délicatement la porte derrière lui.

- Bien, reprit Drago. Nous demandons un divorce pour faute grave, la faute invoquée étant l'adultère.

Hermione voulut parler, mais il ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

- De ce fait, nous allons aujourd'hui chercher un accord et si nous en sommes dans l'incapacité, je porterai l'affaire devant le juge des affaires familiales. Sommes-nous d'accord là-dessus ?

- J'ai fait des études de droit aussi, Malefoy, rétorqua Hermione d'une voix tranchante. Je connais la loi.

- Mais visiblement, tu as oublié les règles de déontologie quand tu as parlé de ce divorce à la Gazette du Sorcier, répliqua sèchement Drago, sans lever les yeux de son dossier. Bien, ma cliente réclame cent mille gallions de dommages et intérêts, de même que les biens matériels lui appartenant et la maison.

- Q-Quoi ? s'étonna Olivier Dubois, ouvrant de grands yeux ronds. Cette maison est à moi ! Et cette somme est ridiculement élevée !

- Sans doute auriez-vous dû y réfléchir avant de tromper votre femme, M. Dubois, répondit le blond en le fusillant du regard.

A ses côtés, Sarah levait fièrement le menton, l'air satisfaite.

- Prétendument tromper, intervint Hermione.

Drago posa enfin les yeux vers elle, alors que Sarah tournait la tête si rapidement qu'elle manqua de se faire craquer les os.

- P-Pardon ? articula la blonde.

- Prétendument tromper, répéta l'ancienne Gryffondor. Pour que le divorce soit consenti dans les termes que vous proposez, Miss Thornton doit prouver les faits invoqués à l'encontre de mon client. Alors, quelles preuves pouvez-vous donner de l'adultère dont vous accusez votre époux ?

Sarah ne répondit pas, fixant la femme d'un air dur. Elle semblait sur le point d'exploser.

- Aurais-tu oublié ce détail, Malefoy ? reprit Hermione avec un sourire presque mesquin, se tournant vers lui. Tu as si peu l'habitude de t'occuper de divorces que tu en viens à faire une erreur de débutants.

- Il me semblait évident que ton client avouerait les faits, puisqu'il a été surpris en flagrant délit.

- C'est ce que prétend ta cliente. La version de M. Dubois est toute autre.

Un lourd silence s'installa et alors que les deux avocats se fusillaient du regard, la blonde se tourna vers son époux.

- T-Tu oses… Tu oses nier ? bafouilla-t-elle maladroitement.

- Ne réponds pas, Olivier, lui conseilla Hermione.

- Tout à fait l'attitude d'un innocent, remarqua Drago avec un sourire narquois.

- Tu oses nier ? répéta Sarah, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit Olivier. Sans doute as-tu perdu la tête, ma chérie.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, espèce d'immondes tas de Véracrasses ! hurla son épouse en se levant brusquement, faisant tomber le lourd fauteuil. Je t'ai surpris avec cette… cette pétasse ! Dans notre lit ! Et tu oses nier !

- Mrs Thornton, calmez-vous, souffla Drago en lui attrapant le poignet.

Comme brûlée, la jeune femme se retira vivement, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers l'ancien Gryffondor.

- Quand je t'ai épousé, je pensais m'être mariée avec un homme intègre, honnête et attentionné. Je constate aujourd'hui que je me suis bien trompée. Finalement, c'est peut-être à moi qu'on devrait reprocher une faute ! Celle d'être tombée amoureuse d'une ordure dans ton genre !

Olivier ne répondit pas, comme pétrifié par la colère de cette femme devant lui, qui ne ressemblait en rien à la douce et aimante personne qu'il avait épousée.

- Je…

- Tais-toi ! beugla Sarah.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et quatre paires d'yeux se posèrent sur la tête de Blaise qui se glissait dans l'entrebâillure.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Dehors ! hurlèrent les quatre d'une même voix.

Le concerné ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

Quand il referma la porte, l'ambiance était encore plus électrique et Drago referma son dossier d'un geste brusque.

- Il suffirait de consulter les souvenirs de Miss Thornton à l'aide d'une Pensine, déclara-t-il, défiant sa rivale de le contredire.

- Nous savons tous autour de cette table à quel point il est facile de trafiquer un souvenir, rétorqua Hermione.

- Bien, reprit Drago en se levant. Alors nous nous verrons au tribunal.

- Si vous consentez à baisser vos exigences, nous ne serons pas obligés d'aller jusque là, s'exclama Hermione alors qu'il s'approchait de la porte.

Drago se tourna vers elle et lui lança un regard empli d'un dégoût qu'il n'aurait pu simuler même s'il l'avait voulu.

- Ca ressemble fort à un aveu, de mon point de vue, Granger, cracha-t-il d'une voix glaciale. Mais tu sais quoi, je suis sûr de gagner. Alors, ce sera cent cinquante mille gallions, les biens matériels, la maison, et également la maison secondaire que ton client et la mienne ont acheté il y a deux ans, en France. Quand vous serez prêts à vous soumettre à ces conditions, nous aurons un accord. Sinon, on se retrouve devant le juge !

Et sans un mot de plus, il claqua violemment la porte, entrainant Sarah avec lui, toujours en état de choc. Olivier se tourna vers son avocate, atterré et abattu.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, souffla Hermione. Il va vite comprendre qu'il n'a rien contre toi et il reviendra sur ses conditions.

- J'ai l'impression d'être accusé de meurtre ! s'exclama Olivier, consterné. Toutes ces histoires de preuves, d'accords, de juge…

Il poussa un profond soupir.

- Ca n'en vaut pas la peine !

- Bien sûr que si ! s'exclama Hermione. N'abandonne pas si vite ! Tu verras, ils vont se rendre compte qu'ils ne peuvent rien prouver.

Olivier ne répondit pas, perdu dans ses pensées.

.

Cela devait faire au moins dix minutes que Drago Malefoy tambourinait à la porte d'un appartement.

Sa colère n'était pas redescendue depuis la réunion et il avait besoin de se changer les idées. Il n'avait pas envie de voir Blaise, parce qu'il lui ferait la morale, ni Ginny, parce qu'elle minimiserait le problème.

Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit et il perdit le semblant de sourire qui était apparu sur ses lèvres à cet instant.

- Tiens, mais n'est-ce pas une fouine qui se serait faufilée jusqu'ici !

- Mais si, ça m'en a tout l'air, Freddie !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy ? demanda joyeusement le rouquin.

- Je…

- Je pense qu'il cherche un complice pour ses méfaits ! le coupa Fred.

- Si j'étais toi, je ne chercherais pas ici, surenchérit George. Elle est en plein préparatifs pour le mariage. Insupportable, n'est-ce pas, Gred ?

- Tout à fait, Forge !

- C'est juste ce qu'il me faut, souffla Drago en les poussant pour entrer.

C'était juste ce dont il avait besoin : écouter Pansy déblatérer pendant une heure pour être enfin exaspéré par autre chose que Granger et ne penser à rien.

Il débarqua dans le salon et regretta aussitôt son idée. Sur les sols jonchaient des centaines d'enveloppes de toutes les couleurs et, sur la table basse, un calepin était ouvert sur une liste d'alcools à servir. Il reconnut aisément l'écriture de sa meilleure amie, bien avant d'entendre sa voix stridente.

- Drago ! Tu es venu m'aider !

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà Pansy lui sautait au cou.

- Eh, doucement ! railla-t-il en la reposant au sol. Je te rappelle que tu pèses deux fois plus lourd maintenant !

- Quoi ? s'exclama la jeune femme en se détachant de lui.

Elle baissa les yeux vers son corps et les larmes lui montèrent rapidement aux yeux.

- Oh, par Godric, ce fou réalise-t-il ce qu'il vient de faire ? entendit-il George murmurer.

- Je ne crois pas, répondit Fred d'un ton théâtral. Je ne crois pas…

- T-Tu trouves que je suis grosse ? hoqueta Pansy en baissant les yeux vers le sol.

- Mais non, tu n'es pas grosse, répondit Drago d'un air mal assuré. Tu es enceinte.

- C'est la même chose ! hurla la blonde, les larmes dévalant ses joues.

- Pauvre fou, souffla Fred dans son dos. Ne réveille pas le dragon qui dort !

Drago se tourna vivement vers les jumeaux et les fusilla du regard.

- Je suis désolé, Pansy, reprit-il en se retournant vers elle. Que dirais-tu que je t'invite au restaurant pour me faire pardonner ?

- Je pourrais prendre une tarte à la mélasse avec de la sauce barbecue ?

- Oui, souffla Drago d'une voix mi-dégoûtée, mi-amusée, tu pourras prendre ce que tu veux.

- Alors c'est d'accord ! s'exclama joyeusement l'ancienne Serpentard, avant de se tourner vers les jumeaux. Vous, vous étiez censés être là pour m'aider ! Alors vous allez finir ça pendant que je vais au restaurant !

Elle pointait du doigt les enveloppes qui jonchaient le sol. Fred et Georges ouvrirent de grands yeux.

- Mais… et lui il a rien fait ! protesta le premier en pointant le blond du doigt.

- Lui, il m'emmène au restaurant ! rétorqua Pansy. Parce que, lui, au moins, il pense à mon estomac et à mon bébé qui a besoin de manger aussi, bande d'oncles indignes !

Les jumeaux commencèrent à grommeler mais s'arrêtèrent aussitôt qu'ils croisèrent le regard orageux de la jeune femme.

Pansy Parkinson était une vraie furie en temps normal. Enceinte, elle était bien pire que ça.

.

- Allez, dis-moi ce qui t'amène ! souffla Pansy quand ils furent dans les rues du Chemin de Traverse, emmitouflés dans leurs manteaux d'hiver.

- Pardon ?

- Tu ne viens jamais jusqu'à mon appartement, par peur de croiser Ron ! Quand tu veux qu'on se voie, tu m'envoies un hibou et on se retrouve quelque part. Alors, pourquoi es-tu venu jusqu'à chez moi ?

- Je n'ai pas peur de Ron ! J'en ai juste marre qu'il se moque de moi depuis qu'il a pris une photo de moi dans ce stupide magasin de sous-vêtements où tu m'avais trainé de force ! Et j'avais envie de te voir, c'est tout, répondit Drago en haussant les épaules.

- Menteur, rit-elle.

Drago sourit légèrement. Il avait presque oublié à quel point elle le connaissait bien.

- Cela n'aurait pas un rapport avec la Gazette du Sorcier ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Un rapport avec Hermione, alors ? Ou peut-être les deux ensemble ?

Drago tourna les yeux vers elle, toute trace d'amusement ayant disparu.

Alors, il lui raconta l'entrevue qui s'était déroulée plus tôt dans la journée, sans omettre le moindre détail de la façon dont il avait eu envie de l'étrangler ou de lui lancer des sorts jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde son stupide sourire.

- Tu sais, je suis d'accord avec Blaise, souffla Pansy une fois qu'il eut fini son récit. Tu devrais te retirer.

- Hors de question ! s'exclama Drago d'une voix dure.

- Ce n'est pas seulement une question de fierté, reprit son amie. Tu vas souffrir, comme la dernière fois. Granger va souffrir aussi. Et je ne parle pas des gens autour que vos bêtises ont déjà touchés. Votre attitude blesse tout le monde autour de vous, pas seulement Blaise. As-tu pensé à Ava ?

- Bien sûr que j'ai pensé à Ava, je vis avec elle je te signale. Elle m'a fait une crise, mais elle comprend que j'ai besoin de faire ça.

- Mais pourquoi ? soupira Pansy. Ne peux-tu pas simplement passer à autre chose ?

Drago poussa un profond soupir, las, et se pinça l'arête du nez dans un geste agacé.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, soupira-t-il. Aucun de vous ne le peut.

Pansy ne répondit pas, mais ses sourcils froncés démontraient ce mélange d'inquiétude et de dépit que lui inspirait la situation. Parfois, elle ne le comprenait pas.

Ils marchèrent un moment en silence dans les allées du Chemin de Traverse avant de finalement s'arrêter dans un petit restaurant, à l'ambiance chaleureuse. Le repas se déroula dans un silence apaisant, seulement entrecoupé par quelques commentaires sur la qualité de la nourriture ou discussions de routine.

Drago était perdu dans ses pensées et il n'avait pas vraiment l'air de vouloir en sortir. Toute cette histoire lui avait presque fait oublier que l'anniversaire de sa fiancée approchait et qu'il ne lui avait pas encore acheté le moindre cadeau. Il savait qu'il pouvait se contenter d'un bijou et qu'elle serait plus que ravie. Il savait également qu'il s'efforçait de penser à cela pour ne pas que ses songes ne se tournent vers une autre brune.

Il en avait presque un spasme quand il repensait à comment il avait du se retenir d'étrangler son joli petit cou. Il détestait la façon qu'elle avait de se croire supérieure à lui quand il s'agissait du travail et comment elle l'avait traité comme un débutant. Il aurait pu la faire implorer s'il l'avait voulu, seulement, il ne voulait pas que cela se passe comme ça. Du moins, pas trop vite.

Il voulait qu'elle supplie son pardon et sa clémence dans cette affaire, et il savait qu'il y parviendrait parce que s'il y avait bien quelque chose pour lequel il était meilleur qu'elle, c'était la mesquinerie.

- Drago ? Drago ?

Il sursauta légèrement et releva les yeux vers sa meilleure amie, qui lui adressait un sourire tendre.

- Ca fait dix minutes que tu n'as pas touché à ton assiette, souffla-t-elle. Tu vas finir par manger froid.

Il sourit légèrement et avala une bouchée pour se redonner une constance, conscient que Pansy le surveillait du coin de l'œil. Quand il eut finalement fini, elle lui prit délicatement la main, comme pour lui dire silencieusement qu'elle serait de son côté quoiqu'il arrive.

- Vous ne comprenez pas, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque, fatiguée. Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle m'a fait. Vous ne savez que ce que nous avons bien voulu vous raconter. Je te jure, Pansy, tu n'as pas la moindre idée d'à quel point je voudrais qu'elle ne soit jamais née.

Les propos étaient durs, mais Pansy ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle se contenta de serrer un peu plus sa main dans la sienne, lui en caressant le dos avec le pouce. Il lui sourit doucement, reconnaissant et se redressa dans sa chaise, se raclant la gorge.

- Manquerait plus que je devienne sentimental comme un Weasley.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que Lucius apprécierait que tu te teignes en roux, railla Pansy.

Drago eut un sourire en coin, imaginant le regard dégoûté et affolé de son père si une telle chose venait à se produire.

Finalement, il avait eu raison de se tourner vers Pansy. Peu à peu, au fil du repas, ses pensées se tournèrent vers de toutes autres choses et pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait accepté cette affaire, il ne songea plus à Hermione Granger.

* * *

><p><strong>Eh voilà ce nouveau chapitre avec l'apparition de Pansy, je sais que vous l'attendiez avec impatience :).<strong>  
><strong>J'attends vos impressions ! <strong>

**Le prochain chapitre s'intitule "Zabini Superstar" et il sera en ligne mercredi prochain ! :).**

**Je vous embrasse mes petits loups,**  
><strong>L.<strong>

**Ps : Une review, et vous pourrez aider les jumeaux à finir tout le travail (oui, bon, je peux pas non plus toujours vous proposer des choses sexuelles, sinon Drago va être épuisé !).**  
><strong>Ps² : Vous pouvez toujours me retrouver sur Facebook sous le nom de Lécrit Fanfiction.<strong>


	8. Zabini Superstar

**Bonne lecture mes petits bouts.**

**Virginie** : Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu ! Et oui, ils se détestent toujours, mais il faut bien commencer quelque part ;).

**Lise** : J'aime bien les personnages de Blaise et de Pansy aussi, alors je suis contente qu'ils te plaisent :). Merci pour ton soutien !

**Genevieve** : Ta review n'était pas "merdique", elle m'a fait très plaisir :). Je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise. Merci beaucoup.

**Kayachan** : Et tu finiras bien par le savoir, avec un peu de patience ;).

**London123** : J'espère que tu t'es bien rétablie :). Merci encore pour ta fidélité !

* * *

><p><strong>VIII<strong>

**Zabini Superstar**

**7 novembre 1999**

Hermione ne savait plus vraiment depuis combien de temps Blaise Zabini était arrivé à Cambridge mais elle avait l'impression que cela faisait des mois. Pourtant, quand elle y réfléchissait bien, elle savait qu'il ne s'agissait en réalité que d'une semaine. Le meilleur ami de Malefoy avait envahi leur territoire et rien ne semblait le décider à rentrer chez lui.

Il avait d'abord dit ne rester qu'un ou deux jours, mais finalement, il était resté bien plus longtemps. Hermione s'était d'ailleurs amusée à constater de ses yeux la manière dont Malefoy agissait différemment quand il était dans les parages. Soudain, il semblait plus à l'aise, un peu comme un enfant en présence de ses parents.

Elle avait alors découvert que Malefoy savait rire et sourire de façon sincère, pas uniquement pour se moquer des autres. Elle avait découvert qu'il agissait ainsi parce qu'il était seul, et Blaise l'aidait visiblement à vaincre cela. Elle avait appris beaucoup plus de choses sur lui en l'observant avec son meilleur qu'en sept ans à Poudlard à l'insulter.

Pourtant, elle le trouvait toujours insupportable. Blaise ou non, il était toujours odieux avec elle et semblait éprouver un mépris certain pour toute personne n'étant pas le métis, Noah ou Abbie. Elle était donc encore bien loin d'une quelconque forme de respect à son égard.

Elle ne l'aimait toujours pas, mais au moins, elle comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi il était si méprisant. C'était simplement sa façon à lui de se protéger.

Bien qu'elle trouvât cela d'une absurdité totale, elle le comprenait également. Mais c'était sans doute parce qu'elle était trop compréhensive.

Pour combler le tout, ils s'étaient retrouvés tous deux embarqués dans une compétition féroce pour obtenir la première place. Bien sûr, elle était en tête, comme toujours, mais il la talonnait de peu et elle détestait ça – et l'adorait à la fois, mais elle ne l'aurait admis pour rien au monde. Il était un adversaire de taille, quoiqu'elle en dise et leurs professeurs s'amusaient à les mettre en compétition l'un contre l'autre, quand ils devaient réaliser des projets ou simplement lors des interrogations écrites. Il y en avait toujours un pour dire « Monsieur Malefoy, que pensez-vous de l'intervention de Miss Granger ? » ou « Miss Granger, pour une fois, vous n'êtes pas seule en tête ! ».

C'était une compétition idiote et surtout implicite, mais tous deux s'y étaient jetés à corps perdu.

Pourtant, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si Malefoy demeurait relativement joueur et non mesquin, c'était grâce à la présence de Blaise. Celui-ci avait la faculté impressionnante de savoir le maîtriser et le calmer quand cela était nécessaire, sans que le blond ne semblât jamais s'en plaindre. Elle devait admettre qu'elle était impressionnée par la façon qu'il avait de juguler toutes les personnes autour de lui. Même Noah, en sa présence, devenait moins bavard. Il émanait de lui une aura calme et apaisante. Aussi, elle avait fini par l'apprécier, même si elle se demandait combien de temps encore il allait rester.

C'était la question qu'elle se posait ce soir-là. Ava Dickens, la présidente de sa sororité avait organisé une grande soirée dans les locaux des Kappa sur le campus. C'était une grande maison qui était occupée principalement par les personnes en haut des échelons de la hiérarchie qui composait la confrérie. Le rez-de-chaussée s'étendait en un immense salon tandis que le premier étage n'était composé exclusivement de chambres et de salles-de-bain.

Hermione se trouvait dans le salon et elle discutait avec Noah. Ils avaient perdu de vue le reste de leur groupe parmi la foule d'invités. Elle voyait simplement la chevelure platine de Drago, dans un coin de la cuisine qui bordait la grande pièce. Cependant, elle n'avait plus vu ni Blaise, ni Abigail depuis de longues minutes.

- Eh ! Hermione !

La brune se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec une grande brune, vêtue d'une courte robe d'un bleu électrique, Ava.

- Salut, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Tu passes une bonne soirée ? demanda la présidente.

Hermione hocha simplement la tête.

- Parfait ! s'exclama Ava, criant pour que sa voix couvre la forte musique. Je voulais te parler, à propos de l'intégration. Comme tu es notre recrue d'honneur, cette année, nous voudrions que tu participes aux épreuves d'intégration demain… en tant que spectatrice bien entendu ! Juste histoire que tu vois à quoi cela ressemble !

- Euh oui… D'accord, répondit-elle.

- Génial ! reprit la grande brune. Passez une bonne soirée, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Noah.

Elle leur adressa un dernier signe de main avant de disparaître. Hermione et Noah reprirent leur discussion aussitôt mais elle ne put se concentrer dessus très longtemps, car elle fut bousculée par une lourde masse noire et le contenu de son gobelet se renversa sur son t-shirt, à l'effigie de sa sororité. Le garçon qui l'avait bousculée se tourna vivement vers elle et contempla son œuvre avec un air affolé.

- Oh, par Merlin, je suis vraiment désolé, s'exclama-t-il. C'est mon pote là-bas qui m'a bousculé et… je ne t'avais pas vue. Je suis désolé !

- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Hermione en grimaçant, le liquide collant ses vêtements contre la peau de son ventre.

- Viens, dit-il, je vais nettoyer ça !

- Non, ce n'est pas…

Mais elle ne put ajouter quoique ce soit qu'il l'avait attrapée par la manche et trainée derrière lui. En quelques instants, elle se retrouvait dans une salle-de-bain avec lui. Le jeune homme fouilla dans des tiroirs et finit par sortir une serviette de l'un d'eux et la lui tendit. Elle ne pouvait nettoyer la tâche avec sa baguette parce que cette soirée était mixte, c'est-à-dire à la fois pour les sorciers et les moldus. Elle ne pouvait donc prendre aucun risque.

Elle s'essuya du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, sous le regard toujours désolé du responsable.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, répétait-il.

- Ce n'est rien, souffla-t-elle pour la dixième fois. Ca arrive à tout le monde. En Angleterre, j'ai un ami qui est extrêmement maladroit, alors je suis habitué à ce genre de choses.

- Enfin, je pourrais toujours raconter à mes potes que j'ai réussi à détruire le haut d'une Kappa.

Hermione eut un petit sourire.

- Je suppose que tu es un Alpha, alors, répondit-elle.

- Pas encore. Je suis en cours d'intégration. Je m'appelle Liam Goldsmith, ajouta-t-il en tendant la main vers elle.

- Hermione… commença-t-elle en la lui serrant.

- Granger, la coupa-t-il. Je sais. Je suis avec toi en cours de Droit Moldu.

- Oh, je suis désolée… Je ne t'ai jamais vu.

- C'est normal, répondit-il avec un sourire éblouissant. Tu es toujours plongée dans ce que dit le professeur, tu ne fais jamais attention à ce qui se passe autour de toi en cours !

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rougir alors qu'il riait doucement, se moquant gentiment. Alors qu'elle baissait les yeux vers ses pieds, gênée, elle réalisa qu'ils étaient toujours dans l'espace exigu de la salle-de-bain et qu'elle tenait toujours la serviette. Elle la reposa donc sur le montant à côté du lavabo et se racla la gorge.

- Je… Je vais y retourner. Merci pour… la serviette, bafouilla-t-elle.

- Oh, de rien. Encore désolé pour ton gilet. A bientôt, Hermione.

Elle lui adressa un bref sourire timide et sortit de la pièce. Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle et se figea, les sourcils froncés. Au bout du couloir dans lequel elle se trouvait, Blaise et Abigail se tenaient debout, un peu trop proches pour que ce soit innocent et ils riaient aux éclats, les yeux pétillants.

Hermione serra les poings, oubliant tout à coup toutes les qualités qu'elle avait trouvées à Blaise depuis son arrivé à Cambridge. Elle redescendit les marches qui menaient au grand salon et, aussitôt qu'elle eut aperçu sa chevelure blonde, se précipita vers Malefoy.

- Malefoy ! gronda-t-elle.

Il était en pleine discussion avec une grande blonde, appuyé contre une fenêtre, un verre à la main et releva les yeux en l'entendant. Il ne chercha même pas à cacher son soupir. Elle l'attrapa par la manche et voulut le trainer avec elle mais il se détacha habilement.

- Viens avec moi, il faut que je te parle ! ordonna Hermione.

Le blond laissa échapper un rire sans joie.

- Commence par changer de ton quand tu t'adresses à moi, Granger.

- Malefoy, ne m'oblige pas à m'énerver.

- Parce que c'est supposé me faire peur ? railla-t-il.

Son gobelet dans une main, l'autre dans sa poche, il la dévisageait avec un tel flegme que son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

- Malefoy ! Je dois te parler ! répéta-t-elle en empoignant son poignet.

Comme brûlé, il se retira vivement, laissant au passage son gobelet échouer sur le sol. Ses mâchoires se contractèrent et Hermione fit un pas en arrière en voyant le voile de colère qui traversa ses yeux orageux. A son tour, il l'attrapa vivement par l'avant-bras et la plaqua brusquement contre le mur. Autour d'eux, les discussions avaient cessé et, malgré la musique imposante, une atmosphère silencieuse régnait.

- Ne me touche pas, cracha-t-il doucement, de telle sorte qu'elle fut la seule à l'entendre.

- Je dois te parler ! répéta-t-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils et elle vit bien que sa détermination commençait à payer alors qu'il relâchait un peu sa pression autour de son poignet. Il allait la lâcher totalement quand il fut bousculé et n'eut d'autre choix que de s'éloigner. Hermione, abasourdie, regarda le grand blond qui était intervenu.

- Tu la lâches, Malefoy ! ordonna le nouveau venu.

- Qui es-tu pour me donner des ordres ? rétorqua ce dernier alors qu'il refaisait un pas vers eux, le fusillant du regard.

- Ca fait un moment que je te surveille, répondit simplement le jeune homme, le surplombant d'une bonne tête. On sait tous ce que t'as fait en Angleterre. Ici, on ne tolère pas les gens comme toi.

- Les gens comme moi ? répondit Drago, un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

- Les Mangemort.

Hermione ouvrit bêtement la bouche, abasourdie, et regarda le visage du blond se fermer, impassible. Elle réalisa alors à quel point il s'était ouvert depuis l'arrivée de Blaise, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus vu son visage aussi froid.

Il fit un pas vers le grand blond et Hermione se sentit obligée de se placer entre eux, consciente qu'elle était responsable de cette situation envenimée.

- Malefoy, ne fais pas quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter, lui murmura-t-elle en posant ses deux mains sur son torse pour le retenir.

- Tu devrais te méfier, cracha ce dernier. Tu sais ce que font les gens comme moi aux gens comme toi, non ?

- Ne rentre pas dans son jeu ! lui ordonna doucement l'ancienne Gryffondor.

- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu n'es pas enfermé, gronda le jeune homme. Ta famille a probablement soudoyé le Magenmagot. Moi au moins, mes parents n'ont pas eu besoin de payer pour que j'arrive où j'en suis.

- Ils auraient probablement du dépenser leur argent pour te payer un cerveau en état de fonctionnement, intervint une voix calme à côté d'eux.

D'un même mouvement, les trois protagonistes de cette scène surprenante se tournèrent vers le métis qui venait d'arriver et observait le grand blond d'un air dur, les poings serrés. Une fois encore, Hermione mesura avec étonnement la force de l'amitié qui unissait Blaise et Malefoy.

- Personne ne t'a demandé ton avis, connard ! cracha le grand blond.

Le reste se passa si vite qu'Hermione eut l'impression de se retrouver dans un film moldu. Drago se détacha de la poigne avec laquelle elle le maintenait et se jeta sur son opposant, lui envoyant son poing dans le visage avec une telle force qu'il se retrouva propulsé contre le mur, se cognant lourdement la tête. Blaise voulut le retenir, mais déjà, leur opposant s'était relevé et avait riposté. Drago, la lèvre fendue, s'apprêtait à le frapper à nouveau quand un groupe de garçons s'interposa entre eux, dos à l'ancien Serpentard. Parmi eux, Daniel, au centre du groupe, les sourcils froncés, faisait face à l'autre blond dont le nez saignait abondamment.

- Dégage, Sanders ! ordonna-t-il d'un ton impérieux.

- Je ne pensais pas que les Alpha tomberaient bas au point de compter un Mangemort parmi leurs rangs.

- Et moi, je ne pensais pas que tu serais stupide au point de faire une crise de ce genre au milieu d'une fête mixte. Je suis sûr que le doyen sera ravi de l'apprendre, rétorqua sèchement Daniel. Maintenant, dégage et que je ne te revois pas à harceler l'un des nôtres.

Le dénommé Sanders les affronta encore un moment du regard puis il se dirigea vers la sortie, claquant furieusement la porte derrière lui. Aussitôt, le lourd silence reprit. Drago se redressa et Daniel se tourna vers la foule qui les observait encore.

- Retournez à vos occupations, ordonna-t-il.

Progressivement, les conversations reprirent et plus personne ne s'intéressa à eux.

- Ca va ? demanda Daniel en se tournant vers Drago, dont la lèvre saignait toujours.

- Ca va, répondit sèchement ce dernier. Je n'avais pas besoin d'aide.

- C'est aussi ça être un Alpha, éluda calmement le président de sa fraternité. Apporter de l'aide aux autres membres sans qu'ils n'aient forcément à le demander.

Drago ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers l'étage pour soigner sa lèvre fendue, Hermione et Blaise sur les talons. Une fois tous les trois enfermés dans la salle-de-bain, il se tourna vivement vers l'ancienne Gryffondor.

- Non mais c'est quoi ton problème, Granger ? s'exclama-t-il. Est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas me foutre la paix et m'apporter autre chose que des problèmes pour une fois ?

- Mais…

- Et puis c'est quoi cette chose si importante dont tu voulais me parler ?

Hermione ne répondit pas, ses joues s'empourprant brutalement. Son regard furieux, additionné à celui interloqué de Blaise lui avait fait perdre tous ses moyens. Elle savait qu'elle devait leur en parler mais elle se sentait ridiculement petite face à eux deux.

- Soignons d'abord ta lèvre, lança-t-elle.

Elle ignora la façon qu'il eut de lever les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré et fouilla dans les tiroirs pour trouver des compresses et un peu d'alcool qu'elle versa dessus. Elle approcha ensuite le coton de sa lèvre mais il eut un sursaut, reculant vivement.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il d'une voix où suintait le scepticisme.

- C'est avec ça que les moldus soignent ce type de blessure.

- Il est hors de question que tu me touches avec ce produit là !

- Ne fais pas l'enfant, Malefoy, soupira-t-elle. Il faut te soigner où ça pourrait s'infecter.

- Parce que tu es médicomage maintenant ?

- Drago, intervint Blaise, si Granger voulait te tuer, elle n'aurait pas essayé de te retenir face à cet abruti, et elle ne le ferait sans doute pas devant témoin.

Le blond eut un sourire en coin.

- Va savoir, railla-t-il. Elle est sans doute plus vicieuse que tu ne veux bien le croire.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel à son tour et, sans prévenir, lui appliqua la compresse sur la lèvre. Il poussa un léger grognement, qui lui rappela un peu Ron quand il était douillet de cette façon, et elle rit sous cape, échangeant un regard complice avec le métis. Pourtant, presqu'aussitôt, elle se reprit, repensant à la scène qu'elle avait surprise dans le couloir et son visage se ferma, ses sourcils se fronçant sans qu'elle ne pût le contrôler.

Son entreprise achevée, elle fit un pas en arrière et le silence se réinstalla, pesant.

- Alors, c'était quoi cette chose super importante ?

- Tu veux que je vous laisse ? demanda Blaise avec un sourire rassurant.

- Non, justement. Ca te concerne.

Le métis fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras, l'air d'attendre la suite.

- Je t'ai vu tout à l'heure avec Abbie, lâcha-t-elle d'une traite. Et je veux que tu arrêtes tout de suite ce qui se passe entre vous ! Je voulais parler à Malefoy pour qu'il t'en parle plutôt que moi, parce que je savais que tu l'écouterais plus lui. Mais Abbie et Noah sont très heureux ensemble et…

- Mais…

- Laisse-moi finir ! gronda-t-elle. Tu ne peux pas t'immiscer entre eux comme ça ! Cela fait des années qu'ils sont ensemble et ce n'est pas bien de toute façon ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai besoin de te dire tout ça, tu dois le savoir. Enfin, même pour un Serpentard, c'est vraiment abject.

Elle se tut finalement, reprenant son souffle après ce petit discours. En face d'elle, Drago et Blaise la dévisageaient, abasourdis.

- Tu as cru que je flirtais avec Abigail ? demanda ce dernier d'une voix calme.

Hermione haussa un sourcil, surprise par la tournure que prenaient les choses, puis hocha lentement la tête. Blaise et Drago échangèrent un regard et, sans prévenir, éclatèrent d'un rire sonore qui la laissa complètement bouche bée. Cela dura plus longtemps qu'elle ne pouvait le supporter et elle les regarda rire, encore et encore, sous ses yeux ébahis. Elle avait la désagréable impression qu'il lui manquait une pièce du puzzle, une pièce indispensable à sa bonne compréhension. Et Hermione Granger détestait ne pas comprendre.

- Mais… Mais pourquoi vous riez ? finit-elle par demander, exaspérée.

- Chérie, tu n'as aucun souci à te faire pour ta copine. Et Noah non plus d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il d'un ton théâtral.

- Pourquoi ? Vous sembliez si proches.

- Nous l'étions, oui, parce qu'elle voulait me demander un service… Elle voulait que je vous convainque de dormir à nouveau ensemble ce soir pour que Noah et elle puissent se retrouver… Je n'étais absolument pas en train de la draguer. Ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre.

- Pas ton genre ? s'exclama Hermione en haussant un sourcil, toujours perdue.

- Je les préfère avec testostérone, éluda Blaise, riant toujours.

- Quoi ?

- Granger, intervint Drago, qui commençait à se demander pourquoi tout le monde la disait si intelligente. Blaise est gai. Il est homosexuel. Il aime les hommes. Tu piges ou faut te faire un dessin ? Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, ça risquerait de pervertir ton petit esprit puritain.

- Oh, la ferme Malefoy ! s'exclama-t-elle, retrouvant tout à coup toute sa verve. Je-Je ne savais pas, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Blaise. Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas du sauter ainsi sur une conclusion.

- Pas grave, va ! rétorqua le métis en lui ébouriffant gentiment les cheveux. Je connais néanmoins un moyen de te faire pardonner.

Hermione haussa un sourcil, mais avant même qu'elle ait pu satisfaire sa curiosité, Drago lui avait coupé la parole.

- Non ! fit-il sèchement. C'est non. Une fois aura été largement suffisant.

- Oh, allez Drago, ça ferait plaisir à vos deux amis. Ca ne te dit pas de faire une bonne action pour une fois ?

Le blond leva les yeux vers le plafond, faisant mine de réfléchir, puis il les reposa sur son meilleur ami.

- Non.

- Si j'ai bien compris, je ne suis pas d'accord non plus, intervint Hermione.

- Allez, reprit Blaise avec un clin d'œil. Je te laisse le lit de Noah, je dormirai sur le canapé.

- J'ai dit non, s'exclamèrent Hermione et Drago d'une même voix.

- Abbie se doutait que vous diriez ça alors… En fait, ils sont déjà partis, Noah et elle. Vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix.

- Je vais les tuer, grommela Drago, tandis que pour une fois, Hermione approuvait vivement ses propos.

.

Drago était parti le dernier de la fête organisée par les Kappa. Hermione fatiguée, Blaise l'avait raccompagnée jusqu'à leur appartement. Il n'avait pas voulu partir tout de suite, préférant rentrer quand elle serait endormie. Moins il la supportait, mieux il se portait.

Sur le chemin qui le menait jusqu'à chez lui, il ne regardait pas vraiment autour de lui. Perdu dans ses pensées, il marchait lentement, les mains dans les poches, donnant de petits coups de pieds dans les cailloux qui osaient se mettre en travers de son chemin.

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du y prêter attention, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser les propos de ce Sanders. Il savait que beaucoup à Harvard avaient eu du mal à digérer son arrivée. Quand on ne l'accusait pas d'avoir menacé le doyen pour y entrer, on l'accusait d'avoir payé sa place. Il ne pouvait mentir, il était vrai qu'il avait fallu que quelques amis hauts-placés de son père interviennent, mais pas parce que ses notes n'étaient pas bonnes. Parce qu'il avait fallu convaincre le corps enseignant qu'il ne serait pas une menace pour ses camarades. Pendant un instant, il avait cru être un enfant avec des antécédents de pyromanie, ou quelque chose de ce genre.

Quoique tous en disent, il avait mérité sa place et, s'il avait été un Mangemort, il s'était repenti à temps. Plus les jours passaient, et plus il regrettait que cela ne se sache pas. Il avait ordonné à la compagnie de Potter et aux rares qui connaissaient sa trahison (Blaise, ses parents, Harry, Fred et les parents Weasley) de se taire, parce qu'il avait avant tout pensé à protéger sa famille. Tant que tous les Mangemorts encore en liberté ne seraient pas attrapés, il ne pouvait se risquer à dévoiler ce qu'il avait fait. Cela aurait été condamner ses parents – et lui-même – à mort.

Il n'en voulait pas au garçon de tout à l'heure de l'avoir insulté personnellement. Il était normal que les gens ne tolèrent pas sa présence avec la même facilité que Noah, Abigail ou les membres de sa fraternité. Même aux Etats-Unis, son nom était indissociablement affilié à celui de Tom Jedusor et, ici également, tout le monde connaissait les atrocités que ce dernier avait commises.

Drago fronça les sourcils, alors qu'il repensait à la façon dont Granger avait essayé de le retenir. Il ne s'expliquait pas l'attitude de l'ancienne Gryffondor. Elle aurait plutôt du être heureuse de le voir se prendre des coups. Pourtant, elle avait eu cet élan protecteur avec lui, avait tenté de le calmer, alors qu'elle aurait du être de l'autre côté.

Décidément, plus le temps passait, et moins il la comprenait.

Non, il n'en voulait pas à ce Sanders de l'avoir insulté personnellement, mais s'attaquer à Blaise avait été sa grosse erreur. Qu'on s'attaque à lui passait encore, mais quiconque le connaissait savait qu'il ne fallait pas toucher à son meilleur ami. Drago n'était pas très démonstratif dans ses sentiments. Il ne dirait sans doute jamais au métis à quel point il comptait sur lui. La façon dont il s'était énervé était l'une des méthodes qu'il avait pour le lui montrer.

Il aurait sans doute mieux fait de garder son calme, comme le faisait si bien Blaise en toutes circonstances, mais il n'avait pu s'en empêcher.

- Malefoy !

Il se retourna vivement, sortant de ses pensées. A quelques mètres de lui se tenait justement ce Sanders. Il arborait un sourire déjà vainqueur, sadique.

Drago poussa un long soupir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Sanders ?

- Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris ce que je disais tout à l'heure… Harvard ne veut pas de toi. Tu ferais bien de rentrer en Angleterre par le prochain Portoloin.

- Sinon quoi ? rétorqua Drago d'un ton nonchalant, las.

Il lui sembla que ces deux mots étaient un signal, parce qu'aussitôt qu'il les eut prononcés, il fut entouré par une dizaine de garçons du même gabarit que Sanders. Le premier coup rouvrit la plaie dans sa lèvre. Le second le projeta au sol. Il aurait été incapable de dire auquel il perdit connaissance.

.

Blaise se retournait sur le canapé, encore et encore, incapable de dormir. Ses yeux habitués à l'obscurité, il avait fini par se mettre à compter le nombre de pierres qui composait la cheminée. Selon sa montre, il était trois heures du matin passées et Drago n'était toujours pas rentré. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du s'inquiéter, Drago était grand et il pouvait se débrouiller, mais il savait également qu'il n'avait pas fini la soirée chez une fille, alors il aurait du rentrer.

Blaise savait également qu'il aurait du rentrer en Angleterre depuis longtemps, mais il avait trouvé des excuses pour rester plus longtemps. Il avait bien vu que Drago n'était pas bien ici, qu'il était seul et que même la jovialité de Noah ne parvenait pas à combler ce vide.

Il ne voulait pas repartir dans ces conditions, mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le choix. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici indéfiniment, alors que ses affaires l'attendaient à Londres mais il aurait fait un bien piètre ami de laisser Drago retomber dans sa sombre solitude.

Il poussait un énième soupir quand une voix retentit derrière lui.

- Tu ne dors pas non plus ?

Blaise sursauta et se tourna vers Hermione, qui l'observait depuis la porte de la chambre. Pour toute réponse, il grogna légèrement.

Hermione fit quelques pas pour être à hauteur du canapé et s'y arrêta.

- Je peux ?

Il hocha la tête, alors elle s'assit.

- Drago n'est toujours pas rentré, éluda Blaise.

- Et tu t'inquiètes ? demanda Hermione avec un sourire amusé.

- Non, non, répondit-il. Mais… Enfin non, laisse tomber. Et toi, pourquoi tu ne dors pas ?

- Je n'arrête pas de repenser à ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure. J'ai du mal à dormir.

Il y eut un court silence où tous deux, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, fixèrent la table basse en silence.

- Je peux te poser une question ? s'enquit le métis.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Pourquoi tu t'es interposée ? Je veux dire, tu n'es pas la plus grande fan de Drago et tu as agi comme si tu voulais le protéger.

- Je ne voulais pas le protéger ! répondit-elle vivement, comme si on l'avait accusé d'une chose horrible. Mais ce Sanders était clairement un abruti et ça aurait été stupide qu'il perde son sang-froid comme ça. Finalement, il l'a quand même perdu alors je n'ai servi à rien, railla-t-elle.

- Je pensais plutôt que tu serais d'accord avec ce que ce Sanders disait, s'étonna Blaise.

- Si tu veux dire par là que je reproche à Malefoy d'être un ancien Mangemort, oui, je suis sans doute d'accord avec lui, rétorqua Hermione, haussant les sourcils. Mais je ne suis pas d'accord avec la façon dont il l'a dit, voilà tout. Il n'avait pas à agir comme il l'a fait et…

L'ancienne Gryffondor ne put jamais finir sa phrase parce qu'on toqua à la porte. Ils se dévisagèrent gravement et se levèrent d'un même mouvement, agrippant leurs baguettes au passage. On toqua à nouveau et ils se dirigèrent vers la porte.

Blaise l'ouvrit finalement, avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux. Devant eux, Ava, la présidente de la sororité d'Hermione, leur lançait un regard paniqué, soutenant Drago par les épaules, dont le visage ensanglanté était méconnaissable. Blaise rangea sa baguette et attrapa son meilleur ami par la taille pour le traîner à l'intérieur alors que les deux jeunes femmes le suivaient.

- Je l'ai trouvé comme ça, expliqua Ava. Je rentrais de la soirée et je l'ai trouvé près du laboratoire moldu. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé.

Elle semblait réellement affolée.

- Je pense qu'il n'y a pas besoin de chercher bien loin pour trouver le responsable, soupira Hermione, avant de se tourner vers Blaise. Emmène-le dans la salle de bain, je vais le soigner.

Le métis hocha la tête et traina Drago jusqu'à la pièce en question. Hermione se tourna vers la grande brune.

- Merci beaucoup, Ava.

- Je vais rentrer, répondit-elle. Envoie-moi un hibou pour me dire comme il va.

- Je le ferai.

La présidente des Kappa sourit légèrement, un peu gênée, et sortit. Hermione se dirigea aussitôt vers la salle de bain. Drago était réveillé, mais sonné, et il marmonnait quelques mots inaudibles.

Elle commença par lancer quelques sorts pour arrêter le sang qui coulait de ses plaies, puis elle commença à les refermer une à une, sans un mot. Quand elle eut fini, son visage était parsemé de quelques cicatrices, mais il avait retrouvé sa pâleur et son impassibilité habituelles.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Blaise.

Drago ne répondit pas, les sourcils froncés, le front plissé. Il leva simplement les yeux vers Hermione et se redressa difficilement, tenant ses côtes douloureuses.

- Je n'avais pas besoin d'aide, cracha-t-il.

Et il se dirigea jusqu'à la chambre en chancelant, claquant la porte derrière lui. Abasourdie, Hermione resta les yeux fixés sur la porte close, la bouche entrouverte.

- C'est sa façon à lui de te dire merci, éluda Blaise avec un léger sourire.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Pas le temps de discuter, il est tard.<strong>

**Je n'ai pas encore de titre pour le prochain chapitre, mais il sera en ligne mercredi prochain ;).**

**Je vous embrasse mes petits loups,**

**L.**

**Ps : Une review et vous pourrez soigner Drago... et plus si affinités...**


	9. Celle qui aura changé les codes

**Je me suis relue, mais il est tard et je suis fatiguée alors il est possible que j'ai oublié des fautes, je m'en excuse d'avance :).**

**Bonne lecture mes petits bouts.**

**Manon** : Liam réapparaitra en effet, mais pas tout de suite :). Merci pour la review, je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise !

**Marjo** : Mes éternels remerciements ;).

**Virginie** : En effet, du coup, Blaise ne pourra pas finir avec toi, mais j'ai d'autres personnages en réserve qui ne sont pas homosexuels, j'espère que tu sauras trouver ton bonheur, ahaha ;). Merci pour la review !

**Lise** : Ahaha, je ne suis pas encore au stade de l'adaptation écran, mais merci pour le compliment ;).

**Ela** : Tu peux, aha :). Merci pour la review !

**Sissy26** : Contente de pouvoir être cette bouffée d'oxygène, j'espère que tes partiels se sont bien passés :).

**London123** : Ils sont bien à Harvard. En fait, Cambridge est la ville des Etats-Unis où se trouve l'université d'Harvard ;). J'espère que cette suite te plaira. Merci de ta fidélité !

**Looklook **: Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours :).

* * *

><p><strong>IX<strong>

**Celle qui aura changé les codes**

**8 novembre 1999**

Drago se réveilla avec la plus grosse migraine de sa vie. Il avait l'impression qu'un match de Quidditch se jouait dans son cerveau, et que les Cognards se répercutaient sur ses tempes. La lumière seule ne faisait qu'empirer les dégâts, si bien qu'il était depuis déjà de longues minutes allongé, les yeux fermés, incapable d'amorcer le moindre mouvement.

Poussant un long soupir, il finit par ouvrir les yeux avec difficulté. Il se tourna vers sa table de chevet et attrapa sa montre. Il manqua de s'étouffer quand il vit qu'il était midi passé et finit par s'extirper de son lit, non sans grogner. Arrivé dans la cuisine, il se fit couler un café et se tourna vers Blaise et Hermione qui, assis dans le salon, le dévisageaient gravement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? grogna-t-il à l'attention de la brune.

- Je voulais voir si toutes tes plaies étaient bien refermées, répondit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

- Eh bien tu as vu, ça y est, soupira Drago en portant sa tasse brulante à ses lèvres. Je suis en pleine forme.

Il ignora le rire étouffé de Blaise, se contentant de le fusiller du regard et ronchonna de plus belle quand on toqua à leur porte. Il alla ouvrir d'un pas lent, marmonnant quelque chose comme « pas possible d'être tranquille sur ce foutu campus ».

La porte ouverte lui apporta un halo de lumière qui raviva davantage sa migraine. Il passa la main devant ses yeux et reconnut finalement Daniel, ainsi que la brune qui l'avait ramené la veille.

- Salut ! lança cette dernière. Je voulais savoir si tu allais mieux.

Drago l'ignora superbement, se tournant vers le président de sa fraternité.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Ava est venue me voir ce matin pour me raconter ce qu'il s'était passé, alors je voulais savoir si tu allais bien. Je suis allé voir le doyen pour lui expliquer l'attitude de Sanders hier soir.

- C'est tout ? grogna Drago.

Surpris par son manque d'enthousiasme, les deux étudiants se lancèrent un regard étonné, puis se tournèrent vers lui à nouveau, hochant la tête.

- Super, reprit le blond, toujours sans le moindre enthousiasme. Bonne journée.

Sans un mot de plus, il leur claqua la porte au nez et se dirigea vers la salle de bain en trainant les pieds. Aussitôt qu'il y fut enfermé, Blaise partit rouvrir la porte d'entrée. Ava et Daniel s'y tenaient toujours, interloqués.

- Il vient de se lever, leur expliqua-t-il. Vous tombez vraiment au mauvais moment. Mais entrez, dès qu'il sera sorti de la douche, il sera plus prompt à vous écouter.

Ils s'exécutèrent et vinrent s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione sur le canapé du salon.

- Il va mieux ? demanda Ava en se tournant vers elle.

- Oui. Quand tu es partie hier soir, je l'ai soigné avec les quelques sorts que je connais et il a dormi toute la nuit. A part son caractère plus exécrable encore que d'habitude, je dirai qu'il est le même Drago Malefoy qu'hier.

Ava sourit doucement, l'air rassurée.

- Je peux toujours compter sur toi pour les épreuves d'intégration ?

Hermione se contenta d'hocher la tête et un lourd silence s'installa entre eux.

- Je répète que tu aurais du me prévenir hier soir, lança Daniel, le brisant net.

L'ancienne Gryffondor fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment où il voulait en venir. Elle comprit qu'il continuait une conversation qu'Ava et lui avaient du commencer avant d'arriver quand celle-ci poussa un profond soupir et le fusilla du regard.

- J'aurais aussi très bien pu ne pas te prévenir du tout, cracha-t-elle. Tu devrais déjà t'estimer heureux que j'aie fait cet effort.

- L'effort d'avoir volé au secours d'un Alpha ou l'effort d'être venu jusqu'à notre maison sans essayer de la faire brûler ? railla Daniel, moqueur.

- Les deux, répondit Ava avec un sourire flegmatique. Et puis l'effort aussi de ne pas avoir essayé de te tuer depuis ce matin. Toutes ces heures passées avec toi, j'ai déjà l'impression d'avoir perdu quelques neurones. Je me sens plus proche des Alpha que jamais.

- Si vraiment les Alpha étaient moins intelligents que les Kappa, on ne vous aurait pas écrasé à la Coupe des Confréries depuis cinq ans.

- Vous ne nous battez que parce qu'il y a une épreuve de Quidditch, gronda Ava, tout à coup moins souriante. Et comptez sur nous cette année pour reprendre la main.

- Même après toutes ces années, ta mauvaise foi m'étonne toujours autant, rétorqua Daniel. Il y a trois épreuves, nous vous battons aux trois. Tu ne trouves pas que c'est une preuve suffisante de notre supériorité ?

Ava plissa le nez, visiblement mécontente et détourna le regard, levant le menton d'un air théâtral. Daniel eut un sourire vainqueur et se tourna enfin vers Blaise et Hermione, qui les dévisageaient tous les deux, abasourdis.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il, retrouvant un sourire jovial.

- Vous êtes toujours comme ça ? demanda le métis.

- Comment ? demandèrent les deux rivaux d'une même voix.

- Euh… En conflit, éluda Hermione, optant pour l'expression la plus diplomate qu'elle avait pu trouver.

- Evidemment, s'exclama Ava. Nous sommes présidents de deux confréries ennemies depuis leur création. Nous sommes forcément rivaux. C'est héréditaire.

- Et alors, le fait que Malefoy et moi nous nous… fréquentions, ça ne vous pose pas de problème ?

- On ne se fréquente pas, Granger, tonna une voix dans son dos.

Les cheveux encore dégoulinant d'eau, Drago se tenait dans l'encablure de la porte de la chambre. Il avait l'air bien plus réveillé que quelques minutes auparavant, mais la douche ne semblait pas avoir effacée sa mauvaise humeur pour autant.

- Oh, tu sais très bien ce que je voulais dire, répliqua Hermione, exaspérée.

- Eh bien… Théoriquement, ça devrait poser problème, répondit sincèrement Daniel. Mais vous êtes les deux seuls à venir de Poudlard sur le campus, et les autres Anglais sont tous des moldus, alors c'est plutôt normal que vous vous fréquentiez. On ne peut pas vous en vouloir.

- Je ne la fréquente pas, répéta Drago, ronchonnant. C'est elle qui me fréquente sans que j'aie mon mot à dire.

Hermione aurait voulu lui envoyer en pleine figure le coussin qui soutenait son dos, mais elle savait que commencerait alors une dispute sans fin. Aussi, elle demeura immobile et lui lança un regard qui disait mieux que les mots ce qu'elle pensait de lui à cet instant. Pour toute réponse, il lui adressa un sourire en coin moqueur. Lasse, elle se tourna à nouveau vers Ava.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette Coupe des Confréries ? s'enquit-elle.

- C'est une compétition entre les différentes fraternités et sororités d'Harvard. Elle comporte trois épreuves, sous forme de tournoi. Généralement, les deux confréries en finale de chaque épreuve sont Kappa et Alpha, alors c'est plutôt une compétition entre nos deux maisons.

- C'est quoi ces trois épreuves ? demanda Drago en se laissant nonchalamment tomber dans le dernier fauteuil libre.

Il cacha de son mieux la grimace provoquée par ses côtes encore endolories.

- Quidditch, culture générale et duel, répondit Daniel.

- L'épreuve de culture générale se déroule en février, le Quidditch en avril et le duel en mai, ajouta Ava.

- Et nous gagnons toujours, trancha Daniel. La dernière fois que les Kappa ont gagné, c'était en 1993.

- Oui, mais cette année, nous avons un nouvel élément avec nous, rétorqua Ava en lançant un regard complice à une Hermione un peu perdue. Vous gagnerez peut-être l'épreuve de Quidditch, mais je pense que vous devrez vous en contenter.

Hermione ne répondit pas et n'écouta d'ailleurs plus le reste de la conversation. Elle en saisit simplement quelques bribes. Drago participait un peu, mais sa mauvaise humeur avait mis mal à l'aise Ava, qui n'osait plus vraiment lui parler. Aussi, la discussion était principalement tenue par Daniel et Blaise, qui s'étaient lancés dans un débat sur la fameuse compétition et auquel participait par moment la présidente des Kappa.

Hermione était quant à elle plongée dans ses pensées. Tout cela lui rappelait la Coupe des Quatre Maisons à Poudlard et elle devait admettre qu'elle était à la fois fatiguée de ces constantes compétitions entre maisons, mais également excitée à l'idée d'une épreuve de culture générale.

Elle darda un regard vers Malefoy, dont le regard était perdu vers la fenêtre, où le ciel laissait voir de lourds nuages gris. Elle était surtout fatiguée d'être en compétition contre lui. Non, elle ne l'aimait pas mais elle n'avait pas pour autant envie de se battre. Le souvenir de la guerre était encore frais dans les esprits, et davantage encore dans les leurs qui l'avaient vécue de front. Elle n'avait pas envie de raviver des antagonismes déjà installés. Et elle était certaine qu'il n'en avait pas envie non plus.

.

- Mesdemoiselles, tonna la voix d'Ava, faisant taire les bavardages. Si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous avez déjà réussi les premières épreuves d'initiation. Celle-ci sera la dernière. Au terme de cet après-midi et de la fête qui aura lieu ce soir, vous saurez lesquelles d'entre vous rejoindront notre prestigieuse sororité.

Hermione se tenait dans un coin du salon des Kappa, un peu gênée par certains regards posés sur elle. Elle se sentait un peu honteuse de ne pas avoir eu à passer toutes les épreuves qu'avaient subies les jeunes femmes qui se tenaient debout au milieu de la pièce. Elles étaient une quinzaine et toutes portaient des t-shirts à l'effigie de la maison qu'elle souhaitait intégrer. Ce qui interpelait le plus l'ancienne Gryffondor, c'était ce mélange de fatigue, de détermination et d'angoisse qui voilaient leurs regards. Elle ne savait pas quelles étaient les épreuves précédentes dont parlait Ava, mais ça n'avait pas du être facile pour elles.

- Votre épreuve est simple, reprit Ava avec un sourire sardonique. Vous avez l'après-midi pour trouver un Alpha et le convaincre de vous accompagner à la soirée. Un Alpha en initiation compte au même titre qu'un Alpha intégré. Plus votre Alpha est populaire, plus vous gagnez de points. Le président et ses protégés comptent pour vingt points, qui viendront s'ajouter à ceux que vous avez accumulés lors des précédentes épreuves. Ce soir, vous aurez pour rôle de leur faire le coup le plus mesquin auquel vous pourrez penser. Celles qui auront eu le plus de succès dans leur entreprise et les idées les plus originales se verront ajouter des points. Elles seront intégrées aux Kappas demain en début de matinée. Mes camarades et moi passeront l'après-midi à classer vos dossiers selon ceux qui nous semblent le plus prompt à intégrer les Kappas. Si l'une d'entre vous échoue et que son dossier est bien positionné dans notre classement, nous pourrons discuter d'une éventuelle entorse au règlement.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, un peu surprise de la tournure que prenaient les choses. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup les méthodes que venait d'énoncer Ava. La devise des Kappas disait "_Amicitia__prius__adversi_" – L'amitié, avant l'adversité – mais cette épreuve lui offrait une vision plutôt contraire.

- Des questions ? reprit Ava. Non ? Alors c'est parti !

Ce fut le signal pour que les jeunes femmes en initiation sortent de leur torpeur. Aussitôt, elles se mirent à courir et quelques secondes plus tard, elles avaient toutes quitté la maison.

Ava s'approcha d'Hermione d'un pas jovial, un sourire espiègle sur le visage.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- Eh bien… Je trouve ça assez… primaire, éluda Hermione. Je croyais que le bizutage était interdit.

- Ce n'est pas du bizutage, répondit Ava avec un large sourire – sourire qui commençait légèrement à exaspérer l'ancienne Gryffondor. C'est un rite de passage, qui leur permet d'être intégrées au groupe. C'est tout à fait autorisé. La seule chose qui est interdite sur le campus, c'est l'alcool. Et les violences physiques. Et l'humiliation publique.

- Et l'humiliation publique, ça ne compte pas pour les Alpha que ces filles vont attaquer ce soir ?

Ava fronça les sourcils et perdit son sourire, visiblement peu habituée à ce qu'on lui tienne tête.

- Ecoute Hermione, les épreuves d'initiation sont indispensables. Elles ont lieu depuis la création de notre sororité ! Et ce n'est pas bien méchant…

- Bien sûr que si, c'est méchant ! s'énerva sa cadette. C'est même mesquin, tu l'as dit toi-même ! Ce ne sont pas les valeurs que tu m'as décrite au début de l'année, quand tu m'as demandé d'intégrer les Kappas !

- Mais c'est un passage obligé, rétorqua Ava d'une voix froide. Ecoute, tu n'es qu'une simple première année, tu ne comprends pas l'importance de ces rites d'initiation.

- Ce que je comprends surtout, c'est que tu utilises vos potentielles recrues comme prétexte pour attaquer les Alpha alors qu'ils ne nous ont rien fait !

- Pas encore, trancha la présidente. Mais crois-moi, ça ne va pas tarder. Nous attaquons simplement les premières.

Hermione ne trouva rien à ajouter, mais elle savait désormais une chose : elle n'aimait pas Ava Dickens.

.

Elle avait fini par quitter la maison des Kappas, lasse d'écouter Ava et ses amies lister les pour et les contre de chaque candidate. Elle avait entendu tant d'absurdités en une heure qu'elle se demandait à présent pourquoi elle avait accepté d'intégrer cette sororité. Certes, la plupart de ses « sœurs » avec qui elle avait parlé depuis le début de l'année ne manifestait pas autant d'arrogance et de malhonnêteté qu'Ava en avait démontré plus tôt dans la journée, mais en étant la présidente, c'était forcément ses opinions à elle qui semblaient les plus fortes.

Hermione ne pouvait tolérer cela. Elle ne pouvait accepter qu'on rabaisse les Alpha au rang d'objet ou de loisir, parce qu'ils étaient des êtres humains. C'était contre tous les principes pour lesquels elle s'était battue dans sa vie.

Aussi, quand en se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque, elle croisa Daniel, accompagné de quelques garçons parmi lesquels Malefoy et Blaise, elle se dirigea vers eux d'un pas déterminé, le regard ferme.

- Daniel, Malefoy, il faut que je vous parle, annonça-t-elle de but en blanc quand elle fut à leur hauteur.

Drago la dévisagea gravement, comme il en avait l'habitude, et Daniel parut surpris, mais il hocha finalement la tête et s'éloigna de quelques pas avec elle, le blond sur les talons.

- Je t'écoute, dit-il avec un léger sourire, comme s'il ne pouvait en offrir un vrai et sincère à une Kappa.

- Je viens d'assister à la réunion pour la dernière épreuve d'initiation, souffla-t-elle, regardant par-dessus son épaule si personne ne les épiait.

- Et alors ? soupira Drago.

- Je n'aime pas leurs méthodes, continua-t-elle comme si elle n'avait pas été interrompue.

- Granger, où tu veux en venir ?

- Ava a demandé aux Kappas en initiation d'inviter un Alpha à la fête de ce soir et de lui faire le coup le plus mesquin qu'elles pouvaient imaginer. Celle qui fera le coup le plus « original » gagne le plus de points.

Daniel ne répondit pas tout de suite, levant les yeux au ciel, l'air de réfléchir, tandis que Drago semblait franchement s'ennuyer.

Finalement, le président des Alphas baissa les yeux vers elle et haussa un sourcil.

- Pourquoi devrait-on te croire ? s'enquit-il d'un ton inquisiteur.

Hermione se tourna vers le blond.

- Malefoy, tu me connais ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui attrapant le bras, levant les yeux au ciel. Dis-lui que je ne suis pas une menteuse.

Pendant encore un court instant, personne ne parla et Daniel et Hermione gardèrent les yeux rivés sur l'ancien Serpentard, qui avaient froncé les sourcils au moment où elle l'avait empoigné.

- Je dois admettre que Granger est beaucoup de choses, dit-il finalement en se tournant vers son compagnon, mais certainement pas une menteuse. Et puis, quand elle ment, elle se met à rougir ridiculement et à se gratter l'oreille et je n'ai rien vu de tel.

- Comment tu sais ça ? s'indigna Hermione, rougissant violemment.

- « Connais tes ennemis pour mieux les contrarier », répondit-il avec un sourire moqueur. Mon père m'a appris ça.

- Parmi bien d'autres choses, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter la brune.

Elle récolta pour la peine un regard glacial. Drago eut un reniflement dédaigneux et tourna les talons, retrouvant Blaise et les autres Alphas.

- Merci, lâcha Daniel en suivant le blond du regard. Je vais prévenir mes frères. Tu sais que tu risques l'exclusion des Kappas pour ça ?

- Oui, répondit-elle d'une voix assurée. Mais étant donné ce que j'ai appris aujourd'hui sur elles, je ne suis pas sûre que ça me manquera.

- Merci encore Hermione, reprit-il. Tu es vraiment à la hauteur de ta réputation.

Celle-ci rougit légèrement et il la quitta pour retrouver ses amis, lui adressant un dernier signe de la main. Elle reprit sa route vers la bibliothèque.

.

La soirée battait déjà son plein quand Hermione fit son entrée, au bras de Blaise. Drago avait disparu elle-ne-savait-où et son meilleur ami s'était retrouvé seul, si bien qu'il avait passé l'après-midi à la bibliothèque avec elle et ils avaient décidé de se rendre à la fête ensemble.

La majorité des personnes présentes était des Kappas, mais elle pouvait reconnaître quelques Alphas, de-ci, de-là. Elle savait que l'alcool était interdit sur le campus – et pas seulement parce qu'Ava le lui avait dit plus tôt elle connaissait le règlement – mais pourtant, il semblait couler à flot et elle était incapable de pointer du doigt une seule personne qui n'avait pas à la main un gobelet.

Elle venait d'ailleurs à peine de rentrer qu'une des Kappas en initiation leur tendit deux verres, pleins d'un liquide ambré qui ressemblait fortement à du Whisky-pur-feu, l'odeur nauséabonde en moins.

Blaise avait déjà fini le sien alors qu'elle y trempait timidement les lèvres. Elle sentit presqu'aussitôt sa tête tourner et se tourna vers son compagnon d'un soir. Blaise affichait lui un sourire plein de cette assurance qui lui était caractéristique, visiblement pas aussi perturbé qu'elle par sa boisson.

Il l'attrapa par le bras et l'emmena sur la piste de danse, où il la fit tournoyer que sa tête tournait au point qu'elle ne savait plus si cela était du à leur danse ou à ce qu'elle avait bu. Pourtant, quand il la libéra enfin, elle était si assoiffée qu'elle en but une nouvelle gorgée, qui lui sembla bien plus revigorante que la première.

- Hermione !

Elle se tourna vers Ava, qui était vêtue d'une superbe robe bleu marine, s'arrêtant à mi-cuisses. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon lâche mais certainement calculé minutieusement et un trait de khôl soulignait ses yeux bleus.

- On t'a cherchée toute la journée !

- J'étais à la bibliothèque, répondit-elle simplement.

- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle sache de quoi il s'agit, murmura Blaise à son oreille, juste assez fort pour qu'elle soit seule à entendre.

Hermione étouffa un rire et lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Ecoute, pour tout à l'heure, je comprends que tu n'aimes pas nos méthodes, mais tu dois comprendre que nous ne pouvons pas changer des traditions ancestrales juste parce qu'une de nos membres n'est pas satisfaite et…

- Justement, la coupa l'ancienne Gryffondor. Si je suis allée à la bibliothèque, c'est pour me renseigner sur ces rites d'initiation idiots. Ils existent depuis la création des Kappas au XVIIème siècle, mais il n'est dit nulle part qu'ils doivent être aussi abjects que ceux que vous avez mis en place. Parce que oui, je me suis aussi renseignée auprès des filles sur les autres épreuves que vous leur avez fait subir. Les livres parlent d'initiation, de compétition avec les Alphas, mais en aucun cas, ils ne disent qu'il faut humilier les Alphas, ou même les potentielles recrues pour les intégrer.

- Tu n'as pas su lire entre les lignes, voilà tout, cracha Ava d'un ton sec, la fusillant du regard.

- Et toi, tu n'as pas su lire du tout, rétorqua Hermione. Les valeurs de votre sororité ne sont pas celles que tu défends. Les fondatrices prônaient l'amitié entre les membres et la vertu des capacités intellectuelles au-dessus des capacités physiques. Pour la seconde, je t'accorde que tu n'y peux rien si tu es profondément stupide et que tu te sens obligée de mettre ton physique en avant pour attirer l'attention, mais je crois que tu as oublié ce que signifiait la première. Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus grave des deux.

Elle regretta les mots prononcés aussitôt qu'ils furent sortis de sa bouche. Elle n'avait pas voulu être aussi méchante, mais elle était si outrée par les méthodes d'Ava qu'elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Pas plus qu'elle ne put empêcher la main de cette dernière de venir s'écraser contre sa joue dans un bruit glaçant.

Le silence régnait déjà depuis quelques minutes autour d'elles, depuis qu'elles avaient commencé à élever la voix. Leur public avait poussé une exclamation de surprise et tous attendaient la suite, espérant en silence qu'Hermione riposterait.

- Ca ne fait que prouver la petitesse de ton esprit, dit-elle simplement, regardant Ava droit dans les yeux.

Celle-ci s'apprêtait à sortir sa baguette quand Drago se posta entre elles.

- Ca suffit, gronda-t-il à l'attention d'Hermione, mais en les regardant toutes les deux, tour à tour. Vous vous donnez en spectacle, vous êtes ridicules.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Ava, tranchante.

- Je ne suis pas là pour rapporter des points à l'une de tes recrues, si c'est ce que tu demandes, répondit-il d'une voix glaciale.

- P-Pardon ? s'exclama la présidente des Kappas, déchantant brutalement, avant de se tourner vers Hermione. Tu leur as dit ?

Devant son air furieux, l'ancienne Gryffondor fit un pas en arrière, surprise. Elle n'avait pas peur d'elle, mais elle semblait presque folle à cet instant.

- Non seulement tu me discrédites devant mes sœurs…

- Tu veux dire tes esclaves ? la coupa Hermione.

- N'en rajoute pas, gronda doucement Drago.

La brunette fronça les sourcils. Elle avait l'impression de revivre la scène de la veille mais à l'envers. Décidément, les élèves de Poudlard avaient le don pour s'attirer les ennuis.

- Non seulement tu me discrédites, reprit Ava, mais en plus, tu as été voir nos rivaux pour leur dire quelle était l'épreuve finale ? Tu es la pire Kappa que cette sororité ait connu ! Tu… Tu es exclue !

Drago et Blaise ricanèrent légèrement, moqueurs.

- Tu rigolais moins hier soir quand j'ai du te trainer jusqu'à chez toi, cracha-t-elle en poussant son épaule, le fusillant du regard.

Le rire de l'ancien Serpentard mourut aussitôt dans sa gorge et son visage se ferma pour redevenir le masque impassible qu'il était à l'accoutumée.

- Si tu n'étais pas une fille et qui plus est, une imbécile qui utilise la violence pour se défendre, je t'aurais déjà fait regretter ce que tu viens de faire. Estime-toi heureuse que je te sois redevable pour hier soir et considère ma dette payée.

- Pourquoi, parce que tu ne me tues pas ? railla Ava. C'est comme ça que vous marchez, vous, les Mangemorts ?

- Si je ne faisais que te tuer, crois-moi, tu pourrais te considérer comme chanceuse, répondit-il d'un ton doucereux, presque charmeur, si bien que seule elle, Blaise et Hermione purent entendre.

Puis, sans un regard de plus, il empoigna le métis par le bras, qui lui agrippa sa compagne et ils quittèrent la soirée.

Ils traversèrent le campus en silence et Drago s'arrêta finalement une fois devant la bibliothèque pour s'asseoir sur les marches. Blaise l'imita mais Hermione demeura debout, le regardant, un sourcil haussé, les bras croisés.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? Pourquoi on s'arrête ?

- Daniel m'a demandé de t'amener ici, il a quelque chose à te dire, éluda Drago. Comment as-tu pu être stupide au point de te rendre à cette fête après nous avoir révélé les plans des Kappas ?

Hermione ne répondit pas, vexée, mais consciente qu'elle n'avait pas eu la plus brillante des idées.

- Je ne me ferai jamais d'amis, souffla-t-elle finalement en se laissant tomber sur une marché à côté de Blaise.

Les deux amis se dévisagèrent mutuellement avant de poser les yeux sur la jeune femme, qui avait posé la tête sur ses genoux rabattus contre sa poitrine et observait le sol d'un air accablé.

- Mais si, répondit le métis en lui tapotant l'épaule dans une tentative de réconfort désespérée.

- Non, n'essaie pas de me mentir pour me faire me sentir mieux. Après ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui, Ava va demander à toutes les Kappas de me haïr sous peine d'exclusion et les gens ne voudront plus me parler. Tu as raison Malefoy, les gens n'ont aucune raison de vouloir être amis avec moi. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me taire, je suis têtue, je suis trop curieuse et…

- Et tu es beaucoup trop sensible, la coupa le blond.

- Et je suis beaucoup trop sensible, répéta-t-elle comme si c'était une évidence qu'elle avait oubliée, quelques larmes s'échappant de ses yeux marron. Et je ne suis même pas jolie.

- Ravi que tu admettes enfin tout ça, Granger.

Blaise le fusilla du regard et lui fit signe de la tête de se rattraper. Drago lui adressa d'abord un regard outré, comme s'il pensait que son meilleur ami plaisantait en voulant qu'il se rabaisse à la réconforter mais, finalement, devant l'insistance de ce dernier, il poussa un profond soupir et se pencha vers Hermione, posant une main maladroite sur son épaule. Cette dernière sursauta légèrement mais se laissa faire, reniflant discrètement.

- D'après ce que je sais, c'est aussi grâce à ces insupportables défauts que tu as contribué à la chute de Tu-sais-qui. Je ne suis pas sûr que la pimbêche puisse en dire autant.

Elle eut un léger sourire en coin.

- Mais elle, elle a des amis.

- Tu t'en feras aussi, mon cœur, répondit Blaise en lui prenant la main, la serrant doucement dans la sienne. Et puis, je rentre en Angleterre demain, mais tu pourras compter sur Noah, Abbie et Drago si ça ne va pas.

Drago le dévisagea comme s'il eut été fou et se racla la gorge. Hermione rit doucement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Malefoy, je ne te garde que comme dernier recours. Si vraiment Noah et Abbie ne veulent plus de moi.

- Alors je ferai en sorte que ça n'arrive pas, rétorqua le jeune homme. Plutôt mourir que de devoir être ami avec toi, Granger. J'ai une réputation à conserver.

- Une réputation d'abruti fini ?

- Si tu veux vraiment que je sois ton dernier recours en cas de solitude extrême, je te conseille de changer de registre quand tu t'adresses à moi, face d'épouvantail.

- Seulement si tu en fais autant, répliqua Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

- Marché conclu.

Hermione eut un nouveau sourire, plus sincère cette fois et essuya ses joues humides avec les manches de son gilet. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir atterri dans une autre dimension où Drago Malefoy était presque sociable et Blaise Zabini, trop gentil pour être réel.

Si elle avait su qu'Harvard aurait cet effet-là sur eux, elle aurait trouvé un moyen de les y envoyer bien plus tôt. Mais la guerre avait changé tout le monde, et elle ne pouvait qu'admettre que dans certains cas, c'était en bien. Elle ne se souvenait même plus de la dernière fois où le blond l'avait insultée, du moins en voulant réellement la blesser. Quant à Blaise, il s'était avéré être une oreille attentive quand elle ne pouvait pas tout raconter à Harry, Ron ou Ginny dans les lettres quotidiennes qu'elle leur adressait.

- Voilà notre championne !

Ce fut la voix de Daniel qui la sortit finalement de sa torpeur. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

- Salut, souffla timidement Hermione. Tu voulais me parler ?

- Je voulais te remercier à nouveau. Ava ne tentera pas de s'attaquer à nous à nouveau avant un moment. Tu nous as bien aidés. D'habitude, nous laissons les Alphas sortir avec qui ils veulent, Kappas comprises, mais cette fois, nous avons réussi à les en empêcher ou à prévenir ceux qui avaient déjà accepté d'y aller.

- Pas besoin de me remercier, reprit-elle. J'ai juste fait ce qui me semblait juste.

- Justement, c'est de ça que je voulais te parler. Tu as fait preuve d'honnêteté, et d'un courage certain en tenant tête à Ava. C'est bien la première fois que je vois ça en trois ans.

Il marqua une pause et prit un air sérieux, tandis qu'Hermione le regardait toujours, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

- Depuis que je suis en première année, nous avons plusieurs fois pensé à élargir nos critères de sélection…

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda-t-elle.

- Nos critères sont très sélectifs et, de ce fait, nous refusons beaucoup de candidats tous les ans, si bien que les garçons que nous acceptons sont peu nombreux et ne suffiront bientôt plus à assurer la continuité de notre fraternité.

- Vous n'avez qu'à simplifier vos critères.

- Nous y avons pensé, mais Alpha doit rester accessible aux meilleurs, à ceux qui travaillent le plus dur ou qui ont prouvé leur valeur. Nous ne voulons pas que cela change. Par contre, nous avons sans doute trouvé la solution. J'ai convoqué tout à l'heure le comité des confréries et nous avons voté. Alpha voudrait devenir mixte, pas dans le sens où nous accueilleront des moldus, parce que ce serait trop dangereux pour préserver l'existence de la magie, mais dans le sens où nous voudrions à présent accueillir des femmes.

Derrière elle, Drago, qui commençait à comprendre, affichait un air abasourdi. Alors maintenant, elle allait venir l'envahir jusque dans sa fraternité qui, d'ailleurs, n'en serait plus une ?

- Tu nous ferais un réel honneur si tu voulais bien être la première, reprit Daniel.

Oui, à cet instant, Hermione Granger avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir atterri dans une autre dimension.

- Tu vois que tu vas t'en faire des amis, mon cœur, souffla Drago dans son dos, dans une piètre imitation de Blaise quelques minutes plus tôt.

Ce fut la première fois qu'il l'appela ainsi. Jamais elle n'aurait pu soupçonner que c'était loin d'être la dernière…

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà !<strong>  
><strong>Je ne suis pas fan de ce chapitre, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même :).<strong>

**Le prochain chapitre sera en ligne mercredi prochain et comme celui-ci, il se déroulera encore en 1999. Le suivant sera un retour dans le "présent".**

**Je vous embrasse mes petits loups,**  
><strong>L.<strong>

**Ps : Une review et Drago vous appellera mon cœur sans se moquer de vous ;).**  
><strong>Ps² : Vous pouvez toujours me retrouver sur Facebook sous le nom de Lécrit Fanfiction :).<strong>


	10. Ceux qui parlaient trop ou pas assez

**Nouveau chapitre pour vous mes petits loups !**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Looklook** : Merci, je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours ! :).

**Virginie** : Drago + faire des efforts me semblent une équation bien difficile à réaliser :). Merci pour la review !

**Sissy26** : Le fait que tu te questionnes sur leur relation n'est pas bête, il est tout à fait intentionnel de ma part :).

**Genevieve** : Oui, Ava est bien la même personne :). Pour le côté intéressant de ma fiction, je crois que tu l'as déjà mentionné un ou deux fois, ahaha ;). Au passage, merci également pour la review sur AJE, je suis contente qu'elle t'ait plu :).

**Elicia** : Je t'ai comprise en effet :). Merci pour la review !

**Ela** : Merci beaucoup :D.

**Amber1994** : Merci beaucoup, et bon courage pour ton boulot ! :)

**London123** : Je connais la série Greek de nom mais je n'ai jamais regardé, j'essaierai d'y jeter un œil :). Encore merci à toi !

* * *

><p><strong>X<strong>

**Ceux qui parlaient trop (ou pas assez)**

**23 décembre 1999**

Hermione n'aurait su dire pourquoi elle sentit une boule s'échapper de sa poitrine quand elle posa le pied sur le sol anglais après ces mois à l'étranger. Tout à coup, elle se sentait déjà mieux, comme si un mal insidieux s'était immiscé en elle sans qu'elle n'en soit consciente depuis son arrivée à Harvard.

Même le centre-ville de Londres lui parut moins bruyant et lourd, alors qu'elle sortait du Ministère de la Magie où son Portoloin l'avait menée. Des gens marchaient dans tous les sens, se bousculant parfois et elle aurait presque voulu foncer dans l'un d'entre eux pour être sûre qu'elle était bel et bien de retour mais elle avait mieux à faire.

Souriante, elle trouva rapidement une ruelle plus déserte et transplana.

La seule vue du Terrier, sous l'épaisse couverture de neige qui recouvrait tout le paysage, lui gonfla à nouveau le cœur. Elle pressa le pas, courant presque d'un pas mal assuré à cause de la peur de glisser sur une plaque de verglas, et aussitôt qu'elle fut devant, elle toqua vigoureusement à la porte, sautillant à moitié sur ses pieds.

On lui ouvrit à peine quelques secondes plus tard et elle sourit de toutes ses dents quand elle tomba nez à nez avec un grand rouquin, vêtu d'un pull de laine rouge orné d'un F vert.

- Salut, l'américaine ! lança Fred avec un accent qui se voulait imiter celui des Etats-Unis.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, amusée, et l'enlaça brièvement. Elle fit à peine un pas à l'intérieur qu'on l'enfermât dans une si puissante étreinte qu'elle en suffoquât presque. Elle sourit néanmoins à nouveau au visage épanoui de Molly Weasley quand celle-ci consentit à la lâcher.

- Que tu es belle ! s'exclama-t-elle. Et as-tu encore grandi ? L'air américain t'a vraiment fait du bien !

- Peut-être, répondit Hermione. Mais votre hospitalité m'avait manquée. Je suis contente d'être de retour !

- Et je suis ravie de t'accueillir ! Mais tu aurais du prévenir que tu arrivais si tôt ! Harry et Ginny sont partis faire leurs derniers achats de Noël et Ron travaille au magasin avec George. Il n'y a que Fred et moi. Arthur est également au travail.

- Et bien dites-moi ce que je peux faire pour vous aider !

- Rien, enfin ! protesta vivement Molly. Va donc te reposer, tu dois être épuisée après ce voyage ! Tu n'auras qu'à rejoindre les autres quand tu auras un peu dormi.

Trop fatiguée pour protester, Hermione hocha docilement la tête et monta les marches qui la séparaient de la chambre de Ginny d'un pas lent. Aussitôt arrivée, elle se laissa tomber sur le lit, ôta ses chaussures d'un mouvement des orteils et s'endormit sans plus de cérémonie.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, il faisait toujours jour et elle décida de mettre à profit les conseils de Molly. Elle se changea, tenta du mieux qu'elle le pouvait de dompter ses cheveux désordonnés par sa sieste et prévint Molly qu'elle sortait.

Comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle s'y rendît, elle s'émerveilla devant le Chemin de Traverse. A Noël, tout était décoré, du sol aux toits des magasins et elle semblait retrouver son innocence de petite fille. Il régnait dans l'air une atmosphère paisible, complétée par les chants de Noël entonnés par des objets ensorcelés dans les devantures des magasins. Avant de penser à retrouver ses amis, elle flâna longuement le long des allées, oubliant le froid qui la faisait frissonner des pieds à la tête. Quand elle eût décidé qu'elle en avait vu assez, elle se dirigea d'un pas joyeux vers Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux. La devanture était toujours la même, se démarquant de ses voisins par sa jovialité évidente. Avant même d'entrer, elle put constater que les affaires étaient toujours fleurissantes pour les jumeaux. Il y avait des gens à tous les rayons, de tous les âges et beaucoup de clients ressortaient en transportant de nombreux sachets, un air épanoui sur le visage.

Aussitôt qu'elle eût mis un pied à l'intérieur, elle entendit les rires qui se mêlaient au brouhaha provoqué par les inventions toujours plus originales des frères Weasley. Elle prit immédiatement la direction du guichet, décidant qu'elle ferait le tour des rayons plus tard. Elle avait hâte de revoir Ron pour lui raconter tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu lui expliquer dans ses lettres quotidiennes.

Elle le trouva en premier, mais s'arrêta net, trop surprise pour faire un pas de plus. Le rouquin était assis derrière le comptoir où se situait la caisse. La première chose qu'elle remarqua ne fut pas à quel point il avait grandi ou comment ses épaules semblaient plus fortes encore que quand elle l'avait quitté. La première chose qu'elle remarqua fut la personne avec qui il semblait plongé dans une discussion passionnante.

Il était appuyé sur son coude et son interlocutrice était assise sur le comptoir à côté de lui, tous deux face à la foule. Ils ne se faisaient donc pas face, mais il semblait clair qu'ils s'amusaient beaucoup et leurs sourires témoignaient du plaisir qu'ils avaient de converser l'un avec l'autre.

La seconde chose qu'Hermione remarqua fut à quel point Pansy Parkinson avait changé également. Ses cheveux blonds n'étaient plus coupés au carré mais tombaient élégamment jusqu'à sa poitrine, ondulant gracieusement. Son visage s'était adouci, mais peut-être Hermione avait-elle cette impression parce qu'elle souriait pour la première fois depuis qu'elle la connaissait. Elle n'était pas outrageusement maquillée, ni trop courtement vêtue comme dans ses souvenirs. Elle portait un pull de laine d'un vert pâle et un pantalon noir de jais, ainsi qu'une paire de bottes.

En somme, elle aurait pu paraître comme une fille tout à fait normale si Hermione ne l'avait pas tant haïe.

Quand Ron l'aperçut enfin, alors qu'il lançait un regard à la volée parmi les clients, le rire qu'il venait d'échanger avec la blonde mourut dans sa gorge et Pansy, visiblement surprise par cette interruption, suivit son regard et perdit le sourire à son tour. Elle glissa quelques mots au rouquin qu'Hermione ne put entendre à cause du brouhaha et descendit du comptoir, atterrissant gracieusement sur ses pieds. Elle attrapa son sac qui trainait par là et quitta le magasin d'un pas vif, baissant les yeux et rougissant bêtement quand elle passa à côté de l'ancienne Gryffondor.

Totalement abasourdie, Hermione ne répondit pas à l'étreinte que Ron lui offrit une fois Pansy disparue, pas plus qu'elle ne lui rendit le baiser qu'il déposa délicatement sur sa joue.

- Ton voyage s'est bien passé ? demanda-t-il maladroitement, parfaitement conscient qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas si facilement.

Hermione eut un léger sourire, amusée de le voir tenter d'échapper aux explications qu'elle attendait. Aussi, elle ne répondit pas et le fixa d'un air qui voulait dire « ça ne marche pas avec moi », un sourcil haussé, les bras croisés et son pied gauche tapant sur le sol dans une mélodie d'impatience.

Gêné, Ron se mit à rougir et se racla la gorge, avant de se gratter l'arrière la tête dans un geste mécanique.

- Hum… C'est-à-dire que…

- Hermignonne ! s'exclama une voix derrière eux.

L'intéressée ignora le soupir soulagé de Ron pour se tourner vers George qui s'approcha d'elle pour la serrer dans ses bras.

- Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-il, avant de se tourner vers son cadet. Il y a une cliente qui te demande au rayon Filtres d'amour. Je crois que c'est encore une folle furieuse qui veut tenter de séduire le grand Ron Weasley.

Ron rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et s'éloigna d'un pas maladroit, bousculant au passage un jeune garçon qui avait les yeux rivés vers une fausse baguette magique qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle d'Harry.

- Toujours Ron Weasley qu'elles demandent, reprit George en se tournant vers Hermione. A croire que les filles ont oublié que moi aussi j'ai combattu dans cette guerre ! s'exclama-t-il, faussement outré. C'est lui qui remporte toute la gloire alors que c'est le moins beau de la famille !

Hermione rit malgré elle, le frappant gentiment à l'épaule.

.

**24 décembre 1999**

Comme à son habitude, Molly Weasley avait assez cuisiné pour nourrir l'Ordre du Phénix pendant deux mois, mais cela ne semblait pas déranger la fratrie de rouquins, qui dévoraient avidement la moindre miette de dindes, farces ou de légumes accompagnant le repas. Molly Weasley avait bien trop cuisiné mais comme toujours, il n'en resterait pas une miette.

Hermione était assise en milieu de table, entre Harry et Charlie. La veille, elle avait pu retrouver Harry et Ginny après son passage au magasin des jumeaux. Ils avaient longuement discuté de leurs vies respectives.

Ginny était entrée dans une équipe de Quidditch professionnelle, les Harpies de Holyhead, parallèlement à son stage à la Gazette du Sorcier. Le tout combiné lui donnait un emploi du temps assez surchargé, si l'on y ajoutait les rénovations qu'elle et Harry avaient entrepris au Square Grimmaurd. En effet, depuis quelques mois, le couple avait pris la décision d'y emménager. Harry y vivait déjà, seul, et Ginny comptait l'y rejoindre dès que les travaux seraient achevés. Le problème était que lesdits travaux n'avançaient pas vraiment puisque tous deux étaient très occupés.

De son côté, Harry avait intégré le Bureau des Aurors depuis un an et demi déjà, puisqu'il n'avait pas voulu effectuer sa septième année à Poudlard, au contraire d'Hermione. Il s'y épanouissait beaucoup mais, ne souhaitant recevoir aucun traitement de faveur, il devait souvent subir des journées interminables et des horaires éreintants.

Aussi, quand il ne travaillait pas, il passait plus de temps à se reposer, ou à profiter de ses journées pour voir ses amis, plutôt qu'à avancer dans les travaux. Parfois, il regrettait d'avoir insisté pour effectuer les changements à la façon moldue et dans ces cas-là, il lançait quelques sorts qui lui faisaient gagner un temps fou. Mais il préférait tout de même ne pas utiliser la magie, car il savait que Ginny et lui n'étaient pas encore tout à fait prêts à partager un logis.

Quand ils le seraient, Harry savait bien que les travaux seraient finis en quelques heures seulement. S'ils laissaient tant les choses trainer, c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas encore sûrs de leur décision.

Hermione l'avait compris tout de suite, et elle se doutait que Ginny le savait aussi et qu'implicitement, elle était en symbiose avec la lenteur des choses.

Depuis la veille, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de parler avec Ron parce que ce dernier faisait de son mieux pour l'éviter ou pour porter leurs sujets de conversation sur absolument tout, sauf Pansy Parkinson. Elle était un peu fâchée qu'il refuse de lui expliquer la situation, mais elle avait choisi d'attendre au moins que Noël soit passé, pour ne pas gâcher l'ambiance festive qui régnait au Terrier. Pansy Parkinson ou pas, elle voulait profiter de Ron et de ses amis pendant cette fête et ne pas gâcher ses vacances avant de repartir, sachant qu'elle ne les reverrait pas avant le mois d'avril à moins qu'ils ne viennent à Cambridge.

Ainsi, la soirée fut délicieuse et se déroula sans embûche quelconque. Les cadeaux furent nombreux et échangés dans la bonne humeur, les rires entourant les convives d'une aura bienveillante.

.

Au Manoir Malefoy, l'ambiance était toute autre.

Dans la salle-à-manger, pas un bruit ne s'échappait de bouches trop occupés à mâcher. Parfois, le bruit des tintements des couverts venait rompre le silence, qui retombait aussitôt, solennel.

Le problème n'était pas tant que les convives fussent de mauvaise humeur, mais plutôt que Noël était une fête que les Malefoy n'avaient jamais su célébrer.

En y repensant, Drago se souvint encore de la surprise qu'il avait ressentie quand il avait vu le château de Poudlard décoré pour les fêtes lors de sa première année. Il avait toujours reçu des cadeaux, sa mère ne manquant jamais une occasion de l'en couvrir, mais il n'avait jamais connu l'esprit de Noël. C'était une notion qui lui était totalement étrangère.

Pourtant cette année, malgré la froideur apparente, l'ambiance était un peu plus détendue, mais pas seulement parce que Voldemort n'était plus et que la famille Malefoy s'autorisait à respirer sans avoir peur de ne pas le faire correctement. Cette année, ils partageaient leur table avec Blaise Zabini, dont le reste de la famille, hormis sa tante, avait été décimé par la guerre. Et comme toujours, Blaise Zabini dégageait une aura calme et bienveillante qui était parvenue à rendre ses hôtes un peu moins austères.

Par moment, Lucius lui adressait même quelques mots, lui demandant des nouvelles de ses affaires.

Lucius n'avait pas été condamné à séjourner à Azkaban, mais sa magie avait été bridée et sa baguette confisquée. Aussi, il était souvent d'humeur morose quand il voyait d'autres que lui user de la magie comme il l'avait fait à outrance. Bien qu'il n'eût jamais été bavard, la fin de la guerre avait fait de lui un homme presque muet, ne parlant que si nécessaire et ne se permettant plus les commentaires assassins qui avaient fait sa gloire.

Pourtant, ce soir-là, quand ils quittèrent la table pour se rendre au grand salon afin de s'installer devant la cheminée, il engagea lui-même la conversation avec le métis, sous les yeux étonnés de son fils et de sa femme.

- Alors, Blaise, comment avez-vous trouvé votre séjour à Cambridge ? demanda-t-il d'une voix nonchalante mais ferme. J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez resté plus longtemps que prévu.

- En effet, répondit le métis d'une voix qu'il avait appris à maîtriser dans les nombreux dîners mondains auxquels Drago et lui avaient été forcés d'assister. Je me plais aux Etats-Unis et puis, Drago avait besoin d'un peu de compagnie.

Le blond eut un sourire en coin condescendant, alors que ses yeux le fusillaient du regard.

- Avez-vous rencontré une charmante jeune femme qui vous a poussé à rester ? reprit Lucius avec un sourire bien semblable à celui de son fils.

Puisqu'il ne savait pas pour l'homosexualité de Blaise, l'homme avait toujours été profondément persuadé que tous deux rencontraient le même vif succès auprès des filles que lui en son temps, ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas du métis pour des raisons évidentes.

- Posez plutôt la question à Drago, répondit-il, lui lançant un regard malicieux.

Ce dernier lui jeta une œillade assassine.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Ravi de son petit effet, Blaise se redressa dans son fauteuil, tandis que Drago, qui ne le connaissait que trop bien, attendait la suite avec appréhension.

- Je suis sûr que Drago ne vous a pas dit avec qui il partageait ses cours !

Le blond manqua de soupirer de soulagement quand son traître de meilleur ami n'ajouta pas « et même parfois sa chambre » dans son exclamation.

- Dis-nous, Blaise, souffla Narcissa d'une voix douce.

Elle était avec lui bien moins formelle que son époux. Elle l'avait toujours tutoyé depuis qu'il n'était qu'un enfant et depuis la mort de sa mère, quelques mois auparavant, elle avait constitué un appui pour lui et un certain substitut.

Blaise garda le silence quelques secondes, comme pour marquer un suspense quant à sa grande révélation. Drago, sachant que rien n'empêcherait plus son meilleur ami d'avouer ce qu'il n'avait pas voulu dire à ses parents, s'était levé pour se servir un verre d'une bouteille de Whisky-pur-feu qui trônait à côté de la fenêtre qui donnait vue sur leur immense jardin.

Alors qu'il fixait l'étendue d'herbe, un des paons albinos de son père croisa son regard et le fixa d'un air intéressé, avant de rejoindre un de ses pairs.

- C'est vrai, Drago ? l'appela la voix de son père.

Il se tourna vers ses parents et se rendit compte que sa contemplation de l'animal avait duré plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait cru.

- Pardon ?

- Hermione Granger est également à Harvard ?

Pour toute réponse, il hocha la tête et regarda son père droit dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit ? interrogea sa mère.

- Pourquoi donner de l'importance à une personne qui n'en a pas ? rétorqua Drago, avant d'avaler une longue gorgée de son verre.

Sur son fauteuil, Blaise leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je la trouve charmante, intervint-il.

- Qui ne trouves-tu pas charmant ? répliqua son ami d'un air moqueur. Tu trouverais Londubat charmant si seulement il n'avait pas fait exploser ton chaudron en quatrième année.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'elle est bien moins exaspérante qu'elle ne l'était à Poudlard, reprit Blaise en plissant les yeux à ce mauvais souvenir.

- Parce que tu n'es pas en cours avec elle !

- Et je crois que la guerre, comme pour nous tous, a gommé quelques défauts chez elle. Et puis, tu ne pas nier qu'elle est devenue plutôt jolie.

- Je le peux et je le fais, rétorqua Drago d'un ton implacable. Ce n'est pas parce que tu vois toujours le bon côté des gens que tu as raison sur eux, Zabini. Elle est toujours trop curieuse, trop bavarde, trop têtue, trop sensible… Trop Gryffondor ! Quand bien même elle serait jolie, tout cela l'effacerait totalement.

- Moi, je l'aime bien, répéta Blaise. Tu n'as jamais pris la peine de discuter avec elle, mais c'est une personne intéressante. Elle a de la conversation sur à peu près tous les sujets, j'en suis sûr et sa curiosité est à mes yeux une qualité.

- Bon, cessons de polémiquer pour savoir si cette Granger est ou non une personne fréquentable, coupa sèchement Lucius. J'aurais aimé que tu m'informes de cette situation, Drago.

- Je vous l'ai dit, Père, soupira le blond. Ca n'avait pas d'importance.

.

- Je te déteste, souffla Drago en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

Blaise sourit largement et s'assit sur le siège qui accompagnait son bureau, le tournant pour lui faire face.

- Oh allez, il aurait bien fallu que tu le dises à tes parents de toute façon !

- Non, répondit Drago d'une voix glaciale.

- Bien sûr que si ! Allez, ne sois pas si grognon, tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas me faire la tête très longtemps.

- Si tu y tiens, je peux tout à fait te prouver le contraire.

Blaise ricana doucement. Il allait répondre quand on toqua à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit avant même que Drago n'ait pu autoriser à entrer et il eut à peine le temps de lever la tête de son matelas qu'une tornade blonde lui sautait au cou.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir avant ? gronda Pansy en le frappant à l'épaule. Il n'y en a toujours que pour Blaise ! Si je ne savais pas à quel point tu aimes les femmes, je finirais par croire que cet abruti t'a fait changer d'orientation !

Drago leva les yeux au ciel et grimaça légèrement pour montrer sa désapprobation.

- Chérie, si je l'avais pu, ça fait bien longtemps que je l'aurais fait, railla Blaise.

- Cette conversation devient inquiétante pour l'intégrité de Drago, ajouta une voix grave.

Trop occupé à réceptionner Pansy, Drago n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle était suivie de Théodore Nott qui semblait beaucoup s'amuser de la situation. La blonde était en effet assise à califourchon sur son torse et le frappait à intervalles réguliers, marmonnant des insultes suivies de « même pas foutu de donner des nouvelles ».

Drago se redressa et poussa Pansy sur le côté pour pouvoir serrer la main tendue par le grand brun.

- Je suppose que dans ta bouche, ça veut dire que je ne suis pas intègre, lança Blaise qui s'était rembruni à l'entrée du Sang Pur.

Drago n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi, mais Théodore et Blaise ne s'étaient jamais appréciés. Ils ne perdaient jamais une occasion de se lancer des piques et cela ne se produisait que s'ils étaient de bonne humeur. De mauvaise humeur, il leur était plusieurs fois arrivé d'en venir aux mains.

S'il avait eu à faire un choix, il se serait assurément tourner vers Blaise, mais Théodore était son égal, dans le sens où sa famille était la seule à encore pouvoir prétendre, avec les Greengrass, à posséder une lignée totalement pure de sang. Aussi, Drago n'était aucunement supérieur à lui et se devait de le traiter comme tel. Cela aurait pu être tout, mais il appréciait réellement Théodore, quand il ne passait pas son temps à se chamailler avec son meilleur ami pour des broutilles. Souvent, Drago s'était fait la réflexion que leurs querelles devaient cacher quelque chose de plus sur lequel il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt, mais jamais il n'avait pu obtenir de réponses ni de l'un, ni de l'autre, et n'étant pas du genre à insister, il avait fini par laisser tomber.

Connaissant Blaise, il lui en parlerait de lui-même quand l'envie l'en prendrait.

Pansy assise en tailleur sur son lit, il déposa sa tête sur les genoux de la jeune femme tandis que Théodore prenait à son tour un fauteuil pour s'asseoir près du lit, et le plus loin possible du métis.

- Je ne l'ai pas dit, finit-il par répondre. Tu l'as dit toi-même. Moi qui pensais que tu assumais… ce que tu es, peu importe de quoi il s'agit.

- Je m'assume sans doute plus que tu ne le fais toi, répondit Blaise d'un ton glacial, perdant tout à coup son habituelle jovialité.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? demanda Théodore en fronçant les sourcils.

- Exactement ce que ça dit.

- Ca suffit, les coupa Pansy, qui caressait doucement les mèches blondes d'un Drago somnolant à moitié, mais prêt à intervenir si Théodore laissait échapper un mot de trop contre son meilleur ami. C'est le soir de Noël, ne venez pas gâcher ça avec vos querelles puériles.

- Tu sais ce que signifie puéril toi maintenant ? se moqua Drago.

Pour toute réponse, Pansy lui asséna une tape sur le front qui le fit rire de bon cœur.

.

**26 décembre 1999**

Hermione avait laissé passé le réveillon et la journée de Noël mais elle ne laisserait pas passer une journée de plus sans avoir affronté Ron quant à la surprenante scène qu'elle avait surprise, elle l'avait décidé. Aussi, une fois le repas de midi passé, elle lui proposa de l'accompagner faire une promenade autour du Terrier. Pensant qu'elle avait déjà oublié l'incident, il la suivit d'un pas guilleret, trop content de pouvoir passer un moment seul avec sa meilleure amie.

Ils dépassaient à peine le jardin, toujours envahi par les gnomes malgré la fraîche température, quand elle attaqua.

- Depuis quand es-tu ami avec Pansy Parkinson ?

Elle avait décidé de ne pas y aller par quatre chemins, sinon ils n'en sortiraient jamais et elle était bien trop curieuse pour pouvoir rentrer à Harvard sans lui en avoir parlé.

- C'est une longue histoire, répondit Ron après une longue pause pendant laquelle son visage était passé par à peu près toutes les couleurs possibles.

Hermione lui lança un regard qui voulait dire qu'il devait arrêter de chercher des excuses si bien qu'il soupira et se décida enfin à lui donner des explications.

- Sa famille a racheté la Ménagerie Magique, sur le Chemin de Traverse, et elle en a pris la direction, débita-t-il sans reprendre son souffle. Comme je travaille parfois au magasin avec George et Fred, on s'est croisé plusieurs fois au moment du déjeuner. Au début, on ne faisait pas trop attention l'un à l'autre. Un jour où j'étais au café, j'ai voulu prendre un thé et, tu me connais, maladroit comme je suis, je lui ai tout renversé dessus en trébuchant et j'ai bousillé son repas. C'est un peu idiot, mais c'est comme ça qu'on a commencé à se parler. J'ai été surpris parce que, au lieu de me crier dessus comme elle l'aurait fait à Poudlard, elle s'est simplement mise à rire… Un rire assez horrible, d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il.

Pourtant, durant son récit, un sourire doux, presque benêt, s'était installé sur son visage.

- Enfin, au début, on se disait juste bonjour quand on se croisait les midis et puis un jour, quand il y avait beaucoup de monde, elle m'a demandé si elle pouvait s'asseoir avec moi. J'ai accepté et on a commencé à discuter… tellement longtemps que je suis arrivé en retard au magasin après. Le lendemain, elle s'est directement installée avec moi et depuis, nous mangeons ensemble dès que je travaille au magasin.

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite, tentant d'assimiler toutes ces informations. Elle avait du mal à croire que Ron lui avait caché tout cela, mais d'un autre côté, elle le comprenait.

Elle préférait grandement entendre cela de vive voix plutôt que de le lire dans une de ses lettres où il aurait mis un soin particulier à choisir les bons mots et surtout, où elle n'aurait pas pu voir l'expression qu'il affichait alors qu'il parlait de sa nouvelle amitié. Hermione le connaissait assez pour savoir que, même si lui-même l'ignorait encore, Pansy Parkinson lui plaisait et bien que l'idée lui semblât aussi farfelue que celle qu'elle et Malefoy puissent un jour avoir ce type de relation, elle décida d'accorder à la jeune femme le bénéfice du doute. Si Ron l'appréciait autant, elle ne pouvait être aussi mauvaise qu'Hermione le pensait.

- Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé avant ? demanda-t-elle donc en le bousculant gentiment. Harry et les autres sont au courant ?

- Oh, eh bien, Fred et George le sont, forcément, parce qu'elle vient souvent me voir au magasin quand il n'y a pas trop de monde chez elle. Quant à Harry et Ginny, ils savent que je lui parle, ils ne savent pas que nous sommes…

Il marqua une pause, semblant se demander lui-même quelle fin apporter à sa phrase.

- Amis, acheva-t-il.

- Juste amis ? interrogea Hermione avec un sourire amusé.

- Juste amis, répéta Ron, mais quiconque le connaissant savait ce que signifiaient les rougeurs au bout de ses oreilles.

Elle ne fit néanmoins aucun commentaire. Elle savait mieux que quiconque qu'il était assez lent en matière d'amours mais qu'il fallait le laisser réaliser les choses par lui-même. Elle espérait simplement qu'il attendrait moins qu'avec elle.

Ils avaient attendu si longtemps que leur relation n'avait plus été qu'amicale quand, enfin, ils s'étaient embrassés. Cela n'avait duré que deux mois.

Ils marchèrent encore ainsi longtemps, traversant les champs d'un blanc immaculé qui entouraient le Terrier, leurs pas s'enfonçant dans la neige dans un bruit machinal.

.

**3 janvier 2000**

Hermione fit entrer ses pantalons dans sa valise et poussa un profond soupir. Les vacances étaient passées si vite qu'elle ne s'en était même pas rendue compte. Ces deux semaines l'avaient remise d'aplomb et elle se sentait prête à repartir et à affronter les Kappas pour l'épreuve de culture générale de la Coupe des Confréries.

Bien qu'elle fût pour le moment la seule fille parmi les Alpha, elle se sentait plutôt bien parmi eux et ils la traitaient bien, Malefoy faisant, comme toujours, figure d'exception.

On toqua à la porte de sa chambre et quelques secondes plus tard, la tête d'Harry apparaissait dans l'encablure.

- Je peux entrer ?

- Bien sûr, répondit-elle avec un sourire doux.

Harry s'exécuta et s'assit sur le lit, attendant qu'elle finisse de faire rentrer ses livres dans ses bagages, ce qui n'était pas chose aisé, toute sorcière qu'elle était.

- Est-ce que tout se passe vraiment bien pour toi à Harvard ? Tu te plais là-bas ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, sinon, tu le saurais. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si Malefoy me faisait peur, railla-t-elle.

Mais Harry ne sourit pas. Au contraire, il sembla tout à coup gêné et se gratta l'arrière de la tête. Hermione cessa tout mouvement et se tourna vers lui, haussant un sourcil.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Harry ?

- Non, non, tout va bien, répondit-il abruptement. Ecoute, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose. Malefoy me tuerait sans doute mais je pense que tu dois le savoir, étant donné que tu le vois souvent.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- Tu me fais presque peur. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Je voulais t'en parler avant que tu ne repartes, souffla Harry. Malefoy ne veut pas que cela s'ébruite pour le moment, mais je sais que tu garderas le secret.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, pas parce qu'il avait peur de lui dire la vérité, mais parce qu'il avait peur qu'elle lui en veuille de ne la lui avouer que maintenant.

- Malefoy a travaillé avec l'Ordre à la chute de Voldemort.

Sa phrase était sortie de but en blanc, à une vitesse ahurissante mais elle en avait pourtant saisi le moindre mot. La bouche ouverte de surprise, Hermione cherchait quelque chose à répondre à cela, mais rien ne lui vint qui fut assez pertinent.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- C'est une longue histoire…

Hermione regarda sa montre et fronça les sourcils. Harry n'avait vraiment pas choisi le bon moment. Son Portoloin l'attendait au Ministère dans trois quarts d'heure.

- Raconte-moi les grandes lignes, ordonna-t-elle.

- Quelques jours après que nous nous soyons échappés du Manoir Malefoy, il a contacté Remus pour lui dire qu'il voulait changer de camp. L'Ordre s'est concerté et ils ont finalement accepté de le recevoir. Ils lui ont fait boire du Véritasérum et Kingsley a lu son esprit pour être sûr qu'il disait vrai. Il leur a fourni de précieuses informations sur des attaques de Mangemorts, notamment à Pré-au-Lard et cela leur a permis d'éviter de nombreux morts en cachant les personnes qui devaient être attaquées. Et le jour de la Bataille Finale… Quand Augustus Rockwood a fait exploser le mur… C'est lui qui a sauvé la vie de Fred…

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !<strong>

**Le prochain sera en ligne mercredi prochain et s'intitulera "La mégère". Je vous laisse méditer là-dessus ;).**

**Je vous embrasse mes petits loups,**  
><strong>L.<strong>

**Ps : Une review, et vous pourrez virer Pansy et joindre Drago sur le lit :).**


	11. La mégère non apprivoisée

**Bonne lecture.**

**Normalement, je fais bien attention à bien répondre à tout le monde, mais j'ai eu des problèmes avec certaines reviews alors si je ne vous ai pas répondu, n'hésitez pas à venir vous plaindre ;).  
><strong>

**Virginie** : Les réponses à tes questions viendront par la suite :). Quant à la relation Drago/Hermione, il va falloir être patiente pour que l'un ou l'autre se bouge les fesses ;). Merci pour la review !

**London123** : Mais il en faut également, des chapitres calmes, héhé :).

**Ela** : Réponse dans les chapitres à venir ! Merci pour al review :).

* * *

><p><strong>XI<strong>

**La mégère (non apprivoisée)**

**15 janvier 2007**

Sarah Thornton marchait d'un pas vif, le bruit de ses talons résonnant dans le long couloir. Si sa démarche était si déterminée, c'était parce qu'elle s'était répétée son discours des dizaines de fois. Elle savait quelle intonation elle allait mettre à tel moment, comment sa voix devait trembler à un autre. Drago lui avait appris tout ce qu'il savait de la manipulation des esprits dès lors qu'il avait su ce qu'elle projetait de faire.

Oui, Sarah connaissait son discours par cœur. Pourtant, quand elle fut assez proche de l'entrée pour qu'elle n'ait plus qu'un pas à faire pour faire remarquer sa présence, elle s'arrêta net. Et si les choses ne se déroulaient pas comme elle le souhaitait ? Et si elle perdait tous ses moyens face à cette femme ? Et si elle oubliait tous les précieux conseils de Drago ?

Elle secoua la tête pour se redonner du courage. Elle devait le faire, ne serait-ce que parce qu'elle en avait besoin pour elle-même, au-delà de ce que cela lui apporterait pour son procès. Et cette femme le lui devait également.

Alors pourquoi demeurait-elle figée devant cette porte comme si elle constituait la réponse à tous ses problèmes ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas faire un pas de plus et affronter sa rivale ?

- Madame ? Madame ?

Sarah sortit de ses pensées et sursauta quand elle réalisa qu'elle était celle qu'on appelait. Elle se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec un homme d'une trentaine d'années, plus grand qu'elle d'une quinzaine de centimètres et portant l'uniforme des Tornades de Tutshill.

- Vous cherchez quelque chose ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Euh… Oui, oui, bafouilla Sarah. Hum…

Le joueur se pencha vers elle, haussant un sourcil.

- Je peux vous aider ?

- J'aimerais parler à votre poursuiveuse, lâcha-t-elle finalement, de but en blanc.

- Qui la demande ? reprit-t-il avec un sourire.

- J-Je suis journaliste, s'exclama-t-elle. Je voudrais l'interviewer.

- D'accord ! Je vais vous la chercher !

- Merci, répondit-elle, lâchant un soupir de soulagement alors qu'il s'éloignait rapidement.

Elle poussa finalement la porte et se retrouva à l'entrée du stade de Quidditch qui servait aux entrainements. C'était la première fois qu'elle en voyait un sous cet angle, plutôt habituée à être installée dans les gradins et elle se sentit minuscule devant l'immensité du terrain.

Elle entendit la porte se rouvrir derrière elle et n'osa pas se retourner tout de suite. Elle ne savait pas si elle serait capable d'affronter cette femme qui lui avait volé son mari. Elle ne savait pas si elle saurait se retenir de lui dire à quel point elle la haïssait. Et surtout, elle ne savait si elle pourrait se retenir de comptabiliser toutes les choses que cette femme avait de plus qu'elle et qui faisait que son mari l'avait trompée.

- Vous m'avez demandé ? demanda une voix fluette derrière elle.

Sarah ravala les larmes qui, déjà, avaient commencé à monter dans ses yeux. Cette voix lui semblait être celle d'une enfant et elle eut du mal à concevoir qu'elle eut pu lui faire subir une chose pareille avec une voix si innocente.

Elle se retourna lentement et, sans un mot, détailla sa rivale, dont le visage avait blêmi à sa vue.

Elle faisait à peu près sa taille, mais Sarah la dépassait tout de même de quelques centimètres. Ses cheveux étaient noirs, longs et s'arrêtaient en dessous de sa poitrine de façon désordonnée, mais cela était sans doute dû au fait qu'elle sortait d'un entrainement. Ses yeux étaient d'un brun sombre et ses joues étaient rouges. Sarah n'aurait su dire si c'était parce qu'elle était gênée ou à cause de l'entrainement.

- Bonjour, dit-elle d'une voix calme.

Elle sut que son apparition avait eu l'effet escompté quand la jeune femme en face d'elle se mit à bafouiller en réponse et elle remercia intérieurement son avocat qui lui avait fait répéter cent fois cette scène pour qu'elle soit totalement calme.

- Vous savez qui je suis ? continua-t-elle.

La jeune femme hocha vivement la tête, sans oser la regarder dans les yeux.

- Et puis-je connaître votre nom ?

- Je m'appelle Cho, répondit la brune. Cho Chang.

- Alors voilà, Cho Chang, commença Sarah d'une voix ferme. Vous avez détruit mon mariage et couché avec mon mari alors que vous saviez parfaitement qu'il n'était pas libre. Ce salop ose prétendre que je suis une menteuse et que j'ai inventé toute cette histoire d'adultère. Je pense que vous êtes bien placée pour savoir que je ne mens pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Son ton était dur et son regard impérieux, semblant la défier de prétendre le contraire. En face d'elle, Cho gardait la tête résolument baissée, comme une enfant grondée. Elle la hocha néanmoins.

- Bien, je pense que vous serez également d'accord pour dire que vous me devez quelque chose.

A nouveau, la brune ne répondit pas, mais hocha la tête.

- Je veux que vous veniez témoigner contre Olivier.

- P-Pardon ? bafouilla Cho.

- Pour que le divorce soit prononcé dans les termes que mon avocat a proposés, il faut que nous apportions une preuve de l'adultère. Hors, comme vous pouvez vous en douter, je n'ai pas vraiment pensé à prendre une photographie sur le moment, railla Sarah, dans une voix pleine d'ironie mais aussi d'agressivité. Je veux que vous veniez témoigner que mon mari m'a bel et bien trompée avec vous et que je vous aie bien surpris tous les deux ce soir-là.

Il y eut un silence et Cho, dont les joues étaient toujours colorées d'un rouge vif, prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça, murmura-t-elle.

- Bien sûr que vous le pouvez, rétorqua sèchement Sarah. Je dirais même que vous le devez. C'est à vous de réparer vos erreurs.

- Non, je ne peux pas faire ça, répéta Cho. Je suis désolée.

Et sans laisser à Sarah le temps de répondre, elle lui tourna les talons et se précipita vers la sortie.

La blonde resta longtemps ainsi, debout à l'entrée du stade de Quidditch, les yeux rivés sur la porte que sa rivale avait fermé derrière elle. Elle avait vraiment cru qu'elle pourrait obtenir cela d'elle. Après tout, cette femme lui devait bien ça, après avoir détruit son mariage et brisé son cœur. Mais les choses ne seraient visiblement pas aussi simples qu'elle l'avait cru.

D'un pas lent, elle quitta finalement les lieux, abattue.

.

Drago relisait pour la énième fois le dossier sous ses yeux, tirant nerveusement une bouffée de sa cigarette à chaque fois qu'il réalisait qu'il ne trouvait pas de solution. Par moments, il avait envie de tout envoyer valser et de changer de métier. Reprendre les entreprises de son père aurait été une solution facile et bénéfique, mais il n'avait pas envie d'user de la solution facile.

Pourtant, son cendrier plein de mégots semblait lui rappeler sans cesse qu'il travaillait ainsi depuis des heures, en vain. Quand Sarah avait débarqué dans son bureau, quelques heures plus tôt, après son entrevue avec Cho Chang, il avait su tout de suite que les choses ne s'étaient pas passées comme ils l'avaient prévu, et pour une raison simple.

Cela faisait maintenant plus de trois semaines qu'il avait rencontré Sarah et il l'avait vue au moins trois fois par semaine. Ils avaient beaucoup parlé ensemble, de sa vie avec Olivier, de son divorce, de son adultère. Pourtant, jamais elle n'avait craqué. Jamais encore il ne l'avait vue pleurer. Jamais, avant ce jour.

Il savait, quand il lui avait dit d'aller parler à la maîtresse de son mari, que cela serait difficile pour elle, mais il n'avait pas imaginé que ça le serait à ce point. Aussi, quand elle avait éclaté en sanglots, au milieu de son récit, il s'était trouvé bien désemparé. Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour réconforter les gens, mais il avait toujours été encore pire quand on se mettait à pleurer devant lui. Cela faisait partie des choses qu'il était incapable de gérer.

Quand elle s'était jetée dans ses bras sans prévenir, pleurant contre son épaule, il n'avait pas eu le cœur à la repousser et à invoquer un quelconque besoin de professionnalisme. Aussi, il l'avait simplement serrée contre lui en silence et l'avait laissée pleurer sur son épaule sans un mot. Quand elle s'était calmée, elle l'avait simplement remercié d'un regard et était partie presque en courant, les joues rougissantes de gêne.

Quand elle avait disparu de son champ de vision, il s'était aussitôt mis au travail. Il devait prouver que l'adultère avait bien eu lieu, parce que Sarah ne méritait pas d'être traitée comme elle l'était par la presse, ou même par son futur ex-mari et son avocate. A la simple pensée d'Hermione, Drago sentit ses muscles se crisper et il attrapa une nouvelle cigarette. Ce ne serait que la énième de la journée.

Il fut dérangé une heure plus tard par un bruit sourd qui le fit sursauter. Il tourna la tête et vit, à la fenêtre, un petit hibou marron, aux yeux orange et à la posture fière. Il soupira et alla lui ouvrir. L'oiseau se posa aussitôt sur sa main, déposa sa missive et repartit par la fenêtre restée ouverte.

_« Dîner ce soir, chez moi._

_Sois là à 20 heures et amène Ava si tu veux. »_

Drago replia la lettre et la jeta sur son bureau. Il resta ainsi, debout, face à la fenêtre. De là où il était, il surplombait une bonne partie de la ville de Londres. Il voyait les gens s'agiter dans les rues, comme de minuscules fourmis qu'il eût pu écraser du pouce. Il soupira et se retourna vers son bureau, observant le capharnaüm qui y régnait. Le meuble croulait à la fois sous les dossiers de ses clients, mais également sous les contrats passés par son père avec de nouveaux investisseurs ou encore de demandes de dons à des associations dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler.

Dans un coin de la pièce, une cheminée offrait un séjour chaleureux, face à laquelle se trouvait un canapé sur lequel il dormait parfois, quand il restait travailler tard et qu'il n'avait plus la force de transplaner jusqu'à chez lui. Au-dessus de la cheminée trônait son diplôme d'Harvard, soigneusement encadré.

Parfois, il aurait préféré n'y avoir jamais mis les pieds.

On toqua à la porte et il sortit de sa torpeur, quittant le mur du regard, pour inviter à entrer. Il fronça les sourcils en apercevant Harry Potter.

- Salut, lança ce dernier. Ca sent la cigarette jusque dans le couloir, tu devrais faire attention avec ça, ce n'est pas bon pour ta santé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, Potter ? soupira Drago.

- Il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerais te parler, déclara Harry en s'installant sur le fauteuil dédié aux clients, invitant le blond à prendre place face à lui.

- Je suppose que je n'ai rien de mieux à faire de toute façon, répondit ce dernier en rangeant les papiers qui trainaient devant lui. Un café ? Un thé ?

Le survivant fit non de la tête.

- Alors qu'y a-t-il de si important pour que tu te déplaces jusqu'ici ?

- Tu dois te retirer, Malefoy.

Drago ne répondit pas tout de suite, pour essayer de calmer la fureur qui monta en lui aussi vite qu'un attrapeur vers le Vif d'Or. Il prit une profonde inspiration, ferma les paupières pour se concentrer sur quelque chose qui le calmerait et, finalement, abandonna et attrapa une nouvelle cigarette.

- Je commence à en avoir marre qu'on veuille me donner des ordres, lâcha-t-il en recrachant la fumée. Si vous voulez tous tellement que cette affaire se finisse vite, va donc parler à votre Miss Parfaite de ses méthodes qui ont conduit ma cliente à pleurer pendant plus d'une heure aujourd'hui. Je me suis retiré la dernière fois, Potter, et qu'est-ce que j'y ai gagné ? Rien : j'ai perdu mon emploi, mon procès et ta petite copine m'a fait passer pour le roi des cons. Alors non, je ne me retirerais pas et je peux t'assurer que tous tes beaux discours ne changeront rien à ça.

- Pourquoi tu ne peux simplement pas mettre ta fierté de côté et bien vouloir comprendre qu'Hermione ne voulait pas te blesser ?

- Qu'elle l'ait voulu ou non, elle l'a fait quand même, répondit Drago d'une voix glaciale.

Harry ne répondit pas, surpris. C'était bien la première fois que l'ancien Serpentard admettait qu'il avait été blessé.

- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi nous avons cette conversation, reprit l'avocat en écrasant sa cigarette d'un geste rageur.

Il se leva soudainement, faisant presque sursauter le brun qui le suivit des yeux, l'observant faire les cent pas en long et en large. Drago semblait marmonner quelques propos acerbes et au vu de son front plissé, Harry savait que sa colère avait du mal à redescendre.

Finalement, il prit une profonde inspiration et se rassit en face de son importun invité. Drago avait commencé à ouvrir la bouche, la lassitude peignant ses traits, quand tous deux sursautèrent alors que la porte s'ouvrait à la volée.

- Oh, pardon ! rougit Ava. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Salut, Harry. Je repasserai plus tard.

- Non, c'est bon, chérie, trancha Drago. Il partait de toute façon.

L'intéressé voulut protester, mais il savait déjà que cela n'aurait servi à rien. Aussi, il se tut et, après avoir embrassé Ava et salué son fiancé, il quitta la pièce sans plus mot dire.

La brune vint aussitôt s'asseoir sur les genoux de Drago et, nichant son visage dans son cou, y déposa un baiser.

- Ta mère m'a accompagné pour choisir ma robe aujourd'hui. Elle est magnifique. Je suis sûre que tu vas l'adorer.

Drago eut un léger sourire.

- Je l'aimerais forcément si c'est toi qui la portes, répondit-il en l'embrassant tendrement.

.

Drago était finalement venu seul. Il connaissait bien son meilleur ami. A vrai dire, il le connaissait mieux que personne et il se doutait donc que cette soirée avait le but vain de les réconcilier, Hermione et lui. Aussi, il avait préféré ne pas emmener Ava avec lui, parce que cela aurait été condamner la vaisselle des Zabini à finir contre les murs.

Arrivé devant l'immense maison du métis, il hésita néanmoins avant de toquer. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le traitât de lâche ou qu'on eût dit de lui qu'il avait fui en sachant que son éternelle rivale serait là, mais il savait déjà, avant même que la soirée eût commencé, qu'il avait fait une erreur en venant ici.

Il fut ouvert par le majordome et sans un mot, il pénétra à l'intérieur, laissant l'homme s'occuper de son manteau. L'hiver était encore froid et la neige tombait encore abondamment dehors, si bien que ses cheveux blonds étaient recouverts de flocons. Le majordome le mena jusqu'au grand salon et il put constater qu'il était le dernier arrivé. Aussitôt qu'il eut mis un pied à l'intérieur, Pansy lui sauta au cou et déposa un énorme baiser sur sa joue.

Plus encore que son caractère volcanique, sa grossesse avait considérablement accru ses démonstrations d'affection. Drago avait eu beau lui répéter qu'il avait horreur de ça, cela n'avait servi à rien.

Il fut ensuite abordé par Ron, qui avait suivi sa fiancée d'un pas pressé. Depuis qu'elle était enceinte, le rouquin avait tendance à la suivre dès qu'elle faisait le moindre pas, par peur qu'elle trébuche ou qu'elle ne se blesse d'une quelconque façon. Si Drago trouvait cela tout bonnement ridicule, il devait admettre qu'il n'aurait pas laissé le jeune homme s'approcher de sa meilleure amie en premier lieu s'il ne s'était pas montré aussi protecteur que lui-même avait pu l'être.

Après Ron, il se dirigea automatiquement vers Theodore Nott qui semblait en grande conversation avec sa petite amie. Il les salua tous deux et se dirigea ensuite vers Blaise, qui discutait lui avec Ginny. Il déposa un baiser sur la joue de la rouquine, serra la main du métis et s'arrêta là. Les seules personnes qu'il restait étaient les jumeaux, Harry et Hermione et ils étaient ensemble. Il ne pouvait donc pas aller vers eux sans les saluer tous les quatre. Et il préférait encore paraître impoli plutôt que de devoir saluer Hermione Granger.

- Je ne reste pas longtemps, annonça-t-il alors que Ginny et Blaise le fixaient tous deux d'un air grave.

- Ecoute, répondit aussitôt la rouquine d'un air autoritaire qui n'était pas sans rappeler sa propre mère. Harry est un Auror en passe de devenir directeur du Bureau et moi, j'oscille entre mon travail à la Gazette et mon poste dans les Harpies. Par-dessus tout, nous sommes de jeunes parents depuis quelques mois à peine et James ne fait pas encore toutes ses nuits. Pourtant, nous sommes là tous les deux et prêts à faire la fête toute la nuit. Quelle est ton excuse ?

- Il est vingt heures trente, je viens seulement de quitter mon bureau et j'y suis depuis cinq heures ce matin. Je suis fatigué. Est-ce que cette excuse te suffit ou faut-il en plus que j'ajoute que ma fiancée est seule chez nous et que, par-dessus tout, je n'ai pas la moindre envie de partager un repas avec vous si c'est pour vous entendre me répéter que je dois me retirer d'une affaire qui me tient pourtant à cœur ?

Ginny ne répondit pas, surprise par la virulence dont témoignait sa voix. Il avait l'air épuisé, elle le remarquait maintenant, mais surtout lassé. Et le procès ne commencerait pas avant des mois, pensa-t-elle. Dans quel état serait-il alors ?

Elle allait répondre, mais Blaise la coupa.

- Bien, passons à table maintenant que tout le monde est arrivé ! s'exclama-t-il en tapant des mains, comme pour imposer son autorité.

Le petit groupe se dirigea donc vers la salle-à-manger et Drago ne chercha même pas à cacher son soupir quand il vit que son hôte l'avait installé juste en face d'Hermione. Celle-ci, au contraire, ne laissa pas échapper la moindre émotion quand elle prit place, mais elle le fixa d'un air grave, alors qu'il se plongeait aussitôt dans une discussion avec Theodore pour éviter son regard.

- Alors, lui lança son voisin. A quand avez-vous fixé la date du mariage ?

Drago n'en montra rien, mais il perçut parfaitement la façon dont, tout à coup, Hermione sembla se redresser et tendre l'oreille.

- Le 1er août, répondit-il. Ca laisse le temps à Ava de tout préparer avec l'entreprise que nous avons engagée. Je travaille trop pour prendre part aux préparatifs. Mais je crois savoir que vous recevrez les faire-part bientôt. Sans doute la semaine prochaine.

Theodore hocha poliment la tête.

- Et vous avez choisi le lieu ?

Drago hésita un moment avant de répondre.

- Le château de Barbury. Tu sais, c'est ce château que mes parents ont acheté il y a quelques années mais qui ne leur sert pas. Nous allons fêter là et après cela, Ava et moi nous y emménagerons pour y vivre. Ce sera mieux que notre appartement londonien pour fonder une famille.

Il y eut un tintement sonore et tous les regards se posèrent sur Hermione, qui venait de laisser tomber sa fourchette. Elle se reprit aussitôt et s'excusa en bredouillant, avant d'avaler une longue gorgée de vin rouge.

Drago la fixa d'un air dur, les sourcils froncés, et ce fut à son tour de se tourner vers son voisin, Fred, pour entamer une discussion qui visait à éviter son regard.

L'incident fut oublié et les conversations reprirent autour de la table. Dans l'ensemble, le dîner se déroula calmement. Drago oublia totalement la présence indésirable en face de lui et se concentra sur les discussions qui avaient lieu autour de lui, participant à l'une et l'autre ou écoutant simplement.

Une fois le dessert consommé, ils quittèrent la table et se dirigèrent à nouveau vers le salon. Sans un mot, Drago quitta la pièce pour le balcon et s'assit sur le rebord de pierre qui composait la balustrade.

L'air était glacial, le ciel d'un noir tel qu'on aurait crû qu'il en était peint et il neigeait toujours, si bien qu'il se retrouva vite à frissonner. Pourtant, il s'alluma une cigarette et se retourna pour se retrouver avec les pieds dans le vide. Il n'était qu'au premier étage, donc pas très haut, mais il se sentait plus libre ainsi.

- Tu ne comptes pas sauter, n'est-ce pas ?

Drago ne se retourna pas, pensant que ce serait une preuve de mépris assez suffisante pour la faire fuir mais elle n'en fit rien. Ses pas grinçant contre la neige accumulée, Hermione marcha jusqu'à lui, enjamba la balustrade et s'assit à côté de lui, dans une position identique. Comme lui, elle se mit à fixer les étoiles, en grande majorité couvertes par d'épais nuages.

Le silence dura longtemps, plus longtemps qu'il n'aurait pu le dire. On n'entendait plus que le vent grinçant, les flocons qui dansaient sous leurs yeux et le mégot de sa cigarette qui se consommait à chaque fois qu'il le portait à sa bouche.

- Fonder une famille ? lâcha finalement Hermione.

Elle le regretta aussitôt, mais savait également qu'elle n'aurait pas pu le taire plus longtemps.

Il ne répondit pas.

- Je veux dire… C'est normal, vous allez vous marier et… c'est ce que les gens normaux font, je suppose.

Il ne répondit pas.

- Mais je pensais que tout cela n'était qu'un jeu pour toi. Que tu ne faisais ça que pour me donner envie de t'arracher les cheveux de la tête.

Il ne répondit pas.

- Je ne pensais pas que c'était si… sérieux.

Il ne répondit pas.

- Je ne pensais pas que… que tu l'aimais, acheva-t-elle dans un murmure.

Il ne répondit pas. Et elle pensa qu'elle était sûrement la personne la plus idiote et naïve de la planète. Bêtement, elle avait cru que toute cette mascarade tournait autour d'elle. Naïvement, elle avait cru qu'il finirait par lui pardonner et qu'Ava ne serait plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Elle avait cru qu'il n'agissait que pour la faire souffrir.

Elle n'aurait su dire si elle aurait préféré qu'il lui crie dessus comme à son habitude. Elle détestait qu'il restât ainsi silencieux, comme si elle ne méritait pas même qu'il lui adresse un mot, comme si elle n'existait même pas. Il se contentait de tirer sur sa cigarette, recrachant la fumée vers le ciel et regardant les volutes d'un bleu gris danser au-dessus d'eux.

- Est-ce que tu vas répondre ? soupira finalement Hermione.

Le ton de sa voix était si chevrotant, qu'il pensa un instant qu'elle était réellement émue. Et puis, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il se rappela qu'elle était une excellente actrice quand elle le voulait.

- Je l'aime, répondit donc Drago d'une voix glaciale, et je vais l'épouser. Il va falloir t'y faire.

Elle ne répondit pas.

Il allait ajouter quelque chose, quand un hululement strident retentit au-dessus d'eux. Un hibou se dirigea droit vers lui et il eut tout juste le temps de lever le bras pour que l'animal s'y pose. Il récupéra la lettre qui était accrochée à sa patte et l'oiseau s'envola aussitôt d'un air majestueux.

Il la lut rapidement, ses mâchoires se contractant de colère au fur et à mesure et puis, quand il eut achevé sa lecture, il se tourna vers Hermione, posant les yeux sur elle pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait rejoint.

- Rendez-vous lundi matin dans mon bureau, lança-t-il d'un ton impétueux. Amène ton client, j'ai des nouvelles pour lui.

Et sans un regard de plus, Drago se retourna et posa pieds sur le balcon. Il retrouva les autres dans le salon et tous semblaient plongés dans de grandes discussions. Les rires fusaient partout autour de lui et il se sentit étranger parmi les siens, ennemi parmi ses amis. Aussi, il quitta discrètement la pièce, récupéra son manteau auprès du majordome et transplana chez lui.

Ava était assise dans le salon en train de lire un roman et quand elle lui adressa un sourire éblouissant, il se sentit chez lui.

.

**18 janvier 2007**

Hermione et Olivier furent ponctuels et bien qu'elle détestait se trouver dans son bureau, elle affronta Drago du regard quand celui-ci s'assit face à eux, seul.

- Où est ta cliente ? demanda-t-elle aussitôt, un air supérieur sur le visage.

- Elle ne souhaite pas participer à cette entrevue et elle ne souhaite par ailleurs plus avoir de contact avec ton client, M. Dubois, répondit-il sur le même ton.

- Pourquoi ? s'enquit l'intéressé, visiblement surpris par cette nouvelle.

- Je ne peux vous rapporter ses propos exacts, lança Drago sur un ton hypocrite, lui adressant un sourire faux. Vous vous mettriez sans doute à pleurer.

- Bien, abrégeons, coupa Hermione. Pourquoi nous avoir fait venir si ce n'est pas pour que M. Dubois et son épouse trouvent un accord ?

- Je vous ai fait venir pour vous informer que nous changeons nos conditions.

- Ah, souffla-t-elle d'un air soulagé. Tu deviens enfin raisonnable !

- En plus des conditions dont je vous ai préalablement fait part, lança-t-il en haussant la voix pour couvrir les propos d'Hermione, ma cliente demande désormais une pension alimentaire de cinq cent gallions par mois.

- Une pension alimentaire ? répéta Olivier d'un air ahuri, sa voix frôlant les aigus.

- Malefoy, reprit l'ancienne Gryffondor d'une voix froide. Même pour un avocat aussi mauvais que toi, cela est ridicule. Aucun juge n'acceptera de faire verser une pension alimentaire à mon client alors qu'ils n'ont pas d'enfants.

- En effet, rétorqua Drago avec un sourire en coin. Aucun juge n'acceptera s'ils n'ont pas d'enfant. Mais c'est là qu'il te manque quelque chose, Granger.

- Pardon ? Et je peux savoir de quoi il s'agit ?

- Miss Thornton est enceinte, lâcha-t-il d'un ton glacial. De deux mois et demi.

Un lourd silence suivit sa déclaration et même Hermione ne trouva rien à redire. Elle devait admettre qu'elle ne s'était pas attendue à cela. A ses côtés, Olivier demeurait bouche bée, les yeux ronds et les joues rougissantes, comme s'il eût été face à la chose la plus choquante qu'il eût pu regarder.

Face à eux, Drago s'était étiré dans son fauteuil et, ainsi confortablement installé, il jubilait presque de voir leurs mines effarées.

- Je veux un test de paternité, s'exclama finalement Hermione, reprenant ses moyens.

Drago ricana d'un air mauvais.

- C'est le monde à l'envers, tu ne crois pas ? Mais soit, tu auras ton test de paternité. Maintenant, je vous prie de bien vouloir vous en aller. J'ai de nouveaux dossiers à examiner, maintenant que je suis sûr d'avoir gagné celui-là.

Une fois encore, Hermione était trop surprise pour répondre. Aussi, elle attrapa Olivier par le bras et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Avant qu'ils ne ferment la porte, Drago l'entendit murmurer « Sarah est enceinte » d'un air totalement ahuri.

Enfin seul, il se permit un sourire apaisé et ferma les yeux, s'enfonçant confortablement dans son fauteuil. Sa journée commençait à merveille.

.

- On ferait mieux d'accepter leurs conditions, souffla Olivier une fois aux pieds du building.

- Non, rétorqua Hermione. Avant de prendre toute décision, nous allons attendre les résultats du test de paternité.

- Il ne peut être que de moi, soupira le joueur de Quidditch d'un air désespéré. Sarah est une bonne personne. Elle ne m'aurait jamais fait ça, elle.

La brune ne répondit pas et le regarda en silence quelques secondes. Puis, elle écarquilla brusquement les yeux et Olivier aurait presque pu voir les rouages de son cerveau s'activer.

- J'ai peut-être une idée, mais je vais avoir besoin d'une avance sur mes honoraires et de ton accord pour quelque chose qui n'est pas tout à fait… légal.

Olivier haussa un sourcil, surpris d'entendre une telle proposition dans la bouche d'Hermione Granger.

- Et qu'est-ce que ce serait ce quelque chose pas très légal ?

- Moins tu en sais, mieux ce sera !

A nouveau, il ne répondit pas tout de suite, trop étonné.

- Bien, alors je te fais confiance, déclara-t-il finalement.

- Parfait, sourit Hermione. Tu as bien raison. A partir de maintenant, je m'occupe de tout…

.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, j'attends vos impressions :).<strong>

**Le prochain chapitre sera en ligne mercredi prochain et le titre sera "Le bon et le mauvais".**

**Je vous embrasse,**  
><strong>L.<strong>

**Ps : Une review et vous pourrez... faire ce que vous voulez, parce que je n'ai pas d'inspiration sur ce chapitre x).**  
><strong>Ps² : Vous pouvez toujours me retrouver sur Facebook sous le nom de <span>Lécrit Fanfiction<span> !**


	12. Le bon ou le mauvais

**Bonne lecture mes petits bouts !**

**xDrayMioneexx** : Merci :).**  
><span>lilou<span>** : Je ne dirais pas qu'Hermione est égoïste, mais tu comprendras son attitude par la suite, je pense ;). Merci pour la review !

**Virginie** : Je ne peux pas répondre à ta question, ce serait gâcher la surprise ;). Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres fera cette fiction, mais elle sera certainement longue :). Merci pour la review !

**Amber1994** : Et oui, Ava n'est peut-être pas aussi diabolique que la plupart de mes lecteurs/trices semblent le penser, sinon Drago serait-il amoureux d'elle ? :). Merci pour la review !

**Morgane** : Ahaha, si tu arrives à convaincre Drago qu'Hermione est le droit chemin, fais-le moi savoir xD. Merci !

**Sissy26** : Je ne peux pas tout poster d'un coup (et même si je le pouvais, je ne le ferais probablement pas xD) parce que je n'ai pas encore fini d'écrire cette fiction ! Merci pour la review :).

**London123** : Demander à une Gryffondor de se retirer, ce serait sacrilège xD. Merci pour ta review ;).

**Alice** : Cf. review juste au-dessus ;). Merci beaucoup pour la review !

* * *

><p><strong>XII<strong>

**Le bon ou le mauvais**

**4 janvier 2000**

Hermione déposa ses bagages dans l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec Abigail et repartit aussitôt d'un pas déterminé. Dire qu'elle était en colère aurait été un doux euphémisme. Elle traversa le campus, fusillant du regard toute personne sur son chemin, faisant fuir même les plus téméraires.

Le chemin jusqu'à l'appartement de Drago et Noah lui sembla plus long qu'à l'accoutumée, alors qu'elle marchait bien plus vite, mais sans doute était-ce parce que son cerveau était en ébullition à cause de toute la colère qu'elle avait accumulée depuis la veille, quand Harry lui avait tout raconté.

Elle arriva finalement devant la porte et y tambourina avec son poing, rageuse. Les étudiants passant dans le couloir la regardèrent étrangement, mais passèrent leur chemin. Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Noah légèrement décoiffé, à la chemise entrouverte et l'œil hagard.

- Salut, Hermione ! lança-t-il avec un sourire gêné. Tu tombes plutôt mal.

- Je ne reste pas, répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Je veux voir Malefoy !

- Il n'est pas là, s'exclama la voix d'Abigail depuis le salon. Il a déposé ses affaires et il est aussitôt reparti. Il a dit qu'il allait voir les Alpha. Bonne année, Hermione.

- Ah oui, j'oubliais, souffla cette dernière. Bonne année à vous deux ! Bon, je vais aller voir chez les Alpha. Si jamais il revient entre temps, dites-lui que je veux le voir et que je veux le voir tout de suite !

- Est-ce que je dois aussi lui dire d'écrire ses adieux à ses parents ? ironisa Noah.

Hermione eut un léger sourire, puis elle posa une main amicale sur l'épaule du grand brun, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Oui, crois-moi, tu peux lui dire ça aussi !

Noah la regarda partir d'un pas vif, hésitant entre l'inquiétude et l'amusement. Finalement, quand il se tourna vers sa petite amie, qui le dévisageait avec un air coquin, il oublia l'un et l'autre.

.

Cette fois, Hermione fut chez les Alpha en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Elle ne pouvait transplaner, puisque le campus était mixte, mais elle marchait si vite que ce fut tout comme.

Elle entra dans la maison et fonça droit dans quelqu'un dans sa détermination à ne pas s'occuper de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Quand elle releva les yeux, elle se retrouva perdue dans deux orbes azurs. Le jeune homme avait laissé tomber le sac de terre qu'il portait et la substance s'était répandue sur le sol et sur le t-shirt autrefois blanc d'Hermione.

- Oh, je suis désolé ! s'exclama-t-il.

L'ancienne Gryffondor fit de son mieux pour garder son sang-froid. Elle ne voulait pas passer ses nerfs sur lui, alors que la vraie raison de sa colère se trouvait quelque part dans cette maison.

- Ca va finir par devenir une habitude, plaisanta le jeune homme.

Etonnée, Hermione détacha finalement son regard des yeux bleus pour observer le visage en entier. Il s'agissait du garçon qui avait fait tomber son verre sur elle lors de la soirée où Malefoy s'était battu avec le fameux Sanders.

Elle eut un léger sourire en coin, et tenta de son mieux d'enlever la terre sur ses vêtements, en vain. Liam – elle était presque sûre qu'il s'appelait ainsi – lui sourit, jeta un regard autour de lui puis, visiblement satisfait, il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et nettoya ses dégâts d'un mouvement de poignet.

- Pourquoi tu te promènes avec un sac de terre ? demanda Hermione avec un sourire.

- Truc de bizut, répondit le jeune homme en haussant les épaules. On doit s'occuper du jardin.

- Malefoy est avec vous ?

Liam éclata de rire, comme si c'était la meilleure blague qu'il eût entendue.

- Non, tu parles. Il fait pas tous ces trucs-là, lui. Il est en haut avec Dan et compagnie.

- D'accord. Merci, Liam. Bon courage avec le jardin !

Et sans un mot de plus, elle grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre, la colère peignant toujours ses traits fins. L'étage de la maison de la confrérie était essentiellement composé de chambres ou de salles-de-bain et elle sut immédiatement vers où se diriger quand elle aperçut la lumière qui filtrait sous l'une des portes. Elle ne prit pas la peine de toquer (après tout, elle était une Alpha elle aussi) et entra immédiatement.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de tousser et de sentir ses yeux la piquer désagréablement quand un nuage de fumée fonça immédiatement vers elle.

- Hermione ! entendit-elle.

Elle plissa les yeux pour voir à travers l'épais effluve et toussa à nouveau quand Daniel se posta devant elle, une cigarette coincée entre ses lèvres.

- Ca va ? demanda-t-il en la prenant brièvement dans ses bras. Bonne année !

Elle lui répondit à mi-voix, luttant pour respirer dans ce halo.

- Oh, tu es indisposée par la fumée, finit par remarquer le président. Viens, allons dehors.

Il l'attrapa par le bras et l'emmena hors de la pièce à sa suite. Une fois la porte refermée, elle prit une profonde inspiration, mais elle savait déjà que l'odeur resterait imprégnée dans ses vêtements et dans ses narines pendant plusieurs jours.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là dedans ? s'exclama-t-elle quand elle eût repris ses esprits.

- Eh bien, une petite fête pour la nouvelle année ! répondit Daniel en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

- Où est Malefoy ? grogna Hermione, décidant de passer outre ce rassemblement peu orthodoxe.

Elle avait d'autres choses en tête pour le moment.

- A l'intérieur. Veux-tu que j'aille le chercher pour toi ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête et il disparut à l'intérieur, libérant un nouveau nuage de fumée. Il réapparut quelques secondes plus tard, à peine, Drago sur les talons. Ce dernier ne chercha même pas à cacher son soupir las quand il aperçut sa vieille ennemie.

- Granger, je vais finir par croire que tu ne peux plus te passer de moi. A peine revenue de vacances que tu commences déjà à me réclamer !

Hermione fronça les sourcils et se pencha vers lui, l'observant comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois.

- As-tu bu ? demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

Il se pencha à son tour vers elle et lui adressa un clin d'œil presque charmeur.

- A peine, murmura-t-il.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et l'attrapa par le bras, se tournant vers Daniel.

- Je suis désolée, mais je dois vous l'emprunter. Et puis de toute façon, je crois qu'il a assez fait la fête pour sa part.

- Allons-y, Mère ! ironisa Drago en attrapant la cigarette du président de la fraternité, la glissant entre ses lèvres.

Hermione lui arracha des mains et la rendit à Daniel, lançant un regard autoritaire à l'ancien Serpentard.

- Tu ne fumes pas, Malefoy ! le gronda-t-elle.

- Oh, pardon, railla l'intéressé. J'avais oublié que tu me connaissais si bien.

Il allait repartir vers la pièce où se déroulait leur petite fête privée, mais Hermione le saisit fermement par le bras, l'obligeant à s'arrêter.

Drago poussa un profond soupir et se tourna vers elle, la dévisageant de ses yeux gris, rougis par endroits à cause de l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité.

- Granger, je commence à être fatigué de t'entendre me donner des ordres. Tu te permets un peu trop de libertés avec moi.

- Je dois te parler, Malefoy, et je dois te parler en privé.

- Parle avec le mur. Il te prêtera plus d'attention que moi.

D'un geste vif, il se défit de sa poigne et ouvrit la porte, libérant une nouvelle fois un nuage opaque.

- Et bien, je devrais peut-être expliquer au mur que tu as sauvé la vie de Fred Weasley. Je suis sûr qu'il serait ravi de le savoir.

Drago se figea et elle aperçut très distinctement les muscles de son dos se crisper les uns après les autres. A côté d'eux, Daniel observait la scène en silence, s'amusant presque de l'éternelle rivalité qui régnait entre eux comme une vieille habitude dont on ne peut plus se débarrasser.

Ils commençaient à devenir tous deux tellement prévisibles que c'en devenait risible. A présent, il pouvait presque prévoir quand Drago allait lancer une réplique assassine et quand Hermione finirait par perdre son sang-froid et par l'insulter.

Pourtant, jamais il n'aurait pu prévoir ce qui se passa ensuite. D'un geste vif, Drago se retourna et empoigna le bras de la brune.

- Dis à Joe que l'on remet ça à la prochaine fois, lança-t-il à l'attention de Daniel.

La seconde suivante, ils s'étaient volatilisés.

.

Drago atterrit en plein milieu de l'appartement et ils vacillèrent tous deux un instant sur leurs pieds, leurs têtes tournant furieusement.

- Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de transplaner comme ça ? hurla-t-elle en le frappant à l'épaule. Tu aurais pu nous tuer.

- Oups, répondit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Il fallut à peine une seconde pour que son visage se ferme à nouveau, affichant un air impénétrable. Il allait parler quand un raclement de gorge retentit derrière lui. Ils se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Noah, qui était moins habillé encore que quand il avait ouvert la porte à Hermione, quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Dehors, ordonna froidement Drago.

Noah perdit instantanément le semblant de sourire qui s'était emparé de ses lèvres quand il avait aperçu que son colocataire était toujours en vie.

- Pardon ?

- Dehors, répéta le blond. Je ne veux pas de témoin si je dois tuer Granger. Vous n'avez qu'à aller chez elle.

- Malefoy, tu dramatises, intervint Hermione.

- Toi, tu la fermes, cracha Drago en se tournant vers elle, la fusillant du regard.

Noah mit encore quelques secondes à réagir mais finalement, il alla chercher sa petite amie et quelques instants plus tard, ils avaient quitté l'appartement.

Drago porta à nouveau son attention sur l'ancienne Gryffondor.

- Qui te l'a dit ? demanda-t-il aussitôt, ses mâchoires contractées en signe de colère.

- Ce n'est pas important, rétorqua Hermione sur le même ton tendu. Ce qui est important, c'est plutôt pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit !

- Oh pardon, railla Drago, sans pour autant se départir de son air énervé, j'avais oublié que je te devais des explications ! Nous ne sommes pas amis, Granger, je ne te dois rien du tout !

- Non, tu ne me dois rien ! Mais tu aurais pu quand même me dire que tu avais participé à la Bataille Finale dans nos rangs !

- Je me fous de ce que tu penses de moi, Granger. Et arrête donc de jouer les moralisatrices !

- Je ne joue pas les moralisatrices !

- Et puis de toute façon, s'écria-t-il en faisant un pas vers elle, menaçant, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire dans quel camp j'ai combattu ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien changer ?

- Ca change tout ! répondit-elle en hurlant tout autant. Ca change que finalement, tu n'es pas si mauvais !

- Pas si mauvais ? Mais pour qui tu te prends ? C'est bien pour ça que je ne suis pas fier d'avoir combattu avec vous. Vous tous, les membres de l'Ordre, vous pensez que tout n'est que tout blanc ou tout noir ! Et vous n'essayez même pas de comprendre ce qui se trouve entre les deux !

- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! répliqua Hermione, dont les mains commençaient à trembler furieusement à cause de la colère. Je ne pense pas que le monde est soit bon, soit mauvais. Mais tu dois bien admettre que notre camp était le bon des deux et que les gens qui ont combattu avec l'Ordre valent bien mieux que les Mangemorts qui ont assassiné des centaines de personnes !

- Et vous, vous n'avez tué personne ? hurla Drago.

- Pas si ce n'était pas nécessaire !

- Eh bien va dire ça à Blaise ! répondit-il, haussant encore le ton.

Son visage habituellement impassible était désormais défiguré par la colère et ses yeux, qui avaient pris une teinte d'un gris sombre, lançaient des éclairs.

Hermione déchanta aussitôt et ses traits s'adoucirent malgré elle. En face d'elle, Drago semblait bouillonner, ses poings si serrés que leurs jointures étaient d'un blanc plus pâle encore qu'à l'accoutumée.

- Quel est le rapport avec Blaise ? demanda-t-elle, franchement curieuse.

Le blond sembla tout à coup se refermer sur lui-même, mais la colère s'évapora de ses yeux. Dans un soupir, il se laissa tomber sur le canapé du salon et Hermione en fit rapidement le tour pour lui faire face, il leva les yeux vers elle.

- Il y a beaucoup trop de choses que tu ignores pour te permettre ce genre de commentaires, Granger, lâcha-t-il finalement.

- Quel est le rapport avec Blaise ? répéta Hermione.

- Tu penses que tous ceux qui font partie de l'Ordre, ou ont combattu à tes côtés, sont foncièrement bons, n'est-ce pas ? Tu penses qu'ils n'ont jamais fait d'erreurs ? Qu'ils sont plus humains que nous, ceux qui n'ont simplement pas eu le choix ?

- Je…

- Tais-toi, la coupa-t-il.

Pour une fois, elle obéit, l'observant en silence.

- Tu te trompes, Granger.

Elle ne répondit pas. Drago lui lança un regard impénétrable et puis, sans un mot, baissa les yeux sur son avant-bras gauche. Il défit les deux boutons de sa chemise et remonta la manche jusqu'à son coude, lui exposant l'immonde cicatrice qui le striait dans la longueur.

- Où est la Marque ? demanda-t-elle.

- Elle a disparu quand Voldemort a été vaincu par Potter, expliqua Drago. Elle a été remplacée par la cicatrice que tu vois. Je porte le poids de mes erreurs avec moi tous les jours, Granger. Il suffit que je regarde mon bras pour que je me souvienne de tout ce qui a été de travers dans ma vie, et de tout ce que je ne dois plus faire. Mon père a vu sa magie brider et ne peut plus se déplacer librement. Nous avons été punis. Mais est-ce que les membres de l'Ordre qui n'ont pas été plus parfaits que nous ont été punis, eux ?

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Et pourquoi parlais-tu de Blaise, tout à l'heure ?

Drago fronça les sourcils et quitta finalement sa cicatrice des yeux pour les poser sur elle.

- La mère de Blaise a été tuée, il y a un peu plus d'un an, par un Auror.

Elle voulut parler, sans doute pour laisser échapper une exclamation de stupeur, mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps.

- Elle n'était ni Mangemort, ni membre de l'Ordre, tout comme Blaise. Mais elle était très proche de mes parents, ainsi que des parents de Theodore Nott, qui s'est vu enrôlé comme moi dans cette guerre sans même la comprendre. Alors, quand le père de Theodore est venu chercher de l'aide chez elle, après la défaite du Lord, elle a accepté de l'héberger. Mais les Aurors n'ont pas tardé à retrouver sa trace. Ils ont fait une descente chez les Zabini et ils ont tué le père de Théodore, ainsi que la mère de Blaise.

Hermione n'osa plus rien dire et lui, il semblait avoir oublié à qui il parlait. Ses yeux avaient repris une teinte plus claire, plus habituelle et s'étaient perdus dans le vide, comme si le tapis qui s'étalait sur le sol avait désormais toute son attention.

- Tes amis Aurors n'ont pas cherché à savoir pourquoi elle l'avait recueilli. Ils ont vu une criminelle hébergeant un Mangemort, une traîtresse accueillant un meurtrier. Ils n'ont pas vu en elle ce qu'elle était vraiment : une femme protégeant un ami.

Il marqua une pause, la colère voilant à nouveau ses yeux pendant quelques secondes.

- La mort de Nott n'était sans doute que justice, pour tous les gens qu'il a tués. Mais où est la justice pour elle ? Et pour Blaise ? Est-ce que tu crois qu'on a seulement essayé de punir cet Auror qui avait tué sans chercher à comprendre pourquoi ?

Hermione ne parla pas, parce que ses interrogations n'appelaient pas de réponse.

Le silence dura longtemps, si longtemps qu'ils oublièrent tous deux comment leur dispute avait commencé et comment ils en étaient venus à ce degré de confidence. Drago ne se moqua même pas d'elle quand il remarqua qu'elle avait versé quelques larmes.

L'histoire avait complètement vidé son organisme de l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité plus tôt, et son cerveau des quelques réticences qu'il avait à parler de cela avec elle. Après tout, il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle n'irait pas le crier sur tous les toits. Et Blaise ne lui en voudrait pas, puisqu'il semblait tant l'apprécier.

- Tu es fatigante, Granger, murmura-t-il en s'enfonçant davantage dans le canapé. Tu m'as épuisé.

Hermione sourit légèrement et s'assit à côté de lui.

- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bon, finit-il par ajouter après un nouveau silence. Mais je ne suis pas mauvais non plus.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, parce que, d'abord, elle ne savait plus trop quoi dire et puis, ensuite, parce qu'elle se rendait compte qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Elle avait tendance, comme la plupart des gens qu'elle connaissait, à cataloguer aussitôt les gens dans la case « mauvais » quand ils n'étaient pas aussi valeureux que Harry, ou même Neville, et qu'ils n'avaient pas combattu avec eux. Elle s'en rendait compte, maintenant qu'il lui exposait les choses comme il les voyait.

- Ne le prends pas mal, souffla-t-elle finalement, mais si je te voyais de façon si négative et si manichéenne, c'est parce que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que tu es de la même famille que celle qui m'a aussi laissé une jolie cicatrice sur le bras.

- Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas Bellatrix, répondit-il d'un ton dur.

- Oui, mais je crois que dans ma tête, ce n'est pas toujours très clair et dans un sens, je crois que j'avais un peu… peur de toi, avant de savoir que tu avais combattu avec nous et que tu avais sauvé Fred. Parce que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me dire qu'il ne faudrait peut-être pas grand-chose pour que tu me fasses subir les mêmes atrocités. Je sais aujourd'hui que j'ai eu tort.

- Répète encore une fois, lança Drago avec un sourire moqueur. J'aime t'entendre dire ce genre de choses.

- J'ai eu tort, répéta Hermione, plus amusée qu'agacée. Je suis désolée.

- Quelle douce mélodie pour mes oreilles, murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux, comme s'il avait été en train d'écouter un orchestre philarmonique.

Hermione ne répondit pas, mais secoua la tête, comme pour balayer ses propos.

Pendant encore un moment, ils ne parlèrent plus, profitant de cet instant rare où, après la tempête, le calme s'était installé entre eux et ni l'un ni l'autre ne ressentait le besoin d'étrangler son éternel rival.

Drago ne sut jamais si ce fut l'alcool qui lui fit faire ce qui suivit, ou bien le fait qu'à cet instant, il la trouvait bien moins insupportable que d'habitude. Toujours est-il qu'il se confia à elle comme si elle n'avait jamais été son ennemie et comme si la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient n'était pas des plus étranges.

Il lui raconta ce qu'il se rappelait de ce jour de mars 1998 où Harry, Ron et elle-même furent faits prisonniers du manoir Malefoy. Il lui raconta ce qu'il se rappelait de ses cris et comment, par moments, il s'était haï de n'avoir pas été plus courageux et de n'avoir pu s'élever contre sa tante. Il lui raconta comment il entendait encore les hurlements qui avaient été seuls témoins de la vie, ou plutôt de la mort, du manoir Malefoy pendant de longs mois.

Il parla longuement, si longuement que cela finit par sonner comme une mélodie aux oreilles d'Hermione. La fatigue l'avait gagnée, mais elle se refusait à fermer les yeux, trop heureuse et également surprise de découvrir une nouvelle facette de celui qu'elle avait tant haï.

Il lui raconta comment il avait contacté Rémus Lupin après leur évasion, comment il avait rejoint l'Ordre et aidé à sauver des vies. Il parlait moins fort par moments, quand son récit devenait dur quand il lui expliquait qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver tout le monde et puis plus fort quand une certaine fierté émanait de ses propos, quand il relatait la façon dont l'Ordre avait pu sauver cette famille de moldus grâce aux renseignements qu'il leur avait fournis.

Et puis, il lui raconta comment son père avait découvert, un jour, sa trahison et, au lieu de l'en empêcher, l'avait simplement sommé de se faire plus discret et comment, par la suite, il avait suivi ses conseils à la lettre, jusqu'au 2 mai, où il avait combattu avec eux. Il ne s'était pas attendu à faire un quelconque acte de bravoure, mais quand il avait vu le mur exploser et menacer de s'écraser sur l'un des jumeaux, il avait lancé un sort qui l'avait protégé et Fred s'en était sorti.

Une fois la bataille gagnée, il avait demandé à Harry et ceux qui étaient au courant de son investissement de se taire tant que tous les Mangemorts ne seraient pas arrêtés ou tués. Kingsley Shakelbot lui avait proposé plutôt d'assigner des Aurors pour leur protection, mais il avait refusé, considérant cette proposition comme superflue. Si des Mangemorts mécontents de sa trahison voulaient s'en prendre à sa famille, aucun Auror ne pourrait les en empêcher.

Aussi, il avait supporté les insultes et les regards de dégoût quand il avait remis les pieds à Poudlard pour sa septième année. Il avait subi les injures qu'il avait autrefois lui-même lancées sans relâche et il avait compris la personne odieuse que son éducation avait faite de lui.

Dire qu'il avait changé aurait été un bien grand mot, mais il avait fait de son mieux pour gommer ses défauts, sans pour autant devenir un doux agneau comme l'auraient souhaité quelques uns.

Et puis, il était venu aux Etats-Unis pour fuir les regards haineux, mais l'histoire de sa famille avait dépassé les frontières et si beaucoup – comme Noah, Daniel ou Abigail – avaient préféré ignorer son passé, d'autres – Sanders, notamment – n'avaient eu de cesse de le lui rappeler.

Il avait vite compris qu'il pouvait bien fuir l'Angleterre, mais pas les démons de son passé.

Quand il acheva son récit, il semblait ailleurs et Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être touchée par tout cela. Néanmoins, elle le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle réponde.

- C'est étrange, murmura-t-elle simplement.

- Qu'est-ce qui est étrange ? demanda Drago sur le même ton, ses paupières se fermant doucement.

- Tu es presque sympathique avec moi, répondit Hermione avec un sourire, le sommeil tombant sur ses épaules également. Et Blaise n'est pas là pour te forcer à l'être.

Il ricana discrètement, pas de façon moqueuse ou sinistre, mais d'un vrai rire, léger et doux comme une plume. Quand elle tourna les yeux vers lui pour lui sourire, il s'était endormi.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! :).<strong>

**Le prochain chapitre sera en ligne mercredi prochain, comme d'habitude, mais n'a pas encore de titre !**

**Je vous embrasse fort,**  
><strong>L.<strong>

**Ps : Une review et vous pourrez partager un canapé avec Drago.**


	13. Ceux qui gagnèrent haut la main

**Ce chapitre est un chapitre de transition.  
>J'avais prévenu sur Facebook que j'aurais sans doute un peu de retard, mais suite aux nombreux messages privés que j'ai reçu me pressant de mettre la suite, je me suis arrangée pour la mettre aujourd'hui. Aussi, je n'ai pas eu le temps de me relire, alors ne m'en veuillez pas trop si vous trouvez des fautes !<strong>

Bonne lecture.

**Jane-A** : Oui, les confréries mixtes existent réellement :). Merci pour la review, je suis contente que ça te plaise !

**Morgane **: Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir bien compris ta question mais dans tous les cas, je ne peux te répondre sans gâcher l'intrigue, alors je resterai muette :D. Merci pour la review ;).

**Mooy973** : Merci pour la review :).

**Naham** : On ne m'achète pas, moi ! xD. Désolée, mais c'est pour ton bien, ça te gâcherait tout ;). Merci pour la review !

**xDrayMioneex** : Merci beaucoup, c'est un formidable compliment :D.

**Amber1994** : C'est aussi le but, que vous soyez un peu perdus entre le passé et le présent :). Merci pour la review, j'espère que cette suite te plaira !

**London123** : Merci encore :).

* * *

><p><strong>XIII<strong>

**Ceux qui gagnèrent haut la main**

**21 février 2000**

- Granger, arrête de tourner en rond, tu m'épuises, soupira Drago, avachi dans un canapé de cuir marron.

- Je vais tout oublier, murmurait cette dernière, arpentant de long en large le salon.

Drago en était venu à se demander s'il ne devait pas envoyer un hibou à Potter pour qu'il lui explique comment gérer l'ancienne Gryffondor en période de stress. Il ne l'avait bien sûr pas vue pendant les examens de décembre, mais là, il ne pouvait pas vraiment faire autrement que de la supporter puisqu'ils travaillaient ensemble.

S'il avait su à quel point elle était difficile à calmer, il aurait fui depuis longtemps.

Le soir même aurait lieu la première épreuve de la Coupe des Confréries et dire qu'elle était angoissée aurait été un énorme euphémisme. Ce qui l'inquiétait vraiment, ce n'était pas tant l'épreuve en elle-même, mais surtout le fait qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée des questions sur lesquelles ils pourraient tomber. Ce qui l'effrayait, c'était cet inconnu, ce flou total qui la plongeait dans une perplexité constante depuis qu'elle s'était rendue compte que la date fatidique approchait dangereusement.

Par ailleurs, même si elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué, elle appréhendait un peu de se retrouver devant les Kappa -et particulièrement Ava- qu'elle n'avait pas revues depuis qu'elle avait quitté la sororité par la grande porte. Elle avait croisé certaines des filles sur le campus, mais toutes l'avaient scrupuleusement évitée, comme si ne serait-ce que croiser son regard leur aurait assuré une exclusion certaine.

Tout cela faisait qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait entraîner les Alpha vers une défaite certaine tant son stress avait augmenté depuis le matin.

Aussitôt qu'elle avait été debout, elle avait pris le chemin de la maison des Alpha et elle était tombée nez à nez avec Drago qui, même s'il ne lui avait rien confirmé, semblait ne pas avoir dormi de la nuit. Pourtant, son visage aristocratique n'était pas marqué d'épaisses cernes violâtres comme c'aurait été son cas dans le cas contraire. Non, ses traits étaient toujours d'une finesse noble et sa peau d'une pâleur à faire jalouser les spectres de Poudlard.

Quand il l'avait vue, il n'avait pas soupiré, ni marmonné quelque insulte. Il s'était simplement installé dans le salon avec elle et, patiemment, l'avait écouté se plaindre qu'elle ne s'était pas assez préparée et qu'ils allaient perdre à cause d'elle. Il avait eu beau lui répéter qu'on ne la surnommait pas la sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération pour rien, elle n'avait rien voulu entendre.

Depuis leur dispute début janvier, leurs relations s'étaient grandement améliorées, sans pour autant devenir idéales. Ils se chamaillaient toujours sans arrêt et il prenait toujours un malin plaisir à lui faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête, mais à présent, un accord tacite s'était installé entre eux si bien que désormais, quand ils commençaient à ne plus pouvoir se supporter, l'un d'entre eux choisissait la fuite plutôt que le conflit. Ce n'était peut-être pas digne de leurs caractères explosifs, mais c'était plus reposant qu'ils n'auraient pu l'imaginer.

C'était du moins ce qu'ils se plaisaient à croire. Ce qu'ils aimaient moins avouer, c'était qu'un réel respect s'était établi entre eux et qu'ils n'éprouvaient plus vraiment le besoin de se défendre et de se protéger de manière agressive dès que l'autre était dans les parages.

- Bon, Granger, assieds-toi ou je te fais asseoir, menaça Drago, dont la tête commençait sérieusement à tourner.

- Marcher m'aide à rester concentrée, répondit-elle. Je sens que je vais tout oublier. On va perdre à cause de moi.

Le blond poussa un profond soupir et la dévisagea gravement, haussant un sourcil.

- Date de la création du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ? demanda-t-il, mi-amusé, mi-désespéré.

- 1294, rétorqua machinalement Hermione et Drago aurait pu jurer qu'il avait vu les rouages de son cerveau s'activer.

Il se leva et se posta devant elle, l'attrapant par les épaules pour la forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Je ne connais personne à part toi qui connaisses cette date, Granger. Alors arrête un peu ! On sait tous les deux que tu vas donner toutes les réponses avant même que nous ayons eu la chance d'y réfléchir. Je vais finir par croire que tu veux juste que je te fasse des compliments que je ne pense même pas pour te rassurer !

- Que tu ne penses même pas ? répéta la brune avec un léger sourire. L'intelligence n'est pas une question d'opinion, Malefoy. Tu ne peux qu'admettre que je le suis. Tu es juste jaloux que je le sois plus que toi !

Il ricana doucement et la lâcha.

- Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être étonné à chaque fois.

D'un même mouvement, ils se retournèrent tous les deux vers celui qui venait de parler, Daniel.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? demanda Hermione.

- Je suis étonné à chaque fois que je vous vois dans la même pièce sans qu'il n'y ait de tâches de sang aux murs, railla-t-il.

Ils rirent tous les deux doucement, comme si cela les gênait qu'on eût pu penser qu'ils ne se détestaient plus autant.

.

L'amphithéâtre était plein à craquer et tous les yeux étaient rivés sur les différents bureaux derrière lesquels se tenaient les confréries. Les Kappa et les Alpha avaient été positionnés au centre de la pièce et les autres plus en retrait, comme si même les organisateurs savaient à l'avance que de toute façon, le match se jouerait entre les éternels ennemis.

Hermione était arrivée avec Drago, Daniel et quelques autres garçons de la confrérie nouvellement mixte. Comme elle sortait habituellement peu, leur arrivée avait soulevé une vague de murmures parmi la salle, qui s'était éteinte avec l'entrée des Kappa.

Ava à leur tête, les filles avaient marché jusqu'à l'estrade avec le menton levé si haut qu'Hermione s'était demandé si l'une d'elles n'allait pas louper une marche et s'étaler de tout son long, mais ça n'avait pas eu lieu. Elle avait d'abord été surprise qu'aucune des filles ne lui adresse le moindre regard, mais elle avait vite compris que des consignes claires leur avait été énoncées.

Cela aurait pu constituer la seule surprise de la journée, si seulement à leur suite, Drago, elle et les autres Alpha n'avaient pas vu apparaître des visages tristement familiers.

L'ancien Serpentard avait fusillé Sanders du regard quand il s'était assis à la droite d'Ava, le défiant du regard d'ouvrir la bouche. Drago n'avait pas eu à le faire, parce que Daniel s'était levé d'un bond.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? avait-il grondé, les sourcils froncés. Seuls les membres des confréries peuvent participer à ces épreuves !

- Oh, tu n'es pas au courant ? avait répondu Ava en prenant un air faussement innocent rapidement démenti par son sourire en coin – qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui d'un certain Serpentard. Votre ouverture nous a ouvert les yeux, et le doyen nous a autorisés également à nous élargir aux membres masculins.

- Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! s'étouffa Daniel. Vous vous êtes élargis avec quels critères ? Vous avez décidé de recruter les personnes les plus stupides que vous pouviez trouver ?

- Monsieur Van Der Volken ! tonna une voix dans son dos.

Tous se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement vers le doyen, qui venait d'entrer dans la salle.

- Je ne tolèrerai pas de tels propos lors d'une épreuve comme celle-ci. Si vos confréries connaissent à nouveau l'un de vos innombrables problèmes, je vous conseille d'aller le régler à la sortie et de manière civilisée. Quant à l'élargissement de la maison Kappa, je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu leur refuser ce que je vous ai accordé. Si les critères que Miss Dickens et ses congénères ont choisi ne correspondent pas à ceux que vous vous êtes vous-même fixés, cela n'est certainement pas de votre ressort.

Daniel ne répondit pas et plus personne n'entendit le moindre bruit dans l'amphithéâtre pendant de longues minutes. Finalement, Daniel se rassit pendant que le doyen détournait le regard, prenant place au premier rang, face à eux.

.

- Date de l'interdiction de l'élevage des dragons par la convention des sorciers ?

Et comme Drago l'avait prédit plus tôt dans la journée, les étincelles s'échappèrent de la baguette d'Hermione si vite qu'il n'eût pas même le temps de réfléchir à la question. Les étincelles étaient leur façon d'annoncer qu'ils avaient la réponse. Le doyen se tourna vers l'ancienne Gryffondor et hocha la tête, lui signifiant qu'elle pouvait parler.

- 1709, répondit-elle avec aplomb.

Il lui sourit, annonça que la réponse était (à nouveau) juste et les Alpha se mirent à applaudir à tout rompre, tandis que de leur côté, les Kappa soupiraient pour la énième fois depuis que l'épreuve avait commencé.

Drago se pencha vers Hermione, lui donnant un léger coup de coude.

- T'as tout oublié, hein ? railla-t-il dans un murmure.

- Oh, tu le savais aussi ! protesta-t-elle en rougissant. C'était dans le cours de Droit Magique pour les Créatures Fantastiques.

- Si tu le dis.

Le doyen se racla la gorge, faisant aussitôt taire les agitations. Il se pencha vers la table qu'occupaient les Alpha.

- Miss Granger, j'aimerais que vous laissiez le loisir de répondre à vos camarades également. La maison Alpha n'est pas seule composée de vous.

- On n'y peut rien, rétorqua Drago avec un sourire en coin presque provocateur. C'est plus fort qu'elle !

Le vieil homme ne répondit pas, se tournant à nouveau vers la foule.

- A nouveau une question de droit magique, annonça-t-il en souriant. Quelle est la date de l'instauration du Code international du secret magique et à quoi est-il destiné ?

Presque machinalement, les regards se posèrent sur Hermione, qui ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Granger ? lui murmura Drago.

- Je laisse à mes camarades le loisir de répondre, ironisa-t-elle, presque vexée de devoir se taire. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Le temps qu'il réagisse, l'équipe des Kappa était intervenue. Le doyen se tourna donc vers eux, leur offrant la parole.

- 1912, proposa Sanders de sa voix bourrue. Et il est destiné à cacher les loups-garous.

Hermione et Drago ne purent s'empêcher de pouffer, recevant un regard noir du jeune homme, mais également des autres membres assis à leur table.

- Réponse incorrecte, rétorqua le doyen.

Drago se saisit finalement de sa baguette et les étincelles attirèrent le regard du vieil homme.

- 1692, annonça-t-il d'une voix claire. Il est destiné à dissimuler l'usage de la magie aux Moldus.

- Bien, répondit le doyen.

A nouveau, les Alpha se mirent à applaudir. Drago jeta un regard vers le score. Il restait deux questions et ils menaient treize à zéro. Il était donc impossible qu'ils perdent.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, il se rappela les nombreux matches de Quidditch qu'il avait perdus, à Poudlard. Cela faisait du bien, pour une fois, d'être dans l'équipe des gagnants.

- Une question de sport à présent, annonça le doyen. Qui détient le record du monde de la capture du vif d'or et quand cela a-t-il eu lieu ?

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais aussitôt qu'elle eût compris qu'on parlait là de Quidditch, elle se tut à nouveau. S'il y avait bien un domaine où elle se trouvait incapable de répondre, c'était celui-là. A ses côtés, Drago avait froncé les sourcils et semblait perplexe.

- Allez, lui murmura-t-elle. Tu connais forcément la réponse !

- Je connais la première, répondit-il sur le même ton. Mais je ne me souviens pas de la date ! J'étudie le droit magique, moi, ajouta-t-il, pas le Quidditch !

- Si seulement Ron était là, soupira Hermione avec un léger sourire. Il se serait mis à hurler la réponse.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne répondit pas.

Pendant ce temps, les Kappa avaient réagi et le doyen leur donna la parole.

- Roderick Plumton, annonça Sanders en se penchant vers le micro. En 1921.

Quand le vieil homme affirma que la réponse était correcte, les Kappa applaudirent à leur tour, mais avec bien moins d'enthousiasme que leur maison rivale, puisqu'ils savaient déjà qu'ils avaient de toute façon perdu.

- Il y a au moins un sujet sur lequel il n'est pas totalement abruti, marmonna Drago, tandis qu'Hermione riait doucement.

- Et pour finir, reprit le doyen, quels sont les éléments nécessaires à la réalisation d'une potion de Lonéat, quelles sont ses propriétés et quelle a été sa particularité pendant la guerre ?

Hermione sentit Drago se crisper légèrement à côté d'elle et elle comprit qu'il connaissait la réponse comme elle. Elle hésitait à répondre, parce que Sanders était en face et qu'il ne manquerait pas une occasion de s'en prendre à l'ancien Serpentard. Celui-ci semblait avoir saisi la raison de son absence de réaction, car il se tourna vers elle.

- Vas-y, Granger, ordonna-t-il. Ecrasons-les, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Hermione hocha la tête et la seconde suivante, une pluie d'étincelles s'échappait de sa baguette.

- Miss Granger ? l'interrogea le doyen.

- Les ingrédients sont trois larmes de phénix, du mucus de Véracrasses et deux plumes d'oies, débita-t-elle comme si elle avait été en train de lire une leçon. Cette potion est utilisée pour guérir les blessures.

- Et pour la dernière partie de la question ?

Elle soupira, mais comme Drago lui donnait un coup de coude, elle reprit :

- Pendant la guerre, cette potion ne fonctionnait pas sur les Mangemorts, parce que le phénix ne verse de larmes que pour ceux qui le méritent.

- C'est exact.

- Tu dois en connaître quelque chose, hein Malefoy ? s'exclama Sanders. Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu ?

- Tu es si prévisible, rétorqua simplement Drago, lui jetant l'un de ces regards glacials qui avaient fait sa réputation.

- Suffit, tonna le doyen. La première épreuve de la Coupe des Confréries est finie. La victoire va aux Alpha.

L'amphithéâtre fut soulevé d'une vague d'applaudissements et les Alpha se félicitèrent mutuellement, fêtant Hermione comme une reine.

.

La maison des Alpha était pleine à craquer. Ils avaient décidé de fêter leur victoire dignement, en invitant d'autres personnes et Hermione n'avait jamais vu autant de monde. Elle était venue avec Abigail et Noah, mais elle les avait vite laissés, parce qu'elle se sentait un peu seule quand il commençait à s'embrasser passionnément.

Aussi, elle s'était installée dans un coin de la pièce et regarder les gens boire, danser et rire sans vraiment y prendre part. Elle était heureuse d'avoir pu apporter cette victoire à sa confrérie mais elle était toujours un peu gênée d'être la seule fille parmi toute cette bande de garçons.

- Salut, Hermione ! s'exclama un jeune homme en s'asseyant avec elle sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte.

- Salut, Liam, répondit-elle en souriant.

Il lui tendit un verre qu'elle attrapa d'une main hésitante, examinant le liquide brunâtre d'un œil incertain.

- Je ne peux pas te dire ce qu'il y a dedans, lui annonça le grand brun avec un sourire éclatant, amusé. C'est Dan qui fait les cocktails. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est super bon !

Hermione y trempa ses lèvres avec appréhension mais finalement, le liquide coula dans sa gorge et un léger sourire pointa sur son visage quand elle constata qu'il n'était pas aussi corsé qu'elle l'avait imaginé. Elle sentait l'alcool, mais c'était doux et sucré, si bien qu'elle le but lentement.

Elle discuta longuement avec Liam, regardant toujours les gens évoluer dans le grand salon. Les rires lui arrivaient aux oreilles dans une forte mélodie, presque assourdissante, mais elle était heureuse d'être ici avec eux.

- Eh ! Tu as remarqué le miracle qui s'est produit ? l'interpela Liam, la coupant dans ses pensées.

Elle tourna le regard vers lui, faisant non de la tête.

- Nous sommes ensemble depuis plus d'un quart d'heure et je ne t'ai encore rien renversé dessus.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, constatant qu'en effet, son pull beige était toujours aussi impeccable que quand elle était sortie de chez elle, quelques heures plus tôt.

- Je propose que l'on fête ça avec un autre verre, ajouta le brun, son sourire jovial ne le quittant pas.

L'ancienne Gryffondor acquiesça, et il partit leur chercher des boissons. Elle n'eut pas le temps de respirer que la place que Liam avait occupé était investie par son meilleur ennemi.

Drago se hissa sur la fenêtre à ses côtés et elle posa les yeux sur lui, qui regardait la foule, fronçant les sourcils.

- Je sais qu'il fait sombre, annonça-t-elle, mais je peux voir que tes yeux sont rouges malgré tout.

- Granger, on fait la fête, répliqua Drago avec un sourire en coin, lui donnant un léger coup d'épaule. Détends-toi et fais la fête, au lieu de rester toute seule dans ton coin !

- Je peux faire la fête sans être saoule ! rétorqua la jeune femme.

Drago ricana à nouveau et avala d'une traite le verre qu'il tenait dans sa main.

- Mon cœur, je ne suis pas saoul. Je suis un Serpentard et un Malefoy, tu serais surprise par la quantité d'alcool que je peux ingérer sans être ivre pour autant.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! le gronda Hermione, rougissant légèrement.

- Tu ne te plaignais pas quand Blaise le faisait, railla le blond.

- Ce n'est pas la même chose !

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin presque charmeur.

- Et ne me regarde pas avec cet air là !

- Quel air ? s'offusqua Drago, faussement outré.

Hermione ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui jeter un regard qui signifiait « arrête tout de suite de me prendre pour une imbécile ou tu vas comprendre ta douleur ». Drago ricana à nouveau et lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux tandis qu'elle protestait, en vain.

- Tu es insupportable, Malefoy, et…

- Allez, la coupa-t-il avec un sourire moqueur. Tu sais bien que tu as fini par m'apprécier alors ne dis rien que tu pourrais regretter.

Hermione ne répondit pas, croisant les bras et lui tournant le dos dans une moue boudeuse. Elle avait conscience que sa réaction était puérile, mais elle devait se cacher de lui quelques instants pour réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de dire.

Il avait raison. Elle savait qu'il avait raison. Même si elle ne le considérait pas comme un ami, elle était obligée d'admettre qu'elle ne le considérait plus comme un ennemi pour autant. Ces dernières semaines, elle avait passé de bons moments avec lui et ils avaient beaucoup ri, parfois de l'un, parfois de l'autre. Ils avaient aussi passé de longues après-midis à la bibliothèque pour réviser et elle avait pu constater que s'il la talonnait de si près, c'était parce qu'il prenait tout cela très à cœur. Finalement, elle devait bien avouer qu'elle s'était rapprochée de lui en quelques semaines plus qu'en huit longues années.

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face, mais il avait disparu. Elle l'aperçut quelques mètres plus loin, discutant avec Noah tout en se servant un verre. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'en préoccuper davantage car Liam se dirigeait à nouveau vers elle. Il lui tendit un gobelet et s'assit à nouveau à côté d'elle.

Elle passa la soirée à discuter avec lui.

.

**22 février 2000**

Hermione ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Elle était rentrée tard, la veille. Liam l'avait raccompagnée jusqu'à son appartement aux alentours de trois heures du matin.

Elle s'étira comme un chat et sortit de son lit avec un sourire. Elle traina des pieds jusqu'à la cuisine et s'arrêta net.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'exclama-t-elle.

Drago était assis autour de la table, une tasse de café dans une main, la Gazette du Sorcier dans l'autre. Il leva les yeux vers elle et eut un sourire en coin.

- Je viens te chercher.

- Pourquoi ?

- Surprise, répondit-il. Va te préparer, je t'attends ici.

Hermione haussa un sourcil, surprise mais n'osa rien redire. Sa curiosité était d'ores et déjà exacerbée et le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il ne répondrait pas à ses questions. Aussi, elle alla se préparer et quelques minutes plus tard, ils marchaient à travers le campus.

- On va où ?

C'était la cinquième fois qu'elle posait la question et, à nouveau, il ne répondit pas.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'être surprise quand il quitta le campus. Ils marchèrent ainsi jusqu'au centre-ville et il entra dans un petit magasin, juste à côté du café où ils passaient leur temps libre. Il salua le vendeur, derrière son comptoir, et travers les rangées de produits divers. Une fois au fond, il poussa une porte sur laquelle était inscrit « Réservé au personnel » et l'entraina dans son sillage.

Hermione resta bouche bée devant le spectacle qui s'offrit à elle.

Ils venaient d'arriver aux pieds d'un stade de Quidditch et elle s'émerveilla à nouveau des choses extraordinaires que pouvait faire la magie.

- C'est superbe ! s'exclama-t-elle. Mais que fait-on ici ?

Une fois encore, Drago ne répondit pas, mais il lui fit signe de la tête de le suivre et elle s'exécuta. Il se dirigea vers un petit local, en bas des escaliers qui menaient aux gradins et y entra. Elle ne le suivit pas, parce que l'endroit était trop petit. Il en ressortit à peine quelques secondes plus tard, deux balais à la main et elle perdit le sourire, semblant comprendre.

Il lui en tendit un et elle fit un pas en arrière.

- Non ! s'exclama Hermione. Je ne montrai pas là-dessus ! C'est hors de question.

Drago laissa échapper un long soupir.

- Tu n'as pas le choix ! Allez, amène-toi !

- Comment ça pas le choix ? s'époumona Hermione. Je ne veux pas monter là-dessus !

Drago s'installa sur son balai et soupira à nouveau.

- Tu n'as pas le choix. Si tu as participé à l'épreuve de culture générale, tu es obligée de participer à l'épreuve de Quidditch.

- Quoi ? Mais depuis quand ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Le doyen a décrété ça. Alors tu vas devoir t'entraîner. On va faire en sorte que tu aies le moins de choses à faire que possible, mais tu dois au moins pouvoir tenir la durée du match sur ton balai !

Hermione poussa un profond soupir et, tapant du pied pour s'élever dans les airs, elle le rejoignit à un mètre du sol.

S'il l'avait trouvé stressée la veille pour l'épreuve de culture générale, il n'avait encore rien vu.

* * *

><p>Je n'aime pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout, ce chapitre, alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.<p>

Le prochain se déroule à nouveau en 2000 et ce sera le match de Quidditch !

Je vous embrasse fort mes petits bouts,

L.

Ps : Une review et Drago vous appelera mon cœur !

Ps² : Vous pouvez toujours me retrouver sur **Facebook **sous le nom de **Lécrit Fanfiction**.


	14. Représailles

**Voilà la suite !  
>Bonne lecture mes petits bouts.<strong>

**xDrayMioneex** : Retour en 2007 dans le prochain chapitre ! :). Merci beaucoup pour la review, je suis contente de pouvoir être utile ;).

**Virginie** : Pour le premier baiser, navrée, mais il va falloir être patiente, nous n'en sommes qu'au chapitre 14 et ça ne va pas être si facile ! Merci pour la review ! :).

**Jane-A** : J'espère que ce sera aussi awesome que tu l'as espéré ;). Merci pour la review !

**London123** : Probablement pas, non ;). Encore merci de ta fidélité, tes reviews me font toujours plaisir :).

**Naham** : Non, je n'ai aucun point faible, je ne dirai rien, mouahahaha. Merci beaucoup :).

**Malfoiegras** : J'espère que tu t'es bien remise ! Je ne sais pas combien il y aura de chapitres, mais je peux te dire que cette fiction sera longue :). Merci pour la review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

**Amber1994** : Merci beaucoup :).

**Marine** : Merci :).

**Sissy26** : Merci beaucoup :).

**Nivita** : Forcément avec Drago, c'est jamais pareil ;). Merci pour la review !

* * *

><p><strong>XIV<strong>

**Représailles**

**12 avril 2000**

Un cri strident vint rompre la solennelle quiétude qui régnait habituellement sur le stade de Quidditch de Cambridge.

- Par Morgane, Granger ! s'époumona Drago. C'est le Souafle, pas un Cognard ! Tu dois l'attraper, pas l'éviter !

- C'est facile à dire pour toi ! hurla l'ancienne Gryffondor pour toute réponse.

Elle avait les yeux résolument fermés, refusant de regarder à ses pieds. Elle était montée bien plus haut que d'habitude, parce que Drago l'avait forcée sans ménagement.

Cela faisait deux mois qu'il l'emmenait s'entraîner sur ce terrain deux fois par semaine. Deux mois et pas le moindre progrès. Dire qu'il était désespéré aurait été un immense euphémisme.

Hermione s'avérait être aussi nulle sur un balai qu'elle était bonne pour mémoriser des dates qu'elle était la seule à connaître.

Elle faisait des efforts, mais Drago lui en demandait trop. Ses entraînements étaient épuisants et elle en rentrait toujours exténuée (et incapable de réviser). Par ailleurs, il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre qu'elle n'avait toujours pas dompté sa peur des hauteurs, même s'il avait bien remarqué à quel point elle semblait soulagée dès qu'il l'autorisait à poser un pied à terre.

- Je suis fatiguée ! lui cria-t-elle alors qu'il lançait à nouveau le Souafle en sa direction.

- Attrape-moi ce foutu Souafle et tu pourras descendre !

Hermione le fusilla du regard et voulut descendre aussitôt pour lui montrer de quelle façon elle prenait ses ordres mais elle n'osa pas le faire, parce qu'elle savait qu'il était cent fois plus rapide qu'elle sur un balai et qu'il l'aurait rattrapée avant même qu'elle n'ait fait deux mètres.

Elle soupira et se concentra, relevant les yeux vers lui, déterminée à… pousser un cri strident.

- Tu aurais pu prévenir ! lui hurla-t-elle, furieuse. Il a failli me casser le nez !

- Tu n'avais qu'à rester concentrée ! rétorqua Drago sur le même ton. Je vais finir par croire que tu aimes être dans les airs puisque tu refuses d'attraper cette foutue balle !

- Mais pourquoi tu t'acharnes ? Nous savons tous les deux que je suis nulle et que, pour le match, nous allons faire en sorte que je touche moins le Souafle que possible !

- Parce que si la balle vient vers toi, il faudra bien que tu fasses quelque chose ! s'écria-t-il en lui renvoyant à nouveau.

Hermione la rattrapa d'une main mais ne sembla même pas s'en rendre compte, trop occupée à le fusiller du regard.

- Je te signale que j'ai du apprendre en deux mois ce que vous avez mis des années à maîtriser ! Tout cela ne sert à rien, je suis nulle, je resterai nulle !

Drago secoua la tête de dépit et vola jusqu'à elle, lui prenant le Souafle des mains.

- Tu vois quand tu veux, ricana-t-il avant de fondre à toute vitesse vers le sol.

Il fallut bien une minute à Hermione pour l'y rejoindre. Une fois qu'elle eût mis pied à terre et que ses jambes cessèrent un peu de trembler, elle le frappa de toutes ses forces à l'épaule, mais il ne broncha pas.

- Tu m'énerves ! Tu m'énerves ! Tu m'énerves ! gronda-t-elle.

Drago ne répondit pas, mais sourit doucement, franchement amusé désormais.

- Et. Enlève. Moi. Ce. Sourire. Mesquin. De. Tes. Lèvres, ordonna-t-elle, ponctuant chaque mot d'un nouveau coup sur son épaule.

- T'as pas l'air si fatiguée que ça, railla Drago.

Hermione soupira, lasse, et se laissa tomber sur le sol, regardant le ciel. La nuit commençait déjà à tomber. Cela faisait plus de trois heures qu'ils étaient sur le terrain. Le blond sourit et s'allongea à ses côtés.

- Tu as fait des progrès, lâcha-t-il.

Elle releva vivement la tête, faisant craquer les os de son cou, et posa un regard éberlué sur lui.

- Pardon ? s'exclama-t-elle.

C'était la première fois, depuis qu'il l'avait forcée à commencer ces entraînements, qu'il laissait échapper un compliment à son encontre. Elle était surprise, mais elle ne savait pas encore si c'était agréablement, ou pas.

- Ne m'oblige pas à répéter, répondit Drago. Tu m'as très bien entendu. Avec un peu de chance, tu ne te feras pas tuer dans deux semaines.

- Ce n'est pas de la chance, annonça solennellement Hermione, haussant le menton dans un air hautain parfaitement calculé. Ce n'est que du talent !

Il ricana et se releva et elle fit de même quelques secondes plus tard. Ils quittèrent le stade sans un mot et traversèrent le centre de Cambridge d'un pas lent. Drago le savait déjà, ce match serait une catastrophe.

**19 avril 2000**

Quelques jours plus tard, Hermione était sagement assise dans son salon, attendant que son entraîneur informel veuille bien venir la chercher pour leur entrainement.

- Alors, ça va mieux avec Drago à ce que je vois ? s'exclama Noah en levant les yeux de son livre pour les poser sur elle.

Hermione eut un rictus qui ressemblait à un mélange entre un sourire et une grimace, mais ne répondit pas. Que pouvait-elle bien répondre à cela ? Elle-même ne savait pas combien de temps tiendrait cette trêve tacite qui s'était installée entre eux. Combien de temps faudrait-il pour qu'ils se haïssent à nouveau ? Car, après tout, ils n'étaient pas faits pour s'entendre. Leurs caractères étaient diamétralement opposés, ils ne partageaient aucun goût, à part celui du travail bien fait et ne se toléraient sans doute que par magie.

Aussi, elle ne répondit pas et se réjouit d'être sauvée par Drago qui venait de frapper à la porte. Elle se leva d'un bond et alla ouvrir.

- Tu es en retard ! Et ne viens pas me dire que…

Elle s'arrêta net, surprise de ne pas voir en face d'elle l'ancien Serpentard.

- Salut ! Je viens de la part de Drago. Il m'a demandé de le remplacer !

- Salut, répondit Hermione, surprise. Pourquoi donc ?

Le brun haussa les épaules et l'ancienne Gryffondor se poussa pour le laisser entrer.

- Je ne sais pas. Il m'a juste dit qu'il devait absolument aller quelque part avec Joe et qu'il ne pouvait donc pas venir ce soir.

- Je suppose qu'il n'a pas ajouté un « dis-lui que je suis désolé » ? ironisa Hermione.

Le jeune homme haussa derechef les épaules, lui adressant un sourire consterné. La brune se retourna et attrapa sa veste.

Elle eut tout juste le temps de capter le regard d'Abigail, assise sur le canapé, qui articula sans un bruit « il est mignon », avant de lui adresser un clin d'œil suggestif. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et quitta l'appartement, Liam sur les talons.

.

L'entraînement avait été bien moins fatigant, parce que Liam la ménageait davantage, mais surtout parce qu'il la faisait beaucoup rire. Elle n'avait même pas vu passer les deux heures qu'elle passa dans les airs, tant il s'était débrouillé pour lui faire oublier sa phobie.

Par moments, elle avait été un peu troublée par son sourire éclatant et amical et elle s'était sentie rougir, ravie de voir la nuit tomber et cacher ses joues à sa vue. Elle n'en voulait presque plus à Malefoy de ne pas s'être montré.

A force de bien le regarder, Hermione avait fini par être d'accord avec sa colocataire. Oui, Liam était mignon. Sa mâchoire carrée lui donnait un air viril, presque brut, mais ses yeux bleus et son sourire éblouissant adoucissaient son visage. Ses cheveux bruns n'étaient pas sans rappeler ceux d'Harry, toujours en bataille et assez épais. Oui, Liam était mignon, mais il était bien d'autres choses.

Il était très intelligent, du moins, assez pour discuter avec elle des cours sans devenir ennuyeux à mourir et pour l'en faire rire. C'était surtout cela qui lui plaisait chez lui : il était drôle, si drôle qu'elle ne savait plus si elle avait mal aux côtes à cause de ses efforts ou parce qu'il l'avait fait rire aux éclats de nombreuses fois, en seulement deux heures.

Quand elle posa le pied à terre, à la fin de l'entraînement, elle ne savait plus trop si elle était étourdie par l'altitude ou par lui.

.

Ils marchaient à travers Cambridge pour rentrer, mais le chemin ne se faisait pas dans le silence austère et solennel auquel elle avait été habituée par Drago. Liam lui parlait, de sa famille, de ses amis, de la petite ville d'où il venait dans le Maine, de ses parents – sa mère était moldue et son père un sorcier. Ils venaient d'arriver sur le campus quand elle réalisa qu'elle ralentissait de plus en plus le pas, comme pour faire durer le plus possible le temps qu'elle passerait avec lui.

Une fois en bas de son bâtiment, où il l'avait raccompagnée, ils se stoppèrent et, enfin, Liam s'arrêta de parler. Quand il posa les yeux sur elle, elle put y voir toute sa gêne et, loin de trouver cela embarrassant, elle eut un léger sourire, ne le trouvant que plus adorable encore.

Le brun se racla la gorge, passant une main nerveuse dans sa nuque.

- Dis, commença-t-il. Je me demandais si…

Un craquement sonore retentit derrière eux et ils sursautèrent vivement, se tournant vers l'arbre d'où il provenait. Ils poussèrent tous deux un léger soupir en voyant l'écureuil qui venait d'en descendre. Hermione se tourna à nouveau vers Liam, les yeux pleins de curiosité et d'impatience.

- Bon, ben bonne nuit, lança-t-il rapidement, se raclant la gorge à nouveau pour se donner bonne figure.

Hermione lui sourit timidement, tentant tant bien que mal de cacher sa déception. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, se surprenant elle-même, puis, elle avança d'un pas rapide jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, rouge comme une pivoine.

- Hermione !

Elle se retourna vivement vers lui.

- Je me demandais, reprit Liam. S-Si on gagne le match de Quidditch la semaine prochaine, tu viendrais boire un verre avec moi pour fêter ça ?

Hermione eut un sourire éblouissant quand elle lui répondit.

- Avec plaisir ! s'exclama-t-elle, puis elle rentra dans le bâtiment.

Elle ne le vit pas mais Liam resta un long moment, seul devant sa porte d'entrée, un sourire niais sur les lèvres.

.

**28 avril 2000**

Dire qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise à cet instant, perchée sur son balai à plus de cinq mètres du sol était bien en deçà de la réalité. Dans la réalité, elle était pétrifiée. Le match n'avait pas encore commencé mais les gradins étaient pleins à craquer et elle s'était envolée aussitôt, sachant que plus elle mettrait de temps à se lancer, plus elle perdrait en assurance.

Drago avait tenté de la rassurer, de sa façon abrupte et démunie du moindre tact, mais cela avait échoué. Elle avait été si stressée, depuis la veille au soir, qu'elle avait été incapable de dormir. Puisqu'elle ne voulait pas déranger Abigail – qui avait un examen le lendemain -, elle avait été toquer à sa porte. Il n'avait rien dit. Il s'était contenté de soupirer, comme s'il s'était douté qu'à un moment ou à un autre, elle allait se retrouver devant sa porte.

Ils n'avaient pas fait grand-chose. Ils s'étaient simplement installés sur le canapé, dans le salon et ils avaient bu un café en silence, avant de finalement se mettre à parler.

Cela avait duré toute la nuit. Elle lui avait demandé pourquoi il n'était pas venu quelques jours plus tôt et il n'avait pas voulu répondre. Quand elle lui avait demandé pourquoi il avait envoyé Liam, par contre, sa réponse avait été claire – « je ne saurais pas dire quoi, Granger, mais ce mec a trouvé quelque chose en toi qui lui plaît tellement qu'il parle de toi à longueur de journée, alors je me suis dit qu'il serait temps d'intervenir » -. Inutile de préciser que ses joues étaient devenues si rouges qu'il en avait également profité pour se moquer d'elle, ce qui n'avait fait qu'accentuer sa gêne.

Elle avait bien remarqué que Liam s'intéressait à elle (il aurait fallu être aveugle pour l'ignorer) mais la façon qu'il avait eu d'en parler, de façon si spontanée et légère l'avait gênée plus que de raison, plus encore parce que ces mots venaient de la bouche de son éternel rival. Elle savait que si sa timidité prenait le dessus au point qu'elle rejette Liam, c'aurait été lui tendre le bâton pour se faire battre. Malefoy ne manquerait pas une occasion de se moquer d'elle si son manque d'expérience avec les garçons la bloquait dans sa relation avec Liam même si cette relation était pour le moment inexistante.

Et puis, au fil de la conversation, elle s'était surprise à espérer gagner, non pas pour écraser les Kappas, comme Drago et Daniel se plaisaient à le répéter, mais simplement pour aller boire un café avec le jeune homme, après le match et pour pouvoir se plonger dans ses grands yeux bleus en espérant qu'il ne lui renverse rien dessus.

Quand elle s'était rendu compte de la tournure qu'avaient prise ses pensées, elle avait rougi à nouveau et Malefoy l'avait bien remarqué mais cette fois, il s'était tut.

Elle secoua la tête pour sortir de ses pensées. Toujours était-il qu'à présent, par sa faute, son équipe était handicapée de deux joueurs qui n'avaient pas dormi de la nuit et n'étaient donc pas au meilleur de leur forme.

- Quoique j'aurais constitué un handicap de toute façon, marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même.

Un garçon de son équipe qui volait non loin d'elle la dévisagea d'un air étrange en la voyant parler toute seule.

Un coup de sifflet retentit autour d'elle et elle ferma les yeux, prenant une grande inspiration.

L'image d'Harry s'imposa à son esprit. Elle aurait aimé qu'il soit là pour lui dire comme il avait fait, lors de son premier match, pour gérer l'immense boule de nerfs qui s'étaient installée dans son ventre et dans sa gorge. Elle avait l'impression d'être assaillie de bouffées de chaleur, alors que le vent était relativement frais en cette journée de printemps.

Elle aurait tant aimé ne pas être sur ce terrain, mais dans les gradins pour encourager l'équipe. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle n'avait pas le moindre pouvoir contre la décision du doyen – décision qui, selon Daniel, avait été largement influencée par quelques Kappas dont les parents avaient su être très persuasifs.

Ils avaient vite compris pourquoi les Kappas, eux, ne s'étaient pas plaints de cette nouvelle règle qui voulait que les participants à l'épreuve de culture générale participent également à celle de Quidditch. La raison était simple : à part quelques filles (et presque toutes des sportives), il n'y avait désormais dans l'équipe que les amis de Sanders, tous aussi grands et athlétiques que lui.

- Granger !

Elle rouvrit brusquement les yeux, les posant sur Drago qui volait à quelques mètres d'elle.

- Concentre-toi ou tu vas te retrouver avec un bel œil-au-beurre-noir !

Réalisant que le match était entamé et qu'elle n'avait toujours pas bougé, elle secoua la tête à nouveau et hocha la tête en sa direction, prenant une expression concentrée. Drago sembla satisfait car il s'éloigna d'elle, ses yeux scrutant l'horizon à la recherche du Vif d'Or.

Par la suite, elle tenta de ne plus détourner ses pensées du match. Elle faisait de son mieux pour éviter de gêner, puisque c'était bien tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Ses coéquipiers avaient bien compris qu'ils ne devaient surtout pas lui passer le Souafle et pour le moment, elle avait eu la chance de ne pas voir le moindre Cognard arriver dans sa direction. Elle croisait les doigts pour que les choses continuent ainsi.

Les Kappas menaient 70 à 50 et Daniel semblait fulminer sur son balai, hurlant des ordres aux autres membres de son équipe tandis que Sanders et Ava, eux, jubilaient clairement. Hermione aurait voulu être assez douée pour marquer un but qui leur ferait ravaler leurs petits airs satisfaits, mais elle savait très bien qu'elle ne serait parvenue qu'à se ridiculiser.

Le match entrait dans sa deuxième heure quand Daniel et Joe égalisèrent.

Elle n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à Joe, mais Hermione avait un peu mieux appris à le connaître ces derniers temps et elle comprenait pourquoi Drago et lui s'entendaient si bien. Joe – de son vrai nom Joseph Martin de Beaumont – était issu d'une grande famille d'aristocrates française, sans doute liée aux Malefoy d'une façon ou d'une autre. Cela étant, ce qui les rapprochait n'était pas tant leurs nobles ancêtres mais plutôt leur goût prononcé pour les fêtes, les filles et l'alcool. Par ailleurs, elle s'étonnait chaque jour de voir qu'ils pouvaient tous deux sortir si fréquemment et avoir des notes avoisinants les siennes, elle qui ne sortait presque jamais.

Joe était très beau garçon, tout le campus s'était déjà entendu sur ce point. Il était assez grand, avait une carrure athlétique et surtout un sourire éblouissant qui lui permettait d'obtenir tout ce qu'il désirait sans trop avoir à se forcer. Il était difficile de se détacher de ses yeux bruns, presque noirs. Par ailleurs – et c'était sans doute cela qui faisait son succès auprès de la gente féminine -, il était extrêmement intelligent et il était ardu de ne pas craquer devant son accent français et la façon qu'il avait de ponctuer la moindre de ses phrases par un léger sourire en coin qui laissait entrevoir le creux d'une fossette.

Hermione aurait pu être comme la plupart des filles et rêver d'un regard de lui, mais il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui la dérangeait. Elle était incapable de le cerner et, même quand elle discutait avec lui, elle avait du mal à savoir s'il était sincère ou s'il vivait dans une sorte de mensonge constant. Il était un mystère pour elle – même si moins que pouvait l'être Malefoy, par moments.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par un violent coup sur son épaule et un sifflement à son oreille.

Hermione mit quelques secondes à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer, avant de croiser le regard furieux de son entraîneur improvisé.

- Concentre-toi, bordel ! lui hurla-t-il, furibond. J'ai autre chose à faire que de te protéger des Cognards parce que tu es sans doute en train de te réciter la leçon d'Economie des Structures Magiques dans ta tête ! Bouge-toi !

Elle bafouilla quelques mots pour s'excuser à nouveau et se reconcentra sur le match. Elle avait tant de choses en tête, ces temps-ci, et la fatigue commençait à lui peser sur les épaules, si bien que cela était bien plus difficile qu'elle n'avait pu l'imaginer. En outre, elle devait à la fois faire attention au match, mais également à maintenir un certain équilibre sur son balai. Néanmoins, elle n'avait pas encore une seule fois eu peur de tomber, ce qui constituait un énorme progrès, pour elle.

.

Le temps s'était rafraichi et d'épais nuages gris avaient commencé à s'accumuler autour d'eux. Hermione n'était pas vraiment rassurée. Avec Malefoy, ils ne s'étaient jamais entraînés par temps de pluie. Il avait plu, une fois, mais elle avait eu peur alors il l'avait autorisée à descendre.

Et là, alors qu'elle regardait au-dessus de sa tête d'un air peu tranquille, elle se doutait qu'elle ne pourrait pas poser le pied à terre pour quelques gouttes.

Elle reporta son attention sur le match. Le Vif d'Of n'avait toujours pas fait son apparition et à présent, les Alphas menaient 110 à 80. Le match durait depuis plus de trois heures et elle commençait vraiment à s'endormir sur son balai, elle qui n'avait encore pas touché le Souafle une seule fois.

Soudain, elle sentit une goutte s'échouer sur son nez et le temps qu'elle lève les yeux, un torrent avait commencé à se déverser sur les joueurs. Elle s'accrocha vivement à son balai et se pencha un peu en avant pour perdre de l'altitude. Plus elle serait près du sol, plus elle serait rassurée.

Sa vue un peu brouillée, elle voyait les joueurs continuer à évoluer gracieusement autour d'elle, comme s'il ne s'était pas mis à pleuvoir des cordes.

Elle vit Drago à quelques mètres d'elle. Il scrutait l'horizon à la recherche de la petite boule dorée qui refusait de se montrer. Du mieux qu'elle le put, elle s'approcha de lui, voletant avec peu d'assurance. Il eut un sourire en coin en la voyant arriver.

- Ca va, Granger ? Tu tiens le coup ? cria-t-il pour couvrir le bruit de la foule et de la pluie.

- Tu ne veux pas attraper le Vif d'Or une bonne fois pour toutes que je puisse descendre de cet affreux balai ?

Pour toute réponse, il ricana et se détourna d'elle, reportant son attention sur l'horizon.

Comme elle, tous les joueurs étaient désormais trempés. Elle sentait sa tenue de sport se coller à sa peau et elle commençait à avoir vraiment froid. Bon sang, qu'elle aurait aimé avoir sa baguette sur elle !

Malefoy s'éloigna d'elle, faisant le tour du terrain. Elle resta au même endroit, observant le match. Joe et Daniel faisaient réellement un bon tandem. Le Souafle n'avait plus quitté leurs mains depuis de longues minutes.

.

Drago commençait vraiment à désespérer. Il était fatigué à cause de la nuit blanche qu'il avait passée et il avait froid, la pluie semblant refuser de s'arrêter. En outre, le Vif d'Or devait être quelque part autour de lui mais il avait beau regarder dans tous les sens, il ne l'apercevait nulle part. Son équipe menait à présent largement, grâce à Daniel et Joe, mais ils ne gagneraient pas à moins qu'il l'attrape. Et pour cela, il aurait encore fallu qu'il le voie.

- Eh, Malefoy !

Il posa les yeux sur Sanders, à quelques mètres de lui. Drago se demanda comment il pouvait tenir sur son balai sans le faire craquer tant sa bêtise devait lui peser lourd. Il le dévisagea quelques secondes, puis se détourna de lui, l'ignorant superbement.

Visiblement, cela ne lui convint pas, car Sanders vola jusqu'à lui, s'arrêtant à un petit mètre.

- Je te parle ! reprit-il.

- Fais donc si cela te fait plaisir, mais rien ne m'oblige à te répondre, rétorqua l'ancien Serpentard.

- Comment se fait-il que Papa Mangemort ne soit pas venu te voir jouer ? Il aurait pu torturer tes adversaires et tu aurais vite gagné, tu ne crois pas ?

Drago jeta un œil au score, avant de poser sur lui un regard glacial.

- Nous vous menons de soixante-dix points… Je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de mon père pour vous battre, tout comme toi tu n'as pas besoin de te servir de ton cerveau pour que des idioties sortent de ta bouche.

Sanders le fusilla du regard, mais Drago l'ignora royalement. A quelques mètres de là, il venait de voir un éclair doré passer furtivement. Il se pencha en avant, s'approchant vivement, sans pour autant perdre de sa vigilance. Il savait à quel point Sanders pouvait être fourbe et, en effet, il avait raison. Le grand blond avait saisi sa batte – parce qu'il était batteur, évidemment – et avait intercepté le premier Cognard qui passait devant lui pour le lancer en sa direction.

Drago l'évita d'une feinte habile et se tourna brièvement pour lui lancer un sourire moqueur dont il avait le secret. Il se retourna vers l'avant et aperçut le Cognard qui continuait son chemin droit vers une nouvelle cible.

- Granger ! hurla-t-il.

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui, mais trop tard. Le Cognard lui fonça droit dessus, tapant lourdement contre ses poignets, ce qui lui fit lâcher prise. Il crut pendant un instant qu'elle allait se rattraper, mais elle perdit l'équilibre et glissa sur le côté. Elle eut beau agiter les mains pour s'accrocher au manche, la pluie l'avait rendu glissant et elle tomba.

Son cri strident interpela tous les joueurs et les regards se posèrent sur elle, affolés. Drago avait foncé droit vers elle, mais il avait la désagréable impression qu'il arriverait trop tard.

Elle tombait vite, très vite, et la pluie et le vent combinés l'empêcher d'avancer aussi rapidement qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Il accéléra davantage, le vent lui faisant plisser les yeux. Il ne voyait presque plus rien à travers la pluie. Plus rien, à part la silhouette frêle de son éternelle rivale qui se rapprochait de plus en plus du sol.

Dix mètres, neuf mètres, huit mètres, sept mètres, six mètres, cinq, quatre, trois, deux…

Il arriva de justesse à sa hauteur et attrapa vivement sa taille, mais le choc fut tel qu'ils s'échouèrent tous deux à terre lourdement.

Drago entendit l'arbitre hurler quelque chose, mais il ne perçut pas le moindre mot. En grimaçant, il porta sa main derrière sa tête et poussa un gémissement de douleur en rencontrant la matière poisseuse qui recouvrait ses cheveux blonds. Sonné, il scruta les alentours, avant de poser le regard sur une masse à quelques mètres de lui.

- Granger, articula-t-il difficilement. Granger, ça va ?

Pour toute réponse, elle grogna. Il voulut ajouter quelque chose mais ses yeux se fermèrent lentement. Il eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir les visages inquiets de Daniel et du doyen avant de s'évanouir.

.

**29 avril 2000**

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Drago remarqua d'abord que le match de Quidditch semblait se rejouer à l'intérieur de sa tête. Ses tempes tapaient douloureusement et il avait même du mal à lever les yeux vers la lumière. Ensuite, il constata qu'il était allongé dans un lit et que le décor autour de lui ressemblait étrangement à celui, sobre, de Sainte-Mangouste. Il soupira et observa les dégâts. Son bras droit était enroulé dans un tissu d'un gris pâle et son torse était entouré d'un bandage. Ses côtes lui faisaient un mal de chien.

- Salut.

Surpris, il tourna les yeux vers la voix et soupira de dépit en apercevant son propriétaire.

- Cache ta joie surtout, s'exclama Blaise avec un large sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Drago en se redressant du mieux qu'il le pouvait, s'appuyant sur son bras valide.

- Je lis les journaux américains, figure-toi, répondit le métis en s'asseyant sur un siège à côté du lit. Et ton petit élan d'héroïsme a fait la page 5 ! Félicitations mon vieux ! Enfin, ce ne sont que de petites félicitations, parce que vous avez quand même perdu le match, finalement !

Drago le dévisagea gravement, abasourdi. Comme toujours, Blaise semblait beaucoup s'amuser de la situation.

- Alors, dis-moi, reprit ce dernier, ça fait quoi ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Ca fait quoi de savoir que Granger va continuer à vivre, grâce à toi ? railla Blaise.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel, désespéré.

- Ta gueule, Zabini.

.

Il s'était rendormi rapidement et depuis, Blaise était assis à côté de lui, feuilletant l'exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier du jour.

- Blaise ?

Le métis sursauta légèrement et se tourna vers Hermione, qui venait d'entrer. Contrairement à Drago, elle ne semblait pas avoir subi de réels dégâts. Sa main était bandée, mais c'était tout.

- Salut, Hermione, répondit le métis avec un sourire doux. Ca va, rien de cassé ?

Hermione prit un siège et s'assit à côté de lui.

- Non et c'est grâce à lui, souffla-t-elle en pointant du doigt le blond endormi.

- Ne lui répète pas ça, s'amusa Blaise, lui adressant un clin d'œil. Il déteste qu'on le fasse passer pour un héros.

Hermione eut un léger sourire, amusée. Elle resta un long moment assise avec Blaise. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, de sa vie en Angleterre et de la leur, à Harvard. Elle lui expliqua à mi-mots que leur relation s'était grandement améliorée depuis qu'ils avaient eu une dernière violente dispute. Blaise ne semblait pas au courant, car il posa de nombreuses questions et son regard s'éclaira de curiosité.

Ils s'arrêtèrent de parler quand le blond poussa un grognement, avant d'ouvrir doucement les yeux. Il ne put retenir une légère grimace en apercevant l'ancienne Gryffondor.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Non, Granger ! la coupa-t-il. Tu te tais. Je ne veux plus parler de ça. Jamais.

Hermione voulut protester, mais la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit vivement, allant claquer contre le mur avec force. Elle n'eut pas même le temps de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait qu'elle fut emprisonnée dans un étau puissant. Quand on la relâcha (elle étouffait presque), elle leva les yeux vers son assaillant, tombant sur deux yeux bleus où se mêlaient inquiétude et colère.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu prévenu personne de ce qu'il s'était passé ? Tu imagines quel sang d'encre je me suis fait quand je suis tombée sur cet article, au boulot ? Pas de lettres depuis deux jours et je tombe sur cet article ! Tu imagines à quel point je me suis inquiétée ? Tu veux ma mort, ou quoi ? Et tu as de la chance que je n'aie rien dit à Harry et Ron, parce qu'ils auraient fait intervenir le bureau des Aurors directement, eux ! Et Maman ! Tu imagines dans quel état aurait été Maman si elle était tombée sur cet article ? Je suis furieuse, Hermione ! Furieuse !

Ginny Weasley se tut finalement et puis, elle poussa un profond soupir, s'empressant de prendre à nouveau sa meilleure amie dans ses bras.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilààà :).<strong>  
><strong>J'espère que ce chapitre catastrophe vous a plu, aha :).<strong>

**Pour le prochain, retour en 2007 ;). **

**Je vous embrasse fort mes petits bouts,**  
><strong>L.<strong>

**Ps : Une review et Drago vous sauvera la vie tel un preux chevalier sur son cheval/balai blanc :D.**


	15. Oups

**Et non, je suis désolée si vous venez d'avoir un faux espoir, mais ceci n'est pas le nouveau chapitre.**

**J'espère sincèrement que vous n'allez pas vouloir m'étriper (même si je sais que je ne pourrais y échapper), mais je ne pourrais pas poster cette semaine.**

**Je suis en troisième année à la fac et je veux être acceptée dans une grande école l'année prochaine. En d'autres mots, ça signifie que j'ai une montagne de travail et peu de temps pour écrire. Le chapitre suivant n'est toujours pas écrit et je n'ai ni le temps, ni l'envie pour ça.**

**Parce que c'est avant tout ça le problème : j'ai une grosse panne d'inspiration. C'est facile d'écrire rapidement quand on est inspiré mais là, je sèche complètement. Toute l'histoire est dans ma tête, je sais ce qu'il va se passer et quand ça va se passer mais je suis incapable de le coucher sur du papier.**

**Et je me suis toujours fixé pour règle de ne jamais me forcer à écrire.**

**Croyez bien que je suis mille fois désolée et que je ferais de mon mieux pour poster le plus rapidement possible, mais je ne peux rien vous promettre tant que mes professeurs s'acharnent à nous rajouter de nouveaux exposés toutes les semaines !**

**En bref, je préfère vous servir un chapitre correct mais en retard, plutôt qu'un chapitre bâclé dans les temps.**

**J'espère sincèrement que vous comprendrez.**

**Je vous embrasse fort mes petits loups,**

**L.**


	16. Des vents contraires

**Enfin !**

**Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée pour le retard ! Disons simplement que j'ai eu des semaines trèèèès chargées et surtout, que j'avais perdu l'inspiration !**  
><strong>Je ne suis d'ailleurs pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre.<strong>  
><strong>Voilà, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour le retard, croyez bien que je suis mille fois désolée !<strong>

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :  
><strong>

**Djat** : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que cette suite te plaira !

**xDrayMioneex** : Ca y est, me revoilà enfin ! Merci pour ton soutien :).

**Virginie** : Merci pour ton soutien, ça m'a beaucoup touchée :).

**Morgane** : Vive l'inspiration en effet, QUAND ON EN A xD. Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir !

**craquinettedu31** : Merci, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! :)

**Julie** : Merci pour ton soutien et ta compréhension ! Et encore désolée pour le retard :).

**Amber1994** : Merci beaucoup !

**London123** : Merci beaucoup, c'est dans ces moments-là qu'on reconnait les fidèles lectrices comme toi ;).

**Naham** : Merci :).

**Jane-A** : Merci, je suis contente que le chapitre XIV t'ait plu ! Pour ce qui est du nombre de chapitres, je n'en ai honnêtement aucune idée !

**Genevieve **: Merci, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, même s'il ne se passe pas à Harvard ;).

* * *

><p><strong>XV<br>**

**Des vents contraires  
><strong>

**27 février 2007**

En quelques secondes à peine, la nouvelle de la présence de Drago Malefoy sur le campus de la Faculté Magique de Londres était parvenue à l'oreille de tous les étudiants. Il faisait froid il avait neigé sans arrêt la semaine précédente. Pourtant, il n'était vêtu que d'un simple costume – simple, qui signifiait dans son langage qu'il coûtait au bas mot mille gallions.

Il s'était adossé au mur près de l'amphithéâtre Belgaun, du nom d'un vieux sorcier dont il avait oublié pourquoi il était célèbre. Il devait en être à sa septième cigarette, les mégots formant un petit tas à côté de son pied droit. Il avait décidé d'attendre ici, d'abord, mais l'idée de rendre dingue son éternelle rivale était trop tentante. Aussi, ignorant les regards d'étudiants curieux toujours posés sur lui, il écrasa sa cigarette et se dirigea vers l'amphithéâtre, se réjouissant presque d'entendre la porte grincer.

- C'est pourquoi il est très important que vous sachiez faire la différence entre les Mangemorts qui étaient dans les rangs de Voldemort par conviction et ceux qui en faisaient partie par obligation, voire par…

Hermione n'acheva pas sa phrase. La porte grinçante venait de se refermer dans un bruit sourd et, alors qu'elle levait les yeux pour apercevoir le perturbateur, sa mâchoire se décrocha presque de surprise. Ses élèves avaient suivi son mouvement et, déjà, certains avaient commencé à murmurer.

Il s'amusa de voir que, pendant un moment qui dura quelques secondes à peine, elle fut incapable de cacher sa surprise. Il lui adressa un sourire en coin moqueur qui sembla la sortir de cet état presque léthargique.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle de la voix la plus calme qu'elle pouvait utiliser dans de pareilles circonstances. Je suis en plein cours.

Il l'exaspérait. Il l'exaspérait tellement qu'elle aurait voulu gravir les marches qui les séparaient et lui faire avaler le briquet qu'il faisait tourner entre ses doigts habiles, comme pour la narguer davantage.

Drago ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il avança de quelques pas et, sans la lâcher des yeux, vint s'asseoir sur le bureau de la dernière rangée de l'amphithéâtre. Continuant à ouvrir et refermer mécaniquement son briquet, il jeta un regard vers la cinquantaine d'étudiants qui ne le lâchaient pas de ses regards curieux.

- Tu es une femme occupée, lança-t-il d'une voix sombre qui fit glousser quelques jeunes femmes dans la salle, provoquant un froncement de sourcils agacé chez Hermione. C'est presque impossible de te contacter, alors je me suis dit que c'était sans doute plus simple que je vienne te voir directement.

- Et tu ne t'es pas dit que si tu avais tant de mal à me contacter, c'était parce que je ne voulais pas que tu me contactes ?

Il eut un sourire en coin, qui n'avait rien d'amusé et tout de méprisant, alors qu'il sortait de la veste de son costume une enveloppe d'un mouvement fluide.

- C'est pourtant toi qui as demandé à ce que ce test soit fait, rétorqua Drago d'une voix exagérément calme.

Elle le connaissait si bien qu'elle aurait presque pu entendre les vrais mots qu'il voulait prononcer et qu'il avait retenus à cause de la foule d'yeux curieux qui l'observaient toujours : « Je sais bien que je vais gagner, alors je me suis dit que j'allais te l'apporter en mains propres pour pouvoir me réjouir de ma prochaine victoire sous tes yeux. »

- Assieds-toi et tais-toi, répondit Hermione d'une voix qui ne prêtait à aucune négociation. J'ai un cours à finir.

A sa grande surprise, il obéit et elle déchanta légèrement. Elle aurait aimé qu'il quitte la salle et aille l'attendre dehors, mais elle savait également qu'il devait jubiler intérieurement de la déstabiliser ainsi.

Elle se racla la gorge et, d'un même mouvement, tous ses élèves se tournèrent à nouveau vers elle.

- Bien, où en étais-je ? lança-t-elle d'une voix claire. Ah oui ! Je disais donc que, dans vos dissertations, vous ne devez pas perdre de vue le fait que chaque individu a géré cette guerre d'une façon différente. Il faut savoir que, pour grossir ses rangs, Voldemort n'a pas hésité a recruté parmi les enfants de ses fidèles. Beaucoup se sont donc vus obligés de participer à la guerre sans même la comprendre. La majorité a été relaxée lors des procès qui ont suivi la chute de Voldemort, alors que leurs parents ont purgé leur peine normalement.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel quand elle lui lança un regard noir : il venait de pousser un soupir bruyant et la regardait avec ce qui semblait être un ennui profond. Hermione se racla la gorge avant de reprendre.

- Et bien sûr, vous devez surtout éviter toute vision manichéenne. N'oubliez pas que les deux camps ont perdu des innocents. Beaucoup des enfants dont je vous parle sont morts le jour de la Bataille Finale. Et ne pensez pas non plus que tout était parfait du côté de l'Ordre du Phénix. A la fin de la guerre, la course aux Mangemorts a duré des mois et à plusieurs reprises, des personnes ont été arrêtées, voire tuées, alors qu'elles n'avaient rien à faire dans cette histoire.

Drago ne réagit pas cette fois quand elle lui lança un regard. Il savait que, comme lui, elle pensait à Blaise et à sa mère.

- Bien, acheva-t-elle d'une voix forte. Vous me rendrez cette dissertation dans deux semaines. Je vous souhaite un bon week-end.

Les étudiants commencèrent à s'agiter, rangeant leurs affaires lentement. Drago eut un nouveau sourire amusé : il était évident qu'ils prenaient leur temps pour assister à l'entrevue qui allait avoir lieu. Il descendit du bureau sur lequel il s'était assis plus tôt et se dirigea vers Hermione qui rangeait également ses notes dans son sac en l'ignorant complètement. Il monta sur l'estrade et une fois à sa hauteur, posa la lettre sous ses yeux.

- Nous pouvons l'ouvrir ensemble si tu le souhaites, mais je n'ai aucun doute sur le nom qui sera inscrit.

L'ancienne Gryffondor leva les yeux vers lui et il put y lire qu'elle se retenait de le frapper.

- Comment oses-tu venir ici ? Alors que je suis en plein cours ? souffla-t-elle entre ses dents, parce que la plupart des élèves étaient encore présents.

- J'ai pensé que tu voudrais les résultats rapidement, ironisa le blond.

Pour la forme, Hermione ouvrit tout de même la lettre et la parcourut des yeux. Elle savait bien que le nom serait celui d'Olivier, comme pour les deux autres tests de paternité que Sarah avait réalisé en un mois et demi – le premier pour la forme, le deuxième pour vérification parce qu'il s'était avéré que Malefoy connaissait le docteur et qu'il aurait très bien pu le corrompre. Celui-ci n'apportait rien de nouveau, mais ces tests lui avaient permis de gagner du temps.

- Au vu des résultats, nous avons rendez-vous vendredi prochain pour la répartition des biens et la semaine suivante avec le juge des affaires familiales. Quel effet ça te fait de perdre, pour une fois ?

La brune était déjà sortie de l'amphithéâtre, d'un pas raide et rapide, mais il la suivait de près sans trop d'efforts.

- Va te faire foutre.

- Je ne te connaissais pas aussi vulgaire, répliqua Drago avec un air ravi.

Plus qu'un verre de Whisky-pur-Feu en rentrant le soir, plus qu'un match de Quidditch dans les tribunes présidentielles, plus que battre Ron aux échecs, plus qu'un bain brûlant après une longue journée il n'y avait rien qu'il aimait tant que de la voir sortir de ses gongs.

Généralement, elle levait la main pour le gifler quand il dépassait réellement les bornes mais il la connaissait si bien qu'il avait appris à anticiper le moindre de ses gestes et il la bloquait avant même qu'elle n'ait pu effleurer sa peau. Ce qu'il aimait surtout, c'était le grondement sourd qu'elle poussait à chaque fois qu'elle tentait de se contrôler un bruit guttural qui venait de la gorge mais n'atteignait jamais la frontière de ses lèvres parce qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas craquer. Bien sûr, elle finissait toujours par craquer. Inexorablement.

- Je t'emmerde ! gronda-t-elle en s'arrêtant brutalement, se tournant vivement vers lui.

Surpris, Drago haussa un sourcil.

- Je t'emmerde ! répéta Hermione sur le même ton. Tu me fatigues, Drago, d'accord ? Tu as gagné, c'est très bien : félicitations ! Ce soir, quand tu retourneras dans ton manoir qui n'a sans doute pas assez de place pour contenir ton égo surdimensionné ou l'énorme bêtise de ta fiancée, tu pourras te réjouir avec ce sourire mesquin que tu arbores en permanence ! Tu pourras peut-être même boire au fait que pour la première fois de ta vie, tu as une longueur d'avance sur moi, mais ça ne durera pas et tu le sais très bien ! Tu pourras baver sur ton foutu diplôme de l'avocat de l'année et te dire que j'ai bien mérité toute la haine que tu me craches au visage depuis plus de deux ans et repenser à quel point ça a été jouissif pour toi de me voir perdre. Peut-être même que tu en reparleras dans vingt ans aux enfants que tu vas avoir avec ta traînée comme le plus beau jour de ta vie, puisque les seuls moments de bonheur de ta vie sont ceux où tu me traines dans la boue… Tu te réjouiras sans doute en te disant que je finirais seule avec mon chat !

- Tu pourras toujours retrouver Liam, la coupa-t-il froidement, les traits déformés par la colère.

- Arrête ! hurla-t-elle.

Les quelques personnes qui ne les observaient pas déjà se tournèrent machinalement vers eux. Sa voix avait été forte, mais surtout remplie de sanglots, comme ses yeux qui commençaient à s'humidifier. Furieusement, elle serra les dents et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour empêcher les larmes de couler, avant de relever les yeux vers le blond.

- Tu sais bien qu'il n'est plus là, murmura-t-elle. Tu sais bien que j'ai fait un choix. Je te l'ai dit si souvent.

- Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens, répondit sèchement l'ancien Serpentard. Tu n'as fait aucun choix sinon celui de la facilité.

- Oui, tu as raison, répliqua Hermione d'une voix où perçait une ironie certaine. C'est vrai que ces deux dernières années ont été faciles pour moi.

Drago serra les dents à son tour, furieux. Il savait que s'il ouvrait la bouche, il allait dire quelque chose qu'il regretterait plus tard. Et puis, la foule les observait toujours, bien que certains regards se soient détournés rapidement quand elle avait cessé de crier.

Il passa de longues secondes sans qu'aucun d'eux ne parle. Un silence lourd, oppressant, chargé de souvenirs que chacun aurait préféré oublié.

Et puis, Drago ouvrit la bouche. Alors qu'il la voyait ainsi devant lui, la tête basse, les joues parsemées de larmes qu'elle n'avait pas pu feindre, il se dit que peut-être, seulement peut-être, elle ne s'était pas totalement jouée de lui. Peut-être était-elle sincère. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas menti.

Quand il ouvrit la bouche, pour prononcer des mots qui, à coup sûr, auraient fait cesser ses larmes, une chouette d'un roux flamboyant vint voleter entre eux et se poser sur la main qu'il lui tendit, déposant la missive dans ses mains tremblantes. Il la lut rapidement des yeux.

Quand il les releva vers elle, les larmes avaient disparu de son visage et ses yeux s'étaient vidés des larmes plus tôt versées. Quand il releva les yeux vers elle, à nouveau, la haine lui serra le cœur et il oublia toutes les pensées qui lui avaient traversé l'esprit, trois secondes auparavant. « Jamais plus. »

- Pansy est à l'hôpital, lança-t-il simplement. Elle va accoucher.

Et il transplana.

.

Il aurait été incapable de dire combien de temps ils restèrent assis dans la salle d'attente sans s'adresser un mot ou s'accorder le moindre regard. Hermione s'était installée à l'opposé de lui quand elle était arrivée quelques secondes après lui et elle n'avait plus bougé depuis, hormis pour ronger les ongles de sa main gauche et tapoter nerveusement sa main droite sur sa cuisse tremblante. Les parents de Ron n'étaient pas là parce qu'ils étaient en voyage en Roumanie pour rendre visite à Charlie. Quant aux parents de Pansy, ils n'étaient pas vraiment du genre à se rendre à l'hôpital pour patienter pendant des heures.

Il n'y avait donc qu'eux deux, et tout ce qui se trouve au milieu.

Le silence était plus lourd que jamais. Leur précédente dispute repassait en boucle dans leurs têtes et les questions fusaient de toute part. « Qu'est-ce qu'il allait dire, avant que le hibou de Ron n'arrive ? Aurait-elle été sincère tout ce temps ? »

Drago devait bien admettre que, pendant quelques secondes, un doute s'était insinué en lui, creusant un peu plus le fossé dans sa poitrine. Et si… Et si…

Mais ce n'était peut-être pas le pire. Le pire, c'était les tremblements. Les heures avaient passé mais ses mains n'avaient toujours pas cessé de trembler et il savait. Il savait parfaitement ce que cela signifiait. Il aurait voulu se taper la tête contre les murs pour que cela cesse. A chaque fois qu'ils sentaient ses doigts vibrer un peu trop fort, cela le ramenait inexorablement vers cette période singulière qu'il avait vécu avec Hermione. Cette période où elle lui avait sans aucun doute sauvé la vie. Malgré tout, il n'oubliait pas. Il ne pouvait pas oublier que c'était elle et seulement elle qui avait été là pour lui quand il avait touché le fond. C'était elle qui l'avait repêché et… et… et tout était parti en vrille. Quand il y pensait, c'était fou. Totalement fou qu'ils en soient là tous les deux, assis dans la même pièce sans s'adresser un mot. Arrivés à un stade où la présence de l'autre leur était presque intolérable.

Et il la haïssait. Il la haïssait tellement pour tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir. Il la haïssait tellement d'avoir de tel propos quand il était à six mois de son mariage. Avec une autre.

- Malefoy ?

Drago leva les yeux vers elle, recroquevillée sur sa chaise, son pied tapant nerveusement le sol dans un rythme soutenu. Elle semblait si petite, si vulnérable, qu'elle lui rappela ce jour où elle lui avait brisé le cœur et il ne put même pas se sentir touché par son regard abattu.

- Je sais que tu ne me crois pas… mais… ce jour-là, je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de la peine.

Drago ne répondit jamais. Il lui lança un regard impénétrable, qui aurait pu vouloir dire « Je sais » aussi bien que « Non, je ne te crois pas ». Au bout d'un moment, il se détourna d'elle pour sortir une cigarette de sa veste. Il se levait pour sortir fumer quand la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant apparaître un Ron essoufflé, en sueur, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles et surtout, béat.

- C'est un garçon, annonça-t-il promptement, radieux.

.

Sans doute le petit Hugo accomplit-il sa première apparition en même temps que son premier miracle car ce jour-là, ni Drago ni Hermione ne trouvèrent plus la force de se disputer. Ils allèrent rendre visite à Pansy qui, épuisée, continuait à râler contre Ron parce qu'il n'avait pas idée d'à quel point elle avait souffert et puis, ils purent voir le bébé.

Il était minuscule et quand elle le tint dans ses bras, elle se dit que, finalement, ses problèmes avec Drago n'étaient pas graves parce qu'il y avait tant de choses plus importantes dans la vie. Elle tenait l'une d'elles dans ses bras.

Plus improbable encore, aucun d'eux ne protesta quand elle passa le bébé à l'ancien Serpentard et que, pour la première fois depuis une éternité, ils se touchèrent. Elle effleura seulement le tissu de sa chemise immaculée et il frôla seulement ses bras nus en attrapant le poupon mais il ne s'en formalisa pas dès lors que le petit garçon ouvrit doucement les yeux pour l'observer curieusement, avant de les refermer presque aussitôt.

.

Drago était assis dans un coin de la pièce, le bébé au creux de ses bras et Hermione, à ses côtés, observait le poupon avec une moue attendrie sur le visage. L'ambiance était calme et apaisante et ni l'un ni l'autre ne remarqua que de l'autre côté de la pièce, Pansy et Ron étaient occupés à se disputer jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux lève la fois.

- On avait dit qu'on choisirait ensemble ! gronda le rouquin.

- C'est ce qu'on fait ! rétorqua la jeune maman sur le même ton. Je choisis le parrain, tu choisis la marraine !

- Tu vois, murmura Drago, s'adressant au bébé. C'est le genre de scènes auxquelles tu vas devoir t'habituer, mon gars ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu pourras toujours venir te réfugier chez moi si jamais ils te tapent trop sur le système.

- La ferme, Drago ! le disputa Pansy, avant de se tourner vers Ron. Je ne changerais pas d'avis, alors c'est à toi de voir ce que tu veux faire.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Ron observa le sol avec un air perplexe. Hermione pouvait lire le dilemme qui se jouait probablement dans sa tête. Puis, il releva les yeux vers eux et se racla la gorge, passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

- On aimerait que vous soyez le parrain et la marraine d'Hugo.

Pansy et lui s'étaient attendus à des cris, ou du moins à de vives protestations. Mais rien ne vint. Drago baissa simplement les yeux vers le bébé endormi et eut un petit sourire, tandis qu'Hermione hochait vigoureusement la tête en direction des jeunes parents.

Ils avaient beaucoup de raisons de se battre. Hugo n'en était pas une.

.

Quand Drago rentra chez lui ce soir-là, sa mauvaise humeur réapparut soudainement. Il avait passé une excellente journée et il s'en voulait pour ça. Il ne voulait pas être faible à nouveau et se faire avoir par les techniques fourbes d'Hermione. On l'y avait déjà pris une fois, mais pas deux.

Il se servit un grand verre de Whisky-pur-feu et se posta face à sa cheminée, où brûlait déjà un feu ardent. Ava n'était pas là ce soir et il eut du mal à cacher son soulagement. Une dispute avec elle était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin ce soir. Parce que c'était tout ce qu'ils faisaient, tous les deux, depuis qu'il avait accepté de défendre Sarah Thornton.

Il ne sut combien de temps il resta là, les yeux rivés vers l'âtre, mais il sursauta quand une voix retentit derrière lui et ses yeux le piquèrent quelques secondes avant qu'il puisse identifier la personne qui l'avait sorti de sa torpeur.

- Mère ! s'exclama-t-il avant de s'approcher pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Que faites-vous ici ?

- Drago, murmura Narcissa, s'accrochant à sa chemise.

- Vous devriez être couchée, soupira le blond. Père doit se faire un sang d'encre.

- Je voulais te voir, répondit sa mère.

Drago la fit asseoir sur le canapé, avant d'envoyer un hibou à son père pour le prévenir que son épouse était ici.

Narcissa avait extrêmement vieilli depuis la fin de la guerre. Ses rides étaient appuyées et ses yeux toujours perdus sur l'horizon, vides et inexpressifs. Elle peinait à se déplacer sans aide et ses joues s'étaient creusées. Neuf années avaient passé, mais Narcissa Malefoy semblait avoir vieilli d'un siècle.

Pourtant, parfois, elle avait ces moments de lucidité où elle redevenait cette femme autoritaire et sûre d'elle et souvent, dans ces instants, elle venait voir Drago.

- Nous avons appris que Pansy avait eu son bébé aujourd'hui, murmura-t-elle quand Drago lui tendit une tasse de thé. Tu es le parrain ?

Il répondit d'un hochement de tête.

- C'est bien, éluda simplement sa mère. Et qui est la marraine ?

- Si vous posez la question, c'est que vous connaissez déjà la réponse, Mère.

Narcissa eut un sourire empli de malice, avant de poser sa tasse de thé et de se tourner vers Drago pour attraper sa main.

- Tu me connais si bien, souffla-t-elle. Comment est le bébé ?

- Par chance, il n'a pas récupéré les cheveux roux de son père, plaisanta Drago. Il a les cheveux blonds de Pansy mais les yeux bleus de son père. C'est un très beau bébé.

Narcissa eut un petit sourire et il jura y voir percer une pointe de nostalgie.

- Bon, Mère, pourquoi être venue ici ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas de moi ?

- Ne dites pas de bêtises, rétorqua le blond. Vous savez que vous êtes toujours la bienvenue, mais vous venez rarement sans raison.

Au départ, seul le silence lui répondit. Narcissa se pencha vers sa tasse et avala une longue gorgée de thé avant de la reposer. Puis, elle reprit la main de son fils et la serra fort entre les siennes, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Nous avons reçu les faire-part pour ton mariage aujourd'hui.

Elle marqua une pause et Drago hocha la tête, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

- Tu te souviens de ce jour où tu m'as avoué ton petit… problème ?

A nouveau, il acquiesça du chef.

- Tu avais peur que je sois fâchée mais j'étais si soulagée que tu sois en vie que j'ai été incapable de t'en vouloir. Et surtout, depuis ce jour, j'éprouve un respect sans limite pour cette femme qui t'a sauvé.

- Granger ne m'a pas…

- Tais-toi ! le coupa Narcissa. Tu sais comme moi qu'elle t'a sauvé la vie. Combien de temps penses-tu qu'il aurait fallu pour que tu en meures ?

Drago ne répondit pas.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous il y a deux ans pour que les choses deviennent si… envenimées. Mais tu ne dois pas oublier que c'est la femme qui t'a libéré de ton fardeau.

- Mère, où voulez-vous en venir ? soupira Drago, désormais franchement irrité.

- Qu'a fait Ava pour toi ?

- Mère…

- Je ne veux pas que tu épouses cette femme, reprit Narcissa sans prendre compte de son interruption.

- Je ne me marie pas en fonction de ce que ma fiancée a fait pour moi ou non, Mère. Et quelque soit le bien qu'elle ait fait, Granger a fait assez de mal depuis pour que ma dette soit effacée.

- Regarde-moi dans les yeux.

Drago dut réprimer un soupir. Il leva les yeux et les plongea dans les orbes bleus de sa mère, si différents des siens.

- J'ignore ce qu'elle a fait pour te briser le cœur, mais crois-tu vraiment qu'Hermione t'aurait sauvé la vie si c'était pour te briser le cœur deux ans plus tard ?

Le blond voulut répondre, mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion. Les flammes de sa cheminée prirent une couleur vert pomme et Lucius Malefoy apparut dans l'âtre. Drago put lire sur son visage le soulagement qui le traversa quand il aperçut Narcissa.

- Cissy ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix fatiguée. Je me suis fait un sang d'encre !

Narcissa lui adressa un sourire tendre, avant de se lever, aidée par Drago.

- Je voulais juste voir mon fils, répondit-elle. Rentrons maintenant.

Elle se tourna vers Drago, et embrassa sa joue.

- Ne fais pas quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter.

Sa mère se tourna vers Lucius et attrapa son bras. Drago les raccompagna jusqu'au hall, puisqu'ils devaient sortir pour pouvoir transplaner. Il ouvrit la porte et s'arrêta net.

- Sarah ?

La blonde se tenait sur le seuil, le poing levé comme si elle s'apprêtait à toquer.

Lucius et Narcissa embrassèrent leur fils avant de disparaître et ce dernier laissa entrer sa cliente.

- Je suis vraiment désolée de débarquer ainsi à une heure pareille mais… j'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un.

Drago la fit asseoir dans le salon, à l'endroit précis où sa mère se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt et la laissa parler. La blonde commença donc à raconter comment elle s'était rendue à une soirée mondaine pour célébrer le bicentenaire de la création de son entreprise et comment elle s'était sentie affreusement mal quand tous les regards avaient été rivés sur elle toute la soirée comment elle avait entendu les gens chuchoter sur son passage. Elle n'avait pas tenu toute la soirée et, ne voulant pas se retrouver seule chez elle, elle s'était dirigée machinalement vers chez son avocat qui, malgré sa réputation, était toujours une oreille attentive.

- Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir débarqué comme ça, soupira Sarah. En plus, vous aviez des invités.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit Drago en remplissant à nouveau sa tasse de thé. Vous pouvez venir quand vous voulez. Et puis, mes parents partaient de toute façon.

Il y eut un léger silence, doux et apaisant. Sarah lui prit doucement la main, tremblante.

- Je voulais vous remercier pour ce que vous faites pour moi. Ca me touche beaucoup que vous preniez tant à cœur mon affaire. Je sais qu'au moins, vous, vous ne m'abandonnerez pas.

- Pas tant que nous n'aurons pas gagné, lui sourit le blond.

Il devait bien admettre qu'il n'avait pas senti venir la suite et qu'il ne l'avait même jamais imaginée. Toujours est-il que trois secondes plus tard, les lèvres de Sarah étaient sur les siennes.

* * *

><p>Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu plus qu'à moi !<p>

Par ailleurs, je tiens à remercier **Loufoca-Granger** qui, malgré elle, m'a beaucoup aidée, parce que sa fiction m'a redonné envie d'écrire !

Je vous promets d'essayer de publier la suite plus rapidement et je peux d'ores et déjà vous dire qu'elle aura lieu à Harvard !

Je vous embrasse fort mes petits loups,  
>L.<p> 


	17. Deuxième année : Moments choisis

**Enfin ! Encore une fois, je suis très très en retard et je suis terriblement désolée ! J'ai eu un élan d'inspiration aujourd'hui (HALLELUJAH !) alors je vous ai pondu un chapitre dont - pour une fois, me direz-vous -, je ne suis pas trop mécontente !**

**Pour me faire pardonner de cet énorme retard, je vous ai concocté un chapitre truffé d'indices, alors essayez de lire entre les lignes ;).**

**On se retrouve en bas et en attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture mes petits loups !**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :  
><strong>

**J'ai plusieurs reviews anonymes sans nom, alors essayer de retrouver la réponse à votre review (même si pour certains, ça fait un long moment :/)  
><strong>

**Alexane** : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise et merci pour le compliment sur l'originalité, c'est l'un des plus beaux qu'on puisse me faire ;).

**Guest (1)** : La réponse n'arrivera pas tout de suite, mais vous finirez par savoir ce qui s'est passé entre eux ;).

**Craquinettedu31** : Voilà un chapitre à Harvard où ils ne se détestent pas, j'espère qu'il te plaira ;). Je suis contente que le cadre te plaise ! Moi non plus, je n'avais pas envie de retomber dans le format "Poudlard", d'autant plus que je préfère largement écrire des post-Poudlard :). Aha, oui, j'aime beaucoup le personnage de Blaise également et je trouvais que ça changeait un peu de le voir gay :). Voilà, merci pour ta looongue review et pour ton soutien ! Bisous.

**Maeva** : J'espère également que l'inspiration ne me quittera plus, mais je ne peux malheureusement rien promettre :). Sinon, je n'aime pas non plus quand Drago et Hermione se sautent dessus au bout de deux chapitres, alors je pense que tu seras servie à ce niveau-là ! Merci pour la review et le soutien ;).

**Saphira44** : Je n'abandonne pas cette fiction et je fais de mon mieux pour être dans les temps :). Merci pour la review !

**Yumeno** : Merci pour la review, j'espère que tout s'est bien passé pour ton bac ;). Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es très claire et comme je l'ai dit plus haut, je n'aime pas non plus les fictions où Drago et Hermione se sautent dessus au bout de deux chapitres ;). Pour te répondre, j'ai été prise dans mon école alors tout va bien :D. Merci encore pour ton soutien. Bisous.

**Guest (2)** : Je ne peux pas te dire dans quel chapitre vous aurez la révélation sur Drago et Hermione, mais il va falloir être encore un peu patients :).

**From Hell** : Merci beaucoup pour ta patiente, j'aimerais que tous mes lecteurs soient comme toi à ce niveau-là ;). J'adore avoir des longues reviews comme les tiennes et j'adore surtout quand vous m'exposez vos hypothèses parce que ça me permet de savoir si j'en dis trop ou pas assez :). Je ne peux pas te dire si la fin sera une happy end ou pas, parce que ça gâcherait tout le suspense que j'essaie tant bien que mal d'entretenir ! Pour le nombre de chapitres que comptera cette fiction, je n'en ai malheureusement pas la moindre idée ! Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments, ils m'ont beaucoup touchés :). Bises.

**Justabook** : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! :).

**Soso** : Je ne compte pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin ;).

**P.Y** : Vous êtes nombreux à préférer les chapitres où ils sont en bons termes, et je vous comprends ;). Merci pour la review !

**Virginie** : Vous êtes dure avec Sarah, c'est un personnage que j'aime bien, moi xD. Merci pour ta review et ta fidélité, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Djat** : Pour ta question sur Liam, il y a des indices dans ce chapitre ;). Merci pour la review, bises.

**Naham** : Merci beaucoup pour la review, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira également !

**Marie** : Merci pour les compliments, ça me fait très plaisir :).

* * *

><p><strong>XVII<strong>

**Deuxième année : Moments choisis.**

**3 septembre 2000**

- Merci pour le coup de main, soupira Hermione en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

Leur deuxième année à Harvard commençait dans quelques jours et Drago, comme elle, avait décidé d'emménager dans la maison de leur confrérie. Puisqu'il avait écourté son été pour des raisons qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle arrivait seulement aux Etats-Unis et il l'avait aidée à installer ses affaires et meubles. Etant à ce jour toujours la seule fille des Alpha, elle avait le droit à sa propre chambre tandis que les garçons, sauf Daniel grâce à son statut de président, partageaient des chambres à deux ou trois. L'ancien Serpentard partageait à la sienne avec Joe.

Drago se laissa tomber à côté d'elle, épuisé également et tourna la tête vers elle.

- De rien, répondit-il. Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé à Liam ?

Ses joues prirent une couleur si vive qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- J-J-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça, bafouilla Hermione.

- Oh, je t'en prie, Granger ! Epargne-moi ça ! Le pauvre va finir par mourir de désespoir si tu ne te décides pas à sortir avec lui.

Hermione ne répondit pas et tourna son regard vers le plafond.

Etant donné la façon dont le match de Quidditch s'était terminé, Hermione n'avait jamais été boire un verre avec Liam comme elle l'avait dit. Après les événements, le doyen avait décidé d'annuler la compétition et donc l'épreuve des duels. La fin de leur première année était arrivée trop vite pour qu'elle puisse sortir avec Liam sans que la totalité des Alpha soit présent et sitôt les vacances arrivées, elle était rentrée en Angleterre.

Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis qu'elle était de retour sur le campus mais ils s'étaient beaucoup écrit durant les vacances et elle savait donc que Drago et Liam avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble quand le blond était rentré plus tôt d'Angleterre, Liam ayant également écourté ses vacances pour travailler dans un bar de Cambridge.

De longues minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun d'eux deux ne parlent et ils relevèrent la tête d'un même mouvement quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

- Eh bien, c'est comme ça qu'on bosse, vous deux ? s'exclama Ginny Weasley, mains sur les hanches et regard de braise à l'appui.

Pour toute réponse, Drago se mit à grogner. Quand elle était venue à Harvard en apprenant « l'accident de Quidditch » d'Hermione, Drago et Ginny avaient sympathisé assez rapidement. Elle était restée deux semaines avec eux, pour s'assurer qu'Hermione était en forme, et il avait découvert sa personnalité forte, mais vive et attachante malgré elle. Aujourd'hui, elle était là pour aider Hermione à emménager et passer la première semaine de rentrée avec elle.

- Tais-toi et viens donc nous tenir compagnie, marmonna-t-il.

La rouquine eut un léger sourire et vint s'installer entre eux – qui avaient laissé un espace largement suffisant pour elle. Avant de s'allonger, elle n'oublia toutefois pas de mettre une légère tape sur la tête de Drago, pour le punir de la façon dont il venait de lui parler.

Une fois installée, elle poussa un long soupir et se tourna d'abord vers la gauche, puis vers la droite, pour observer ses deux comparses.

- Alors, vous parliez de quoi ?

- J'essaie de faire comprendre à Granger qu'il faut qu'elle se lance avec Liam à la fois pour sa santé mentale et la mienne. Je n'en peux plus de l'entendre parler d'elle sans arrêt !

Il prit une voix mielleuse au possible, avant de continuer :

- Oh, Hermione est si intelligente, Hermione est si gentille. Oh, et tu savais que les parents d'Hermione étaient dentistes ? Ca veut dire quoi dentiste ? Oh, Drago, Hermione est si parfaite.

Le blond eut une grimace avant de poursuivre :

- Beurk ! Tout cet amour, ça me dégoûte !

- C'est sans doute parce que tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que c'est, rétorqua Hermione en lui tirant la langue, ne parvenant néanmoins pas à cacher les rougeurs sur ses joues.

- Sans aucun doute ! répondit-il avec un petit rire.

Ginny se tourna vers son amie, le regard ferme et déterminé.

- N'empêche, il a raison, Mione ! s'exclama-t-elle. Vos lettres enflammées, c'est bien mignon, mais il est temps que vous passiez à l'étape supérieure !

- Enflammées ? intervint Drago, se redressant sur un coude pour qu'Hermione puisse apercevoir son sourire moqueur. Laisse-moi deviner, tu lui as proposé de lui montrer ta collection de livres ? Torride !

Hermione attrapa son oreiller et, pour toute réponse, lui envoya en pleine tête mais il l'évita habilement, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter l'hilarité de l'ancien Serpentard.

- Tu devrais plutôt lui proposer de visiter les coins sombres de la bibliothèque si tu veux mon avis, reprit Drago, lui adressant un clin d'œil suggestif.

Ecarlate, Hermione attrapa un deuxième oreiller et, cette fois, il était trop occupé à rire pour l'éviter, si bien qu'il se le prit en pleine figure. Il s'arrêta net de rire et tourna un regard choqué vers elle.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire, n'est-ce pas ? souffla-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

Hermione lui adressa un large sourire, tandis que Ginny se redressait doucement, prête à fuir la troisième guerre mondiale qui se préparait.

.

**11 septembre 2000**

- Où est-ce que tu te vois dans un an ?

Surpris, Drago haussa un sourcil et se tourna vers Hermione, qui trottinait à côté de lui alors qu'ils traversaient le campus pour retrouver leur confrérie. Ils sortaient de leur réunion de rentrée et les professeurs n'avaient eu de cesse de leur parler du stage qu'ils devraient effectuer l'année suivante, dès le mois de septembre, et du fait qu'ils devaient absolument commencer à chercher dès maintenant s'ils voulaient trouver quelque chose qui leur plaisait.

Le blond haussa les épaules.

- Il y a un cabinet d'avocats, à New York, qui m'intéresse.

- Lequel ? s'enquit Hermione.

- Celui de George Peters. C'est à Manhattan. Et toi ?

- Je ne sais pas encore ! Mais j'irai à la bibliothèque cette semaine pour me renseigner.

- Le contraire m'aurait étonné, ironisa Drago, ce qui lui valut un regard glacial. Allez, accélère le pas, petite chose ! On va être en retard !

- Je ne suis pas petite ! Et encore moins ta chose !

.

**27 octobre 2000**

Parfois, il y avait des moments, comme celui-ci, où Drago regrettait d'être dans une université mixte parce qu'à l'heure qu'il était, il avait désespérément envie d'utiliser sa baguette. Il était à la bibliothèque, en train de réviser pour un contrôle qu'il avait le lendemain sur les différences entre les lois sur le divorce des Sang-Pur aux Etats-Unis et en Angleterre et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'entendre les murmures qui s'élevaient partout autour de lui et il lui était donc très difficile de se concentrer dans ces conditions.

A quelques mètres de lui, un groupe de filles moldues était penché sur un boîtier noir dont il savait – grâce à Granger – qu'il s'agissait d'un téléphone portable et elles gloussaient chacune leur tour à intervalles réguliers comme des préadolescentes devant leur premier petit ami.

Il se demandait si l'on ne devrait pas lui donner une médaille pour supporter cela depuis plus de deux heures sans avoir encore sorti sa baguette.

Finalement, une demi-heure encore plus tard, elles arrivèrent à bout de ses nerfs quand elles commencèrent à polémiquer pour savoir qui était l'acteur le plus sexy du moment. Soupirant, il rassembla ses affaires et jeta son sac sur son épaule avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Il arrivait au bout du couloir qui menait aux salles de chimie quand il entendit les sanglots qui allaient changer sa vie.

Fronçant les sourcils, il poussa la porte d'où provenait le bruit.

- Y a quelqu'un ? demanda-t-il en s'engouffrant à l'intérieur.

La pièce était extrêmement sombre mais une fine lumière rouge lui permettait de voir où il allait. Partout autour de lui, des photos étaient accrochées à des cordes à linge. Les personnages y étaient immobiles, si bien qu'il sut qu'il était dans le laboratoire photo des étudiants moldus.

A l'entente de sa voix, les sanglots se turent. Il s'approcha tout de même et distingua bientôt une forme recroquevillée dans un coin de la pièce.

- Ca va ? murmura Drago, certain d'être entendu.

- Va-t-en, répondit la jeune femme en reniflant, essuyant ses joues humides.

Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi il ne fit pas exactement ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. Quelque chose le poussait à rester ici. Quelque chose le poussait à faire cesser les sanglots qui lui avaient serré le cœur. Depuis quand, d'ailleurs, son cœur se serrait-il en entendant pleurer une autre que sa mère ?

Drago s'accroupit face à la jeune femme, dont il ne distinguait rien d'autre que les formes sombres. Il fouilla un instant dans son sac et lui tendit une tablette de chocolat.

- Je ne suis pas très doué pour ce genre de truc, se justifia-t-il quand il devina son regard surpris, mais je sais que toutes les filles que je connais mangent du chocolat quand elles sont déprimées.

Il se félicita quand il entendit le petit rire qui s'échappa de la bouche de la jeune femme. Elle attrapa la tablette et l'ouvrit, avant d'en manger un carré.

- Allez, viens. Et si on sortait d'ici, c'est un peu lugubre, tu ne crois pas ?

- Au moins ici, j'étais sûre que mes amis ne me trouveraient pas, répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

Drago fronça les sourcils. Il connaissait cette voix, il le savait.

Il se redressa et, malgré l'obscurité, parvint à attraper sa main pour l'aider à se relever. L'étudiante le remercia et il la guida vers la sortie sans lâcher sa main. Quand il ouvrit la porte et que la lumière pénétra à l'intérieur, les éclairant tous deux, il était dos à elle. Mais elle le reconnut parfaitement et laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise en lâchant sa main.

Surpris, Drago se retourna et ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Dickens ?

.

**7 janvier 2001**

Hermione était allongée dans l'herbe du campus, la tête sur les genoux de son petit ami pendant que ce dernier était en pleine discussion avec Daniel. Curieusement, pour le mois de janvier, il faisait une chaleur très respectable et ils étaient nombreux à en profiter pour investir les parcs du campus.

- Et toi, Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda Daniel. C'est tout de même toi qui le connais le mieux !

La jeune femme ouvrit un œil et tourna la tête vers le chef de sa confrérie, un sourire désolé sur les lèvres.

- Pardon, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

- De Drago. Avec Liam, on disait qu'il agissait bizarrement en ce moment, tu ne trouves pas ?

Hermione se redressa sur ses coudes et se tourna vers les deux amis, fronçant les sourcils.

- Si, je l'ai remarqué aussi, mais je pensais être la seule ! L'autre jour, on était à la bibliothèque pour notre projet sur les lois concernant les loups-garous. Tout se passait très bien et tout à coup, il a complètement changé d'attitude. Il m'a caché son parchemin et il a bafouillé une excuse ridicule comme quoi il devait s'en aller ! Malefoy en train de bafouiller, je n'avais encore jamais vu ça ! J'ai cru qu'il allait rejoindre Joe pour une de leurs sorties, mais en sortant de la bibliothèque, une demi-heure plus tard, j'ai croisé Joe et il m'a dit qu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis la veille.

Daniel haussa les épaules. Il allait répondre mais se tut quand il vit les deux intéressés s'approcher d'eux. Hermione suivit son regard et en profita pour détailler Drago. Elle devait admettre que quelque chose avait changé chez lui, mais elle ne savait pas si c'était positif ou négatif. Ses joues s'étaient un peu creusées, mais le plus surprenant, c'était plutôt le petit sourire qu'il arborait en permanence. Pas un sourire moqueur ou ironique, mais un vrai sourire. Un sourire comme elle n'en avait jamais vu sur ses lèvres avant le début de leur année scolaire.

Elle ne voyait pas ses yeux, parce qu'il portait des lunettes de soleil, mais elle y avait vu plusieurs fois, ces derniers temps, une étincelle qui ne lui était pas plus familière que ce nouveau sourire.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et ébouriffa ses cheveux. C'était sa façon à lui de la saluer depuis qu'ils étaient devenus plus ou moins amis. Elle préférait largement cela aux insultes.

La brune grogna quand il alluma une cigarette. C'était une mauvaise habitude qu'il avait prise en fréquentant trop les soirées étudiantes – notamment celles où le trainait Joe un soir sur deux. Quand elle l'avait appris, elle lui avait fait la morale pendant plus d'une demi-heure et leur dispute avait été si violente que les murs en tremblaient toujours. Voilà pourquoi elle ne pouvait que dire qu'ils étaient « plus ou moins » amis. Même si leurs relations s'étaient considérablement améliorées, il suffisait parfois de peu pour que leurs vieux démons réapparaissent et qu'ils se retrouvent entraînés dans une dispute aux proportions monumentales.

Un groupe de filles en tenue de sport passa à côté d'eux et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en voyant Daniel et Joe les suivre du regard, l'air abruti. Daniel avait beau être un gentleman, il n'en restait pas moins un homme face à ce genre de choses. Evidemment, Liam n'avait d'yeux que pour elle alors elle ne s'étonna pas quand il ignora totalement les jeunes femmes, mais une telle indifférence la surprit davantage de la part de Drago, même si cette froideur pouvait être un trait de son caractère. Mais là, c'était tout de même surprenant.

Et puis, elle comprit. Quittant les genoux confortables de son petit ami, elle se redressa d'un bond.

- Je sais ! s'écria-t-elle.

Les quatre garçons se tournèrent vers elle d'un même mouvement, surpris.

- Oui, on sait, marmonna Drago avec un sourire, sa cigarette coincée entre ses lèvres pincées. On sait que tu sais, Granger.

- Non ! Je sais pourquoi tu agis si bizarrement en ce moment ! s'exclama Hermione en le pointant du doigt.

- P-Pardon ? s'enquit le blond, pâlissant légèrement. J-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Hahaha ! reprit-elle. Tu peux berner tout le monde mais pas moi, je suis une fille.

Drago ôta ses lunettes de soleil pour la regarder dans les yeux, fronçant les sourcils.

- Je ne vois pas de rapport avec le fait que tu sois une fille. D'ailleurs, tu divagues, je n'agis pas bizarrement.

- Bien sûr que si, rétorqua Hermione avec un sourire malicieux. Tu es toujours dans tes pensées, tu souris parfois tout seul et pour rien et je te connais assez et depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que ce n'est pas quelque chose de normal ! Sans parler de la façon que tu as de toujours disparaître à n'importe quel moment !

Avalant difficilement sa salive, Drago reposa ses lunettes sur son nez, pour qu'elle ne puisse pas lire dans ses yeux à quel point il était mal à l'aise. Bon sang, il aurait du le savoir. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour être aussi perspicace. Mais comment ? Il avait été si discret !

- Alors, Einstein, lâcha-t-il du ton le plus nonchalant dont il était capable, dis-moi donc, quelle est donc cette chose que tu penses avoir découverte sur moi ?

Hermione sourit de plus belle et se pencha vers lui, posant son doigt pointé sur son torse.

- Tu es amoureux.

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur leur petit groupe.

Drago se demanda un instant lequel de ces deux secrets il préférait voir découvert. Le choix fut vite fait. Il faillit donc pousser un soupir de soulagement quand il réalisa qu'elle avait découvert le moins grave des deux.

A ses côtés, Joe, Liam et Daniel l'observaient avec des yeux ronds. Même s'ils le connaissaient depuis moins longtemps qu'Hermione (même si « connaître » n'était pas forcément le bon mot), ils savaient tous ce que Drago pensait de l'amour et de ses conséquences. Aussi, dire qu'ils étaient choqués aurait été un euphémisme.

Drago commençait vraiment à se demander comment se sortir de cette situation. Il ne pouvait décemment par leur avouer que non seulement, il était en effet amoureux, mais qu'en plus, c'était d'une personne qu'ils détestaient tous les quatre, la présidente de leur confrérie ennemie. En conséquence, il opta pour la solution la plus simple qui lui vint à l'esprit : il éclata de rire.

D'abord désarçonnée, Hermione fronça les sourcils et le frappa à l'épaule.

- Désolée Granger, mais tu as vraiment trop d'imagination pour ton propre bien !

Il aurait sans doute mérité un Oscar pour cette performance d'acteur car tous semblèrent le croire et son air nonchalant cachait parfaitement son inquiétude. Deux secrets à garder, c'était bien trop pour une seule personne.

Il passa le reste de l'après-midi à ignorer les regards suspicieux de l'ancienne Gryffondor.

.

**13 mars 2001**

- Je ne peux pas croire que tu sortes avec elle ! De toutes les filles du campus, il a fallu que tu la choisisses, elle !

Drago poussa un profond soupir, levant les yeux au ciel. Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'il subissait les remontrances de ses amis. Daniel faisait les cent pas en se rongeant les ongles, tandis que Joe arborait un air complètement ahuri. Liam, dans un coin de la pièce, était le seul à ne pas l'avoir attaqué, mais il intervenait parfois pour calmer Hermione, qui avait sans doute était la plus virulente après la nouvelle. Nouvelle qui, évidemment, n'était pas venue de Drago, mais de Blaise.

Ce dernier se tenait à l'autre bout du canapé où s'était affalé son meilleur ami, assis sur l'accoudoir. Etant en vacances, il était venu passer quelques jours à Harvard pour voir le blond. Il était le seul, avec Pansy, à qui Drago avait déjà parlé de sa relation avec Ava. Le temps d'un instant, il avait oublié que leur relation était secrète. Un instant fatal.

Drago avait lancé une pique à Hermione et Liam, qui étaient lovés l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé, leur demandant d'éloigner tout cet amour dégoûtant de sa vue. Blaise avait ri et, sans réfléchir, lancé un « Je suis sûr que tu es pareil avec ta fameuse Ava. »

Et depuis ce moment, on lui criait dessus, lui rappelant quels mauvais goûts il avait en matière de femmes.

Las, il finit par se lever et, sans un regard pour ses amis, se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ? s'écria Hermione, sur ses talons.

- Prendre l'air, répondit Drago en attrapant sa veste sur le porte-manteau dans l'entrée.

Ne l'entendant pas de cette oreille, l'ancienne Gryffondor fit de même et le suivit, courant presque pour le rattraper.

- Ralentis et arrête-toi, que l'on puisse discuter !

Il prit une grande inspiration et se tourna vers elle vivement, perdant tout à coup son calme qu'il avait pourtant réussi à garder jusqu'à maintenant.

- On n'est pas en train de discuter, Granger ! Tu es en train de gueuler comme une foutue Beuglante depuis une demi-heure ! Il n'y a aucune discussion ! Alors maintenant, ça va ! J'ai bien compris que vous n'étiez pas de grands supporters de ma relation avec Ava, mais tu sais quoi ? J'en ai rien à foutre ! J'en ai rien à foutre parce que je suis amoureux d'elle et j'ai pas besoin de votre putain de consentement, parce que je suis un grand garçon ! Et si t'es pas contente, tu vas devoir faire avec !

- T-Tu es amoureux d'elle ? bafouilla Hermione, dont la colère était redescendue d'un coup.

Les traits de son visage n'exprimaient plus qu'une profonde surprise. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé vivre assez longtemps pour voir le jour où Drago Malefoy tomberait amoureux.

- T-Tu es amoureux de moi ?

D'un même mouvement, ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers la jeune femme qui se tenait à côté d'eux. Ava avait l'air tout aussi surprise qu'Hermione et ses joues arboraient une légère rougeur que Drago trouva adorable. Il avala péniblement sa salive. Il pouvait difficilement prétendre autrement maintenant. Il aurait voulu le lui dire autrement – ou ne pas lui dire du tout, étant donné à quel point il aimait parler de ses sentiments – mais il n'avait plus vraiment le choix.

- Oui, répondit-il donc simplement.

Ava eut d'abord un léger sourire, timide puis, elle franchit les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de Drago et lui sauta au cou, écrasant contre ses lèvres contre les siennes alors qu'il refermait ses bras autour de sa taille.

Spectatrice, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Une chose était sûre, elle ne s'y ferait sans doute jamais mais si Drago l'avait choisie elle, elle ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher. Pas alors que c'était grâce à lui qu'elle avait trouvé l'amour dans les bras de Liam.

.

**17 avril 2001**

Drago ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'Hermione à la volée, la réveillant en sursaut.

- Granger, réveille-toi ! Les lettres de New York sont arrivées.

Grognant, Hermione se frotta les yeux et s'assit dans son lit, tendant la main pour qu'il lui donne la sienne. Drago s'assit à côté d'elle et tous deux restèrent un moment silencieux, leur lettre respective dans les mains.

- Tu ne veux pas ouvrir la mienne ? s'enquit Hermione d'une petite voix.

- Seulement si tu ouvres la mienne, répondit Drago en lui tendant son enveloppe.

La brunette hocha la tête et quelques secondes plus tard, ils avaient tous deux les yeux rivés sur leur morceau de papier.

- Tu es prise, petite chose, s'exclama le blond en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Félicitations !

- Toi aussi, rétorqua-t-elle en repoussant sa main. Et je ne suis pas ta petite chose ! Maintenant, laisse-moi dormir, grogna-t-elle en se recouchant, cachant son visage sous la couette.

Drago fronça les sourcils et se leva pour aller fermer la porte, avant de se rasseoir à côté d'elle.

- Allez, raconte-moi. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Tout va bien. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être le fait que tu préfères te recoucher, ce que tu ne fais jamais, plutôt que de venir fêter le fait que tu as été prise pour le stage de tes rêves, ironisa Drago.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione se mit à grogner et se recroquevilla davantage.

- Bien, maintenant que nous avons réglé ce point, veux-tu me dire ce qui ne va pas ? reprit le blond.

Il y eut un long silence, pendant lequel Hermione pesa le pour et le contre. Devait-elle lui parler de son problème, son vrai problème, celui qui l'avait empêchée de dormir cette nuit et qui l'en empêcherait sans doute encore le soir même, ou devait-elle plutôt opter pour la solution de facilité ? Son choix fut vite fait.

- C'est juste que… je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir faire ce stage, finalement.

- Pourquoi ça ? demanda Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

- J'ai regardé un peu les prix et le loyer à New York est exorbitant et…

- Granger, ne te fous pas de moi. Nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas ton vrai problème parce que tu es si brillante que ton futur patron te paierait le logement pour t'avoir parmi eux ! Et puis de toute façon, j'ai remarqué moi-même les prix des loyers et ce n'est pas si cher que ça !

- C'est normal que tu dises ça, ton père est multimillionnaire !

- Tu marques un point, rétorqua Drago avec un sourire en coin. Bon, allez, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Je ne peux pas en parler avec toi, souffla Hermione.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

La brune ne répondit pas, se murant dans son silence. Elle avait si honte. Jamais elle ne pourrait parler de cela avec lui. Et puis, elle le connaissait, il se moquerait forcément d'elle et elle en entendrait parler pendant des semaines. Elle préférait encore rester dans ce lit jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

- Granger ?

- Tu vas te moquer de moi ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Je te promets que non, répondit-il et elle sut, au ton qu'il avait employé, qu'il disait la vérité.

Hermione poussa un profond soupir et se redressa finalement, s'asseyant dans le lit et le regardant dans les yeux.

- Tu promets que tu ne te moqueras pas de moi ?

- Sur mes précieux ancêtres, souffla-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

- C'est bien parce qu'il n'y a qu'avec toi que je peux en parler ! Si seulement il y avait Ginny !

Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

- Mais il n'y a que moi ! Allez Granger, lance-toi !

- D'accord, d'accord ! Mais laisse-moi prendre mon temps ! J'ai assez honte comme ça !

Le blond ne répondit pas, attendant qu'elle reprenne. Hermione prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer.

- Hier soir, j'ai frappé Liam.

Il devait bien admettre qu'il s'était attendu à tout, sauf à ça.

- Dois-je m'inquiéter ? lança-t-il, refreinant autant que possible son sourire moqueur. Je devrais peut-être envoyer un hibou à l'Association des Petits Amis Maltraités. Je suis désolé, Granger, mais je suis bien obligé de faire ça si je ne veux pas que tu attaques à nouveau l'un de mes seuls amis ici !

- Tu avais promis que tu ne te moquerais pas ! s'exclama Hermione en le frappant à l'épaule avant de lui tourner le dos, une moue boudeuse pour le visage.

- Ok, ok, je suis désolé, répondit Drago en s'approchant d'elle subrepticement.

Il posa une main sur son épaule pour la retourner vers lui, mais elle le repoussa d'une tape.

- Va-t-en !

- Oh, allez, fais pas la tête ! Je plaisantais. Et j'ai dit que j'étais désolé ! Je recommencerai plus, promis.

Mais elle ne se retourna pas pour autant et continua à l'ignorer. Il grimpa à quatre pattes sur le lit et s'approcha donc davantage d'elle, jusqu'à ce que son souffle puisse effleurer la peau de son cou.

- Allez, mon cœur, fais pas la tête, murmura-t-il.

Frissonnant, elle se retourna et le frappa à nouveau à l'épaule. Il éclata de rire, portant une main à sa poitrine, feignant le désespoir.

- Tu es si cruelle avec moi. Tu ne réagis pourtant pas comme ça avec Blaise quand il t'appelle ainsi. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Moi qui pensais que nous étions amis.

Il regretta ses mots aussitôt qu'ils furent sortis de sa bouche, mais il était trop tard. Hermione releva brusquement la tête, ouvrant de grands yeux.

C'était sans doute le sujet le plus tabou entre eux deux, cette espèce d'amitié étrange qui était née entre eux depuis qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie lors du match de Quidditch l'année dernière. Si elle était souvent ponctuée de disputes et de chamailleries, il n'en restait pas moins que c'était bien de l'amitié. La preuve en était encore que ce matin, en recevant son courrier de New York, c'était à elle qu'il était venu immédiatement, tout comme elle allait vers lui quand elle avait un problème dont elle ne pouvait parler avec Liam.

Il avait été un ami quand il l'avait poussée dans les bras de Liam. Elle avait été une amie quand elle avait fini par accepter sa relation avec Ava, même si elle ne portait pas la jeune femme dans son cœur.

« Amis ».

Il se racla la gorge pour cacher son malaise et elle décida d'en faire de même, se passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux en désordre.

- Bon, veux-tu me dire pourquoi tu as frappé Liam ?

Elle oublia aussitôt le mot tabou et se mit à rougir en repensant à la veille. Elle se prit le visage entre les mains et poussa un grognement qui le fit sourire.

- Je l'ai frappé, répéta-t-elle, comme si elle n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. On était ici, dans ma chambre, en train de s'embrasser et… et il a voulu… enfin, tu vois…

- Non, je ne vois pas. Eclaire-moi.

- Tu as dit que tu ne te moquerais plus ! gronda-t-elle.

- Mais je ne me moque pas ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu ?

- Il voulait qu'on fasse l'amour, lâcha-t-elle finalement d'une traite.

- Et alors ? demanda Drago en haussant un sourcil, ne voyant pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir.

Hermione ne répondit pas mais ses joues prirent une teinte plus écarlate encore et elle cacha à nouveau son visage entre ses mains.

- Oh.

Elle grimaça. Voilà, il venait de comprendre. Elle attendit la pique, l'inévitable moquerie mais rien ne vint.

- Vous n'avez jamais…

Elle fit non de la tête.

- Et tu es…

Elle fit oui, cette fois.

- Oh.

- Que tu peux être éloquent parfois, ironisa-t-elle, ôtant finalement ses mains de son visage.

- Et Weasley ? Je croyais que vous étiez sortis ensemble !

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est sorti ensemble qu'on a… enfin, tu vois.

- Oh, je t'en prie Granger, tu n'as plus douze ans, tu peux dire « coucher ensemble » !

Elle se contenta de rougir davantage.

- Peu importe. Tu n'as pas envie de le faire avec Liam ? reprit Drago.

- Si ! s'exclama-t-elle. Bien sûr que si ! Mais… et si ça se passait mal ? Et s'il me trouvait nulle ? Et si je n'étais pas à la hauteur ?

- Par Merlin, je n'aurais jamais cru t'entendre dire un jour que tu pouvais ne pas être à la hauteur dans quelque chose ! plaisanta Drago.

- Arrête de te moquer !

- Oui, oui, pardon ! Ecoute, petite chose, je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer. Liam est fou amoureux de toi. Ne rougis pas, c'est la vérité. Tellement la vérité qu'il n'arrête pas de me rabâcher les oreilles sur combien tu es merveilleuse. Et puis franchement, s'il a réussi à tenir tous ces mois sans que vous ne fassiez rien, même si tu es nulle, il ne s'en rendra pas compte tellement il sera soulagé !

Cette fois, elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit sourire. Son humour n'était pas toujours des plus subtils, mais elle devait admettre qu'il était drôle et qu'il parvenait souvent à la faire rire.

- Allez, maintenant, sors de ce lit et va t'excuser de l'avoir frappé !

- Je vais y aller… Promis ! Dès que j'aurais trouvé le courage.

- Très bien. Moi je te laisse parce que j'ai également une petite amie à satisfaire sexuellement, figure-toi !

- Tu es dégoûtant, grimaça Hermione.

- Et toi, vraiment trop prude, mon cœur, rétorqua Drago en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Il rit légèrement avant de se lever d'un bond pour éviter sa tape.

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! s'écria Hermione.

Mais il avait déjà fermé la porte. Elle resta encore quelques instants à fixer celle-ci, un sourire amusé aux lèvres et puis, se sentant plus légère, elle sortit de son lit et s'habilla avant de se diriger d'un pas conquérant vers la chambre que son petit ami partageait avec un autre Alpha.

**18 avril 2001**

Le lendemain matin, c'est le cœur joyeux qu'elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle adressa un large sourire à Drago quand elle l'aperçut, brosse-à-dent dans la bouche. Il se pencha pour cracher dans l'évier et se tourna vers elle.

- Je suppose à ton sourire béat que tout s'est bien passé ?

Déposant du dentifrice sur sa propre brosse, Hermione hocha vigoureusement la tête, rougissant légèrement. Drago sourit et se tourna vers le miroir, tout comme elle. Ils se brossèrent les dents en silence. Il rinçait sa brosse quand elle baissa les yeux vers sa main, fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu trembles, articula-t-elle malgré sa bouche pleine de dentifrice.

Elle se rinça, tandis qu'il s'empressait de ranger ses affaires.

- Ce n'est rien, lâcha Drago.

- Montre-moi, demanda Hermione.

- Ce n'est rien, je t'assure, répéta le blond.

- Montre-moi ! ordonna-t-elle.

Il soupira et serra les dents, tendant la main, paume vers le bas. Ses doigts tremblaient à tel point qu'on aurait dit qu'il était secoué de spasmes.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Rien, rétorqua Drago. Problème nerveux. J'ai un examen aujourd'hui et je n'ai vraiment pas assez révisé. J'ai besoin d'une clope, ça ira mieux après.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il était déjà sorti, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Durant cette année, elle avait appris beaucoup de choses sur Drago Malefoy.

Elle avait découvert qu'il n'était pas aussi froid qu'il voulait le faire croire. Elle avait découvert qu'il était capable d'aimer quelqu'un, mais également qu'il pouvait être un ami, si improbable que cela puisse paraître. Elle avait appris qu'il était beaucoup plus drôle qu'elle ne l'avait cru et qu'il se souciait beaucoup plus des autres.

Elle avait appris beaucoup de choses sur lui, même si elle ne pouvait pas prétendre le connaître aussi bien que Blaise ou Pansy.

Il y avait encore beaucoup de questions qu'elle se posait à son sujet mais s'il y avait bien une chose dont elle était sûre à propos de Drago Malefoy, c'était que, contrairement à elle, il n'était jamais nerveux avant un examen. Jamais.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilààà !<strong>  
><strong>J'espère sincèrement que ça vous a plu et je suis encore mille fois désolée pour le retard ! Ne m'en veuillez pas trop ! :).<strong>

**Pour ce qui est du prochain chapitre, je vous promets de faire le plus vite possible. Je peux simplement vous dire qu'il se passera à l'époque d'Harvard et qu'une large partie sera consacrée aux fameux stages ! **

**Je vous embrasse fort mes petits bouts et un grand merci pour votre soutien qui continue à me rebooster dans les moments où l'inspiration se fait désirer !**

**Loooove.**

**Ps : Une review et vous pourrez partir en stage à New York avec Mister Drago !**

**Ps² : Je ne comprends pas tout à ce nouveau site alors j'espère que vous vous y retrouverez mieux que moi ;).  
><strong>


	18. 8h46 ce jour-là

**Je sais dix, cent, mille fois désolée pour le retard. Il y a plusieurs raisons à cela : mon entrée en Master et la montagne de travail que cela engendre et surtout, le fait qu'il a été très dur pour moi d'écrire ce chapitre qui, vous allez le découvrir, est assez dur. Bref, j'ai eu du mal à m'y mettre mais une fois que je me suis lancée, les mots ont coulé sur mes doigts et je dois admettre que, pour une fois, je ne suis pas trop mécontente du résultat.**

**Bref, au lieu de me lancer des fleurs, je tiens à adresser des remerciements tout particuliers à quelques unes de mes adorables lectrices, à savoir LynnTaylor et BettyWarren pour avoir pris de mes nouvelles pendant cette période. Vos messages m'ont beaucoup touchée.**

**Et je ne peux pas commencer ce chapitre sans un remerciement particulier à Loufoca-Granger qui, même si elle ne le sait pas, m'a une nouvelle fois reboostée pour que je me mette un coup de pied au derrière et que je me remette à écrire alors un grand merci à toi petit écureuil, même si parfois tu me fais peur parce que tu es folle :). **

**Et puis, bien sûr, un grand merci à tou(te)s ceux(celles) parmi vous qui ont laissé des reviews et qui sont en train de lire ces lignes malgré mon impardonnable absence. Et merci à ceux qui m'ont ajouté à leur favori et qui m'ont "followé" (ouais, je trouve que ça fait plus stylé quand c'est dit à l'anglaise aha).  
><strong>

**Cela me fait juste dire que les fans de Dramiones sont vraiment des amours !**

**Je vous embrasse fort,**

**L.**

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews anonymes :<strong>

**Lilou** : Voilà enfin la suite tant attendue ;). Merci pour la review !

**Maelys** : Je n'avais pas abandonné cette fiction comme tu peux le constater. Juste un petit coup de mou niveau inspiration, dirons-nous :). Je vais faire mon possible pour que vous connaissiez la fin de l'histoire, promis !

**Bibou** : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça te plaise. Et un stage avec Drago, un ! :).

**Lizandra** : Je suis là ! :)

**Guest (1)** : Me revoilà enfin, j'espère que tu as trouvé autre chose à lire pendant mon absence ;).

**Julie** : Merci beaucoup. Comme tu le vois, je suis de retour ;).

**Hachi** : Et bien, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : voilà la suite !

**No Name** : Désolée pour les plus de quatre mois d'attente, mais la voilà enfin ;).

**Guest (2)** : L'inspiration est revenue et, miracle, j'ai le temps de poster ! :)

**Phil01** : Merci :).

**Camigwen** : Je la continue bien, merci pour la review :).

**Mikachii :** La suite, c'est maintenant !

**Emilie** : Aha, on a tous déjà eu une conversation intime et gênante, il fallait bien que ça leur arrive à un moment donné ;).

**Chouchouille** : Tout d'abord, merci d'être une fan inconditionnelle, au vu de ta review ;). Ca me fait très plaisir que mes écrits te plaisent. Contente de te faire rire par ailleurs ! Le rire, c'est la santé ;). J'espère que celui-ci te plaira aussi. Bises et merci encore.

**Byuul** : Aha, ça m'a fait rire que tu commences ta review par t'excuser de ton retard alors que j'ai mis... plus de six mois à poster ce chapitre. Enfin, hors contexte, c'était sans doute pas drôle xD. Aha, sa méthode que tu n'aies pas pu lire entre les lignes, dans mes souvenirs, tu étais plutôt douée pour ça ! J'ai l'impression que les années 2006/2007 vous font tou(te)s déprimer mais je suis sûre que ça changera un jour... ou pas mouahahaha. Moi aussi, le couple Pansy/Ron est un de mes préférés ! Merci encore pour la review, bises.

**Fan des dramiones** : Je poste la suite... maintenant aha ;). Et oui, vous finirez évidemment par savoir ce qu'il s'est passé entre Drago et Hermione, dès que je me serais remise à écrire !

**Djat** : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que cette suite te plaira :).

**Craquinettedu31** : Je pense qu'il est important pour l'histoire que les personnages aient connu d'autres personnes avant d'être ensemble parce que, de nos jours, c'est comme ça que ça se passe. Rares sont les couples qui n'ont connu que la personne avec qui ils sont. C'est donc naturel que Drago et Hermione aient d'autres relations avant d'être ensemble... s'ils sont ensemble un jour mouahahaha. Je suis machiavélique :). Merci pour la review et les encouragements ! Bises :).

**Marine** : Merci beaucoup. Tous ces compliments m'ont fait rougir ;).

**Cherlfoy** : Je crois que la plupart de mes lecteurs me reconnaisse comme cruelle... alors je vais prendre ça comme un compliment ;). Aha, ton commentaire sur la pub en bas de page m'a bien fait rire. J'avoue que c'est bizarre de faire de la pub pour des divorces mais bon... de nos jours, on trouve de tout et ils ont trouvé la bonne histoire pour la mettre en tout cas ;).

**Lollipops25** : Aha, tu n'es pas "couillonne", c'est juste que mes indices, je les cache bien ;). Merci pour les encouragements et la review ! Bises.

**Maureen** : Il te manque des éléments d'entre les lignes. Mais tu as raison sur un point : il va se passer quelque chose d'important à New York ;).

**Virginie** : Comment pourrais-je séparer Drago et Ava en 2001 alors qu'ils sont toujours ensemble en 2007 ? aha ;). Pour la jalousie, je ne crois pas que ce soit d'actualité dans leurs relations... pour le moment héhé. Merci pour la review, bises.

**Guest (3)** : Mes indices ne sont pas horribles, ils sont juste bien cachés héhé :). Comme tu le vois, la suite n'est pas venue très vite mais bon, elle est venue, c'est déjà ça ;). Merci pour la review !

**Guest (4)** : Ahaha, j'ai cru comprendre que tu n'aimais ni le couple Drago/Ava, ni le couple Hermione/Liam... Je te rassure, tu n'es pas la seule ;). Tu auras les réponses à tes questions... éventuellement ;). Bises.

**Guest (5)** : Désolée pour les épreuves que je fais endurer à ta curiosité, c'est contre mon gré (ou pas ahaha). En tout cas, tes hypothèses ne sont pas totalement fausses alors continue à te creuser la tête ;). Bises.

**t** : Ca t'a trituré les méninges et c'est une bonne chose. Le "ta petite chose" n'est pas anodin ;). Bises.

**Elinoa** : Tu verras tout ce que tu as demandé dans les chapitres à venir :).

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé des chapitres précédents :<strong>

Bien malgré eux, Hermione et Drago se retrouvent tous les deux étudiants à Harvard. Après une première, ainsi qu'une deuxième année mouvementées, ils partent tous deux en stage à New York, entamant ainsi leur troisième année d'étude et laissant derrière eux leurs petits amis respectifs, Liam et Ava.

**XVIII**

**8h46 ce jour-là**

**27 juin 2001**

Drago se laissa tomber dans le canapé à côté d'Hermione qui sirotait tranquillement un verre, tout en observant, au milieu du salon, la piste de danse improvisée.

Il tourna la tête vers elle et la bouscula gentiment.

- Alors, ça te fait quoi de savoir que tu as battu Ava ?

La brunette ne tourna pas les yeux vers lui mais un sourire en coin vint poindre sur ses lèvres.

Aujourd'hui avait eu lieu la dernière épreuve de la Coupe des Confréries, qui signait également la fin de l'année scolaire. Pour l'épreuve des duels, tirage au sort oblige, Hermione s'était retrouvée face à la petite amie de l'ancien Serpentard. Dire qu'elle l'avait battue à plate couture aurait été un euphémisme. Le combat avait duré en tout et pour tout trois minutes trente et la présidente des Kappa avait peiné a lancé ne serait-ce qu'un seul sort.

C'était grâce à sa victoire qu'ils avaient gagné la Coupe.

Si Hermione avait tenté de cacher sa satisfaction, Drago n'était pas dupe. Il avait vraiment une mauvaise influence sur elle.

- Tu crois qu'un jour vous allez vous entendre toutes les deux ?

Hermione tourna la tête vers lui et haussa un sourcil dans une expression qui répondait seule à sa question. Le blond se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

- Jamais vu une têtue pareille.

- Je ne suis pas têtue ! protesta Hermione.

Ce fut au tour de Drago de la regarder comme si elle était folle. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Mais bien sûr, petite chose.

Il se leva et traversa la salle pour rejoindre Joe avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre.

**28 juin 2001**

- Allez, Granger, bouge-toi ! On va louper le Portoloin !

Hermione soupira et se glissa dans les bras de Liam pour l'embrasser. Elle ne le reverrait pas avant plusieurs mois. Il passait l'été chez ses parents aux Etats-Unis, puis il partait en stage en France jusqu'au mois de décembre. Hermione effectuant le sien à New York, ils ne se verraient sans doute pas avant les vacances de Noël.

Drago n'avait pas le même problème avec Ava puisqu'elle avait un an de plus que lui et qu'en quatrième année, le stage avait lieu à partir de janvier. Elle pourrait donc venir lui rendre visite les week-ends à New York.

A contre cœur, Hermione embrassa une dernière fois son petit ami.

- Je t'aime, lui murmura-t-il en déposant un baiser sur son front.

- Moi aussi, sourit Hermione.

Elle l'enlaça à nouveau puis se tourna vers Drago. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle avait disparu et Liam poussait un soupir las. Comment allait-il faire pendant six mois sans elle ?

**15 juillet 2001 **

**De** : Hermione Granger

**A** : Drago Malefoy

10 : 25

**Objet **: Scoop !

Bon, j'espère que tu arriveras à faire marcher l'ordinateur sorcier que je t'ai offert pour ton anniversaire et que tu verras ce mail ! Tous les hiboux des Weasley sont pris alors je n'avais que cette solution !

Est-ce que Parkinson t'a annoncé la nouvelle ?

.

**De** : Drago Malefoy

**A** : Hermione Granger

10 : 45

**Objet** : Re : Scoop !

Bien sûr qu'elle me l'a annoncée ! Elle me l'a même annoncé depuis longtemps. T'es vraiment en retard, Granger ! Il faudrait que tu te tiennes un peu plus souvent au courant !

Et comme tu le vois, je sais parfaitement faire marcher ton appareil ! Heureusement qu'il ne marche pas à la manière moldue !

.

**De** : Hermione Granger

**A** : Drago Malefoy

10 : 52

**Objet **: Re : Re : Scoop !

Ce n'est tout de même pas de ma faute si mon soi-disant meilleur ami n'a pas daigné me dire qu'il sortait depuis six mois avec ta meilleure amie !

.

**De** : Drago Malefoy

**A** : Hermione Granger

10 : 59

**Objet** : Cœur brisé.

Et moi qui croyais que c'était moi, ton meilleur ami ! Tu me brises le cœur, petite chose !

.

**De** : Hermione Granger

**A** : Drago Malefoy

11 : 05

**Objet **: Abruti !

C'est toujours bon pour midi ?

.

**De** : Drago Malefoy

**A** : Hermione Granger

11 : 11

**Objet **: Re : Abruti !

Oui. A tout à l'heure, mon cœur !

.

**De** : Hermione Granger

**A** : Drago Malefoy

11 : 13

**Objet** : Re : Re : Abruti !

Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

.

**17 juillet 2001**

Hermione était nerveuse. Ginny l'avait remarqué au moment même où elle avait franchi la porte du café du Chemin de Traverse où elle lui avait donné rendez-vous. La rouquine s'installa en face d'elle, commanda auprès de la serveuse et se pencha vers elle.

- Alors, pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Hermione se mordilla la lèvre et prit une grande inspiration. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma et fronça les sourcils, semblant chercher ses mots, chose assez peu ordinaire.

- Tu sais que je vais à New York en septembre pour mon stage…

Ginny hocha la tête, lui indiquant de poursuivre.

- Et tu sais que j'ai du mal à trouver un logement, parce que les loyers sont exorbitants.

- Hermione, dis-moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas déjà, répondit son amie, visiblement curieuse de voir où cela allait les mener.

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle repensait à la conversation qu'elle avait eue deux jours plus tôt avec Drago, quand ils avaient déjeuné ensemble. Sa proposition l'avait surprise et puis elle y pensait, plus elle avait envie de dire oui. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui la retenait, d'ailleurs. Ce n'était pas grand-chose. Ils étaient amis, même si aucun d'entre eux ne l'avouerait jamais alors ce n'était pas quelque chose à matière à polémiquer. Elle n'avait qu'à dire oui. C'était très bien pour eux deux.

- Hermione ?

La brunette releva les yeux et Ginny lui lança un regard qui voulait clairement dire « crache le morceau ! ». Elle soupira avant de finalement se lancer.

- J'ai déjeuné avec Malefoy il y a deux jours et quand je lui ai dit que je n'arrivais pas à trouver un appartement… il m'a proposé de venir habiter avec lui. Apparemment, son père a un appartement à New York et il va vivre dans l'un d'entre eux. Et il m'a dit qu'il y avait deux chambres et donc, il y en aurait une pour moi. Si… Si je dis oui mais…

- Et qu'est-ce que tu attends pour dire oui ? la coupa Ginny, un sourcil haussé.

Hermione bafouilla quelques instants. Elle chercha une réponse. Elle chercha vraiment. Avec le recul, elle aurait sans doute pu trouver cent raisons de dire non. Mais à cet instant précis, elle n'en trouva aucune.

Et juste comme ça, avec un regard réconfortant de sa meilleure amie et une discussion qui s'était avérée être plutôt un monologue, sa décision était prise.

.

**1****er**** septembre 2001**

Hermione devait bien admettre que Drago n'avait pas menti quand il lui avait parlé de l'appartement. Ou alors, pour minimiser les choses.

Il était situé en plein cœur de Manhattan, au dernier étage d'un immeuble comme elle en avait vu des dizaines dans les feuilletons moldus. Elle s'était sentie ridicule en s'arrêtant au pied de la bâtisse, ses bagages dans les mains.

Une fois à l'intérieur, les choses ne s'étaient pas améliorées. L'appartement était en fait composé de deux étages, l'étage du dessus étant celui réservé à Drago, comme elle l'avait compris quand il s'était naturellement dirigé vers les escaliers, ses valises voletant devant lui. Elle avait vite trouvé sa chambre à elle, au fond du couloir derrière l'immense salon qui servait également de salle à manger.

Sa chambre était décorée avec goût, dans des tons bleus pastel qui avaient quelque chose d'apaisant. Un large lit trônait contre le mur mais ce ne fut ni cela, ni l'immense salle-de-bain qui bordait la pièce qui attira son attention, ce fut plutôt la baie vitrée qui lui offrait une vue sur presque tout New York.

Elle attrapa la chaise devant la coiffeuse située dans un coin de la pièce et resta assise là, à regarder par la fenêtre la ville s'activer sous ses pieds. Elle s'était rarement sentie si grande qu'en cet instant, alors que New York semblait à ses pieds. Les gens n'étaient plus que des fourmis, s'activant pour rejoindre leur fourmilière et satisfaire un besoin quelconque. Elle n'aurait su dire combien de temps elle resta là, toujours est-il que ses pensées divergèrent vite vers d'autres choses.

Elle repensa à la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Ginny, avec de partir, deux jours plus tôt. Elle avait conclu par quelque chose comme « ne fais pas de bêtises » et, même si ça avait été prononcé sur le ton de la plaisanterie, Hermione avait bien remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre derrière. Elle avait utilisé un peu le même ton que Blaise quand il se moquait gentiment d'elle en lui disant qu'elle avait fini par apprécier l'ancien Serpentard avec qui elle partageait désormais un appartement. Bien sûr qu'elle avait fini par l'apprécier, sinon elle n'aurait pas été dans cette chambre à cet instant, observant les nuages voiler le ciel bleu de New York. Elle fut coupée dans ses pensées par Drago lui-même.

Elle ne l'avait pas entendu entrer dans la pièce et pourtant, quand elle tourna la tête, il était debout à côté d'elle, observant, comme elle, le paysage sous leurs yeux.

- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il. Tu ne m'as même pas entendu rentrer.

- J'étais dans mes pensées, répondit Hermione, le dévisageant discrètement.

Elle aimait l'observer quand il ne le voyait pas car c'était dans ces moments qu'elle pouvait voir qui il était vraiment, cette personne qu'il ne voulait pas montrer. Quand ses traits étaient apaisés et qu'il ne portait ni masque, ni sourire condescendant. Quand il était juste Drago Malefoy. Quand il était juste un être humain, comme elle.

Il finissait toujours par se tourner vers elle, parce qu'il savait qu'il était observé. Il pouvait le sentir et elle pouvait également sentir quand il allait lui faire remarquer qu'elle le fixait avec un peu trop d'insistance, à la façon dont les muscles de son dos se crispaient. Cette fois ne fit pas exception, puisqu'il se tourna vers elle et elle rompit son observation silencieuse, ses yeux trouvant les siens, d'un gris semblable aux nuages qui s'étaient désormais installés au-dessus d'eux.

- Je te fais visiter le reste de l'appartement ?

Hermione hocha la tête et se leva pour le suivre. Et ils firent ce qu'il avait dit.

Et elle sentait, au plus profond d'elle, elle le sentait depuis qu'elle avait posé le pied à New York : cette ville les changerait tous les deux.

**8 septembre 2001**

- Drago ! cria Hermione à travers l'appartement.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle, assis tranquillement dans le canapé du salon, devant la cheminée. Il était rentré de son stage depuis une demi-heure à peine et elle commençait déjà à crier.

- Tu pourrais au moins laver ta tasse ! le gronda la brunette. Un coup de baguette et ce serait réglé.

- En effet, rétorqua-t-il, un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres. Tu n'as qu'à le faire dans ce cas.

Hermione poussa un soupir, mais s'exécuta, avant de laisser sécher ladite tasse. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le canapé et se posta face à lui, mains sur les hanches, un regard impérieux sur le visage. Il soupira et posa son livre à côté de lui, soutenant le regard de l'ancienne Gryffondor, lui montrant clairement sa lassitude.

- Quand j'ai accepté ta proposition, je ne pensais pas accepter d'être ta femme de ménage, lança-t-elle d'un ton sec.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- J'aurais du l'écrire en plus gros sur le contrat, lança-t-il, lui jetant un clin d'œil.

Il rit intérieurement en la voyant bouillir de rage devant lui, avalant sa salive pour s'empêcher de lui hurler dessus, ce qu'elle aurait fait s'il n'avait pas repris, hilare.

- Je plaisante, Granger ! Détends-toi un peu et arrête de jouer les Aurors dans l'appartement. J'aurais lavé ma tasse ce soir de toute façon, d'accord ? Et puis pourquoi tu es tendue comme ça, d'ailleurs ?

Hermione ne répondit pas, un peu prise de court. Elle bafouilla quelques mots inaudibles, puis poussa un profond soupir avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé à côté de lui.

Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle était si tendue. En fait, si, elle le savait mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire, il se moquerait d'elle. Elle était tendue ainsi parce qu'elle était dans un appartement, seule avec Drago Malefoy, à New York. Elle n'avait jamais été seule avec lui si longtemps. Cela faisait à peine plus d'une semaine qu'ils étaient arrivés et elle était constamment crispée dès qu'il était dans la même pièce. Elle savait que c'était absurde. Ils avaient vécu dans le même château pendant huit ans et dans la même maison l'année dernière, sous le même toit. Et ils passaient déjà à ce moment tout leur temps ensemble.

Alors pourquoi cela lui semblait-il si différent, qu'ils soient seuls ainsi alors qu'ils avaient déjà partagé ce genre de moments des dizaines de fois ?

Elle soupira à nouveau et s'allongea sur le canapé, coinçant sa tête dans l'oreiller et posant ses jambes sur les genoux du blond, qui ne broncha pas, si ce n'est pour se repositionner de manière plus confortable.

Il fallait qu'elle arrête de trop penser. Il n'y avait rien à penser au-delà de ce qu'il y avait sous ses yeux. Un presque-ami qui lui avait proposé une collocation car ils faisaient tous deux leur stage à New York.

- Il faut que j'appelle Liam ce soir, lança-t-elle, comme si ça avait été partie d'une conversation déjà bien entamée.

Drago ne tourna même pas les yeux vers elle, il se contenta d'hocher la tête pour dire qu'il avait bien entendu, sans se séparer de son livre pour autant.

**10 septembre 2001**

Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire devant la mine contrite de son colocataire. Elle avait voulu lui faire découvrir l'une des merveilles du monde moldu : la cuisine asiatique. Le seul problème était qu'il avait un peu du mal à se servir de ses baguettes et que dès qu'il essayait d'attraper quelque chose, le morceau finissait inexorablement par tomber.

- C'est de la torture ! marmonnait-il entre ses dents. C'est juste pour empêcher les gens de manger, c'est tout. Pour pas qu'on devienne gros.

Finalement, il opta pour une solution plus simple. Il attrapa une baguette dans son poing et la planta directement dans son ravioli à la vapeur, avant de le fourrer dans sa bouche, non sans un petit cri de victoire. Hermione sourit et se pencha vers lui, lui montrant pour la énième fois comment les tenir correctement.

- Laisse tomber, Granger, lança Drago, repoussant gentiment sa main. Ma méthode est beaucoup plus efficace que la tienne !

- On verra ça quand tu arriveras au riz, rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

Drago ne répondit pas, mais suspendit ses gestes, la fixant d'un regard curieux. Elle haussa un sourcil et il secoua simplement la tête.

- Tu me fréquentes trop, éluda-t-il simplement, avant d'enfourner un nouveau ravioli.

Arrivé au riz, il opta pour une méthode plus simple encore : attraper sa baguette magique et transformer ces appareils de malheur en une fourchette et un couteau.

A la fin du repas, ils s'installèrent tous les deux face à la cheminée, comme ils avaient pris l'habitude de le faire, les jambes d'Hermione posées sur les genoux de l'ancien Serpentard. Ils avaient l'air d'un couple ensemble depuis trop longtemps chez qui la routine avait fini par prendre le dessus, mais ils étaient bien.

Elle lisait tranquillement son livre, pendant qu'il écrivait à ses parents et à Blaise. C'était une soirée normale, au coin du feu. Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup, qu'auraient-ils eu à se dire de plus qu'ils ne s'étaient pas déjà dit pendant le repas ?

Ils ne savaient pas encore que la journée du lendemain allait changer leurs vies pour toujours.

**11 septembre 2001**

Ils étaient tous les deux assis au comptoir de la cuisine, sirotant un café avant d'aller au travail.

Drago était ronchon ce matin, parce qu'il n'avait pas retrouvé sa cravate préférée, la verte bouteille, alors qu'il avait un entretien important avec un potentiel client de son cabinet. Il savait bien que c'était idiot, d'avoir une cravate fétiche, mais de fait, sa journée avait mal commencé.

Par ailleurs, il avait mal dormi, sans pouvoir expliquer pourquoi. Il n'avait juste pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit, ou alors si tard qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester éveillé pour travailler.

Hermione, de son côté, était, comme souvent, à l'opposé, lisant la Gazette du Sorcier avec un sourire aux lèvres, s'émerveillant de la moindre nouvelle.

- Oh, ils disent que l'entreprise de Blaise a encore grimpé dans le classement des plus grandes entreprises du monde magique.

Drago haussa les épaules, décidemment peu intéressé et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, plus amusée que vexée.

- Ce n'est qu'une cravate, Malefoy, souffla-t-elle.

Pour ton réponse, il poussa un grognement et elle ricana à nouveau avant de se lever et d'aller s'habiller pour le travail à son tour. Elle se dirigea vers la salle-de-bain de Drago car elle était à court de dentifrice et ne put retenir un nouveau rire quand ses yeux tombèrent sur la fameuse cravate, soigneusement pliée et posée sur le bord de la baignoire. Parfois, l'ancien Serpentard était aussi tête en l'air que Neville Longdubat. Elle descendit les escaliers jusqu'à la cuisine d'un pas espiègle et se posta devant Drago, qui leva vers elle un regard ennuyé.

Elle lui adressa un large sourire avant de sortir la cravate de derrière son dos, la postant devant ses yeux. Il ouvrit de grands yeux et lui sourit à son tour, d'un vrai sourire qui était rarement présent sur ses lèvres avant dix heures du matin.

Il l'empoigna et l'accrocha rapidement autour de son cou, envoyant valser la noire qui y était à la place. Puis, il se leva d'un bond et planta un baiser en plein sur son front.

- Tu es la meilleure ! lança-t-il d'une voix tout à coup joviale.

Hermione ne répondit pas, estomaquée. Jamais, même depuis que leurs relations s'étaient améliorées, il n'avait osé faire quelque chose d'aussi intime envers elle. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait même jamais senti ses lèvres contre sa peau et la sensation était assez étrange, elle devait bien l'avouer. Elle sentait encore la chaleur contre son front et bientôt, cela se répandit jusqu'à ses joues qui prirent une teinte écarlate. Elle secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Non, mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait tout à coup ?

- Allez viens, l'appela Drago depuis l'entrée. On va être en retard au boulot !

Elle secoua à nouveau la tête, clignant des yeux et se retourna, le rejoignant dans l'entrée. En bon gentleman anglais qu'il était, il l'aida à enfiler sa veste puis ils prirent l'ascenseur.

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes ensemble dans les rues de New York. Il était huit heures et demie et les rues étaient bondées, les gens se bousculant pour passer, certains courant pour arriver à l'heure au travail. Ils s'arrêtèrent une fois arrivés devant l'immeuble de Drago.

- A ce soir, lança-t-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Travaille bien, petite chose.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'il était déjà parti, disparu dans la foule qui s'amassait devant l'immeuble. Elle réussit néanmoins à repérer à nouveau sa typique chevelure au moment où il entrait à l'intérieur. Elle eut un sourire et resta debout, là, au milieu de la foule pendant quelques minutes avant de tourner les talons, marchant vers l'immeuble où elle travaillait, à peine un bloc plus loin.

Il était huit heures quarante-six quand elle entendit le vacarme derrière elle.

Un bruit assourdissant, un quart de secondes et puis le silence. Un silence comme elle n'en avait plus entendu depuis que Harry avait vaincu Voldemort. Un silence de champ de bataille.

La boule au ventre, elle se retourna et c'était sous ses yeux.

Un épais nuage de fumée se répandit rapidement dans les rues autour de l'immeuble mais elle ne bougea pas. Elle ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, tétanisée. Drago était à l'intérieur. Drago était quelque part au cœur de ce nuage de fumée. Son cœur battait si vite, si fort. Elle avait oublié ce sentiment, celui d'avoir peur de perdre quelqu'un à qui l'on tient. Celui de se sentir impuissant face aux événements.

Autour d'elle, les gens criaient et couraient et déjà, les sirènes de pompiers se faisaient entendre.

Non. Non, ça n'était pas la réalité. Non, ça n'était pas réellement en train de se produire. Elle devait toujours être dans son lit, en train de rêver. C'était juste un cauchemar, un affreux cauchemar. Et puis, tout à coup, elle vit quelqu'un sortir du nuage de fumée. C'était une femme d'à peu près son âge qui toussait à s'en rompre les cordes vocales, pleine de suie et de poussière et dont un filet de sang coulait le long du visage. Non, ce n'était pas un rêve.

Et Hermione sembla se réveiller d'un coup. Sans réfléchir, elle voulut courir vers les décombres mais de puissants bras l'encerclèrent sans qu'elle ait le temps de faire un pas de plus. Elle eut une brève lueur d'espoir mais quand elle se retourna, les cheveux n'étaient pas blonds et l'homme qui la tenait portait un casque de pompiers.

- Madame, vous ne pouvez pas aller par là ! ordonna-t-il.

- Mais… Mais vous ne comprenez pas ! cria-t-elle. Il est dedans ! Il est dedans !

Elle ne savait pas si elle criait pour se faire entendre par-dessus les hurlements et les sirènes, ou par désespoir.

Elle avait déjà vu trop de morts dans sa vie, trop de proches tués et d'amis à enterrer. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Drago venir allonger la liste.

- Il est dedans ! répéta-t-elle sur un ton proche de l'hystérie.

- Madame, c'est trop dangereux, répéta le pompier. L'immeuble risque de s'écrouler d'un moment à l'autre.

- Mais… Mais… Malefoy ! hurla-t-elle. Malefoy !

Le pompier la maintint fermement et la dirigea derrière la ligne de sécurité qu'ils venaient d'installer. Elle commençait à peine à respirer normalement quand un deuxième avion vint percuter la deuxième Tour.

La panique dans les rues reprit de plus belle. Qu'était-elle en train de vivre ? Que se passait-il autour d'elle ? Et puis… Pourquoi ?

Elle passa les heures qui suivirent à attendre, à regarder les tours ne devenir plus qu'un tas de cendres, à compter les morts à ses pieds, à se souvenir. Le nuage de fumée n'avait toujours pas disparu et il portait avec lui une odeur de poisse et de sang qui lui rappelait trop la guerre.

Et toujours pas de chevelure blonde à l'horizon. Rares étaient ceux qui sortaient des décombres, trainés par les pompiers. Autour d'elle, la panique avait cédé au silence. Plus personne ne criait. On n'entendait plus que les sirènes, toujours les sirènes.

Elle resta debout pendant plusieurs heures et puis, l'après-midi déjà bien entamé, elle se dirigea d'un pas lent vers l'appartement. Elle devait prévenir Blaise et les autres, qu'ils viennent l'aider à chercher parmi les décombres, qu'ils lui redonnent une lueur d'espoir.

Que s'était-il passé, ce jour-là ?

Quand elle entra la clé dans la serrure, de terribles images défilaient toujours derrière ses paupières et elle se frotta les yeux pour être sûre qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Drago était allongé par terre, sa baguette magique à la main, son visage couvert d'un mélange de poussière et de sang. Elle se précipita à ses côtés et le secoua pour qu'il se réveille, ce qu'il fit au bout de quelques instants.

Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'elle remarqua qu'elle pleurait. Ses joues étaient parsemées de larmes et ce, sans doute depuis bien avant son arrivée à l'appartement. Elle était à la fois soulagée et anéantie.

Drago se releva difficilement, s'asseyant à côté d'elle qui s'était accroupie et, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoique ce soit, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de lui raconter, elle se jeta à son cou, le serrant contre elle en éclatant en sanglots.

Il ne se formalisa pas de cet élan d'affection qui n'arrivait jamais entre eux. Il ne chercha pas à la repousser. Il se contenta de glisser son visage dans contre son cou et de la serrer à son tour, alors qu'elle murmurait à son oreille combien elle avait eu peur et comme elle avait cru le perdre.

Et il sut, à cet instant, que plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant.

.

Quand Hermione se réveilla le lendemain, elle était dans son lit et Drago était à côté d'elle, encore endormi, encore sale des événements de la veille et elle sut qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et, comme elle, sembla réaliser.

Il se leva sans un mot et ne prit même pas la peine de monter les marches pour se rendre à sa chambre. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers la salle-de-bain d'Hermione et s'y enferma pendant qu'elle se rallongeait, les yeux fixant le plafond, n'osant pas tourner la tête vers la grande fenêtre qui donnait sur la ville. Qui sait ce qu'elle y verrait ?

Drago resta longtemps sous la douche, bien après qu'il eut été propre. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur le carrelage et l'eau chaude ne semblait pas vouloir apaiser le moindre de ses maux. Ses mains tremblaient si fort qu'il dut serrer les poings jusqu'à enfoncer ses ongles dans sa paume pour que cela cesse. Et cela recommença dès lors qu'il relâcha la pression. Il avait l'impression d'avoir la plus grande gueule de bois de sa vie.

Une cicatrice parcourait son front, là où un débris de pierre était tombé sur lui. Hermione l'avait soigné mais la cicatrice était là, et maintenant qu'il était propre, elle était seule témoin de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Et que s'était-il passé, d'ailleurs ?

Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir. Il savait qu'il avait eu peur, si peur, et froid, si froid. Il savait qu'il avait entendu un bruit assourdissant et que les murs s'étaient mis à trembler. Il savait qu'il avait vu le plafond commencer à s'effondrer et tout à coup, un nuage de fumée monter vers lui. Il savait qu'il avait reçu un débris sur la tête et qu'il avait eu le réflexe de survie le plus simple qui soit : il avait transplané. Et quelques heures après, elle était arrivée et il avait compris qu'il n'était pas mort. Il était vivant, parce qu'il avait senti sa chaleur contre lui.

Il finit par sortir de la douche et se regarda longuement dans la glace, ses yeux gris plus vides que jamais, ses mains accrochées à l'évier pour cesser de trembler, en vain. Il soupira et finit par sortir, une simple serviette autour de la taille.

Hermione n'avait pas bougé. Elle était allongée sur le dos dans son lit, les yeux rivés sur le plafond et, d'où il était, il pouvait voir qu'ils étaient pleins de larmes. Malgré lui, il tourna le regard vers la fenêtre.

Le ciel était gris ce jour-là, mais d'un gris qui n'était pas naturel, d'un gris sombre et morbide qui laissait deviner la mort. Il reposa les yeux sur elle, qui n'avait pas bougé.

Sans un mot, il s'allongea à côté d'elle, encerclant sa taille de son bras et la serra contre lui. Sans un mot, elle posa sa main sur la sienne et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes à nouveau.

- J'ai cru que tu étais mort, murmura-t-elle finalement d'une voix cassée. J'ai cru que je ne te verrais plus jamais.

- Je sais mon cœur, susurra-t-il dans son oreille, y déposant un baiser.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre.

Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel elle se laissa bercer par le souffle de son ancien ennemi contre son cou, par le soulagement qu'elle ressentait d'être aujourd'hui dans ses bras, même si ça ne se reproduirait sans doute plus jamais.

- Promets-moi que ça n'arrivera pas.

- Je te le promets, répondit le blond en la serrant davantage contre lui.

Il savait bien que ce qui était en train de se passer n'était plus de l'ordre de l'amitié. Elle le savait aussi. Et ils s'en moquaient royalement, alors ils se rendormirent.

De toutes les promesses qu'il lui fît, ce fut la seule qu'il brisa.

* * *

><p><strong>(S'il vous plait, ne me tuez pas... Vous savez bien que j'adore vous faire peur :D)<br>**

**Je vous promets de faire le plus vite possible pour poster la suite! **

**Encore merci si vous avez lu jusqu'ici et encore merci de me suivre, ça me touche beaucoup !  
><strong>

**Et je vous laisse, parce que j'ai un épisode de Once Upon a Time qui m'attend :).  
><strong>

**Bises,  
><strong>

**L.  
><strong>

**Ps : Une review et vous pourrez apprendre à Drago à se servir de baguettes ;).  
><strong>


	19. Retour de flamme

**Je vous avais bien dit que je serai plus rapide ce coup-ci ;).**

**Avant tout chose, je voulais vous remercier pour vos adorables reviews et votre soutien malgré ma trèèès longue absence. Vous êtes les meilleurs !**

**Ce n'est pas le chapitre le plus joyeux que j'ai écrit (mais bon, vous commencez à me connaître!) mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira :).**

**Bonne lecture,**

**L.**

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews anonymes :<strong>

**HelyG** : J'espère que ce chapitre t'aidera également à bien commencer ta semaine ;). Ne crie pas cette fois, je ne voudrais pas que tu aies des problèmes avec tes colocs aha. Merci pour la review !

**Maelys **: Merci, merci, merci. Je rougis bêtement en lisant les reviews parfois :). J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

**Laura** : Merci beaucoup :).

**Craquinettedu31** : Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu et contente que ma fiction te plaise toujours malgré ma longue absence ! Merci pour la review :).

**Guest (1)** : Aha, non moi j'avais compris assez rapidement quand j'ai vu Remember me mais du coup, tu as du savourer encore plus l'effet de surprise ;). Les prochains chapitres apporteront des réponses à tes questions ! Merci pour la review :).

**Crayoline** : "Au pied du mur", c'est la bonne expression ;). Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours en tout cas. Merci :).

**Bettin** : Merci beaucoup :).

**Guest (2)** : Réponse dans les prochains chapitres ;). Merci pour la review !

**Djat** : Aha, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que j'arrive à faire sauter de joie mes lecteurs en postant un chapitre xD. Merci beaucoup pour la review et ton soutien, ça me fait très plaisir :).

**Julie** : Evolution dans les prochains chapitres ;). Merci !

**Nini** : Si j'avais décidé d'abandonner cette fiction, je vous l'aurais fait savoir d'une façon ou d'une autre donc pas de panique :). Merci beaucoup pour les compliments et le soutien, j'espère que la suite te plaira ;).

**Tite Rei** : Merci beaucoup :).

**Auriane** : Toujours présente pour embellir vos lundis ;). Aha. Merci pour la review !

**Axe** : Comme je l'ai dit, si j'avais abandonné, je vous l'aurais fait savoir. C'était juste un long hiatus :). Merci pour la review !

**Manon** : Merci pour ta compréhension :). C'est vrai que c'est une date importante qui nous a tous touchés (quoique, une de mes lectrices m'a dit que, contrairement à la majorité, elle ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'elle faisait ce jour-là) et plus ou moins traumatisés. C'est pour ça que je voulais l'inclure et je suis contente que l'idée te plaise ! Sinon, je suis à ton service, le statut de "sauveuse de l'année 2013" me convient xD. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir (comme quoi, tu n'as pas perdu la main ;).

**Sara B** : Merci !

**Mama** : D'après ta review, j'ai l'impression que tu as loupé l'un des chapitres précédents où Hermione a perdu sa virginité avec Liam :). En tout cas, merci pour la review !

**Genevieve** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu, surtout que tu sembles faire attention aux détails ;). J'espère que la suite te plaira également :).

**Choco-Jo** : C'était le but, même si j'avais laissé des indices dans le chapitre précédent. Je suis contente que ça vous ait surpris en tout cas :). Merci pour la review !

**Samsam** : Merci !

**Guest (3)** : La réponse de comment il en est venu à la détester à nouveau arrivera dans les prochains chapitres ;). Merci pour la review

* * *

><p><em>Il y eut un léger silence, doux et apaisant. Sarah lui prit doucement la main, tremblante.<em>

_- Je voulais vous remercier pour ce que vous faites pour moi. Ça me touche beaucoup que vous preniez tant à cœur mon affaire. Je sais qu'au moins, vous, vous ne m'abandonnerez pas._

_- Pas tant que nous n'aurons pas gagné, lui sourit le blond._

_Il devait bien admettre qu'il n'avait pas senti venir la suite et qu'il ne l'avait même jamais imaginée. Toujours est-il que trois secondes plus tard, les lèvres de Sarah étaient sur les siennes._

**XIX**

**Retour de flamme**

**27 février 2007**

Il eut l'impression de voir un flash mais peut-être avait-il rêvé.

Drago mit quelques secondes avant de réagir, d'attraper le visage de Sarah entre ses mains et de la repousser.

- Miss Thornton ! s'exclama-t-il, estomaqué. Ce-Ce n'est pas très approprié. Je ne sors pas avec mes clientes. Et comme vous le savez, je suis sur le point de me marier.

Sarah baissa la tête, honteuse, et éclata en sanglots.

- Je suis désolée, marmonna-t-elle. C'est juste qu'avec toute cette pression, le divorce et la grossesse, vous êtes le seul à être présent pour moi et… Je crois que j'ai été submergée par l'émotion.

Drago eut un petit sourire et posa une main amicale sur son épaule.

- Mettons ça sur le compte des hormones, plaisanta-t-il.

Malgré elle, Sarah ne put empêcher un léger sourire de prendre possession de ses lèvres. Elle releva la tête et opina du chef.

.

**23 avril 2007**

Pansy traversa le salon pour rejoindre la chambre d'Hugo, où Drago s'était rendu il y a déjà de longues minutes. Elle ouvrit la porte et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Le blond était endormi, tout comme le bambin qui avait attrapé la manche de son parrain dans son minuscule poing et la serrait fort. L'autre bras de l'ancien Serpentard tenait fermement le dos du petit, pour l'empêcher de rouler et de tomber du lit. Pansy ne put s'empêcher de prendre une photo, avant de refermer la porte sans un bruit, retrouvant dans le salon Ron et Ginny, qui buvaient le thé.

- Il s'est endormi avec Hugo, dit-elle en s'asseyant, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Il est épuisé, en ce moment, soupira la cadette des Weasley.

Ron se contenta d'hocher la tête et d'avaler un nouveau muffin.

- Le procès est le mois prochain, reprit Pansy, non sans lancer un regard noir au père de son enfant. J'espère que d'une fois que ce sera passé, on n'entendra plus parler de leurs querelles.

Ginny eut un petit rire, un peu amer.

- Pansy, on n'entendra plus parler de leurs querelles quand ils se décideront à mettre leur fierté de côté.

- Autant dire jamais, commenta Ron, sans vraiment prendre la mesure de ses mots.

Pansy et Ginny lui lancèrent un regard noir, avant de se regarder et de soupirer en chœur.

.

**5 mai 2007**

Blaise était tranquillement installé devant sa cheminée éteinte, sirotant un verre de scotch en signant des papiers pour sa société. Se plonger dans le travail était le meilleur moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour éviter de penser à ses deux meilleurs amis qui continuaient à se déchirer. Il aurait tellement aimé connaître la vraie raison pour laquelle ils en étaient arrivés là. Car il savait bien qu'il lui manquait des éléments. Il savait bien qu'il ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées qui, à son grand damne, avaient de nouveau dérivé vers ses amis, par son majordome qui se racla la gorge pour faire connaître sa présence.

Le métis tourna les yeux vers lui et fronça les sourcils en voyant la personne derrière lui.

- Monsieur a de la visite, expliqua le majordome.

Blaise plissa les yeux mais fit signe à son employé de les laisser.

Son invité inattendu avança jusqu'à lui et s'arrêta finalement, laissant une distance respectable entre eux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Nott ? gronda Blaise, déjà acerbe.

- Il faut que je te parle.

Le métis ne répondit pas, mais fit un pas en arrière. Visiblement, Théodore avait bu et pas seulement un peu. Il se tenait à deux mètres de lui, mais il avait pu sentir l'alcool dans son haleine. Sans parler de ses yeux rouges et de ses mouvements bien plus lents qu'à l'accoutumée. Blaise soupira. Il ne savait pas où cette conversation allait les mener, mais il savait qu'il n'allait pas aimer cela. Néanmoins, il lui fit signe de continuer.

- Je suis désolé, murmura le grand brun, d'une voix à peine audible.

Le métis n'aurait sans doute rien entendu si Théodore n'avait pas fait un pas en avant pendant qu'il parlait.

- Pour quoi exactement ? rétorqua Blaise, le fusillant du regard. Je crois que la liste est longue.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir blâmé pour la mort de mon père. Je sais que tu n'y étais pour rien. Et ta mère non plus. Je suis désolé de te l'avoir reproché.

Blaise ne répondit pas, surpris. Cela faisait des années que Théodore et lui se disputaient sans arrêt, pour des raisons diverses, mais celle-ci était sans conteste celle qui revenait le plus souvent. Comme son père avait été tué alors qu'il se cachait chez les Zabini, Théodore avait trouvé plus simple de tout reprocher au métis, tout en sachant que c'était totalement irrationnel.

C'était aussi tellement simple de se battre avec lui.

- Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi venir me dire ça aujourd'hui ? demanda finalement Blaise, toujours un peu choqué.

- Tu sais quel jour on est ?

Le métis allait répondre, les sourcils froncés et puis, il réalisa.

- Oh, souffla-t-il. Le cinq mai.

Il avait tellement mis de cœur à ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à son travail qu'il avait oublié. Cela faisait neuf ans aujourd'hui que leurs parents avaient été tués.

Blaise s'assit sur le canapé et fit signe à Théodore de le suivre. Ce dernier s'exécuta, titubant un peu.

- Je suis aussi désolé de… enfin, tu sais.

- De m'avoir embrassé pour ensuite me dire que j'étais une immonde erreur de la nature et que j'avais essayé de te violer ? éluda le métis, l'agressivité reprenant ses droits dans sa voix.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça ! protesta Théodore.

- Non, reprit le métis. Tu as dit, et je cite « tu m'as sauté dessus, espèce de…

- Stop ! le coupa le brun. Je sais très bien ce que j'ai dit mais… mais…

Il s'arrêta dans sa lancée et Blaise poussa un profond soupir. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que cela se produise quand il avait arrêté d'y penser ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que Théodore remue le couteau dans la plaie ? A ses côtés, le brun se prit la tête entre les mains, ses doigts glissant dans ses cheveux.

- Tu sais bien que je ne le pensais pas, souffla-t-il.

Blaise sentit petit à petit son calme s'évaporer et il se leva d'un bond, lui tournant le dos.

- Comment le saurais-je, Nott ? gronda-t-il.

Théodore se leva à son tour et marcha jusqu'à lui, attrapant son bras pour le forcer à lui faire face. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux et Blaise serra les dents pour se forcer à garder une expression dure et impassible. Il allait parler, lui dire de partir, lui dire d'aller dessaouler et de revenir sobre parce qu'il savait qu'une fois sobre, il ne tiendrait pas le même discours, mais Théodore l'attrapa par le col et, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait, ses lèvres étaient contre les siennes. Et ses défenses tombèrent une à une.

Pourquoi fallait-il que, des années auparavant, il soit tombé amoureux de lui, parmi toutes les personnes qu'il pouvait aimer ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit le seul qui le faisait souffrir ainsi ?

Il savait que c'était mal. Il savait que la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait, Théodore n'agirait pas ainsi. Pourtant, il lui rendit son baiser, s'accrochant à sa taille comme à une bouée.

Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, de longues minutes plus tard, Théodore le regardait avec des yeux emplis d'espoir et d'incertitude. Blaise baissa les yeux et fit un pas en arrière, se séparant de lui.

- Tu ne peux pas continuer à faire ça, Nott, soupira-t-il. Tu ne peux pas continuer à venir me voir dès que tu es saoul.

- Pourquoi ?

Blaise ne fut même pas choqué par sa question. Cela aurait pu le vexer, mais venant de lui, il avait déjà entendu bien pire.

- Parce que… j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie maintenant. Et parce que je mérite mieux que toi.

Théodore ne répondit pas tout de suite mais les traits de son visage se crispèrent et il finit par baisser les yeux.

- Tu as raison, souffla-t-il avant de tourner les talons, se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Blaise n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit qu'il avait déjà disparu. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé et avala d'une traite son verre de scotch qui était toujours sur la table basse. Et d'un geste rageur, il essuya la larme qui coulait sur sa joue, néanmoins incapable d'arrêter les suivantes.

Cela faisait de longues minutes qu'il était assis dans cette position, les larmes roulant sur ses joues et les yeux rivés dans l'âtre éteint de sa cheminée, quand Drago arriva chez lui.

- Blaise ?

L'intéressé sursauta et détourna un instant le regard pour s'essuyer les yeux, avant de se tourner vers son meilleur ami. Il plaqua un large faux sourire sur son visage avant de se lever pour faire face à Drago.

- Salut ! lança-t-il d'un ton jovial. Ca va ?

Le blond balaya sa question d'un geste de la main.

- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Le métis soupira, n'essayant même pas de nier. Il ne pouvait pas mentir à Drago. Il se rassit et son ami le suivit, penchant la tête vers lui. Blaise voulait tout lui raconter, il voulait lui dire que tout avait commencé il y a bien longtemps et qu'il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de ces sentiments qui lui pourrissaient le cœur et l'esprit. Alors il le fit. Après tout, il n'avait jamais promis à Théodore de se taire. Il s'était tu car il avait honte.

Il lui raconta comment il était tombé amoureux du brun alors qu'ils étaient encore à Poudlard et comment, d'une façon étrange, Théodore avait fini par répondre à ses discrètes avances. Il lui raconta comment c'était ainsi que son cauchemar avait commencé. Contrairement à Blaise, Théodore n'était pas prêt à assumer qu'il était attiré par un homme et à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux, il était ivre. C'était facile ensuite pour lui de se cacher derrière cette excuse. En dehors des nuits où il le rejoignait subrepticement dans son lit, Théodore avait commencé à se montrer odieux avec lui, à se moquer de son homosexualité assumée et à saisir la moindre occasion pour le rabaisser. Blaise n'avait d'abord rien dit. Il avait souffert en silence et puis, un jour, il avait craqué.

Cela faisait déjà plus de trois ans qu'ils étaient sortis de Poudlard quand il avait été voir Théodore pour lui dire que ce n'était plus possible. C'était le lendemain du 11 septembre 2001, un jour qui avait failli voir mourir son meilleur ami. Un jour où il avait compris que la vie était trop courte et qu'il ne voulait pas vivre la sienne ainsi.

Blaise s'arrêta de parler pendant un moment, observant Drago en silence. Il savait qu'évoquer ce jour attirait chez le blond de douloureux souvenirs. Et en effet, Drago avait baissé la tête et serré les dents mais il se reprit vite, lui indiquant de continuer.

- On ne devrait pas faire souffrir les gens qu'on aime, murmura Blaise avant de poursuivre.

Théodore avait feint de s'en moquer quand le métis lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait plus le voir, à moins qu'il ne se soit décidé à assumer leur relation au grand jour. Le brun lui avait ri au nez et pendant l'année qui avait suivi, ils ne s'étaient presque pas vus, ou alors dans des soirées mondaines où ils faisaient de leur mieux pour ne pas se retrouver face à face. Et puis Blaise avait rencontré quelqu'un. Pierre était français et il travaillait pour une entreprise partenaire de la sienne.

Drago hocha la tête au souvenir de Pierre. Il se souvenait bien de lui. Il l'avait apprécié, à l'époque.

Blaise avait été heureux avec Pierre. Tout s'était écroulé un jour où, à un gala de charité où ils s'étaient rendus, Blaise était tombé nez à nez avec Théodore. C'était de cette façon que ce dernier avait appris que son ancien amant était en couple. Le soir même, il avait repris ses mauvaises habitudes et avait débarqué chez Blaise, complètement ivre, lui murmurant qu'il lui manquait et qu'il avait été idiot. Le métis savait bien qu'il n'aurait jamais du se faire de faux espoirs, il savait bien que comme toujours, il était ivre et qu'il ferait mine de ne se souvenir de rien le lendemain. Pourtant, il l'avait laissé l'embrasser. Et il l'avait laissé l'insulter le lendemain matin.

- Je croyais que je l'avais oublié, murmura Blaise, les larmes roulant sur ses joues. Mais j'aurais du savoir que je l'aimais toujours, parce que ça me faisait toujours autant de mal d'y penser.

Et puis, la routine avait repris. Blaise avait rompu avec Pierre et il avait continué à souffrir en silence. Et puis Théodore l'avait laissé tranquille, du jour au lendemain. Jusqu'à ce jour-là.

Il acheva son récit en lui détaillant ce qui s'était passé plus tôt, avec le brun et quand il s'arrêta enfin, sa bouche était sèche d'avoir trop parlé et ses yeux gonflés d'avoir trop pleuré. Il ne s'était jamais montré aussi vulnérable devant personne. Mais il n'en pouvait plus. Il était fatigué de se battre.

- Et c'est qui, ce quelqu'un avec qui tu es aujourd'hui ? demanda Drago en lui frottant gentiment le dos.

- Oh, il n'existe pas, répondit Blaise avec un petit sourire. Je voulais juste qu'il me laisse tranquille.

- Et tu n'as pas peur qu'il revienne demain, et les jours suivants ?

Le métis ne répondit pas tout de suite, un sourire triste pointant au bord de ses lèvres.

- En réalité, j'espère qu'il le fera, je crois.

Drago ne répondit pas, avalant difficilement sa salive. Cela lui faisait beaucoup à digérer d'un coup mais en même temps, tout à coup, il comprenait beaucoup mieux pourquoi les relations entre Blaise et Théodore avaient toujours été houleuses, du moins en apparence.

Aucun d'eux ne parla pendant longtemps, chacun occupé à penser. Drago tentait d'assimiler la montagne d'informations que son meilleur ami venait de lui livrer et Blaise était partagé entre ses propres souvenirs et sa fatigue quant à la situation présente.

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi ça te fait toujours aussi mal d'y penser ? lança-t-il finalement, rompant le silence qui les berçait depuis trop longtemps.

Drago tourna les yeux vers lui, haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi ça te fait toujours aussi mal de penser à ce qui s'est passé avec Hermione ? reprit Blaise. Pourquoi tu ne lui as toujours pas pardonné ?

- Pas vraiment, non, répondit Drago d'un ton bien plus acerbe qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

- Parce que tu es toujours amoureux d'elle, continua son ami, sans prendre en compte son interruption. Tu es amoureux d'Hermione, Drago. Que tu le veuilles ou non. Tout comme je suis amoureux de Théodore et que c'est pour ça que je ne peux pas lui pardonner. Tous ces discours sur le pardon, c'est des conneries. On pardonne beaucoup plus facilement aux gens dont on se fout. Ce sont ceux qu'on aime qu'on a le plus de mal à pardonner.

- Je n'aime pas Granger.

- Tu l'as aimée.

- Note l'utilisation du passé dans cette phrase, persifla le blond, dont les poings commençaient à se serrer dangereusement, ses jointures prenant une couleur de plus en plus pâle. Je l'ai aimée, oui. Je ne l'aime plus. Et si je ne peux pas lui pardonner, ce n'est pas parce que je l'aime encore. C'est parce qu'elle s'est moquée de moi. Elle a profité de mes sentiments pour gagner une affaire et elle s'est aussitôt jetée dans les bras d'un autre.

Blaise poussa un profond soupir.

- Drago, tu n'es qu'un idiot. Si vraiment elle avait fait tout ça pour retourner avec Liam au final, tu ne crois pas qu'elle serait toujours avec lui aujourd'hui ? Tu ne crois pas qu'elle serait restée avec lui tout ce temps ?

Drago ne répondit pas mais la rage s'insinua en lui comme un poison et il se leva d'un bond.

- Blaise, tu es mon meilleur ami et je ne veux pas dire quelque chose que je pourrais regretter alors cette conversation va s'arrêter maintenant. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me contrôler sinon.

- Sinon quoi ? rétorqua le métis, qui commençait également à perdre son calme. Tu n'es pas mieux que Théodore ! Tu n'es qu'un lâche ! Tu es parti et tu lui mets tout sur le dos alors qu'elle n'a fait que s'excuser depuis !

- Et qu'est-ce que j'aurais du faire ? hurla le blond, tout bon sens ayant tout à coup vidé son esprit. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais du faire, Blaise ? Attendre qu'elle me ridiculise à nouveau ?

- Tu aurais du te battre pour elle, répondit son ami, sur un ton toujours très calme, même si le blond devant lui semblait bouillir de rage.

Drago eut un rire amer, avant de reprendre, le fusillant du regard.

- Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais et elle m'a poignardé dans le dos. Je suis désolée, mais la seule chose que j'avais envie de battre à l'époque, c'était Liam ou elle. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire.

- En épousant Ava alors que tu ne l'aimes pas ?

- Ca suffit ! hurla Drago, hors de lui. Tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens ni pour qui. Personne ne le sait alors je commence à en avoir marre que tout le monde essaie de me dire le contraire. J'aime Ava ! Oui, je suis amoureux d'Ava et je vais me marier avec elle. Et si tu veux rester mon témoin, il va falloir que tu t'y fasses.

- Je ne serais pas ton témoin, Drago. Si je dois être le témoin de quelque chose, ce ne sera pas de mon meilleur ami qui se marie avec une femme pour en oublier une autre. Je ne veux pas être témoin de vos petits jeux puérils et vicieux qui consistent à savoir lequel de vous deux va souffrir le plus.

- Très bien, répondit le blond qui ne criait plus désormais.

Son sang s'était glacé à ses derniers mots.

- Très bien. Dans ce cas, tu n'as qu'à ne pas venir du tout. Et la prochaine fois, ne donne pas des leçons quand tu n'es pas capable de mieux. Tu me parles de me battre pour elle, mais est-ce que tu t'es battu pour Théodore ? Non. Tu l'as juste laissé se servir de toi sans rien dire. Et quand tu as été trop fatigué, tu l'as laissé partir. Tu appelles ça te battre, toi ? Pas moi. Alors n'essaie pas d'interférer dans ma vie sentimentale quand tu n'es pas capable de gérer la tienne !

Et sans un mot de plus, il tourna les talons et quitta la pièce, claquant violemment la porte derrière lui. Blaise resta longuement immobile, bien après son départ et ses oreilles bourdonnaient tant qu'il lui semblait que les murs tremblaient toujours.

.

**20 mai 2007**

Il ne restait plus que deux jours avant le procès et Drago n'attendait plus que ça. Qu'il en soit débarrassé une bonne fois pour toutes. Il n'avait pas parlé à Blaise depuis leur dispute et même s'il était trop fier pour l'admettre, son meilleur ami lui manquait, même s'il lui en voulait toujours. Il était juste fatigué qu'on lui fasse toujours la morale pendant que sa rivale passait pour une sainte.

Il soupira et releva les yeux vers sa mère. Il était venu la voir pour prendre le thé et ils étaient à présent installés dans un silence apaisant, Narcissa occupée à feuilleter un magazine de décoration d'intérieur pendant qu'il profitait simplement du bruit de la nature autour d'eux. Rien d'autre que la nature.

Du moins, jusqu'à qu'un claquement sec vienne le perturber. Il se retourna et alla ouvrir la fenêtre à la chouette qui attendait à l'extérieur. Celle-ci entra, déposa l'exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier du jour sur la table et repartit aussitôt, sans demander son reste. Drago se pencha sur la table et déplia le journal. Ses mouvements se figèrent quand il lut la première page. Ou plutôt, quand il vit la photographie qui s'y trouvait.

C'était une photo de lui. Une photo de lui en train d'embrasser Sarah Thornton. Chez lui, dans sa maison. Il serra le poing. Il allait la tuer.

Et Ava allait le tuer, car il ne lui en avait pas parlé. Il serra les dents, avant de se mettre à lire.

_« __**De l'eau dans le gaz chez les Malefoy ?**_

_Par Rita Skeeter._

_Décidément, cette affaire n'en finit plus de nous surprendre ! Alors que le procès qui verra s'affronter les deux célèbres avocats Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy pour le divorce d'Olivier Dubois et Sarah Thornton approche, de nouvelles informations nous parviennent… Et il semblerait bien que Sarah Thornton ne soit pas si innocente que cela. La voilà maintenant qui s'attaque à Drago Malefoy, dont le mariage est pourtant prévu pour dans un peu plus de deux mois… »_

Fou de rage, Drago jeta le journal sur la table, ne prenant même pas la peine de finir l'article. Narcissa leva les yeux vers lui, haussant un sourcil en apercevant la une.

- Vous voulez toujours que je quitte Ava pour Hermione, Mère ? Regardez ce qu'elle vient de faire ! Non seulement, elle me met dans l'embarras par rapport à ma fiancée, mais en plus, elle s'en prend à ma cliente, qui est psychologiquement fragile… Et enceinte !

Narcissa eut un sourire doux, attrapant le journal d'une main tremblante.

- Tout n'est pas toujours de la faute d'Hermione. Pourquoi embrasses-tu ta cliente sur la photo ?

Drago ne répondit pas tout de suite, bouche bée. Et puis il explosa.

- Je ne l'embrasse pas ! C'est elle qui m'a embrassé et je l'ai repoussé la seconde suivante ! Comment pouvez-vous douter de moi plutôt que d'elle ? Et pour avoir eu cette photo, il a fallu qu'elle engage un détective privé pour me faire suivre ! Ou faire suivre Sarah, qu'importe ! Tout cela n'a pas d'importance ! Ce qui est important, c'est qu'elle fait publier ces photos deux jours avant le procès, pour être sûr que ma cliente et moi perdions toute crédibilité auprès du jury ! Qui va croire à l'histoire de la femme trompée maintenant ? Elle l'a fait exprès et…

- Drago…

- Elle l'a fait exprès, Mère ! cria-t-il. N'essayez pas de lui trouver des excuses. Elle l'a fait exprès ! Je commence à en avoir marre que tout le monde ne voit que le bien en elle ! Ce n'est pas la sainte que vous imaginez tous ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a sauvé des vies…

- Y compris la tienne, le coupa Narcissa.

- Peu importe ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a sauvé des vies qu'elle peut tout se permettre et s'en sortir sans mal !

- Peut-être qu'elle cherche juste à attirer ton attention.

- Elle avait mon attention ! hurla Drago, donnant un violent coup de poing dans le mur.

Il fallait qu'il tape contre le mur, parce que sinon, il allait commencer à faire voler les chaises et les objets de valeur de la pièce. C'était à quel point elle le rendait fou.

- Elle avait mon attention il y a des années et elle n'en a rien fait ! Je vais la tuer. Je vais la détruire.

- Drago…

Il prit une grande inspiration. Il sentait son cœur battre contre ses tempes et il n'en pouvait plus. Il était fatigué. Moralement et physiquement. Pourtant, sa colère ne semblait pas vouloir redescendre. Il avait accumulé tant de haine pendant toutes ces années et cet article semblait être la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase.

- Je pense toujours qu'elle est meilleure pour toi qu…

- Ca suffit ! la coupa Drago. Pardonnez-moi, mais je me fous de ce que vous pouvez penser, Mère !

- Drago…

- Non ! Vous n'avez pas à interférer dans ma vie privée et vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire sur qui je dois épouser ou non !

- Drago, murmura sa mère d'une voix faible.

- J'ai dit…

Il s'arrêta net de crier. Pas parce qu'il avait fini mais parce que sa mère venait de s'écrouler à ses pieds. Sa colère redescendit d'un coup et il se jeta à genoux devant elle, la secouant pour voir son visage. L'instant d'après, il avait transplané à Sainte-Mangouste.

.

Hermione était assise dans son bureau, un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier dans les mains. Elle n'arrivait pas à être fière de ce qu'elle avait fait. Pourtant, elle s'imaginait déjà Drago faire les cent pas, fou de rage, jeter des objets contre les murs. Mais elle n'était pas contente à cette idée. Au contraire, un sourire triste pointait sur ses lèvres et plus elle regardait la photographie, plus elle se sentait mal. Ca ne lui ressemblait tellement pas, de faire ce genre de choses.

L'idée d'engager un détective privé pour suivre Sarah lui était venue dans un accès de rage et elle avait la photographie depuis des mois déjà. Elle ne l'avait pas utilisé tout de suite parce qu'elle savait que, plus on s'approchait du procès, plus l'impact serait fort. Elle savait que cette photographie pouvait changer le cours du procès parce qu'elle remettait en cause à la fois l'intégrité de Sarah et celle de Drago. De quoi faire pencher la balance en sa faveur.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas se satisfaire. Parce qu'elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Ses querelles avec Drago avaient fait d'elle une autre personne. Et elle regardait sans arrêt cette photographie et plus les minutes passaient, plus son ventre se nouait.

Son téléphone sonna, la coupant dans ses pensées. Elle décrocha avec un soupir.

- Allô ? Salut Harry ! Je… Quoi ? A Sainte-Mangouste ? J'arrive !

Harry n'eut pas le temps de lui dire que ce n'était pas une très bonne idée qu'elle avait raccroché, attrapé son sac et transplané.

Elle atterrit devant l'hôpital sorcier quelques secondes plus tard et se dirigea aussitôt à l'accueil où, après qu'elle ait menti en disant qu'elle était de la famille, on lui indiqua où se trouvait Narcissa Malefoy.

Elle arriva rapidement à l'étage et au couloir qu'on lui avait indiqué et elle se figea. Drago était là, à quelques mètres d'elle, la tête entre ses mains, le regard rivé sur ses chaussures. Sa jambe bougeait frénétiquement, nerveusement et il semblait sur le point de s'arracher les cheveux.

- Drago ! appela-t-elle, d'une voix qui semblait plus affolée qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Il leva les yeux vers elle et les plongea dans les siens et malgré la distance qui les séparait, elle pouvait voir le vide dans son regard. Elle commença à marcher vers lui mais se vit couper le chemin. Ginny se tenait devant elle et elle la regarda droit dans les yeux, avant de lui assener une gifle monumentale qui résonna dans tout le couloir, si bien que tous s'arrêtèrent de s'agiter autour d'elles pour les regarder. Ginny avait les larmes aux yeux et Hermione jura qu'elle n'avait jamais vu un tel regard sur son visage. Elle ne lisait qu'une chose : une profonde déception.

- Je ne sais pas qui tu es, lança la rouquine, des trémolos dans la voix. Mais tu n'es certainement pas Hermione Granger, ma meilleure amie.

Et sans un mot de plus, elle tourna les talons et alla s'asseoir à côté de Drago, quelques mètres plus loin. Celui-ci n'avait pas baissé la tête et Hermione croisa à nouveau son regard, les yeux embués par les larmes, la gorge serrée par les sanglots qui lui montaient à la tête. Et elle ne lisait rien dans ses yeux : pas de haine, pas de rancœur. Rien. Il ne semblait plus qu'être une coquille vide.

Drago ne détourna les yeux que quand Blaise arriva à travers le couloir en courant, la bousculant légèrement au passage. Le blond se leva et le métis se jeta sur lui, le serrant dans ses bras. Et juste comme ça, ils étaient réconciliés. Hermione aurait presque voulu en faire autant, mais ça n'était plus possible. Ils avaient trop attendu.

Drago ne pleurait pas. Mais c'était pire, bien pire. Il était là, figé dans les bras de son meilleur ami, le regard perdu dans le vide.

Et Hermione recula vers la sortie, sans leur tourner le dos toutefois, les yeux rivés sur la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Avant qu'elle n'atteigne la porte qui menait aux escaliers, elle croisa à nouveau son regard, d'un gris terne et non orageux comme elle l'avait connu.

Elle comprit à cet instant que leur guerre était finie. Elle avait gagné, bien malgré elle.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois chez elle, emmitouflée dans son lit qu'elle s'autorisa à éclater en sanglots.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci d'avoir lu mes petits loups.<strong>

**Je peux d'ores et déjà vous dire que les prochains chapitres vont se dérouler à l'époque d'Harvard et qu'il va falloir attendre un peu avant de retrouver le "présent"... Oui, je suis sadique à ce point :D.**

**Je vous embrasse fort,**

**L.**

**Ps : Une review et vous pourrez aller réconforter Drago.**


	20. Se battre contre soi-même

**Salut mes petits loups !**

**J'ai mis un peu plus de temps à publier que la fois précédente parce que quand j'ai commencé à écrire, je n'ai pas réussi à m'arrêter et j'ai fini par couper ce chapitre en deux! Du coup : bonne nouvelle ! Le prochain chapitre étant déjà écrit, il arrivera dès la semaine prochaine ;).**

**Avant de vous jeter sur le chapitre ou les réponses aux reviews anonymes (ou Drago aha), je voulais vous faire part de quelque chose. Je sais que j'ai eu une période où j'ai mis trèèèès longtemps à publier (les études, la famille, les amis, la vie sociale quoi !) et il est donc légitime que vous puissiez vous inquiéter du temps que je vais mettre à poster le chapitre suivant à chaque fois. Je le comprends tout à fait et je le respecte, puisque je suis la seule à blâmer. Sachez néanmoins que je ne cours pas après les reviews : je les apprécie évidemment et j'adore savoir ce que vous pensez de ma fiction, ce que vous aimeriez que je change ou non, etc. Cela ne signifie pas que je cours après les chiffres. Tout ce que je veux, ce sont des opinions honnêtes.**

**Aussi, si votre review consiste à un simple "la suite!" (pas de bonjour, pas de au revoir, pas de "tiens, j'aimerais bien me le faire Drago puisque Hermione n'a pas l'air motivée!") : abstenez-vous ! **

**Je peux comprendre votre impatience (je l'ai moi-même ressentie en lisant des fictions) mais je ne suis pas un robot. Je pourrais vous poster une suite tous les jours mais le résultat serait aussi décevant pour vous que pour moi. **

**Je vous demande donc de prendre votre mal en patience. En conclusion, à l'avenir, chèr(e) Guest, évitons ce genre de reviews qui m'hérisse le poil ! **

**Bonne lecture mes petits loups ! **

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews anonymes :<br>**

**Nini** : J'espère que ça a été pour ton devoir et qu'il n'était pas aussi raté que tu le pensais :). Evidemment que vous aurez plus de détails, je ne suis pas sadique à ce point ! Merci pour la review :).

**Yumeno** : Moi ? Sadique ? Mais pas du tout ! Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Mouahahahaha. En tout cas, merci pour la review, je suis contente que ça t'ait plu :).

**Manon** : Ils ne sont pas à l'université mais j'espère que ça te plaira tout de même ;).

**Mama** : Parfois, on a besoin de se prendre des gifles ;).

**Djat** : Bah! Si tu commences à chercher une logique dans les actions de mes marionnettes que sont Drago et Hermione, tu vas y passer la journée et la nuit aha. Je n'ai rien à faire à votre Narcissa. Je suis gentille... Vous savez bien que je ne fais jamais de mal à mes personnages... (ou pas). Merci beaucoup pour la review, j'espère que la suite te plaira ;).

**Imxjustxme** : Les réconciliations, j'aime bien ça aussi ;). Va le réconforter ! Drago t'attend héhé.

**Jusdelime** : Merci beaucoup de me suivre jusqu'ici ;).

**Saphira44** : Merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Rosalie** : Pourquoi tout le monde me dit que je suis sadique? C'est faux ! Je suis gentille :). (je n'ai pas tout compris au reste de ta review, je crois qu'il y a eu un bogue parce qu'il manquait des mots!)

**Sevy** : Aha, j'aime quand vous faites des théories comme ça ! Mais peut-être que Hermione n'est pas aussi gentille que vous le pensez ;). Merci pour la review !

**Lilou** : Aha, enfin quelqu'un qui en a marre d'Hermione ! Ça court pas les rues (ou plutôt les reviews!). Je suis contente que ça te plaise en tout cas ;).

**Maelys** : Ahaha, je ne voudrais pas que ta famille te mette à l'asile à cause de moi alors calmons-nous ! Prends une grande inspiration avant de te jeter sur le chapitre xD. Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, parfois, on a besoin d'une bonne claque pour se remettre les idées en place ;). Aha, j'adore quand vous êtes énervés :D. Merci pour les reviews !

**Julie** : De la rancœur, il en a et pas qu'un peu ;). Merci pour la review !

**Katiiiie** : Merci :). Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours !

**Margot** : Ah! Une autre qui n'est pas fan de mon Hermione ! :D. Merci d'avoir fait une exception pour moi : je dois admettre que je n'aime pas trop qu'on me menace avec un sabre laser... C'est pas trop ma passion dans la vie quoi ! Goodbye my lover, you're beautiful it's true. (évidemment que tu peux réconforter Drago : fonce!).

**Guest (1)** : Ne jamais sous-estimer Hermione Granger ;). Je te rassure, vous en apprenez davantage (enfin, je crois!). Merci pour la review :).

**Camomille** : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise :).

**Axe** : Je sais, je suis pas cool avec vous ;). Merci pour la review !

* * *

><p><strong>XX<strong>

**Se battre contre soi-même**

**12 septembre 2001**

Blaise se pencha vers Drago, lui secouant doucement l'épaule et le blond se réveilla en sursaut, s'asseyant dans le lit, la respiration difficile. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser où il était : toujours dans le lit d'Hermione, qui se réveillait également à ses côtés, uniquement vêtu d'une serviette de bain. Il fronça les sourcils alors que les souvenirs lui revenaient à nouveau en tête. Ses mains tremblaient affreusement et son cœur battait à tel point qu'il se demandait s'il n'allait pas sortir de sa poitrine. Il cligna deux fois des yeux avant de réaliser enfin que son meilleur ami se tenait devant lui, un air impénétrable sur le visage. Sans réfléchir, il sortit du lit et le serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces, l'étouffant à moitié.

Blaise lui rendit son étreinte, un peu surpris, et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point nous étions inquiets ! souffla-t-il quand son ami le libéra enfin. J'ai essayé de t'avoir par cheminée toute la journée ! Vous auriez pu envoyer un hibou pour dire que vous alliez bien !

- Je… Nous étions sous le choc, répondit Hermione en sortant du lit à son tour. Nous n'avons pas vraiment réfléchi à tout ça ! J'étais trop soulagée que Malefoy soit vivant pour penser à vous écrire. Désolée.

Blaise hocha la tête, avant de se tourner vers le blond.

- Tes parents sont là.

- P-Pardon ? bafouilla Drago, les yeux ronds.

- Quoi ? reprit le métis. Tu crois que j'étais le seul à m'inquiéter ? Alors va t'habiller et va rassurer ta mère ! J'ai cru qu'elle allait s'évanouir quand on est monté dans ta chambre et que tu n'étais pas là !

Le blond grimaça et réajusta la serviette autour de ses hanches avant de partir vers le salon où ses parents l'attendaient. Hermione sourit doucement en entendant le cri de soulagement de Narcissa Malefoy, avant de se tourner vers Blaise qui la regardait, un sourcil suggestif haussé.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, marmonna-t-elle, le fusillant du regard.

Elle se dirigea vers sa commode pour choisir des vêtements, alors que Blaise la suivait d'un pas tout à coup plus guilleret.

- Je ne crois rien du tout, rétorqua-t-il sur un ton qui se voulait innocent. Tu as cru qu'il allait mourir, vous vous êtes retrouvés… Ca vous a peut-être aidé à voir votre relation différemment.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire, levant les yeux au ciel.

- Blaise, je sais que tu rêves un jour que nous soyons ensemble pour que tu puisses nous dire « Je vous l'avais bien dit ! » mais ça n'arrivera pas. Désolée de te décevoir. J'ai Liam et Drago a Ava. Et nous sommes très heureux ainsi !

Le métis haussa les épaules et s'assit sur le lit pendant qu'elle se changeait dans la salle de bain.

- Crois-moi, je retiens tout ça. Je vous le ressortirai le jour de votre mariage.

Hermione éclata de rire avant de le rejoindre. Elle avait enfilé un jean et un chemisier et ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers le salon où Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy étaient assis dans le canapé, une tasse de thé à la main. Hermione les salua timidement. C'était la première fois qu'elle les voyait depuis la guerre et donc la première fois qu'elle les voyait depuis que sa relation avec Drago avait changé. Narcissa avait l'air d'avoir beaucoup vieilli en trois ans. Ses traits étaient tirés mais son sourire était plus doux que dans ses souvenirs. Lucius Malefoy était fidèle à lui-même.

- Nous ne resterons pas longtemps, l'informa-t-il d'une voix froide. Nous voulions juste savoir si notre fils était toujours en vie, puisqu'il n'a pas daigné nous le faire savoir.

- Père, intervint Drago en descendant les marches qui menaient au salon. J'ai dit que j'étais désolé.

Il s'était rhabillé et adressa un petit sourire à Hermione, visiblement gêné par l'attitude de son père.

- Pas suffisant, répondit froidement Lucius.

- Bon ! coupa Blaise d'un ton joyeux, tapant des mains pour interrompre les hostilités. Et si on fêtait le fait que personne n'est mort en ne se disputant pas ? Hermione, reprit-il en se tournant vers elle, tu ferais bien d'appeler Harry et les Weasley ou ils ne vont pas tarder non plus !

La brunette sembla réaliser qu'elle n'avait prévenu personne non plus et elle hocha vivement la tête.

- J'utilise la cheminée dans ta chambre, Drago.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, elle avait déjà monté les marches quatre à quatre. Drago se tourna vers ses parents et alla s'asseoir à côté de sa mère qui lui attrapa vivement la main, la serrant dans la sienne.

- Tes mains tremblent, mon chéri.

- Je vais bien, répondit simplement Drago en lui adressant un doux sourire.

- Bon, maintenant qu'on est tous rassurés, intervint Lucius d'une voix tranchante. Peut-on savoir ce que tu faisais dans la chambre de la… de Miss Granger si peu vêtu ?

- Lucius, laisse-le tranquille, ordonna Narcissa.

Drago eut un petit rire et adressa à son père un sourire en coin.

- Je savais bien que le problème n'était pas que je n'avais pas donné de nouvelles.

- C'est une partie du problème, détrompe-toi. Nous étions inquiets !

- Parce que j'ai failli mourir ou parce que tu crois que j'ai couché avec Granger ?

- Les deux, répondit Lucius, visiblement pas impressionné par le ton narquois de son fils.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa sa baguette pour attiser un feu dans la cheminée avant de s'allumer une cigarette, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire grogner ses trois invités imprévus. Il savait bien que c'était la façon de son père de lui dire qu'il tenait à lui, si bien qu'il ne répondit pas. Il était encore trop fatigué pour se lancer dans une dispute sans fin avec Lucius. Blaise s'occupa d'entretenir la conversation avec les parents de Drago, pendant que ce dernier se postait devant la fenêtre, savourant sa cigarette. De ce côté de l'appartement, il ne pouvait pas voir les tours et pourtant, il lui semblait que la ville avait changé depuis la veille. Il n'aurait pas su dire quoi, mais quelque chose était différent et cela lui serra le cœur.

Quand Hermione redescendit quelques secondes plus tard, elle se dirigea automatiquement vers lui, arracha la cigarette qu'il tenait entre ses lèvres et la jeta dans la cheminée sans un mot. Drago ne protesta même pas. Ils avaient déjà eu cette dispute des dizaines de fois et elle finissait toujours par gagner. Il se contenta de soupirer et baissa le regard en croisant celui de sa mère, à la fois interrogateur et impressionné.

- Bon, lança Lucius en se levant, nous allons y aller.

- Déjà ? s'exclamèrent Drago et Hermione d'une même voix.

- Nous voulions juste être sûrs que vous alliez bien, répondit Blaise. On ne comptait pas rester.

- Mais… Vous pourriez au moins rester manger, dit Hermione en pointant du doigt la cuisine. J'ai largement ce qu'il faut pour préparer un repas pour cinq.

- C'est très gentil à vous, Miss Granger, souffla Narcissa en lui souriant doucement. Mais nous devons rentrer en Angleterre. J'ai rendez-vous à Sainte-Mangouste demain matin et puis, vous savez, ajouta-t-il en regardant la montre à son poignet, il n'est pas l'heure de manger chez nous.

Hermione se contenta d'hocher la tête et de lui sourire. Ils se saluèrent et quelques minutes après, ils étaient à nouveau seuls tous les deux. La nuit commençait à tomber sur New York et le silence avait disparu. On entendait à nouveau les klaxons des voitures, les sirènes des ambulances, les bruits de la ville.

Drago se posta à nouveau devant la fenêtre, observant la ville s'agiter sous ses pieds. Il essaya de se concentrer sur l'horizon, fixant un point au loin pour s'empêcher de penser à ses mains tremblantes, en vain. Il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose et il ferma les yeux, essayant de se vider l'esprit. Il avait besoin de penser à autre chose, il devait penser à autre chose parce que pour le moment, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

Il se rendit compte qu'il était resté planté là plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait cru quand l'ancienne Gryffondor l'appela et qu'il réalisa qu'elle avait préparé à manger et qu'elle l'attendait pour commencer. Il secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et vint s'asseoir avec elle.

- Ton père est toujours aussi… commença Hermione en attrapant sa fourchette.

- Aimable, finit Drago pour elle, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Il regarda ses mains sous la table et retint un soupir. Il attrapa sa fourchette et contracta ses doigts pour s'empêcher de trembler, à nouveau en vain.

- Drago, tout va bien ?

Il leva les yeux vers elle et se força à afficher un sourire narquois.

- Ce doivent être tous ces « Drago » que j'entends sortir de ta bouche depuis hier qui me perturbent !

- La ferme, rétorqua Hermione en rougissant légèrement. Tu trembles encore !

- O-Oui… C'est rien, répondit-il en se levant. J'ai des filtres calmants dans ma chambre, je vais en prendre un.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il était déjà parti. Elle fronça les sourcils, mais se remit à manger. Quand il revint, il avait l'air en effet plus calme, mais elle remarqua aussi qu'il avait l'air perdu, ses yeux se fixant difficilement sur un point fixe. Néanmoins, elle ne fit pas la moindre remarque.

Ils se couchèrent tard ce jour-là, notamment parce qu'ils avaient passé une bonne partie de la journée à dormir. Ils se séparèrent sans un mot et en retrouvant ses draps froids, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de voir et revoir la scène qui l'avait paralysée d'effroi, à peine un jour plus tôt. Elle avait l'impression qu'une année entière était passée depuis l'attentat. Rien ne semblait avoir changé et pourtant, elle savait que rien ne serait plus comme avant.

Elle passa plusieurs heures ainsi, à fixer le plafond. Elle ne pouvait dormir car dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle voyait des images de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille se mêler avec d'autres de la guerre qu'elle avait vécue quelques années plus tôt. Au final, elle sortit de son lit en soupirant et se dirigea vers la cuisine où elle se servit un grand verre d'eau qu'elle but d'une traite. Elle hésita un moment, mais finalement, elle décida de mettre sa raison de côté et de monter les marches qui menaient à la chambre de Drago. Elle toqua et, devant l'absence de réponse, entra, avant de se glisser sous les couvertures.

Le blond soupira doucement.

- Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

Il ne répondit pas, mais l'attrapa par la taille pour l'approcher de lui. Elle rougit doucement, mais se blottit tout de même contre lui. Il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux et elle se détendit finalement.

- Bonne nuit, Drago, murmura-t-elle.

Il s'était déjà rendormi et elle ne mit pas longtemps à en faire de même.

**15 octobre 2001**

Le mois suivant passa à une vitesse folle. Dans la semaine qui suivit l'attentat, ils reçurent la visite de Harry, Ron, Ginny, Pansy, Ava, Liam, Joe, Daniel, Fred et George, tous inquiets même s'ils leur avaient fait savoir qu'ils allaient bien. La semaine suivante, ils reprirent tous deux le travail et la vie reprit son cours plus ou moins normalement.

Ils ne se couchaient jamais ensemble mais désormais, à part quand Ava venait lui rendre visite – c'est-à-dire, un week-end sur deux -, Hermione finissait tous les soirs par rejoindre le lit du blond. Ils n'en parlaient jamais. Généralement, le lendemain matin, quand elle se réveillait, il était déjà sous la douche si bien qu'elle n'avait jamais à l'affronter. Elle n'aurait pas vraiment su quoi lui dire à part qu'elle n'arrivait plus à dormir sinon dans ses bras.

Ce soir-là pourtant, elle ne dormait pas. A ses côtés, Drago était paisible et même sa respiration régulière ne parvenait pas à endormir Hermione. Elle repensa à ce qu'il lui avait dit, qu'il gardait des filtres calmants dans sa chambre alors, sans un bruit, elle sortit de son étreinte et se leva doucement, partant à leur recherche. Elle alluma un léger Lumos de sa baguette et ouvrit d'abord les tiroirs de la table de chevet mais il n'y avait rien à part des livres et une boite de chocolats.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain à pas de loups et ouvrit l'armoire à pharmacie qui se trouvait au-dessus de l'évier. Et elle se figea, les yeux ronds. Non, ce n'était pas des filtres calmants.

.

**16 octobre 2001**

Quand Drago rentra du travail le lendemain, il fut surpris de trouver Hermione dans le salon, se rongeant les ongles. Quand il s'était réveillé le matin-même, elle n'était pas dans son lit, ce qui l'avait surpris. Ce dernier mois, les seules fois où il s'était réveillé et qu'elle n'était pas là, c'était quand Ava était là.

- Drago, il faut que je te parle, lança-t-elle, sans lui laisser le temps d'enlever sa veste ou ses chaussures.

Il fronça les sourcils, surpris par son ton solennel. Pendant un instant, il pensa que ce dont elle voulait lui parler était en rapport avec la nouvelle relation qu'ils avaient tous les deux depuis l'attentat. Il savait bien que ce n'était pas correct, mais il s'en fichait pas mal. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué pour rien au monde mais il dormait bien mieux quand elle était là. Sans qu'il ne puisse vraiment l'expliquer, sa présence l'apaisait et il savait que, sans doute, si elle ne venait pas à lui toutes les nuits, il serait sans doute allé à elle.

Il avala difficilement sa salive et ôta sa veste avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-elle, un peu nerveux.

Hermione enfouit une main dans sa poche et en sortit un flacon qu'il reconnut immédiatement. Il pâlit instantanément et la brunette soupira en voyant sa réaction. Cela valait mieux que n'importe quel aveu.

- Peux-tu m'expliquer ? murmura-t-elle.

D'abord, il voulut parler mais ne parvint qu'à bafouiller ridiculement alors il préféra se taire. Des tonnes de pensées différentes se bousculèrent dans sa tête. Comment pouvait-il se sortir de cette situation ? C'était un secret qu'il avait réussi à si bien garder pendant plus de deux ans. Il s'était toujours dit que si quelqu'un devait être amené à le découvrir, ce serait elle. Qui d'autre qu'elle ? Mais il n'avait jamais cru qu'elle le découvrirait parce qu'il l'avait plus ou moins invitée dans son lit.

Il avala difficilement sa salive et opta pour la meilleure défense qu'il put trouver : l'attaque.

- Tu as fouillé dans mes affaires ? lâcha-t-il en tentant de faire passer son anxiété pour de la colère.

- Je cherchais un filtre calmant ! rétorqua aussitôt Hermione. Et n'essaie pas de changer de sujet !

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, reprit immédiatement Drago, cherchant une autre excuse.

- C'est exactement ce que je crois, répondit calmement l'ancienne Gryffondor. Ne me prend pas pour une idiote, Malefoy !

- On retourne à Malefoy, hein ?

- La ferme ! s'énerva-t-elle. Arrête d'essayer de changer de sujet ! Ca explique tout… Tout ! Tes yeux vitreux, tes tremblements… Est-ce que tu sais à quel point c'est dangereux ?

Drago ne répondit pas et se leva d'un bond, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il s'alluma une cigarette et pour une fois, elle ne trouva rien à y redire. Hermione se leva à son tour et se posta à côté de lui, posant une main délicate sur son bras. A nouveau, les mains du blond tremblaient violemment et elle soupira.

- Depuis combien de temps ? demanda-t-elle, cherchant son regard fuyant.

- Depuis l'attentat, mentit-il. C'est rien, je…

- Arrête de me mentir, le coupa Hermione d'une voix tranchante. Arrête tout de suite ou je ne vais pas réussir à me retenir de te gifler.

Drago passa à nouveau une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux et se mordilla la lèvre pour étouffer un soupir. Il avait envie de partir en courant mais il savait qu'elle lui aurait jeté un sort avant qu'il n'ait pu faire deux mètres.

- En première année, répondit-il finalement. J'ai commencé à en prendre avec Joe en soirée et…

- Avec Joe, le coupa à nouveau la brunette. J'en étais sûre. Je vais le tuer. Pardon, continue.

- Et puis finalement, je n'en ai plus pris qu'en soirées… Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

Hermione secoua doucement la tête et prit son visage entre ses mains, l'obligeant à la regarder.

- Drago, ça pourrait te tuer !

- Tu dramatises, répondit-il en attrapant ses poignets pour qu'elle le lâche. Je connais mes limites et je ne suis pas accro.

- Ca tombe bien, rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire triste, parce que de toute façon, tu n'as plus rien.

Il tourna vivement la tête vers elle et ils entendirent tous deux les os de son cou craquer par la même occasion.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai tout jeté.

Et tout à coup, il sembla réaliser à quel point ses mains tremblaient violemment et il avala difficilement sa salive. Une vague de chaleur le traversa. C'était comme si, sachant qu'il n'en avait plus à disposition, son corps en demandait automatiquement. Il l'attrapa par les épaules et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Hermione !

- Trop tard, répondit-elle, abasourdie par son changement de comportement.

Il la lâcha et se précipita vers les escaliers qu'il monta en courant. Elle le suivit au pas de course et quand elle le rejoignit, il était dans sa salle de bain, face à son armoire à pharmacie vide.

- Non, non, non, non, non, s'écria-t-il. Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

- Drago, j'essaie de t'aider !

- Mais… Mais tu ne comprends pas ! Tu ne comprends pas, putain ! Hermione, qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'attrapa à nouveau par les épaules, la secouant violemment.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait, bordel ?

- Calme-toi ! gronda-t-elle en s'agrippant à sa chemise. Calme-toi ! J'essaie de t'aider ! J'ai fait ça pour t'aider !

- Mais tu ne comprends pas !

- Qu'est-ce que je ne comprends pas ? hurla-t-elle, à bout de nerfs.

- J'en ai besoin ! répondit Drago sur le même ton.

Il la lâcha finalement et commença à faire les cent pas, passant une main tremblante dans ses cheveux. Hermione mit quelques instants à réagir, l'observant se déplacer en long, en large comme un fou dans un asile. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, ses yeux cherchaient un point où se fixer et tout son corps semblait secoué de spasmes. Il avait desserré sa cravate, parce qu'il avait du mal à respirer et ouvert les premiers boutons de sa chemise blanche. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, si expressif, si perdu et elle se jura à elle-même que la prochaine fois qu'elle verrait Joe, il passerait un sale quart d'heure.

Elle réagit finalement et se posta face à lui, lui bloquant le chemin. Il leva les yeux vers elle et elle ne put y lire qu'une profonde panique.

- Calme-toi, souffla-t-elle doucement.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça, répondit-il sur le même ton. J'en ai besoin, Hermione. J'en ai besoin !

- Non, murmura-t-elle en lui souriant doucement, prenant à nouveau son visage entre ses mains. Tu penses que tu en as besoin parce que comme toutes les drogues, elle est faite pour te rendre accro. Mais tu n'en as pas besoin, Drago. Tu peux t'en passer, je te jure. Laisse-moi t'aider.

Il arrêta enfin de s'agiter et prit une grande inspiration. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, sans parler, se regardant droit dans les yeux. Finalement, au bout d'une éternité, il fit un pas en arrière, se détachant d'elle et sortit de la chambre, descendant les escaliers pour retourner dans le salon. Il attrapa sa veste et l'enfila, sous le regard abasourdi d'Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il.

L'instant d'après, il avait transplané.

.

**17 octobre 2001**

Hermione était restée éveillée toute la nuit, incapable de fermer l'œil. Aussi, quand la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit au petit matin, alors que la nuit commençait à peine à céder sa place au jour, elle était dans le salon. Drago entra d'un pas mal assuré et fronça les sourcils en la voyant ainsi, debout devant lui, les bras croisés. Il fit un pas vers elle mais n'eut pas le temps de prononcer le moindre mot que la main de la brunette vint s'abattre sur sa joue dans un bruit sec. Il ne souffla pas le moindre mot, sachant qu'il l'avait mérité. Il se contenta simplement de passer une main sur sa joue doucement pour apaiser la douleur. Quand il releva les yeux vers elle, elle leva à nouveau la main pour le gifler mais il attrapa son poignet avant qu'elle ne puisse atteindre sa joue.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle éclata en sanglots.

Drago soupira et la tira vers lui pour la prendre dans ses bras, caressant doucement ses cheveux. Hermione resta ainsi, pleurant doucement. Elle en avait besoin, parce qu'elle avait passé la nuit à s'inquiéter et qu'il fallait qu'elle relâche la pression qu'elle avait accumulée depuis qu'elle avait trouvé la drogue dans sa salle de bain. Pourtant, à travers les sanglots, elle discerna sans mal l'odeur d'alcool qui émanait de lui.

- Laisse-moi t'aider, murmura-t-elle finalement en se détachant de lui, les yeux toujours embués.

Il lui adressa un sourire triste, puis fit non de la tête avant de la lâcher et de monter dans sa chambre.

Hermione resta un moment plantée dans le salon, les yeux rouges et gonflés. Quand elle monta dans la chambre pour le retrouver, il n'y était pas mais elle entendit le bruit de la douche. Elle s'allongea sur le lit de Drago et passa une main sur son visage, épuisée. Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, il la trouva là et il ne put retenir un nouveau soupir. Elle avait les yeux fermés mais elle l'entendit fouiller dans les commodes pour s'habiller, se retenant tant bien que mal de jeter un œil. Finalement, il s'assit à côté d'elle et elle ouvrit les yeux pour le regarder. Il ne la regardait pas, mais observait l'horizon à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Le ciel était gris et peu de lumière filtrait à travers les nuages.

La brunette lui prit délicatement la main et il se tendit légèrement, mais la laissa faire, dessinant des cercles avec son pouce contre sa paume. Elle ne quittait pas son visage des yeux et ce fut pour cette raison qu'elle aperçut tout de suite l'unique larme qui coula sur sa joue d'albâtre. Hermione se redressa aussitôt et le prit dans ses bras, le serrant comme s'il allait partir à nouveau mais ne plus revenir.

- J'en ai besoin, murmura-t-il d'une voix cassée par les sanglots. Je n'arrive plus à dormir sans. C'est grâce à ça que j'ai arrêté de faire des cauchemars. Si tu savais ce que je vois dès que je ferme les yeux. Le Manoir, les gens torturés, les moldus arrachés de leurs lits et massacrés, ma mère… J'en ai besoin, Hermione.

Elle le serra plus fort encore et enfouit son visage au creux de son épaule, déposant un baiser dans son cou.

- Et grâce à ça, je ne suis plus angoissé. Je ne me réveille plus en sursaut en croyant avoir perdu un proche. Je dors, Hermione. Et j'ai tellement besoin de dormir. Je n'ai pas dormi pendant si longtemps.

Elle se détacha finalement de lui et essuya la larme qui avait coulé sur sa joue avec son pouce.

- On trouvera un autre moyen. Fais-moi confiance. Si tu continues comme ça, c'est nous qui allons te perdre.

Drago baissa les yeux, honteux. Au bout d'un silence qui lui sembla durer une année entière, il leva les yeux vers Hermione, lui adressant un sourire triste.

- D-D'accord, souffla-t-il.

La brunette ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement. C'était la première étape.

- Regarde-moi, murmura-t-elle.

Mécaniquement, le blond releva les yeux vers elle.

- Ca ne va pas être facile. J'ai fait des recherches sur cette drogue quand je l'ai trouvée dans ton armoire et je préfère te prévenir : il va falloir te battre contre toi-même.

Drago eut un petit rire, dénué de tout humour.

- Est-ce que ce n'est pas ce que j'ai fait tout ma vie ? susurra-t-il.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilààààà!<strong>

**Je sais, je coupe toujours aux pires moments mais 1) c'est pour ça que vous m'aimez (n'essayez pas de nier, je le sais très bien!) ; 2) la suite arrive rapidement alors vous n'aurez pas trop à attendre ;).**

**Le prochain chapitre s'intitule "Le retour de Lord Voldemort" (mouahahaha).**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

**Quelques questions pour les non-inspirés de la review (oui, je pique les idées de Loufoca-Granger et je n'en ai pas honte!) : Qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de la visite éclair des Malefoy et de Blaise en début de chapitre ? Vos impressions sur Sir Lucius ? Vous êtes jalouses qu'Hermione dorme avec Drago et pas vous (et pas moi non plus d'ailleurs) ? Aviez-vous deviné l'addiction de Drago ? Comment pensez-vous que son sevrage va se passer ? Quel âge avez-vous ? Vous êtes un garçon ou une fille (j'aimerais bien savoir s'il y a des mâles qui me lisent!) ? Est-ce que vous avez envie de me tuer parce que je fais souffrir mes marionnettes ? Je peux avoir votre numéro de carte bleue ?**

**Voilà quelques questions qui vous inspireront peut-être ;).**

**En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu et supporté mon humour de merde !**

**Je vous embrasse fort mes petits loups,**

**L.**


	21. Le retour de Lord Voldemort

**Je saiiiis, j'avais dit la semaine prochaine et j'ai menti :(. Cela aura finalement été une semaine et quelques jours ! J'avais des essais à rendre (et à écrire en fait) et j'étais pas très inspirée ! Pas cool la fac en Angleterre (oui, je dis ça spécialement pour t'énerver Loufoca-Granger… mais tu sais que tu m'aimes, n'essaie pas de mentir !).**

**Bref, le prochain chapitre est là.**

**N'ayez pas peur du titre. Vous savez bien que j'aime jouer avec vos nerfs ).**

**Bonne lecture,**

**L.**

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews anonymes :<strong>

**No name** : Merci beaucoup ! Pas d'inquiétude, j'aime juste jouer avec vos nerfs héhé. J'espère que la suite te plaira ).

**CaptainCook** : D'abord, ton pseudo est super cool ! Ensuite, je ne voudrais surtout pas que ma fiction devienne une drogue parce que comme tu vas le voir ci-dessous, les résultats sur notre petit Drago ne sont pas jolis-jolis ). Où je trouve mon inspiration ? C'est une bonne question à laquelle je n'ai pas vraiment de réponse. Je suppose que j'ai un cerveau tordu… xD. Je ne peux vraiment pas te dire combien de chapitres la fiction va comprendre parce que je ne le sais pas moi-même ! Ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'on approche de la fin :). Merci pour la review !

**Maureen Maoa** : Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments, je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise ! J'ai 21 ans et je crois bien que tu es la plus jeune de mes lectrices :). J'aime cet esprit, Potterhead ! J'attends ton numéro dès que tu aurais une carte bleue ! xD. Merci pour la review.

**Miss Osbourne** : Je crois que les Malefoy ne sont pas encore au stade de partager un repas avec Hermione, mais ça ne saurait tarder ). Tu n'es pas très loin de la vérité concernant le sevrage de Drago, mais je te laisse lire pour le découvrir ). Bah écoute, de toutes les reviews que j'ai reçues, aucun mâle ne m'a fait un petit coucou donc je crois vraiment qu'il y en a très peu :). Crois-moi, tu n'as pas envie de savoir ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête, tu risquerais de prendre peur xD. Je réponds toujours aux reviews anonynmes, alors n'hésite pas à l'avenir ). Oui, tu as tout à fait le droit de t'inscrire si c'est seulement pour lire et commenter ! Merci pour les reviews. :).

**Mrs Freeze** : Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en veux pas de ne pas laisser de reviews à chaque fois ! Une de temps en temps, ça fait toujours plaisir ). Je suis contente de retrouver une fidèle lectrice et de savoir que tu aimes toujours ma fiction ! Moi qui suis absolument fan de cinéma, c'est un très beau compliment que tu me fais là :).

**Maelys** : Je comprends très bien ce que tu veux dire et sache que je prends bien note de tes critiques pour mes prochains écrits :). Je ne crois pas pour autant que Drago soit devenu un « gentil agneau malléable » (je pense que ça se voit dans les chapitres de 2007 et même dans les chapitres dans le passé, même si ce n'était pas forcément très présent dans le dernier !). J'espère en tout cas que les prochains chapitres ne tomberont pas dans l'amourette facile et les clichés comme tu le crains (et crois-moi, je le crains aussi et je fais toujours mon possible pour l'éviter !). Je ne crois pas que ma plume soit légère et enjouée dans le chapitre qui vient mais j'espère qu'il te plaira quand même ). Bises mon petit loup ).

**Aurlie L** : Merci beaucoup pour la review, j'espère que cette suite te plaira !

**Miss Eliza** : Je suis contente que ma fiction t'ait plu jusqu'ici :). J'espère que tu t'es bien reposée de ta longue nuit de lecture !

**Malawiwi** : Du pain sur la planche, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire comme tu vas pouvoir le constater ci-dessous ). En effet, je pense que ça va swinguer pour Hermione et Drago héhé. :). Merci pour la review !

**Medition** : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise ! La fiction dont tu m'as parlé, elle est en anglais ou en français ? Je ne connaissais pas en tout cas ! Merci pour la review !

**P.Y** : Je crois que mon message est peut-être mal passé j'apprécie toujours un « vivement la suite ! » parce que, mine de rien, il y a derrière une vraie envie de connaître la suite et je le prends toujours comme un encouragement parce que je sais que certaines personnes ne sont pas très bavardes quand il s'agit des reviews. Ce que je n'ai pas apprécié la dernière fois, c'est d'avoir reçu simplement un « la suite ! » (pas de vivement devant, donc) qui sonnait plus comme un ordre à mes yeux ! Non pas de tumeur, je crois que je n'ai pas encore atteint ce niveau de sadisme ! :). Merci beaucoup pour la review !

**Mione. Ely .S** : Merci beaucoup ! Je peux t'assurer que je ne suis pas non plus une grande fan des fictions où Drago et Hermione sont ensemble au bout de deux chapitres :). Merci encore pour la review !

**Sevy** : Bien sûr que tu peux, je suis une auteure généreuse ! Un Drago pour tout le monde ! Haha. Tu es en effet une de mes lectrices les plus âgées mais ça fait plaisir d'avoir des personnages d'âges différents :). Félicitations pour tes trois petits bouts ).

**Mama** : Je pense que si j'avais fait le scénario inverse, c'est-à-dire si ça avait été Hermione l'addict, ça aurait été trop OOC pour moi et même si mes personnages s'en éloignent souvent, j'aime rester un minimum fidèle aux personnages des romans !

**Imxjustxme** : Je comprends que ça puisse te dégoûter même si je sais que tu comprends quand même pourquoi j'ai inséré les problèmes de drogues dans l'histoire. En tout cas, je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise toujours et merci pour tes encouragements ! :).

**Djat** : Ca va être dur en effet, comme tu vas pouvoir le constater en lisant ). Contente de savoir que tu m'aimes quand même ! Mon sadisme n'a pas encore réussi à vous rebuter complètement xD. Merci pour la review, la fidélité et tout et tout :).

**Lula** : Sache simplement que j'apprécie tous les commentaires quel qu'ils soient donc n'hésite pas à l'avenir. Et puis un peu d'admiration, c'est toujours bon pour mon égo xD. Pour être claire, je ne prends pas mal les commentaires où l'on me dit « j'attends la suite avec impatience » ou « vivement la suite » tant que ça ne devient pas des ordres directs donc ne t'inquiètes pas ). Merci beaucoup pour la review !

**Elowynne** : Un peu idiots sans doute, mais je ne crois pas que c'est quelque chose de naturel pour les Malefoy d'aller dans une chambre qui n'est pas la leur si tu vois ce que je veux dire :). Merci pour la review et félicitations pour le beau métier que tu fais ).

**Nini** : Oui, je te confirme, on est toutes jalouses ). Haha, pas d'inquiétude à avoir, je suis juste un peu sadique avec vous sur ce coup (et j'avais pas trop d'inspiration pour le titre :/).

**Guest** : Oui, les parents de Drago sont au courant pour sa relation avec Ava :). C'est sûr qu'il y a un fossé entre 2001 et 2007 au niveau de leur relation mais vous aurez les réponses bientôt ! Merci pour la review.

**Axe** : Haha, tu as tout compris ). Un jour, j'arrêterai les cliffhangers… peut-être mouahaha.

**Craquinettedu31** : Haha, j'avais pas entendu (lu) le mot « tarabiscoter » depuis une éternité et j'ai rigolé toute seule devant ta review… Merci pour ça ). Ne t'inquiètes pas, vous aurez les réponses à vos questions. Merci pour tous les compliments et pour ta fidélité et pour la review et tout et tout :D. Bises.

* * *

><p><strong>XXI<strong>

**Le retour de Lord Voldemort**

**20 octobre 2001**

Les hallucinations ne commencèrent qu'au bout du troisième jour. Hermione avait appelé le stage de Drago pour dire qu'il ne pourrait pas venir pendant plusieurs jours, puis elle avait fait de même avec son propre travail. Ils avaient ainsi passé les trois premiers jours à essayer de le sevrer au maximum. Il avait de fortes douleurs physiques et de violentes nausées mais il s'agissait de symptômes de manque normaux. Ce qui l'était moins, c'étaient les hallucinations qu'il commença à avoir au matin du troisième jour.

Il était assis dans son lit, essayant de se concentrer sur son livre plutôt que sur ses mains tremblantes et sur la violente crampe qui venait de secouer sa jambe quand il entendit un murmure glisser jusqu'à son oreille. Il sursauta et se tourna vers la fenêtre, avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux.

Devant lui se tenait Lord Voldemort, ses yeux rouges luisant, un sourire diabolique aux lèvres.

- Hermione ! hurla-t-il.

Il se sentait tellement idiot d'avoir laissé sa baguette dans le salon à présent.

- Bonjour, Drago, souffla Tom Jédusor de sa voix doucereuse. Te voilà qui fricotte avec des Sangs-de-Bourbe. Lucius ne doit pas être très content.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Drago se jeta sur Hermione, lui arrachant sa baguette des mains, avant de se tourner vers l'intrus. Sauf qu'il n'y avait plus personne.

- Il… Il était là ! hurla-t-il en se tournant à nouveau vers la brunette. Il était là.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sentir les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. D'ailleurs, elle était persuadée que personne ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça.

Ses cheveux blonds partaient dans tous les sens. Son visage était infiniment plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée et de profondes cernes marquaient ses yeux d'un gris plus terne que jamais. En outre, il était en sueur alors qu'il n'était pas sorti de son lit de toute la journée. Et il avait l'air paniqué, comme un enfant qui aurait perdu ses parents au milieu d'une foule.

- Il était là ! répéta-t-il, toujours affolé. Voldemort était là !

Elle avait cru que peut-être, ce symptôme ne se manifesterait pas chez lui, mais elle avait eu tort.

- Tout va bien, Drago. C'était une hallucination, un autre effet du manque. Tout va bien. Voldemort est mort. Il ne peut rien te faire. Tu étais là ! Harry l'a tué.

Drago hocha la tête, comme un enfant à qui l'on apprend une leçon.

- Il est mort, répéta-t-il machinalement. Il ne peut pas être là, parce qu'il est mort.

- Voilà, murmura Hermione avec un sourire doux. Maintenant, et si tu allais prendre une douche ?

Drago sembla revenir à lui subitement. Il observa ses mains tremblantes et hocha simplement la tête, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Il n'avait pas fait un pas qu'il s'écroula, pris d'une violente douleur à la jambe.

Hermione fut accroupie à côté de lui dans l'instant, observant son visage se tordre de douleur, impuissante.

- Fais que ça s'arrête, parvint-il à articuler entre ses dents serrées. Hermione, fais que ça s'arrête. Je t'en prie. J'en ai besoin. Juste une fois, et après j'arrête. Ca fait trop mal !

Elle ne répondit pas, les larmes aux yeux, et se contenta de lui caresser les cheveux le temps que la douleur passe. Quand ce fut enfin le cas, elle l'aida à se relever et le soutint jusqu'à la salle de bain. Sans un mot, elle l'aida à ôter ses vêtements.

- N'en profite pas pour mater, lâcha-t-il faiblement.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Pendant un bref instant, elle le vit lui. Le vrai Drago Malefoy. Celui qu'elle n'avait plus vu depuis qu'elle avait ouvert son armoire à pharmacie, quelques jours plus tôt. Et cela suffit à la remettre d'aplomb.

- Tu n'es pas si bien que tu le penses, rétorqua-t-elle en terminant de déboutonner sa chemise.

Il se laissa faire docilement et quand il ne fut plus qu'en boxer, elle voulut l'aider à se lever mais il y parvint tout seul, en s'accrochant à l'évier.

- Menteuse, murmura-t-il en l'effleurant délibérément, avant lui tourner le dos, d'ôter son sous-vêtement et de se glisser sous la douche.

Hermione piqua un fard monumental avant de quitter précipitamment la salle de bain. Une fois seule dans la chambre, elle se racla la gorge pour se redonner une contenance et entreprit d'aérer la pièce pour se changer les idées. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et nettoya l'endroit d'un coup de baguette magique, avant de changer les draps trempés de sueur qu'il avait laissés derrière lui.

Une fois la tâche accomplie, elle descendit à la cuisine pour préparer du thé. Quand elle remonta, il était sorti de la douche, habillé pour aller dormir mais penché devant les toilettes, vomissant un repas qu'il n'avait pas mangé. Hermione soupira et le suivit du regard alors qu'il se relevait et se rinçait la bouche dans l'évier.

- Tu devrais manger quelque chose, dit-elle en posant le plateau sur son lit. Tu n'as presque rien mangé depuis trois jours.

- J'ai l'estomac noué, répondit simplement Drago.

Hermione poussa un soupir et laissa un silence s'installer. Elle devait réfléchir à comment elle allait formuler la suite.

- Drago, il faut que je te demande quelque chose.

Il leva vers elle un regard vitreux, l'incitant à continuer.

- Est-ce que tu veux que je prévienne quelqu'un ? Blaise ? Tes parents ? Ou même Pansy ?

Le blond ne répondit pas tout de suite mais, pour la première fois depuis trois jours, elle eut l'impression qu'il la regardait vraiment. Qu'il la _voyait_. Qu'il comprenait ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire. Il ferma les yeux et fronça les sourcils, comme pour mieux réfléchir. Quand elle le vit serrer les dents, elle comprit que c'était plutôt pour chasser une nouvelle crampe.

- Je crois que tu as oublié quelqu'un dans ta liste, rétorqua-t-il finalement, un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres qui aurait sans doute eu l'effet escompté s'il n'était pas mêlé à son apparente souffrance.

- Tu veux que je prévienne Ava ? soupira Hermione à contrecœur, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Jalouse, mon cœur ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui vivement, surprise. Il avait toujours ce petit sourire au coin des lèvres et pourtant, son regard était à nouveau vitreux. Elle ne répondit pas et lui tendit un flacon de philtre calmant. Il le but d'une traite puis attrapa la tasse de thé qu'elle avait préparée pour lui. Ses mains tremblantes lui en firent tomber la moitié à côté mais Hermione nettoya cela d'un coup de baguette. Il soupira et but son thé doucement, savourant le silence qui s'était imposé entre eux.

Une fois son thé fini, il attrapa un morceau de gâteau qu'elle avait ramené mais la première bouchée lui retourna l'estomac et il le reposa aussitôt. Et puis, sans un mot, Drago se glissa sous les draps et lui tourna le dos. Hermione soupira et se leva, faisant léviter le plateau devant elle, non sans laisser derrière elle le morceau de gâteau, espérant qu'il mangerait pendant la nuit. Elle nettoya le plateau et les deux tasses de thé puis alla se préparer pour dormir avant de le rejoindre dans sa chambre. Drago n'avait pas bougé. Il était toujours roulé en boule dans son côté du lit, le regard rivé vers l'horizon. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il n'avait pas dormi et qu'il passait les nuits ainsi.

Elle se glissa sous les draps et s'approcha de lui, se serrant contre son dos, encerclant sa taille de son bras. Presque aussitôt, la main de Drago trouva la sienne contre son ventre et il caressa le dos de sa main de son pouce, avant de murmurer.

- Non.

Il la sentit se tendre, signe qu'elle écoutait.

- Ne préviens personne. Sauf si tu penses que tu as besoin d'aide et que tu ne peux pas faire ça toute seule. Je ne t'en voudrais pas.

Elle sourit doucement et déposa un baiser dans son cou. Et, miraculeusement, il se détendit finalement et de longues minutes plus tard, il dormait enfin.

Cela n'était pas le cas d'Hermione. Allongée sur le dos, la main de Drago délicatement posée sur son ventre, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il avait insinué. Il avait raison après tout, malgré son état second : elle avait délibérément oublié de mentionner Ava. Et elle savait aussi qu'elle ne préviendrait personne, qu'elle ne demanderait à personne de l'aider. Parce qu'elle avait envie de le faire seule. Parce qu'elle avait envie de s'occuper de lui. Parce qu'il s'était ouvert à elle et que c'était trop rare pour qu'elle veuille partager cela avec quiconque. Et puis, même si elle avait du mal à se l'avouer, parce qu'elle avait peur que si elle appelait Blaise ou Ava –surtout Ava-, ces moments d'intimité qu'ils partageaient cesseraient immédiatement.

La vraie question qu'elle se posait, c'était pourquoi elle ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle à dormir que quand il la serrait contre elle ? Pourquoi fallait-il que leur relation ait pris ce tournant… inattendu ?

Elle soupira. La réponse était simple : elle n'avait pas vu Liam plus d'un mois maintenant et lui ne voyait Ava qu'une fois toutes les deux semaines alors, le reste du temps, ils prenaient la chaleur humaine là où ils pouvaient la trouver. C'était aussi simple que ça. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Ils avaient tous les deux été très seuls durant une grande partie de leur vie, alors aujourd'hui, ils essayaient simplement d'éviter cela au maximum. Et puis, ils avaient vécu tellement de choses depuis qu'ils avaient mis de côté leur rancœur passée qu'il était normal qu'ils se soient rapprochés.

Ce fut sur cette pensée qu'elle s'endormit enfin.

.

Elle fut réveillée au milieu de la nuit par un hurlement de Drago. Elle l'attrapa aussitôt par les épaules et le secoua pour le réveiller, criant son prénom. Quand il ouvrit finalement les yeux, il avait l'air terrifié.

- Tout va bien, murmura Hermione en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux. Tout va bien.

Il mit quelques instants à se calmer puis, il lui fit un signe de tête pour signifier qu'il allait bien et elle se rallongea. Drago attendit qu'elle se rendorme pour sortir du lit. Il savait qu'il n'arriverait plus à fermer l'œil de toute façon. Le plus discrètement possible, il descendit les escaliers pour se rendre dans le salon. Là, il alluma un feu et s'assit face à la cheminée, laissant son regard vagabonder parmi les flammes.

Il se concentra au maximum pour éviter de ne pas penser à quel point il avait envie de sortir et d'aller trouver un flacon dans une des rues sordides de New York mais plus il se concentrait pour l'éviter, plus cette pensée s'insinuait sournoisement en lui. Il lui fallut toute l'énergie qu'il lui restait pour résister à la tentation et finalement, ce fut une nouvelle crampe qui le ramena à la réalité puisqu'à cet instant, il ne pouvait penser plus à rien sinon à la douleur qui lui prit la jambe. Bon sang, qu'il pouvait détester celui qui avait conçu cette drogue et qui avait sans aucun doute calculé le moindre des effets du manque en le faisant !

- Fils, reprend-toi, enfin !

Drago cligna deux fois des yeux avant de voir clairement son père, debout face à lui, sourcils froncés, le serpent du pommeau de sa canne semblant lui lancer un regard malveillant.

- Lève-toi ! ordonna Lucius.

Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, le blond obéit, s'appuyant au maximum sur sa jambe qui n'était pas douloureuse – pour le moment.

- Si ta mère te voyait, soupira son père. Non mais regarde-toi !

Drago ne trouva rien à redire. Pas un sarcasme, pas une réplique sanglante. Il se tut simplement, parce qu'il savait que c'était la vérité. Il détourna le regard, se concentrant à nouveau sur les flammes.

- Il serait temps de te ressaisir. Te retrouver au crochet d'une née-moldue, grogna l'aîné avec une moue de dégoût.

- Père, soupira le fils, las.

Il n'avait vraiment pas l'énergie pour débattre avec son père à cet instant. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était se recroqueviller dans un coin de la pièce et que tout le monde oublie son existence. Qu'on le laisse en paix.

- Pourrais-tu m'expliquer comment tu en es arrivé là ? reprit Lucius.

Drago haussa les épaules et s'assit sur le canapé, sans lâcher la cheminée des yeux et puis, il se mit à parler, parler. De temps en temps, son père hochait la tête ou peinait à cacher un soupir mais dans l'ensemble, il se contenta de l'écouter parler.

- Drago ?

Cela faisait sans doute des heures qu'il parlait, parce que le jour commençait à se lever, quand il entendit la voix d'Hermione derrière lui. Il sursauta et se retourna pour lui faire face. Elle était debout, au milieu des escaliers, un pli d'inquiétude sur son front.

- Avec qui est-ce que tu parles ? demanda-t-elle sans parvenir à cacher son désarroi.

- Ben, à mon père, répondit-il comme si c'était l'évidence même en pointant du doigt la place où son père avait été assis à côté de lui une bonne partie de la nuit, désormais vide.

Drago ne put retenir un nouveau soupir. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, tirant sur ses cheveux blonds. Peut-être que ça l'aiderait à se réveiller. Peut-être qu'ainsi, il arrêterait de voir des gens qui étaient soit morts, soit à des milliers de kilomètres de lui.

Hermione s'assit à côté de lui et posa une main sur son genou, le serrant doucement.

- Arrête ! lança Drago d'une voix tranchante.

- Quoi ?

- Arrête avec ta pitié ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! cracha-t-il. Arrête de me couver, je ne suis plus un enfant !

Sans prévenir, il se leva d'un bond, attrapant le vase qui reposait sur la table basse pour le jeter contre le mur.

- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me craches ta bonté au visage ! Et puis tu perds ton temps, Hermione, d'accord ? Je ne vaux pas le temps que tu perds à essayer de m'aider parce que je peux t'assurer que la première chose que je vais faire quand tu auras décidé que tu en auras eu assez de me regarder dans ma misère, c'est de me précipiter dans la première ruelle que je trouverai pour acheter une dose !

Hermione s'efforça de rester calme et de prendre une grande inspiration. Elle savait que les sautes d'humeur étaient un autre symptôme. Alors elle se tut.

- De toute façon, on sait tous les deux que tu fais ça uniquement pour ta bonne conscience et pour ajouter une ligne à l'interminable liste des bonnes actions d'Hermione Granger ! continua-t-il. Toujours là pour sauver les âmes en perdition, hein ?

Hermione le regardait faire les cent pas, disséminant son venin à chaque nouveau pas, et elle serra les poings pour retenir les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Elle savait que les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche étaient dus au manque mais elle savait aussi qu'il devait les penser un minimum pour y mettre une telle verve.

- Fais chier ! gronda-t-il à nouveau, donnant un violent coup de poing dans le mur le plus proche.

Et puis, sans prévenir, il s'approcha d'elle vivement et se pencha vers elle, l'air menaçant.

- Rends-moi ma baguette, ordonna-t-il en serrant les dents.

- Drago, tu devrais te calmer, souffla Lucius dans son dos.

- Toi, la ferme ! hurla le blond en se tournant vers son père qui, bien sûr, n'était plus là.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avec ta baguette ? demanda Hermione, comme s'il n'était pas au bord de la démence.

- Contacter Joe, répondit-il du tac au tac.

- Alors non.

Drago ferma les yeux et fronça les sourcils. Elle regarda sa mâchoire se contracter et glissa subrepticement sa main dans sa poche pour attraper sa propre baguette. Elle avait l'habitude des sautes d'humeur de l'ancien Serpentard. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle devait faire face à l'une de ses colères mais cette fois-ci était différente parce qu'il ne se contrôlait pas, lui qui calculait habituellement le moindre de ses gestes. Son souffle erratique échouait sur son visage et ses yeux n'étaient que profonde colère. Elle allait sortir sa baguette quand il s'effondra dans un hurlement de douleur, attrapant de sa main droite son avant-bras gauche.

Hermione s'accroupit à côté de lui, posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule mais il la repoussa promptement. Blessée, elle ne put néanmoins se résoudre à s'éloigner de lui. D'un mouvement vif, il remonta sa manche avant de relever les yeux vers elle, affolé.

- Elle est revenue ! Regarde, elle est revenue.

Cette fois-ci, Hermione ne put retenir les larmes qui coulèrent sur ses joues alors qu'elle observait la cicatrice sur son bras autrement vierge. Elle sortit finalement sa baguette et, alors que Drago regardait anxieusement par-dessus son épaule, murmura un sortilège. L'instant d'après, il s'était effondré au sol, profondément endormi, et elle éclatait en sanglots.

**22 octobre 2001**

Drago dormit pendant deux jours et demi. Son sommeil était agité mais tellement profond que pas le moindre de ses cauchemars ne le réveilla. Quand il s'agitait trop, Hermione s'asseyait simplement à côté de lui, dans son lit, et lui caressait les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme, ce qui pouvait bien durer des heures entières.

Quand il s'éveilla finalement, au matin du 22 octobre, elle était à côté de lui en train de lire. Il grogna et ouvrit péniblement les yeux, l'air tout aussi épuisé qu'auparavant. Il voulut sortir du lit mais manqua de s'écrouler. Hermione le fit rasseoir, lui souriant doucement.

- Tu n'as rien mangé depuis une éternité. Je vais te chercher quelque chose.

Drago ne répondit pas, se contentant d'hocher mollement la tête. Il pouvait se voir dans le reflet de la fenêtre et il grimaça devant le pâle sosie de lui-même qui se tenait face à lui. Il arrivait à peine à s'appuyer sur ses mains pour essayer de se redresser.

Hermione revint à peine quelques minutes plus tard et ne put cacher son soulagement quand il engloutit sans broncher tout ce qu'elle lui avait ramené. Quand il eut fini, il se leva, non sans tituber un peu, et se tourna vers elle.

- Tu devrais dormir un peu, lui conseilla-t-il d'une voix rauque, cassée. Je m'en sortirais tout seul, ne t'inquiète pas.

La brunette se contenta d'hocher la tête et de s'allonger dans le lit pendant qu'il s'enfermait dans la salle de bain. Une fois seul, il s'appuya contre l'évier, prenant de grandes inspirations pour tenter de calmer son rythme cardiaque frénétique. Quand il leva les yeux et qu'il s'aperçut dans le miroir, il dut se faire violence pour ne pas reculer devant son propre reflet. Sa peau était d'une blancheur cadavérique qui tendait vers le gris par endroit, ses joues étaient creusées, les cernes sous ses yeux d'un bleu terne et ses yeux étaient injectés de sang. Il secoua la tête avant de regarder à nouveau, mais le reflet ne changea pas et il se contenta de serrer les dents pour retenir un énième soupir.

Il se déshabilla lentement et alluma l'eau froide avant de se glisser sous le jet d'eau glacé. Cela eut au moins le mérite de le réveiller tout à fait. Les souvenirs des derniers jours lui revinrent en mémoire et il darda un coup d'œil à son avant-bras, soulagé de voir que le tatouage n'était pas revenu comme il l'avait cru. Il passa une main sur son visage pour enlever l'eau qui y coulait. Il avait l'impression de devenir fou. Et ses mains tremblaient tellement. Et son pouls qui ne voulait pas ralentir… Et la fatigue qui lui pesait sur les épaules alors qu'il avait dormi pendant plus de deux jours.

Il éteignit l'eau et enroula une serviette autour de sa taille, évitant au maximum de croiser son reflet, avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Il eut un petit sourire en voyant Hermione endormie, son livre sur la poitrine et il s'approcha à pas de loups pour ranger l'ouvrage et remonter la couverture pour la couvrir. Il enfila rapidement des vêtements, gardant sa serviette autour des épaules pour éviter de tremper son t-shirt et descendit au salon. Hermione avait réparé les dégâts qu'il avait causés et sur la table basse trônait le vase qu'il avait expédié contre le mur quelques jours plus tôt.

Drago attrapa une feuille, du papier et une plume et s'assit devant la table basse pour écrire. Sa lettre finie, il sifflota doucement pour que quelques secondes plus tard, un hibou Grand-Duc vole jusqu'à lui, se posant sur sa main tendue. Il lui accrocha la lettre à la patte et ouvrit la fenêtre pour le laisser s'envoler, le regardant virevolter entre les immeubles de New York.

Détournant finalement le regard, il se dirigea vers la cheminée pour attraper le paquet de cigarettes qui y reposait, en allumant une. Il laissa la fumée glisser le long de sa gorge plus longtemps que nécessaire avant de la souffler et il s'assit sur son fauteuil, espérant que sa lettre arriverait le plus rapidement possible…

**25 octobre 2001**

Drago était assis dans le salon avec Hermione quand on toqua à la porte trois jours plus tard. Il soupira et posa sur la table basse les nouilles chinoises qu'il était en train de manger avant de se lever pour aller ouvrir, la brunette sur les talons. Il ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement quand le visage souriant de Blaise apparut devant lui, la lettre qu'il lui avait écrite quelques jours plus tôt dans la main.

Il lui adressa un faible sourire avant de le prendre entre ses bras tremblants. Cela faisait huit jours qu'il n'avait rien pris et il était autant épuisé physiquement que moralement. Blaise se détacha de lui, l'air un peu inquiet, et se tourna vers Hermione, la serrant contre lui à son tour.

- Drago a dit que tu avais besoin de moi ?

L'ancienne Gryffondor ne put retenir une grimace de surprise, avant de tourner les yeux vers Drago qui les observait en silence, l'air impénétrable.

- Pardon ? demanda-t-elle finalement, se tournant vers le métis.

Blaise lui montra la lettre qu'il avait dans la main, étonné de la voir si confuse.

- Drago m'a écrit il y a quelques jours, il a dit que tu avais besoin de mon aide.

Hermione tourna les yeux vers le blond, semblant lui demander confirmation et il se contenta d'hocher la tête. Blaise suivit son regard et bientôt, ils le fixaient tous les deux étrangement. Drago adressa un petit sourire à son meilleur ami, désignant sa colocataire d'un signe du menton.

- Hermione va t'expliquer.

Et sans un mot de plus, il s'éloigna d'eux et retourna sur le canapé pour finir son repas.

La brunette resta un moment abasourdie et finalement, devant le regard insistant de Blaise, elle lui fit signe de le suivre dans la cuisine. Ils s'assirent autour du comptoir – elle se fit la réflexion qu'il serait sans doute bien qu'ils mangent dans la cuisine de temps en temps et non dans le salon - et elle lui servit un verre d'eau avant de se racler la gorge. Elle ne savait même pas par où commencer. Et puis, la réponse vint naturellement : par le début. Alors elle commença par lui expliquer comment elle avait trouvé la drogue dans son armoire à pharmacie, essayant d'éluder rapidement la question du pourquoi elle se trouvait dans son lit malgré le regard amusé du métis. Il retrouva néanmoins vite son sérieux quand elle lui expliqua la suite. Elle lui raconta tout, n'omettant aucun détail de ces huit derniers jours : de ses nausées à ses crampes insupportables à toute heure de la journée en passant par ses colères incontrôlables et ses hallucinations.

Quand elle eut enfin fini son récit, elle était à la fois soulagée et pleine d'appréhension. Elle ne connaissait pas assez Blaise pour prédire comment il allait réagir. Finalement, après un silence qui lui sembla durer une éternité, il poussa un profond soupir et se leva, lui adressant un petit sourire encourageant. Hermione le suivit alors qu'il se dirigeait dans le salon, où Drago se trouvait toujours, feignant la nonchalance. Pourtant, elle voyait bien à ses épaules contractées qu'il était loin d'être détendu. Blaise s'assit simplement à côté de lui, posant une main amicale sur son épaule avant de passer une main taquine dans ses cheveux comme il l'aurait fait à un enfant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi ?

Drago sourit tristement, jouant avec sa fourchette dans son assiette pourtant vide. Il leva les yeux vers Hermione, puis vers Blaise avant de détourner le regard.

La nuit arriva rapidement et Hermione parvint plus ou moins facilement à cacher sa déception quand elle comprit qu'elle ne pourrait pas dormir avec Drago cette nuit parce que Blaise prenait sa place. Elle se glissa dans ses draps froids, fixant le plafond sans parvenir à fermer l'œil.

Elle savait bien que c'était égoïste mais elle en voulait un peu au blond d'avoir prévenu Blaise sans lui en parler. Même si ces huit derniers jours avaient été épuisants pour elle.

Elle secoua la tête, se giflant intérieurement pour sa bêtise. Au moins, elle allait pouvoir rattraper les heures de sommeil en retard qu'elle avait accumulées. Elle se retourna dans son lit, laissant son regard dériver vers la fenêtre. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers Liam et elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait toujours pas répondu à sa dernière lettre, qui datait d'une dizaine de jours. Elle se rendit surtout compte que c'était la première fois depuis une éternité qu'elle pensait à celui qui était pourtant toujours son petit ami. Elle ferma les yeux, tentant de se remémorer son visage : ses yeux d'un bleu si pur, ses fossettes qui lui donnaient ce sourire si particulier, ses cheveux bruns qui tombaient sur son front et qu'il ne cessait de repousser en arrière.

Elle fut sortie de ses songes par le grincement de la porte de sa chambre et elle se retourna dans son lit, sentant un poids s'ôter de son estomac. Ce ne fut qu'alors qu'elle réalisa à quel point elle avait espéré qu'il la rejoigne. Drago se glissa sous les draps et, sans qu'il n'ait besoin de l'attraper, elle se colla contre lui, le laissant l'envelopper de ses bras. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou, y déposant un baiser et, cette fois comme les autres, elle ne put retenir le long frisson qui lui parcourut l'échine.

Hermione repoussa rapidement le sentiment de culpabilité qui la prit tandis qu'elle se laissait aller dans les bras d'un homme qui n'était pas son petit ami alors qu'elle était en train de penser à ce dernier quelques secondes auparavant. Après tout, elle ne faisait rien de mal…

**7 novembre 2001**

Il fallut encore trois semaines pour que les symptômes du manque disparaissent enfin. Elle était parvenue à rester à l'appartement tout ce temps, tout comme Drago, puisqu'ils avaient tous deux été autorisés à travailler chez eux par leurs directeurs de stage.

Le blond avait réussi à éviter les visites de sa petite amie, inventant à chaque fois une excuse plutôt efficace. Quand il se réveilla ce matin-là, il se sentait enfin lui-même. Il était tôt et Hermione était encore dans ses bras, recroquevillée contre son torse et il baissa les yeux pour l'observer. Elle dormait à poings fermées et un petit sourire éclairait son visage apaisé.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment la remercier pour ce qu'elle avait fait, pour être restée auprès de lui durant un mois, pour avoir supporté chacune de ses colères, chacune de ses crises, chacun de ses tremblements. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à dormir ensemble, il décida de rester un peu plus longtemps au lit. Il avait envie de la voir se réveiller et il voulait que la première chose qu'elle voit ce matin, ce soit son visage à lui, lui qui allait mieux grâce à elle.

Mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion, alors qu'il entendit sonner à la porte de l'appartement. Il poussa un profond soupir et déposa un baiser sur le front d'Hermione, qui se réveillait doucement, avant de sortir du lit. Il grogna en voyant qu'il était huit heures du matin. Qui était assez stupide pour venir sonner chez les gens à huit heures du matin un dimanche ?

Finalement, la réponse lui sembla assez évidente quand il ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez avec Joe. Il eut le réflexe le plus vif de sa vie : il lui claqua aussitôt la porte au nez, toute pensée sensée s'évaporant de son esprit. Il tourna le dos à la porte et commença à faire les cent pas alors qu'Hermione et Blaise le rejoignaient, tous deux fraichement tombés du lit.

- C'était qui ? demanda la brunette d'une voix endormie.

Drago ne répondit pas mais ils virent tous les deux comme ses mains se mirent à trembler violemment, comme elles ne l'avaient plus fait depuis quelques jours déjà et comme il se mit à respirer difficilement. Ils se figèrent tous les trois quand on toqua à nouveau à la porte. Blaise fronça les sourcils et s'avança pour ouvrir. Joe se tenait toujours là, l'air abasourdi.

- Salut, je viens voir Drago, commença-t-il en souriant au métis comme si de rien n'était. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris, il m'a…

Joe ne put finir sa phrase car le poing de Blaise s'était abattu lourdement contre son visage. Poussant un hurlement de douleur, il attrapa son nez en sang dans sa main, le regardant avec de grands yeux.

- Non mais ça ne va pas !

Hermione, les poings serrés, s'avança à son tour, faisant signe à Blaise d'aller s'occuper de Drago à l'intérieur.

- Ah, Hermione ! s'exclama Joe, visiblement soulagé. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend à Blaise ? Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

La brunette ne répondit pas, avançant vers lui d'un pas déterminé, un regard de tueuse planté dans sur le visage. Avalant difficilement sa salive, Joe recula jusqu'à heurter les portes de l'ascenseur. Elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa contre sa gorge, menaçante.

- Crois-moi, murmura-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse qui contrastait terriblement avec la fureur dans son regard, le coup de poing de Blaise n'est rien comparé à ce que je te réserve si je te revois à moins de cent mètres de Drago.

- Q-Quoi ? bafouilla le jeune homme. Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, bon sang ?

Hermione enfonça davantage sa baguette contre sa gorge et il se tut, comprenant le message.

- Ecoute-moi bien, Joseph, je viens de passer le mois le plus long de ma vie à essayer de le sevrer de la drogue dont il s'est persuadé qu'il avait besoin à cause de toi. Pendant un mois, j'ai supporté chacun des symptômes que le manque peut provoquer. Pendant un mois, j'ai fait tout mon possible pour qu'il pense à tout, sauf à te contacter pour que tu lui ramènes une dose. Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il a traversé et de ce que j'ai du le regarder traverser ! Alors considère ça comme un avertissement amical parce que si je te revois près de lui, je te montrerai ce que les gens veulent dire quand ils disent que je suis la sorcière la plus douée de ma génération.

Joe ne répondit pas, avalant la boule qui s'était formé dans sa gorge. Il hocha simplement la tête et fit rapidement demi-tour. Elle le regarda faire, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Ce fut la dernière fois qu'elle le vit.

Quand elle retourna dans l'appartement, Drago et Blaise étaient dans la cuisine. Le blond était assis à la table et buvait un verre de jus de citrouille, feignant la nonchalance, tandis que le métis s'était mis à la préparation du petit déjeuner. Hermione posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de Drago et il leva les yeux vers elle, lui souriant pour la rassurer. Elle le lui rendit et alla s'asseoir en face de lui, acceptant avec un sourire la tasse de thé que Blaise lui tendit.

Ils déjeunèrent tous les trois, le métis s'occupant de tourner la conversation vers des sujets plus agréables.

**28 novembre 2001**

Hermione tournait et se retournait dans son lit, incapable de fermer l'œil. Elle se maudissait intérieurement de ne plus pouvoir dormir quand Drago ne dormait pas avec elle. Et elle savait que cette nuit, cela n'arriverait pas car Ava était là. C'était le deuxième week-end qu'elle passait chez eux depuis que Drago avait commencé à remettre sa vie sur pieds. Elle ne savait évidemment pas pourquoi elle n'avait pas pu le voir pendant un mois mais elle avait semblé croire à ses excuses puisqu'elle n'avait pas trop posé de questions.

Blaise dormait donc avec Hermione le temps de ce week-end mais elle devait bien admettre que la sensation n'était pas la même et que même si elle adorait le métis, elle n'avait pas envie de passer la nuit dans ses bras comme elle le voulait avec Drago. Et bon sang, elle se haïssait pour cela. Elle poussa un énième soupir, changeant à nouveau de position quand elle entendit des cris venant de la chambre du haut.

Se redressant vivement, elle attrapa sa baguette et sortit de la chambre. Ava était en train de descendre les marches à toute vitesse, l'air furieuse, simplement vêtue d'une nuisette tandis que Drago la suivait, l'air à moitié endormi, également en pyjama.

- Ava ! l'appelait-il. Attends ! Enfin, ce n'est pas…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car sa petite amie s'était arrêtée net dans sa course, retournée vers lui et lui avait assené une gifle monumentale.

- Je n'ai pas fait exprès ! reprit Drago, apparemment pas très touché par la gifle.

- Pas fait exprès ! Heureusement que tu n'as pas fait exprès ! s'écria Ava. Ce serait encore pire ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je continue à perdre mon temps avec toi alors que tu n'en as visiblement rien à faire ! Je n'ai pas de nouvelles pendant plus d'un mois et quand je peux enfin profiter de toi, tu… tu… Rah !

Furieuse, la jeune femme réajusta son sac sur son épaule et balaya la salle du regard, ses yeux se posant sur Hermione qui avait observé la scène depuis le couloir, bouche bée. Elle lui lança un regard à faire pâlir un fantôme et quitta l'appartement au pas de course. Le temps que Drago arrive à la porte et l'ouvre à nouveau, elle avait transplané.

Il soupira, refermant la porte d'entrée.

- Tout va bien ? demanda Hermione.

- Oui, souffla-t-il, l'air embêté. Je retourne me coucher.

Elle hésita une demi-seconde avant de murmurer :

- Je peux…

- Non, la coupa-t-il doucement. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

Et sans un mot, il monta à nouveau les marches menant à sa chambre, ne lui accordant pas le moindre regard. Hermione soupira, rougissant doucement avant de tourner les talons pour rejoindre sa propre chambre. Blaise était réveillé, assis dans le lit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Drago et Ava se sont disputés. Elle est partie, expliqua-t-elle.

- Tu peux faire une danse de la victoire si tu veux, rétorqua Blaise malgré son état semi-endormi. Je ne t'en tiendrais pas rigueur.

Hermione ne put retenir un rire en se glissant dans le lit. Elle finit par s'endormir.

**29 novembre 2001**

Blaise entra dans la chambre de Drago sans prendre la peine de toquer, sachant très bien qu'il ne dormait pas. En effet, le blond était assis à son bureau, travaillant sur il ne savait quelle affaire dont il devait s'occuper pour son stage.

- Bon sang, tu sais ce que c'est un dimanche ? soupira le métis en s'appuyant contre le bureau, juste à côté de son meilleur ami.

- J'ai pris assez de retard comme ça, répondit simplement Drago.

- Bon, ne tournons pas autour du pot ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Ava hier soir ?

S'il ne l'avait pas connu aussi bien, Blaise aurait juré que Drago venait de rougir légèrement. Cela ne dura qu'une demi-seconde car ce dernier se redressa dans son fauteuil et se racla la gorge.

- Rien. Rien de plus que d'habitude en tout cas. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on se dispute !

- Mais c'est bien la première fois qu'elle part en claquant la porte au beau milieu de la nuit, rétorqua le métis.

Drago soupira et posa son stylo, sachant très bien que Blaise ne le lâcherait pas avant d'avoir eu sa réponse.

- J'ai merdé, souffla-t-il finalement.

- Au beau milieu de la nuit ? s'exclama son ami en haussant un sourcil. Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu faire au milieu de la nuit, sachant que tu étais habillé quand Hermione vous a vus vous disputer ?

Drago eut un léger sourire en coin.

- Et bien, disons plutôt que mon inconscient a merdé alors, corrigea Drago. J'ai murmuré quelque chose dans mon sommeil et Ava ne dormait pas et elle a entendu et ça ne lui a pas vraiment plu.

- Allez, tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça. Qu'est-ce que tu as murmuré dans ton sommeil ?

- Hermione, soupira Drago.

- Quoi Hermione ? Elle est en bas, je crois qu'elle prépare le…

- Non, le coupa le blond. Hermione. C'est ce que j'ai murmuré dans mon sommeil : Hermione.

- Oh.

Ce fut le seul mot qui sortit de la bouche de Blaise qui observa avec des yeux ronds son meilleur ami, qui passa une main dans ses cheveux nerveusement. C'est à cet instant qu'ils entendirent les bruits de pas dans l'escalier, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre.

- Le petit déjeuner est prêt ! annonça joyeusement Hermione. Drago ! On ne travaille pas un dimanche.

- Tu rigoles ou quoi ? C'est toi qui dis ça ? Dans quelle dimension j'ai atterri ?

Hermione rit de bon cœur et il la suivit dans les escaliers, suivant l'odeur des pancakes. Blaise les suivit également mais s'arrêta en haut des escaliers, observant ses deux amis qui se chamaillaient désormais à cause d'une pique de Drago sur les talents culinaires de l'ancienne Gryffondor. C'est vrai qu'il avait l'habitude de se moquer d'eux, de leur dire qu'ils se disputaient tellement qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autre solution que d'être ensemble mais à ce moment là, alors qu'il voyait son ami rire sincèrement à un commentaire de la brunette, il sut qu'elle était celle qu'il lui fallait.

**1 décembre 2001**

Quand Drago rentra du travail ce jour-là, il trouva Blaise seul dans le salon. Il ôta sa veste et ses chaussures et vint s'affaler sur le canapé à côté de son meilleur ami.

- Où est Hermione ? demanda-t-il en déposant ses pieds sur la table basse, la cherchant du regard.

- Pas encore rentrée du travail, répondit le métis. De toute façon, je voulais te parler. Juste toi et moi.

Intrigué, Drago hocha la tête, l'incitant à continuer.

- Je vais rentrer, commença Blaise. Ca fait plusieurs semaines que je suis parti et… tu vas mieux, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que si tu veux que je reste plus longtemps, je le ferai !

Le blond secoua la tête.

- Je vais mieux. Ne te sens pas coupable de rentrer, Blaise ! Je sais que je ne te l'ai pas dit mais… je te suis vraiment reconnaissant de ce que tu as fait pour moi !

- Tu aurais fait la même chose pour moi, répondit-il simplement.

- Est-ce que tu en es si sûr que ça ? souffla Drago, ses yeux trouvant le sol, une main nerveuse passant dans ses cheveux. Est-ce que je ne t'aurais pas simplement dit de te débrouiller ? Je ne suis pas exactement une bonne personne comme Granger ou toi. Est-ce que j'aurais vraiment fait la même chose pour l'un de vous deux ?

Blaise eut un léger sourire, un peu désabusé. Parfois, il se sentait triste de voir à quel point la guerre avait détruit son meilleur ami. Ces moments étaient rares, mais il arrivait qu'il voit à quel point sa confiance en lui en avait pâti. Il ne s'en était jamais autant rendu compte que lors des dernières semaines qu'il avait passées à ses côtés. Jamais il ne l'avait vu si vulnérable. Jamais il n'avait vu les murs qu'il avait bâti pour se protéger si affaiblis. Il n'avait pas encore réussi à décider si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

- Oui, répondit finalement le métis, posant une main amicale sur son épaule.

Drago releva les yeux vers lui, lui lançant un regard perplexe.

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde, ajouta Blaise.

Le blond lui sourire tristement et se leva, se raclant la gorge pour se redonner une constance. Il détestait cela. Il s'était montré si faible ces dernières semaines, si différent de la personne qu'il était normalement.

- Mais tu sais, reprit le métis, attirant son attention, je ne suis pas celui que tu devrais remercier en premier lieu.

Drago grimaça.

- Ne fais pas cette tête ! Elle est la raison pour laquelle tu es sevré de cette merde !

- J'aurais fini par me raisonner tout seul, marmonna le blond.

Blaise laissa échapper un petit rire moqueur et se leva pour lui faire face, posant ses deux mains sur ses épaules pour l'obliger à le regarder.

- Certainement pas. Je ne sais pas comment elle l'a fait, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu l'écoutes elle… enfin, si. Je sais pourquoi mais ce n'est pas la question. Si ce n'était pas pour Hermione, personne n'aurait pu te faire reconnaître que tu avais un problème, Drago. Je te connais mieux que personne alors n'essaie pas de me faire croire le contraire. Hermione a une influence sur toi. Plus que quiconque.

- Ne repars pas dans tes délires de jouer les Cupidons, soupira le blond.

Blaise balaya sa remarque d'un geste de la main.

- Drago, tu es amoureux d'elle. Pas d'Ava. D'elle. D'Hermione.

L'intéressé ne répondit pas, bouche bée. Les yeux écarquillés, il observa le visage ferme et sérieux de son meilleur ami. Visiblement, il ne plaisantait pas. Des dizaines de pensées différentes se bousculaient dans son esprit mais rien ne parvenait jusqu'à sa bouche pour qu'il puisse rétorquer une des sanglantes répliques dont il avait le secret. Finalement, ce fut le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui le ramena à la réalité.

Hermione arriva dans le salon et s'arrêta net, leur jetant un regard perplexe. Il était tous les deux debout l'un face à l'autre, les yeux posés sur elle.

- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, oui, répondit Blaise. Je disais juste à Drago que j'allais rentrer en Angleterre. J'ai préparé ma valise.

.

Ce soir-là, une fois seul dans son lit, Drago prit le temps de repenser à ce que lui avait dit son meilleur ami.

Il tournait et se retournait, incapable de dormir. Trop de pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Et puis, avec Blaise parti, il était seul dans son lit et cela l'angoissait plus qu'il n'aurait osé l'admettre. Il se sentait si seul, dans ce lit vide. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à aller rejoindre Hermione. Ils n'avaient plus dormi ensemble depuis qu'il s'était disputé avec Ava quelques jours plus tôt. Il ne s'était juste pas rendu compte à quel point cela lui manquait jusqu'à maintenant.

Il poussa un profond soupir, se tournant à nouveau pour être face au plafond, avant de se frotter les yeux avec ses paumes, les laissant là. Il espérait ainsi se vider l'esprit mais plus il songeait qu'il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à ce que Blaise lui avait dit, plus le visage d'Hermione apparaissait derrière ses paupières closes.

Drago finit par se lever et sortir de son lit. Il se dirigea mécaniquement vers la chambre d'Hermione mais s'arrêta finalement au derrière moment devant la porte. Non, il ne pouvait plus faire ça. Ce n'était pas juste pour Ava. Ce n'était pas juste pour Liam. Ce n'était même pas juste pour Hermione.

C'est alors qu'il réalisa. Depuis le jour où elle l'avait retrouvé après l'attentat, quelque chose avait changé entre eux. Il n'avait pas su dire quoi. Mais maintenant, il savait. Quelque part entre ce jour-là et aujourd'hui, quelque chose avait changé en lui. Quelque part pendant cette période, il était tombé amoureux d'elle.

* * *

><p><strong>C'est ici que s'achèvent les aventures de nos héros à New York (enfin, qui sait ? [moi je sais mouahaha]).<strong>

**Et puis puisque je sais que vous les adorez (mouahahaha), attendez-vous à retrouver Liam et Ava dans les prochains chapitres. N'essayez pas de cacher votre joie : je sais bien que vous n'attendiez que ça !**

**Visiblement, la méthode des questions pour les non-inspirés de la review a bien marché puisque, non seulement j'ai reçu plus de reviews que d'habitude, mais en plus des reviews beaucoup plus longues, alors en voilà pour vous :**

**Qu'avez-vous pensé du sevrage de Drago ? Du fait qu'il est écrit à Blaise ? De l'intervention toujours miraculeuse de super-Blaise (je sais que vous l'aimez) ? Pensez-vous que ça suffira ? **

**Un petit sondage en passant : Si vous pouviez avoir la réponse à une seule des questions que vous vous posez, ce serait laquelle ?**

**Et d'autres questions : Des personnages que vous souhaitez voir ou revoir dans les prochains chapitres ? Votre personnage préféré ? Le personnage que vous aimez le moins ? Comment vous me décririez en un mot ? (je sens venir le "sadique" à plein nez mouahahaha).**

**Une série à laquelle vous êtes accros (étant une série addict, j'aime bien parler séries ;). **

**Encore un grand merci pour vos reviews et vos petits mots d'amour ! **

**Je vous embrasse fort **mes petits loups (bon sang, j'ai failli oublier les « mes petits loups », honte sur moi !)**,**

**L.**


	22. Retour à la réalité

**Coucou!**

**J'ai mis un peu plus de temps à poster ce chapitre parce que j'étais en vacances et j'ai passé une semaine en Irlande donc je ne pouvais pas poster de là-bas.**

**Je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite que je n'aime pas beaucoup de chapitre. C'est un chapitre de transition donc pas forcément très fun mais il est nécessaire pour la suite de l'histoire!**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même!**

**Bonne lecture,**

**L.**

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews anonymes :<br>**

**Medition** : Merci beaucoup! J'aime beaucoup PLL aussi même si je m'arrache parfois les cheveux à cause de cette série!

**Mama** : La suite est là!

**Virginie** : Oui, vous aurez bientôt la réponse pour l'histoire de trahison. Au prochain chapitre dans le passé même je pense. Ça dépendra de la longueur du dit chapitre :). Pour ta question, je ne peux pas te répondre mais je peux t'assurer que vous aurez la réponse dans les prochains chapitres! Et un grand merci pour les compliments et pour les reviews sur les autres chapitres!

**Nini** : On a tous besoin d'un Blaise chez soi xD. La réponse a ta question arrive très bientôt ;). Je suis une série addict également. En vrac, on va dire que les principales sont OUAT, PLL, New Girl, HIMYM et Game of Thrones :). Merci pour la review!

**Mlissa15** : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira également :).

**Aurélie L** : Si Ginny te manque, tu seras heureuse de savoir qu'elle sera de retour dans le prochain chapitre :). Tout comme Blaise! Merci pour la review!

**Julia** : Un mois, c'est forcément un peu court mais tout dépend de la volonté de chacun :). Pour ta question sur Hermione et Ava, je pense que s'entendre est compliqué mais elles pourraient vous surprendre ;).

**t** : Je suis contente que mes personnages te plaisent. J'essaie de ne pas les écrire parfaits parce que c'est vraiment quelque chose qui m'horripile quand je le lis, car vraiment irréaliste :). Je suis donc contre que tu reconnaisses ça! Des pensées pas vraiment innocentes? Drago et Hermione ne voient pas de quoi tu parles! *cof* *cof*. Merci beaucoup pour la review :).

**Chlo** : Merci beaucoup :D. Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise ! Oui, Blaise est trop choupinou et il sera de retour dès le prochain chapitre ;). Merci encore!

**Imxjustxme** : Attention, je n'ai jamais écrit qu'ils s'aimaient... J'ai dit que Drago l'aimait NUANCE mon cher Watson! xD. Narcissa dans le prochain chapitre ;). Merci pour la review!

**Juls** : Réponses dans les chapitres à venir! Merci beaucoup pour la review :).

**Maelys** : Théorie intéressante mais tu sous-estimes Liam et Ava. Ils ne sont pas si mauvais ;). J'aimais bien Merlin aussi! La fin m'a brisé le cœur :(.

**MioneElyS** : Pour Narcissa, tu auras la réponse dans le prochain chapitre et pour la relation Drago/Hermione, on s'en rapproche également :). Merci beaucoup pour la review et les compliments!

**No name** : J'ai parlé d'Ava et de Liam, pas de confrontation mouahaha :). Qui va gagner le procès? Réponse dans le prochain chapitre ;). De même pour Narcissa! Je suis totalement accro à GOT, je suis contente de voir qu'il y a aussi des adeptes parmi mes lecteurs! Merci pour la review :).

**P.Y** : Pour mettre Ava et Liam hors course, ça n'est pas gagné mais bon... gardez espoir ! :)

**Djat** : Non je ne veux pas votre mort, enfin! Qui me lirait sinon? héhé. Je veux juste vous faire souffrir un peu... que vous compreniez ce qu'endurent mes personnages xD. Non, ce chapitre ne se déroule pas dans le "présent" mais ce sera le cas pour le prochain! La réponse explicite à ta question arrive bientôt. Quand on retournera dans le passé ;). Merci beaucoup pour la review mon petit loup!

**axe17** : Généralement, j'ai les grandes idées en tête, les grands axes de ma fiction quand je commence à écrire et la façon dont ça va finir. Cela ne m'empêche pas de changer des choses en cours de route parce que je me dis que finalement, ce serait mieux. Par exemple, dans le prochain chapitre (le 23), j'ai complètement changé la fin au dernier moment, ce qui a fait que j'ai également du changé des choses qui se passeraient plus tard dans ma fiction parce que j'ai décidé que je la préférais comme ça :). Donc pour répondre à ta question, c'est un peu des deux : j'ai les grandes idées en tête mais j'écris et j'en change en fonction de mon inspiration! Merci pour la review :).

**Alice D** : Qui va gagner le procès? Réponse dans le prochain chapitre ;). Ginny sera de retour dans le prochain chapitre. Harry, Ron et Pansy ne seront pas loin derrière :).

**Saphira44** : Hermione est une badass, en effet! Je crois que ce pauvre Joe a manqué de peu la crise cardiaque ;). Moi aussi, j'adore OUAT! Je suis même complètement accro ! Merci pour la review :).

**Athos** : Vous sous-estimez Ava. Elle est peste mais pas foncièrement méchante ;). Merci pour la review!

* * *

><p><strong>XXII<strong>

**Retour à la réalité**

**5 janvier 2002**

Hermione ne put retenir le sourire qui illumina son visage alors qu'elle apercevait au loin Liam qui l'attendait devant la porte de la fraternité. Elle se mit aussitôt à courir et il eut un large sourire en la voyant. Elle lui sauta au cou et il la réceptionna avec un rire heureux, avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

- Tu m'as tellement manquée, murmura-t-il quand ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle.

- Toi aussi, répondit-elle en caressant tendrement les cheveux qui tombaient sur sa nuque.

- Allez viens, s'exclama-t-il en lui prenant la main pour l'entrainer à l'intérieur. Je veux que tu me racontes tout !

Hermione eut un léger moment d'arrêt. Tout ? Non, elle ne lui raconta pas tout.

**17 janvier 2002**

Drago était allongé dans son lit, les mains derrière la tête, fixant le plafond d'un air songeur. Ils avaient repris les cours depuis deux semaines, deux semaines qu'il avait passées à éviter au maximum l'ancienne Gryffondor. En réalité, il les évitait, Ava et elle, comme la peste depuis qu'il avait pris conscience de ses sentiments pour Hermione. C'était une situation tordue et il avait besoin d'y réfléchir, seul. Mais il avait beau tourner et retourner le problème dans tous les sens, la réponse qu'il espérait tomber miraculeusement du ciel se faisait toujours attendre.

Il poussa un profond soupir et se redressa pour ouvrir la fenêtre. Il avait neigé de gros flocons pendant la nuit et tout le campus était recouvert d'une épaisse couche blanche.

Le blond fut sorti de ses pensées par la porte de sa chambre qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement, laissant apparaître le visage souriant de celle qui hantait la moindre de ses pensées. Il serra les dents et se retourna vers elle.

- Salut.

Il ne lui répondit que par un grognement de se replonger dans sa contemplation du paysage.

- Drago, il faut qu'on parle.

Le jeune homme avala difficilement sa salive. Et si elle s'était rendue compte de ses sentiments pour elle ? Après tout, elle était la personne la plus intelligente qu'il connaissait. Il n'était pas prêt à assumer cela en face d'elle. Il n'était prêt à assumer cela en face de personne.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de le lui dire, car elle reprit la parole.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu m'évites depuis qu'on est rentrés de New York… J'essaie de comprendre, de voir si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal mais je ne vois rien… Je veux dire, je ne crois pas avoir dit ou fait quelque chose qui ait pu te vexer mais si c'est le cas, je m'en excuse.

Drago ne put retenir un soupir et passa une main sur son visage. Elle ne pouvait pas être sérieuse. Toujours à se blâmer pour quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait.

- Tu n'as rien fait, Granger. Tu peux dormir la conscience tranquille.

- Si tu n'es pas fâché contre moi, pourquoi est-ce qu'on retourne soudainement à Granger ? demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras et fronçant les sourcils, visiblement blessée.

- Laisse tomber, lâcha-t-il en attrapant son manteau, se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Drago ! appela-t-elle, mais il ne se retourna pas.

Elle le suivit, forcée de courir dans les escaliers pour le rattraper. Il marchait bien plus vite qu'elle.

- Drago !

Daniel, qui était assis dans le salon, discutant avec Liam, les regarda passer, un sourcil haussé.

- Tiens, ça faisait longtemps, railla-t-il avec un sourire en coin, provoquant un rire chez son camarade.

- Cette maison ne serait pas la même s'ils ne se criaient pas dessus de temps en temps, répondit Liam en regardant par la fenêtre sa petite amie courir dans la neige pour rattraper le blond qui continuait d'avancer, tête baissée et les mains dans les poches.

Finalement, Hermione le rattrapa et agrippa vivement son bras, le forçant à se retourner.

- Quoi ? lui hurla-t-il au visage, obligé de s'arrêter.

- Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe, oui ou non ?

- Non ! répondit Drago sur le même ton. Si j'avais voulu te le dire, je serais toujours dans ma chambre en train de discuter avec toi et non pas au milieu du campus à essayer de t'échapper ! Qu'est-ce qui n'était pas clair là dedans pour que tu te sentes obligée de me suivre jusqu'ici ?

Hermione le regarda droit dans les yeux, vexée. Elle avait cru qu'ils avaient dépassé le stade de savoir s'ils étaient amis ou non et visiblement, à peine de retour qu'il remettait tout cela en cause.

- Je pensais que tu voudrais m'en parler parce que nous sommes amis et que visiblement, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ! répondit-elle finalement sans prendre de son mordant.

- Et bien tu avais tort, rétorqua Drago, glacial avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner.

Cette fois, elle ne le suivit plus.

**1****er**** février 2002**

Drago posa sa tasse de thé, reprenant l'écriture de son essai quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit derrière lui.

- Putain, est-ce que les gens vont apprendre un jour à toquer dans cette maison ? soupira-t-il en se retournant.

Liam lui adressa un petit sourire désolé.

- Je peux entrer ?

Drago ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui faire signe de s'asseoir. Le brun s'installa sur son lit sans dire un mot, fixant l'autre du regard comme s'il attendait qu'il parle.

- Liam ? dit-il finalement. Je peux savoir ce qui t'amène ou est-ce que tu vas simplement rester assis là à me regarder ? Si tu as décidé de changer de bord, je peux te présenter Blaise…

Le brun eut un sourire amusé, avant de passer une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

- Ecoute, je sais que ce ne sont pas mes affaires et je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es fâché contre Hermione mais ça l'affecte vraiment. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi tu refuses de lui parler, ça la rend vraiment triste.

- Et donc, elle a décidé de t'envoyer me parler parce qu'elle n'est pas foutue de le faire elle-même ? rétorqua Drago, plus acerbe qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Depuis qu'il était rentré, il avait commencé à développer une rancœur contre Liam, qui ne lui avait pourtant jamais rien fait et dont il avait été si proche avant… avant qu'il ne perde le contrôle.

- Non, reprit Liam. Elle ne m'a rien demandé du tout, elle ne sait même pas que je suis là. Elle ne m'en a même pas parlé, je sais juste qu'elle est triste et je sais que c'est parce que tu refuses de lui parler.

Drago poussa un nouveau soupir, attrapant son paquet de cigarettes pour s'en allumer une.

- Ecoute, c'est grâce à toi qu'elle et moi sommes ensemble. Si tu ne nous avais pas poussés l'un vers l'autre, on n'aurait sans doute jamais eu le courage de s'avouer nos sentiments.

_Pas besoin de me le rappeler_, grogna Drago intérieurement.

- Et je sais que tu comptes beaucoup pour elle. Et vous comptez tous les deux beaucoup pour moi. Je veux juste que les choses s'arrangent. Je veux juste qu'elle soit heureuse et je sais qu'elle a besoin de toi pour ça.

Le blond vit de son mieux pour cacher sa surprise aux derniers mots de Liam mais échoua lamentablement quand la fumée de sa cigarette resta coincée dans sa gorge, le faisant tousser péniblement. Le brun eut un petit rire et se leva pour lui mettre une franche tape dans le dos.

- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça, Drago. Mais il y a des gens qui t'apprécient et pour qui tu comptes. Des gens qui te considèrent comme un ami et qui ont besoin de toi.

- Je ne veux pas que les gens aient besoin de moi, rétorqua froidement le blond en le repoussant, haussant les épaules pour se redonner une contenance.

Ce fut au tour de Liam de soupirer, avant de poser une main amicale sur l'épaule de son camarade.

- Juste… Réfléchis-y, d'accord. Et parle-lui. Elle n'est vraiment pas bien.

Et sans un mot de plus, il quitta la pièce. Drago soupira et se tourna vers la fenêtre pour y jeter sa cendre.

Et elle était là, son manteau d'hiver sur le dos, un épais bonnet en laine sur la tête. Elle était debout sur le muret qui encerclait la fontaine de la place du campus et elle tournait simplement en rond autour, les bras tendus pour garder l'équilibre. Sa tête était baissée, si bien qu'il ne pouvait pas voir son visage. Et pourtant, il la trouva si belle. Si innocente.

Elle était tellement mieux sans lui. Il savait que s'il la touchait comme il avait envie de la toucher, il la briserait. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être égoïste cette fois. Pas avec elle.

Alors il prit sa décision. Peut-être était-il bêtement tombé amoureux d'elle, mais il aimait aussi Ava. D'une façon différente, moins ardente, moins passionnée. Mais il l'aimait quand même. Et cela devrait suffire.

Il soupira à nouveau, avant d'enfiler son manteau, écrasant sa cigarette dans son cendrier avant de quitter la pièce.

Dehors, le froid lui attaqua aussitôt le visage et il enfouit son menton dans le col de son manteau et ses mains dans ses poches avant d'avancer vers elle. Il se posta devant la fontaine, attendant qu'elle continue son tour et arrive jusqu'à lui.

Quand ce fut le cas, Hermione s'arrêta brusquement, lui lançant un regard surpris.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il simplement.

Elle eut un sourire, à la fois soulagé et amusé. Elle savait qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus de lui. Alors, d'un bond, elle descendit de la fontaine et se jeta dans ses bras, le serrant contre elle. Pétrifié, il mit quelques instants avant de lui rendre son étreinte.

- Tu es un idiot, Drago Malefoy, souffla-t-elle.

Le blond ne répondit pas, se contentant de la serrer davantage.

Elle était si petite dans ses bras. Il aurait pu la briser si facilement.

**16 avril 2002**

- Félicitations, Drago ! Est-ce que je dois t'appeler Chef, maintenant ?

- La ferme, grogna l'intéressé.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant sa mine renfrognée.

- Oh, allez, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu n'es pas heureux. Tu as été élu au premier tour avec la majorité absolue.

Drago ne répondit pas tout de suite mais finalement, un petit sourire vint poindre sur ses lèvres et il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se redresser pour la prendre par les épaules, se penchant vers son oreille.

- Je n'y peux rien si tout le monde m'aime, murmura-t-il. Et je crois que j'aimerais bien que tu m'appelles Chef, ça a un côté très… excitant !

Hermione le repoussa en riant, le frappant gentiment sur le torse.

- Pervers ! Ne commence pas ton mandat en abusant de ton pouvoir.

- Moi ? s'exclama-t-il, feignant l'innocence. Je n'oserais jamais ! Tu me connais !

- Justement, rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Il rit de bon cœur avant d'être vivement attrapé par le bras. Il n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'il lui arrivait qu'il fut attiré dans une forte étreinte.

- Je suis content que ce soit toi qui me remplaces, annonça Daniel en le relâchant. Je n'aurais pas pu rêver meilleur successeur.

- Tu vas me faire rougir, répondit le blond avec un sourire en coin.

**15 mai 2002**

Hermione était tranquillement installée sous le porche de la maison, un livre dans les mains. Le soleil commençait enfin à revenir et elle avait décidé d'en profiter en s'établissant ici. Le vent était encore un peu frais mais le ciel d'un bleu pur et le soleil haut dans le ciel si bien que la température était idéale. Liam lui avait apporté un grand verre de thé glacé quelques minutes plus tôt. Tout était parfait.

Du moins, tout était parfait jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fasse tirer de son livre par des rires à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle leva les yeux, fronçant les sourcils en cherchant la source de son dérangement. Elle les fronça davantage quand elle l'aperçut.

De l'autre côté de l'allée, assis sur un banc à côté de la fontaine, Drago caressait distraitement les cheveux d'Ava, la tête posée sur ses genoux. C'était eux qui riaient.

Sans qu'elle ne sache d'où cela venait, Hermione serra les dents, sentant une certaine colère poindre en elle. Elle secoua la tête et se replongea dans sa lecture mais bien vite, ses yeux cherchèrent à nouveau le couple qui n'avait pas bougé. Ils ne parlaient plus désormais. Drago avait penché la tête en arrière, les yeux clos, profitant du soleil et Ava observait le vent secouer les branches des arbres autour d'eux. Soudain, Drago se redressa et se pencha vers sa petite amie pour lui voler un baiser, avant de reprendre sa position initiale. La jeune femme eut un nouveau rire cristallin avant de se redresser, s'asseyant à côté de lui. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux à son tour.

Ils étaient beaux et ils avaient l'air si heureux qu'Hermione eut presque l'impression de violer leur intimité à les fixer comme elle le faisait. Finalement, elle se dit qu'être venue dehors pour lire n'était pas une si bonne idée. Elle referma son livre et retourna à l'intérieur, s'enfermant dans sa chambre avant de se replonger dans l'ouvrage, soulagée de savoir que sa fenêtre ne donnait pas vue sur la place comme celle de Drago.

Elle ne put néanmoins se demander pourquoi cela la dérangeait de le voir heureux. Elle aurait du être heureuse de le voir sourire et rire à nouveau après les mois difficiles qu'ils avaient vécus à New York. Décidément, quelque chose n'allait pas chez elle.

Elle ne se dit pas que peut-être, ce qui la dérangeait était de le voir heureux avec une autre qu'elle.

**5 juin 2002**

C'était la fin de l'année et la confrérie avait organisé une fête pour célébrer à la fois la fin des examens et le départ de quelques uns de leurs membres, à commencer par Daniel, qui passait son dernier jour entre ces murs. L'ancien président de la fraternité faisait donc le tour de la maison, saluant tout le monde tandis que Drago le regardait faire, assis dans le canapé avec Liam, tous deux sirotant un des cocktails qui avaient fait la renommée de Daniel. Finalement, ce dernier vint les rejoindre, s'asseyant entre eux pour les séparer, les prenant tous les deux par les épaules.

- Merci d'avoir organisé ça, dit-il en les serrant un peu contre lui avant de les relâcher.

- Ne te donne pas tant d'importance, rétorqua Drago avec un sourire en coin. On est juste heureux que les exams soient finis.

- Ce que Drago essaie de te dire, intervint Liam en levant les yeux au ciel, c'est que ça nous a fait plaisir d'organiser ça et qu'on espère que le futur te réserve de bonnes choses.

- J'avais compris, répondit Daniel en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Ca fait un moment que je n'ai plus besoin de décodeur pour comprendre cet idiot.

- Hé ! protesta l'idiot en question. Je suis toujours là et j'entends tout ce que vous dites, vous savez ?

Daniel et Liam se lancèrent un regard amusé avant d'éclater de rire et le blond ne tarda pas à les rejoindre.

- Drago ! s'exclama une voix à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Ce dernier leva les yeux vers Hermione qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine, l'air de peiner à tenir sur ses jambes.

- Viens voir ! l'appela-t-elle. J'ai besoin de toi !

Elle lui faisait signe avec ses mains de venir mais cela ressemblait plus à quelque chose comme une danse vaudou à cause de la quantité d'alcool qu'elle avait du ingurgiter.

- Messieurs, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, il faut que j'aille m'occuper de cette ivrogne puisque son petit ami ne le fait pas !

Ce fut au tour de Liam de protester, l'air absolument indigné.

- Crois-moi, j'ai essayé mais tu la connais ! lança-t-il. Je suis impuissant face à elle.

- C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle a besoin de moi, railla Drago, s'attirant un regard noir de son ami.

Il se dirigea en courant vers la cuisine, évitant de justesse le coussin qui lui était lancé. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et se tourna vers Hermione. Celle-ci était appuyée contre le comptoir, dos à lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi tu as besoin de moi ?

- Chut ! s'exclama-t-elle en se retournant vivement, posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Ils vont t'entendre !

- Et ce serait un problème parce que ?

- Parce que c'est une surprise ! s'écria-t-elle comme si c'était l'évidence même.

Il voulut lui faire remarquer qu'elle était bien plus bruyante que lui mais il savait reconnaître une cause perdue quand il en voyait une. Elle lui prit la main et l'entraina jusqu'au four où reposait un gâteau. Le délicieux effluve de chocolat lui caressa les narines et il se tourna vers elle et fronça les sourcils.

- Une surprise pour qui ?

- Bah pour…

Elle s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase, prenant conscience de ce qu'elle venait de faire, plaquant une main sur sa bouche. Drago réalisa à son tour et éclata de rire pendant qu'elle se prenait le visage entre les mains, honteuse.

- Je t'aime bien quand tu es bourrée, mon cœur. Tu es beaucoup plus amusante !

Hermione piqua un fard et le frappa à l'épaule. Elle s'assit sur un tabouret et posa sa tête contre le comptoir, marmonnant quelque chose comme « qu'est-ce que je peux être stupide ». Il rit à nouveau et s'assit à côté d'elle, posant une main sur sa cuisse pour qu'elle lève les yeux vers lui.

- Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien vu, d'accord ?

Elle laissa échapper une grimace et opina du chef, toujours fâchée contre elle-même. Plus jamais elle ne boirait. Drago éclata de rire à nouveau.

- Tu as déjà dit ça la dernière fois. Tu sais, c'était pendant les vacances d'avril et tu chantais à tue-tête avec Ginny et Pansy dans les rues. Oh, et c'est aussi le soir où tu as laissé échappé que Ron voulait demander Pansy en mariage.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle avait parlé à haute voix.

- Au moins, ils sont fiancés maintenant, grogna-t-elle.

- Allez, j'y retourne ! Promis, je n'ai rien vu !

- Drago, attends !

Il s'arrêta net, la main sur la poignée. Elle descendit du tabouret et le prit dans ses bras. Il mit quelques secondes à réaliser avant de lui rendre son étreinte. C'était quelque chose à quoi il n'avait pas encore réussi à s'habituer. Elle ne faisait pas cela souvent mais il lui arrivait d'être très démonstratrice avec lui. Souvent, elle le prenait dans ses bras et il mettait toujours quelques secondes avant de réagir.

- Joyeux anniversaire, murmura-t-elle à son oreille avant de se détacher un peu de lui pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

Il fit son maximum pour ignorer le frisson qui parcourut sa colonne vertébrale mais eut le plus grand mal à ignorer la chaleur qu'elle laissait échapper alors qu'elle restait dans ses bras, l'observant de ses grands yeux chocolat. Il aurait du se séparer d'elle tout de suite, retourner dans le salon, faire semblant d'être surpris quand elle apporterait le gâteau, souffler ses bougies et oublier la sensation de ses lèvres sur sa peau. C'est ce qu'il aurait du faire. Mais il ne bougea pas. Pas plus qu'elle.

Et ils restèrent là pendant de longues minutes, à se regarder droit dans les yeux, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Finalement, il ne put s'empêcher de baisser la tête vers elle, les yeux rivés sur ses lèvres qui brillaient du gloss qu'elle y avait déposé. Elle ne le repoussa pas davantage, raffermissant sa prise autour de son cou pour le rapprocher d'elle et ce fut certainement le moment où toute pensée raisonnable s'évapora de son esprit. Il effleura ses lèvres sans jamais rompre le contact visuel qu'ils avaient établi et elle laissa échapper un soupir d'appréhension, ses yeux en réclamant davantage.

Il l'aurait fait. Il l'aurait embrassée pendant des heures si la porte de la cuisine ne s'était pas ouverte, les bousculant au passage, eux qui se trouvaient toujours derrière cette dernière.

Drago revint brutalement à la réalité alors que la personne qui était entrée, un étudiant de première année, attrapait une bière dans le frigo avant de retourner dans le salon. Il échangea un regard paniqué avec Hermione avant de suivre le même chemin, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Il attrapa son paquet de cigarettes sur la cheminée et sortit sur le porche de la maison pour s'en allumer une.

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ?

Il faisait les cent pas, grillant frénétiquement sa cigarette. Avec de la chance, elle ne s'en souviendrait plus le lendemain matin et ils n'auraient plus jamais à parler de ce qui s'était passé –ou de ce qui avait failli se passer. Bon sang, qu'il se détestait de faire une chose pareille à Ava et à Liam !

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit elle ? De toutes les personnes qu'ils connaissaient, pourquoi elle ?

Il se calma finalement quand il s'aperçut que ses mains tremblaient et il savait que c'était le moment où il devait prendre sur lui et ne pas céder au flot de sentiments qui l'assaillait. Cela faisait bien longtemps que ses mains n'avaient pas tremblé ainsi et il prit une grande inspiration, fermant les yeux pour se vider l'esprit. Quand il les rouvrit, il se sentait déjà mieux. Il jeta sa cigarette et se redonna une contenance, son visage prenant cet air impassible qu'il n'avait plus porté depuis si longtemps.

Il retourna dans le salon mais les lumières étaient éteintes. Hermione entra avec le gâteau et ses amis se mirent à chanter joyeusement.

Il fit ce qu'il s'était promis. Il fit semblant d'être surpris, remercia chaleureusement ses amis en les prenant dans ses bras. Quand il arriva à Hermione, il ne s'attarda pas plus d'une seconde avant de passer à Liam qui la tenait par la taille. Il passa le reste de la soirée à sourire et à ignorer les regards insistants d'Hermione. Et puis quand tout le monde monta se coucher, il nettoya la pièce d'un coup de baguette et se laissa tomber dans le canapé, poussant un profond soupir.

S'il fermait les yeux, il pouvait encore sentir la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes quand il l'avait effleurée.

**15 juin 2003**

Quand ils furent diplômés un an plus tard, il n'aurait pas vraiment pu dire que les choses avaient évolué.

Il était toujours avec Ava, même s'ils avaient moins pu se voir pendant cette année parce qu'elle avait trouvé un travail à New York. Il l'aimait vraiment. Il se l'était assez répété pour y croire. Seulement, il était obligé de reconnaître qu'il ne l'aimait pas autant que l'ancienne Gryffondor.

Hermione était toujours avec Liam et, comme il l'avait cru, elle avait du oublier car ils n'avaient jamais reparlé de ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir-là.

Finalement, il avait fini par oublier lui aussi…

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà! <strong>

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu même s'il ne se passe pas grand chose !**

**Le prochain devrait vous plaire davantage parce qu'on retourne au "présent" et vous allez enfin savoir ce qu'il en est de cette pauvre Narcissa. **

**J'essaie de publier rapidement.**

**Quelques questions pour les non-inspirés de la review :**

**Qu'avez-vous pensé de la réaction de Drago en début de chapitre? De l'intervention de Liam? Du retour de Drava (Drago/Ava aha)? De la relation Drago/Hermione? D'Hermione alcoolisé? Comment ça va aujourd'hui? Vous faites quoi dans la vie? Have you met Ted? **

**Merci encore pour votre soutien mes petits loups, vous êtes des amours. **

**Je vous embrasse fort,  
><strong>

**L.**


	23. Un arrière-goût d'adieu(x)

**Salut mes petits loups!**

**Ce chapitre est important pour diverses raisons : vous saurez ce qu'il advient de Narcissa, qui sortira vainqueur du procès et puis il y a du Drago/Hermione qui, je pense, vous plaira ;).**

**La fin de chapitre risque de vous plaire un peu moins ceci dit. Mouahahahaha.**

**(vous savez bien que vous m'aimez quoiqu'il advienne!).**

**Bonne lecture,**

**L.**

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews anonymes :<br>**

**DramioneLove** : Merci beaucoup! Je suis contente que mon Drago te plaise :).

**Saphirette** : Je sais que ça peut être irritant mais ne t'inquiète pas, la réponse arrive bientôt ;). J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop insupportable héhé.

**Imxjustxme** : Oui, l'Irlande c'était génial! Un pays magnifique que je vous conseille si vous en avez l'occasion! Mettre Ava et Liam ensemble, ce serait un peu trop facile et vous savez bien que je préfère quand c'est compliqué aha. Je suis contente que tu ne détestes pas Ava viscéralement comme la plupart de mes lecteurs. Elle a ses bons côtés ! Pour Narcissa, tu n'as qu'à lire le suivant chapitre! Merci pour la review et ta fidélité :).

**Lili-Lila** : (ton pseudo m'a fait sourire parce que j'étais justement en train d'écouter la chanson Le Temps du Lilas de Barbara). Bref. Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise! Pour ce qui est de savoir si ce serait une happy end ou non, je ne peux rien te dire mais gardez espoir ;).

**Opaline** : La suite est là! Et c'est toujours plus savoureux avec un peu d'attente ;).

**Djat** : Pourquoi suis-je si cruelle? J'ai combien de temps pour répondre? Il est fort possible que j'ai besoin de quelques heures xD. Je crois que Drago est très confus sur ses sentiments, aussi bien dans le passé que dans le présent. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'à l'une de ces périodes, les choses vont commencer à devenir un peu plus claires ;). Oui, l'Irlande c'était super! Les gens sont très chaleureux et les pays magnifiques. Je te le conseille si tu as l'occasion de voyager! Merci pour la review :).

**Kao** : Merci! Je suis contente que mes autres fictions t'aient plu également! En effet, je pense que c'est intéressant de montrer une facette d'Hermione un peu moins sérieuse par moments parce que dans le cas contraire, elle semble vide froide je trouve. Merci pour la review!

**Aurélie L** : Non, je ne suis pas la meilleure mais je rougis rien qu'à l'idée que tu puisses le penser ;). Merci pour la review!

**Virginie** : Théorie intéressante... Tu es sur la bonne voie ;). Discussion sérieuse il y a dès tout de suite quand tu liras le nouveau chapitre ;). J'espère qu'il te plaira! Merci pour la review :).

**hihi** : T'es trop trop gentille ;).

**Osbourne cox **: Merci :).

* * *

><p><strong>XXIII<strong>

**Un arrière-goût d'adieu(x)**

**20 mai 2007**

Hermione passa le reste de la journée dans son lit, sans arriver à s'arrêter de pleurer. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues, encore et encore. Elle n'arrivait pas non plus à dormir car dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle revoyait le regard vide de Drago posé sur elle ou la déception dans celui de Ginny.

Sa joue la picotait encore à cause de la gifle mais elle savait qu'elle l'avait méritée. Pire, elle en avait eu besoin. Ginny avait réussi à lui remettre les idées en place, à lui faire prendre conscience de ce qu'elle avait fait.

La nuit était déjà bien entamée quand elle s'endormit enfin, les yeux gonflés. En s'endormant, sa décision était déjà prise.

**21 mai 2007**

Le juge avait eu l'air surpris par sa visite mais il avait fini par acquiescer, signant les papiers qu'elle lui tendait. Hermione avait passé le reste de la journée assise en tailleur sur son canapé, le regard perdu sur l'enveloppe qu'elle avait posée devant elle. Elle commençait à comprendre ce que Drago avait du ressentir, des années plus tôt.

La nuit était déjà tombée quand elle se décida à bouger. Elle devait juste voir Narcissa, s'assurer que tout allait bien, avant d'aller voir Drago. Elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles, de personne.

Elle transplana donc à Sainte-Mangouste et se lança un sortilège de désillusion pour ne pas être arrêtée par un Médicomage alors qu'elle se rendait à la chambre d'une patiente.

Contrairement à la veille, les couloirs de l'hôpital étaient silencieux et elle n'eut aucun mal à se faufiler jusqu'à la chambre. Elle s'arrêta net.

Narcissa était allongée dans le lit, les yeux clos, semblant dormir à poings fermés. On l'aurait cru paisiblement endormie s'il n'y avait pas eu tous ces appareils autour d'elle. Assis à côté d'elle, tenant fermement sa main dans la sienne, Drago était assis, bien éveillé, les yeux rivés sur le visage endormi de sa mère.

Hermione fit le tour du lit sans un bruit, s'arrêtant net quand elle le vit se tendre, ses épaules se crispant imperceptiblement. Il y eut encore quelques secondes de silence avant qu'il ne parle.

- Je sais que tu es là, soupira-t-il. Ton parfum te trahit.

Sa voix n'avait été qu'un murmure mais dans le silence de l'hôpital, elle avait l'impression qu'il avait crié. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et retira le sortilège qui la camouflait. Il leva à peine les yeux vers elle avant de les baisser à nouveau vers la femme endormie. Il n'avait pas la force de se battre avec elle. Pas aujourd'hui. Pas demain non plus. Plus jamais.

- Est-ce… Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? demanda Hermione d'une voix faible, cassée.

- Elle va aller bien, d'après les médicomages. Elle a fait un malaise. Elle est dans un léger coma. Ils disent qu'elle va se réveiller dans les jours qui viennent.

La brunette ne répondit pas mais prit l'autre main de Narcissa dans la sienne, la serrant doucement, comme pour lui transmettre son soutien et le peu d'énergie qui lui restait.

Elle avait prévu de le voir après, mais puisqu'il était là, elle attrapa son sac et lui tendit l'enveloppe. Il l'attrapa sans un mot, l'interrogeant du regard.

- Tu m'as demandé, quand toute cette histoire a commencé, pourquoi j'avais décidé de défendre Olivier alors que je savais très bien qu'il était coupable.

Une fois encore, il ne répondit pas.

- Quand toute cette histoire a eu lieu… quand tu es parti… Un soir, je suis allée dans un bar avec pour seul objectif de me saouler. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas si innocente qu'on le croit. Et j'étais tellement désespérée. J'avais juste envie de boire et d'oublier, juste pour un soir. Sauf que je suis tombée nez à nez avec un ancien de Serpentard, je ne sais même plus qui, j'étais trop ivre ! Et il a commencé à me bousculer, à dire que je faisais moins la maligne, maintenant que j'étais sortie de l'école. Il a voulu me frapper mais Olivier était là et il a pris ma défense. Il a pris soin de moi le reste de la soirée et m'a raccompagnée chez moi. C'est pour ça que j'ai accepté d'être son avocate. J'avais une dette envers lui et je sais que ce n'est pas une mauvaise personne, dans le fond.

Drago ne réagit toujours pas et ne détourna toujours pas le regard du visage paisiblement endormi de sa mère. Néanmoins, elle savait qu'il avait écouté le moindre des mots qu'elle venait de prononcer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans l'enveloppe ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Hermione avala difficilement sa salive et prit une profonde inspiration, avant de continuer.

- Je me retire de l'affaire, éluda-t-elle. Dans cette enveloppe, il y a l'accord signé des mains du juge et d'Olivier, disant que nous vous accordons ce que vous demandiez. Je voulais te l'annoncer en personne, mais je ne pensais pas te trouver là. Olivier a accepté, mais il a demandé à annoncer la nouvelle à Sarah lui-même. Il veut lui présenter des excuses en bonnes et dues formes.

- Il serait temps, commenta simplement Drago.

Il n'était même pas heureux d'avoir gagné. Juste fatigué de s'être tant battu pour arriver à ce résultat. Un nouveau silence s'installa, pendant lequel elle le scruta minutieusement, alors qu'il ne daignait toujours pas la regarder. Ses traits étaient tirés, et elle remarqua que sa main qui ne tenait pas celle de Narcissa tremblait un peu. Voilà l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui : elle faisait ressortir tous ses vieux démons. C'était le même effet qu'il avait sur elle.

- Ginny avait raison, reprit Hermione, la gorge serrée, les larmes aux yeux. Je ne me reconnais plus. J-Je ne sais même pas pourquoi mais quand il est question de toi, je ne suis pas la même personne et… et je déteste la personne que je suis dans ces moments-là.

Cette fois, enfin, il leva les yeux vers elle. Elle pleurait désormais et les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues n'étaient pas feintes. Elle ne mentait pas, il le savait. Il n'en doutait pas un seul instant.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle lui dise cela maintenant ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que sa mère soit à l'hôpital pour qu'ils puissent finalement avoir cette conversation ?

Hermione essuya ses yeux avec sa manche, murmura un « bonne nuit » et se dirigea vers la sortie, mais s'arrêta en entendant sa voix.

- J'étais en train de lui crier dessus, souffla Drago, la voix tremblante.

Hermione revint sur ses pas mais au lieu de faire à nouveau le tour du lit, elle se posta à côté de lui. Il leva les yeux vers elle.

- A cause de toi. J'étais en train de lui crier dessus, à cause de l'article de la Gazette, quand elle s'est effondrée. Je n'ai même pas vu qu'elle m'appelait à l'aide. J'ai cru qu'elle voulait me rappeler une fois encore qu'elle te préférait à Ava. Et… Et elle s'est écroulée, comme ça.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, murmura Hermione, n'osant pas poser une main sur son épaule pour le réconforter.

- J'étais en train de lui crier dessus, répéta Drago. J'étais en train de crier sur ma mère. Bien sûr que c'est de ma faute. M-Mais, c'est de la tienne aussi.

A nouveau, Hermione eut du mal à avaler sa salive. Elle avait l'impression qu'une enclume venait de se poser sur son ventre.

- Il n'y a qu'à cause de toi que je peux me mettre dans des états pareils, continua Drago. Tu fais ressortir le pire en moi et… moi non plus, je n'aime pas la personne que je suis quand tu es impliquée.

Hermione commençait à savoir où allait mener cette conversation, mais elle ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. Parce que, même après toutes ces années, même après toutes leurs disputes, ils étaient toujours restés l'un auprès de l'autre. Mais aujourd'hui, cela n'était plus possible. Ils se faisaient trop de mal. Et ils faisaient trop de mal autour d'eux.

- S'il te plaît, murmura-t-il, implorant presque. Sors de ma vie.

Les larmes coulèrent à nouveau sur ses joues. Elle savait qu'elle devait respecter son souhait. C'était le mieux à faire. Pour eux deux. Pour tous les gens qui les entouraient. Ils avaient passé tant de temps à se faire du mal et ils avaient réussi. Ils étaient là, tous les deux, l'un à côté de l'autre, aussi vides l'un que l'autre, aussi perdus l'un que l'autre.

Hermione hocha simplement la tête et tourna les talons, se dirigeant vers la sortie. Jamais un trajet ne lui sembla si long que celui qui la séparait de cette porte. Elle savait qu'une fois qu'elle l'aurait franchie, il n'y aurait pas de retour possible. Elle ne le verrait plus. Elle ne pouvait plus le voir. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine à la simple idée de ne plus se disputer avec lui. Oui, ils s'étaient battus beaucoup ces dernières années, mais c'était la façon la plus simple qu'ils avaient de communiquer. Parce que quand ils ne criaient pas, voilà comment ils terminaient : meurtris, perdus. Anéantis.

Elle avait l'impression que son chemin jusqu'à la porte la menait jusqu'à l'effondrement de son monde tout entier. Plus rien ne serait comme avant.

Et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'ils avaient traversé, ensemble : Harvard, les attentats du 11 septembre, l'addiction à la drogue de Drago, leur jalousie mutuelle et le procès qui les avait séparés.

Elle s'arrêta finalement, la main sur la poignée. Elle ne pouvait pas partir comme ça. S'ils ne devaient plus se revoir, elle ne pouvait pas partir comme ça. Elle s'en voudrait trop.

Aussi, en trois enjambées, elle refit le chemin inverse. Drago leva les yeux vers elle et avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, elle attrapa son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa.

Ce n'est qu'alors qu'elle réalisa à quel point cela lui avait manqué. Ses lèvres contre les siennes. Sa peau sous ses doigts. Sa chaleur contre son corps. Drago se redressa pour être à sa hauteur et lui rendit son baiser, sans violence mais avec une passion qu'elle n'avait connue qu'avec lui. Il s'agrippa vite à sa taille, ses doigts venant se glisser contre sa hanche, sous son chemisier. Ils ne se séparèrent qu'une fois à bout de souffle.

Et elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui vola un dernier baiser, avant de murmurer :

- Je t'aime.

L'instant suivant, elle s'était séparée de lui et avait quitté la pièce.

.

**22 mai 2007**

Hermione était assise devant son bureau, finissant les derniers papiers qui lui permettraient de mettre un point final à toute cette histoire. Tout ça pour ça, pensa-t-elle en apposant sa signature sur un papier pour le tribunal.

Elle posa sa plume et se prit le visage entre ses mains, poussant un profond soupir. Depuis la veille, elle n'arrêtait pas de repenser au baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec Drago. Cela aurait pu être anodin. Elle aurait pu ne pas y prêter attention s'il ne lui avait pas rendu son baiser. Cela avait fait ressurgir tellement de mauvais souvenirs. Tellement de sentiments qu'elle avait essayé d'enfouir depuis des années.

Une nouvelle fois, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle se maudit intérieurement. Elle avait l'impression de ne faire que ça depuis quelques temps : pleurer et se morfondre sur sa relation destructrice avec Drago Malefoy. Elle était si fatiguée et il était temps qu'elle avance. Il était temps qu'elle l'oublie une bonne fois pour toutes. Et elle savait exactement comment elle allait le faire.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par un bruit sec contre sa porte et elle se redressa dans son fauteuil et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour se redonner une constance.

- Entrez !

La porte s'ouvrit lentement, laissant apparaître la chevelure de feu de Ginny. Leurs regards se croisèrent un quart de seconde et la rouquine se précipita vers elle, la serrant fort dans ses bras.

- Je suis tellement désolée ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je n'aurais jamais du te gifler ! J'étais juste tellement fâchée contre toi ! Je suis vraiment désolée.

Hermione sourit doucement et attrapa la jeune femme par les épaules pour l'éloigner d'elle.

- Tu es pardonnée, répondit-elle. Et je crois que je le méritais un peu. J'ai dépassé les bornes et j'aurais pu ruiner les fiançailles de Malefoy ! Sans parler du mal que j'ai du faire à Sarah. J'étais tellement fâchée contre lui, j'ai agi sans réfléchir…

- Quand bien même, j'ai dépassé les bornes, reprit Ginny.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu as eu le mérite de me faire ouvrir les yeux sur l'abominable personne que je suis quand il s'agit de lui.

La rouquine lui sourit tristement avant de s'asseoir sur le bureau, pendant que la brunette reprenait place dans son fauteuil.

- Tu n'es pas une abominable personne. Tu es juste aveuglée par ta haine envers lui. Enfin, nous savons toutes les deux que ce n'est pas de la haine en réalité.

Hermione ne prit pas la peine de la contredire. A quoi bon, maintenant qu'elle s'était confessée à Drago lui-même ?

- Je suppose que tu as raison, lança-t-elle finalement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Je me suis retirée de l'affaire et nous avons accepté les conditions de Sarah et Malefoy, répondit Hermione.

- Tu parles au passé. Je te demande ce que tu vas faire à partir de maintenant.

- Travailler. Comme d'habitude.

.

Blaise se tenait debout devant la porte, hésitant. Il était venu ici, déterminé à mettre un terme définitif à ses souffrances mais maintenant qu'il était sur le seuil, il n'était plus si sûr de lui. Et s'il craquait à nouveau ? Et si toute son assurance s'envolait d'un coup ?

Il savait que c'était maintenant ou jamais. S'il ne faisait pas cela aujourd'hui, il ne le ferait plus jamais. Et il était temps qu'il arrête de fuir la vérité. Aussi, il laissa son poing s'abattre sur la porte en trois coups secs et attendit qu'on vienne lui ouvrir, tentant de rassembler le plus possible de confiance en lui.

La porte s'ouvrit finalement, après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité et Théodore apparut devant lui. Il parut surpris de le voir devant lui, mais se décala pour le laisser rentrer.

- Désolé, j'ai mis du temps à venir ouvrir, annonça-t-il maladroitement. J'étais dans mon bureau en haut en train de travailler et j'avais oublié qu'aujourd'hui c'était le jour de congés des elfes.

Blaise se contenta d'hocher la tête.

- Il faut qu'on parle, lâcha-t-il brutalement, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il n'avait pas le temps pour les conversations d'usage. Il avait besoin de faire cela maintenant. Rapidement. Avant qu'il ne change d'avis. Théodore opina du chef et fourra ses mains dans ses poches, un geste qu'il n'effectuait qu'en cas de nervosité.

- Thé ? Café ?

- Thé, répondit Blaise en prenant place dans le salon.

Théodore s'éloigna et revint quelques minutes plus tard, un plateau lévitant devant lui. Le métis attrapa la tasse qu'il lui tendit et avala une gorgée qui lui brula la langue avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

- Je suis amoureux de toi, Nott, lâcha-t-il de but en blanc. Je ne sais pas comment je peux être stupide à ce point après la façon dont tu m'as traité toutes ces années. Je ne sais pas comment je peux encore avoir cette parcelle d'espoir alors qu'il est évident que tu ne seras jamais prêt à assumer ce que tu es vraiment. Mais je ne suis pas venu pour te dire ça. Je suis venu pour te demander d'arrêter les frais. Je mérite mieux que ça. Je mérite mieux que toi. Et j'aurais pu trouver depuis longtemps quelqu'un qui m'aurait aimé si je n'étais pas bêtement resté accroché à toi. Il faut que j'arrête de m'accrocher au passé. Tout le monde devrait arrêter de s'accrocher au passé dans ce groupe ! Regarde Drago et Hermione ! Ils passent leur temps à nier leurs sentiments et à se détruire pour une erreur qu'Hermione a commise il y a des années. S'ils ne peuvent pas avancer, il est temps que moi, je le fasse. Je ne peux plus rester là à attendre que tu me dises que tu m'aimes comme je t'aime parce que c'est assez évident que tu ne le feras jamais. Si tu m'aimais, tu l'aurais dit depuis longtemps, non ?

C'était clairement une question rhétorique et Théodore était trop abasourdi pour répondre de toute façon.

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu des années entières de ma vie à t'attendre alors que tu ne faisais que courir dans le sens opposé. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que les choses soient compliquées ? On aurait pu être heureux, tu sais. Si tu avais bien voulu admettre que ce n'était pas qu'un jeu pour toi. Que je comptais quand même. Même si ce n'était qu'un peu. Même si tu ne m'aimais pas autant que je t'aimais. Si j'avais su qu'à tes yeux, je comptais au moins un peu, j'aurais pu continuer à vivre avec ça. Mais plus maintenant. Je mérite mieux que ça. Je mérite mieux que ça.

Blaise savait bien qu'il le répétait pour essayer de s'en convaincre. Il savait aussi que c'était la vérité. Il aurait juste voulu y croire davantage. Parce qu'à la fin de la journée, c'était toujours à Théodore qu'il pensait malgré tout.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas mais ses yeux s'étaient embués et il avait sorti ses mains de ses poches pour jouer nerveusement avec ses doigts. Devant son absence de réponse, Blaise se leva et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Au revoir, Théodore, murmura-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Le temps que l'intéressé sorte de ses pensées et lui court après, le métis avait disparu depuis longtemps.

.

- Tu devrais rentrer, fils, dit simplement Lucius Malefoy en entrant dans la chambre d'hôpital qu'occupait sa femme. Tu as une mine épouvantable.

Drago fit non de la tête.

- Si elle se réveille…

- Tu seras le premier au courant, le coupa son père. Tu as besoin de sommeil, Drago.

- Je vais bien.

Lucius leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas la force de se battre avec son fils en ce moment. Il lui mettrait un coup de canne sur la tête plus tard.

Il sortit sa baguette et jeta un sort sur les fleurs qui commençaient à faner à côté du lit et elles reprirent aussitôt des couleurs.

- J'ai croisé ta fiancée dans les couloirs. Elle est restée avec toi toujours la journée ?

Drago hocha simplement la tête. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il passait ses journées entières à l'hôpital et, si elle rentrait le soir chez eux, Ava les passait avec lui, essayant de lui changer les idées, en vain.

- Tu devrais rentrer, ne serait-ce que pour t'occuper un peu d'elle, reprit Lucius. La pauvre petite avait l'air épuisée.

Son fils se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

- Ava est indépendante, elle peut s'occuper d'elle toute seule. Elle n'a pas besoin de moi à la maison.

- Je vais finir par croire que ta mère a fait exprès de faire un malaise en sachant que ça t'éloignerait d'elle, lança l'aîné, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Drago pour comprendre que son père plaisantait. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de très courant, ce qui pouvait expliquer qu'il en soit si étonné. Mais finalement, il laissa également lui échapper un léger sourire. Dire que sa mère n'était pas enthousiaste face à la femme qu'il avait choisie était un euphémisme. Aussi, cela ne l'aurait étonné qu'à moitié.

En tout cas, c'est ce que la femme d'avant la guerre aurait fait. Feindre un malaise pour se débarrasser d'elle. La femme d'après guerre était une toute autre personne : fatiguée, profondément marquée et si faible. Elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même.

- L-Lucius, murmura-t-elle soudain d'une voix faible.

D'un même mouvement, les deux hommes de la famille Malefoy tournèrent brutalement la tête. Lucius fut à ses côtés l'instant d'après, tandis que Drago attrapait un verre d'eau pour la faire boire.

Elle ouvrit complètement les yeux, lançant un regard tendre aux deux hommes de sa vie.

- O-Où suis-je ?

- A l'hôpital, Mère, répondit Drago en l'aidant à se redresser, coinçant un coussin dans son dos.

- Tu as fait un malaise, ajouta Lucius, attrapant solidement sa main dans la sienne.

- J-Je me souviens, souffla faiblement Narcissa, avant de poser un regard ferme sur son fils. Jeune homme, il va falloir que tu apprennes à maîtriser tes colères.

- Pardon, répondit aussitôt l'intéressé, baissant honteusement les yeux.

- Je plaisantais, reprit sa mère comme si c'était l'évidence même. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Drago. Je suis malade depuis longtemps, il faut bien que ça arrive un jour.

Aucun des deux hommes n'osa répondre à son assomption. D'abord, parce qu'ils savaient au fond d'eux qu'elle disait la vérité. Ensuite, parce qu'ils la connaissaient assez pour savoir que la contredire n'était pas la meilleure des idées. Enfin, parce que ce qu'elle sous-entendait par ces mots les terrifiait tous les deux.

Drago posa à nouveau les yeux sur elle, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Cette femme-là ressemblait tant à celle d'avant la guerre : fière mais aimante, avec un tempérament que nul n'aurait osé défier. Pas même Lucius Malefoy.

Le blond se leva finalement, marmonna qu'il allait se chercher un café et déposa un baiser sur le front de sa mère, avant de quitter la pièce. En réalité, il savait simplement que ses parents avaient besoin d'être un peu seuls. Même s'ils ne l'auraient jamais avoué.

Il descendit les escaliers jusqu'au hall où se trouvait la cafétéria et commanda un café auprès du serveur avant d'en avaler une longue gorgée, non sans grimacer. Le café de Sainte-Mangouste était sans conteste le pire qu'il n'ait jamais bu.

Il le but néanmoins, sortant pour fumer une cigarette. Cela faisait des jours qu'il n'avait pas fumé et cela parvint à le détendre tout à fait. Sa mère allait mieux et c'était tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir pour le moment. C'était aussi la seule pensée qui était assez forte pour qu'il cesse de penser à Hermione. Parce qu'il n'avait fait que ça, ces derniers jours.

Il retint un soupir et but à nouveau une longue gorgée. Les derniers mots qu'elle lui avait dits passaient et repassaient en boucle dans son esprit. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait. Ce qu'il y avait entre eux était tellement loin de l'amour. C'était tellement douloureux, tellement destructeur. Ils n'avaient fait que se détruire à partir du moment où il avait été assez idiot pour tomber amoureux d'elle. Cela lui paraissait tellement loin maintenant. New York.

Il avait presque oublié New York. Pourtant, c'était là que les choses avaient commencé à changer entre eux. C'était là qu'il avait réalisé qu'il l'aimait. C'était là qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie, le libérant de son addiction et de ses démons.

Drago secoua la tête pour se changer les idées. Cela ne servait à rien de ressasser le passé. Ces moments étaient très loin maintenant. Et il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à Hermione. Dans moins de trois mois, il serait un homme marié.

Il éteignit sa cigarette et retourna à l'intérieur avant de prendre les escaliers pour remonter à la chambre qu'occupait sa mère. Il ne s'inquiéta pas de se faire bousculer par des médicomages qui couraient, visiblement alertés.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivé à l'étage où se trouvait la chambre de Narcissa qu'il commença à froncer les sourcils. Son père se trouvait debout dans le couloir et non plus là où il l'avait laissé, au chevet de sa femme. Il accéléra le pas pour atteindre Lucius qui lui lança un regard affolé, le masque complètement tombé.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ! s'exclama-t-il. Nous étions en train de discuter et elle a commencé à parler de façon totalement incohérente et l'instant d'après, elle convulsait. Ils l'ont emmenée !

- Emmenée où ? Père ! Ils l'ont emmenée où ?

- En soins magiques intensifs, répondit Lucius dans un soupir, continuant à faire les cent pas.

Drago le prit par les épaules et son père se figea finalement. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Lui qui était d'habitude si impassible semblait complètement perdu. Le cadet le fit asseoir dans le couloir et prit place à côté de lui. Il aurait sans doute du choisir une autre place car de là où ils étaient, l'horloge leur faisait face et ils ne purent rien faire d'autre que de fixer les aiguilles qui semblaient avoir ralenties leur course pour les narguer.

Ce furent les heures les plus longues de leur vie.

Ils s'endormaient presque sur leurs chaises quand on vint enfin vers eux, bien longtemps plus tard. Drago comprit rapidement. Il lui suffit de voir le regard dans les yeux du médicomage qui marchait vers eux. Et il sut.

- Je suis désolé, murmura l'homme en leur lançant un regard profondément sincère. Nous n'avons rien plus faire. Elle est décédée il y a quelques minutes.

Le vide.

De toute sa vie, ce fut la seule fois que Drago Malefoy vit son père pleurer.

Et lui se tenait simplement là. Immobile. Impassible. Pétrifié. Attendant de se réveiller.

Mais le réveil ne vint jamais.

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't kill me!<strong>

**Je sais. Je suis méchante, sadique, insensible, cruelle, etc, etc.**

**Si je suis très honnête avec vous, Narcissa n'était pas censée mourir. Depuis le début de cette fiction, j'avais une idée très précise du rôle que tiendrait Narcissa dans les événements à venir et il y a quelques semaines, alors que je commençais seulement à écrire ce chapitre, j'ai changé d'avis et cela m'a fait changé une bonne partie de la trame de la fiction mais je n'en suis pas mécontente! Je sais que vous allez être tristes et, croyez-moi, je le suis également, comme à chaque fois que je tue un personnage que j'aime beaucoup !**

**Pour les non-inspirés de la review (même si j'ai le sentiment que ce chapitre vous aura suffisamment inspirés...) :**

**Que pensez-vous de la décision d'Hermione d'abandonner (pas très Gryffondor, je sais!)? De sa visite à l'hôpital? De SuperBlaise qui prend les choses en main et balance ses quatre vérités au vilain Théo? Et de cette fin de chapitre pas très joyeuse? Vous m'aimez toujours? Je suis gentille en vrai, vous savez... Un peu sadique et un peu sarcastique mais je suis gentille au fond :). **

**Le prochain chapitre n'est pas encore écrit et j'ai un peu du mal à m'y mettre -vous comprendrez pourquoi quand je le publierai- mais j'essaie de faire au plus vite! Il se déroulera dans le "présent". **

**Je vous embrasse fort mes petits loups,**

**L.**

**Ps : Une review et vous pourrez frapper Ava (si avec ça vous n'êtes pas motivés, je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous faut!)**


	24. Quelqu'un de bien

Voilà (enfin) la suite. Je ne vais pas encore vous faire le topo pour vous dire pourquoi je suis tellement en retard et que je suis désolée parce que ça commence à devenir répétitif. J'espère juste que vous allez tous bien et que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop.

Je sais que je vous l'ai déjà dit et c'était vrai, je ne fais pas trop attention au nombre de reviews que j'ai et du coup, je me suis rendue compte il y a quelques jours à peine qu'il y en avait 990 (plus 246 followers et 175 d'entre vous qui m'ont ajoutés à leurs favoris). J'hésite entre vous remercier profondément et vous dire que vous êtes complètement fous alors je vais faire les deux… (mais un peu plus merci quand même, vous êtes des amours).

**Un énorme merci à Loufoca-Granger qui a eu la grande gentillesse de bien vouloir relire ce chapitre pour moi. Merci beaucoup ma petite loutre des rivières argentées.**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Lau.B** : Je ne prends jamais mes lecteurs pour des no lifes parce que je fais pareil haha. Et oui, Blaise est badass, c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime. Merci pour la review, j'espère que la suite te plaira :).

**Guest (1)** : Merci beaucoup de m'avoir réservée ta toute première review, ça me touche beaucoup !

**Love H.D** : Merci beaucoup pour tes (nombreuses) reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi (je crois que tous tes personnages préférés y sont présents !). Quant aux questions que tu te poses, les réponses viendront éventuellement :). Bises.

**Anonymous** : Evidemment que Drago devrait ouvrir les yeux mais c'est beaucoup lui demander à ce petit rigolo haha. Il n'y aura pas d'histoire d'avion dans cette histoire mais pourquoi pas quelque chose dans ces eaux-là… ). Je n'ai pas vu « A moment to remember » mais vu ton commentaire, j'y jetterai peut-être un coup d'œil ! Merci beaucoup pour la review !

**Aude** : La suite est là :).

**Medition** : Merci beaucoup pour la review ! Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre comme ça, mais la voilà enfin, cette suite tant attendue ! Et merci pour les compliments, tu me fais rougir devant mon ordi !

**SUIIIIITE** : La suite est là mais ton commentaire datait de fin juillet alors j'espère que tu n'es pas mort(e) depuis, jeune padawan ! hahaha.

**Charlinett2698** : Oui, je sais, je suis un monstre, j'ai tué Narcissa. Désolée. Moi, je ne frappe pas mes personnages donc je vous laisse le soin de vous occuper d'Ava xD. Merci pour la review !

**Guest (2)** : Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. Voilà la suite ).

**LuLu** : Pour le passé de Hermione et Drago, la réponse va venir très vite maintenant ). Merci de m'avoir réservée ta première review, ça me fait très plaisir !

**Guest (3)** : Hey toi-même !

**DramioneLove** : Merci beaucoup !

**Leyla** : Merci beaucoup, j'espère ne pas te décevoir avec la suite alors :).

**Mima Lovegood** : La suite, c'est maintenant !

**Aurélie L** : Non, pas deux chapitres d'un coup pour la suite mais la voilà !

**Nini** : C'est plus tout neuf mais j'espère que tu as bien eu ton bac ! :). Retourné, ça Drago l'est forcément mais il est aussi extrêmement têtu ). Merci beaucoup pour la review.

**t** : Pour le type de retour dans le passé que je vais mettre en place à présent, vous le saurez très vite. Je pense que le prochain chapitre sera un flashback ! C'est sûr que Narcissa ne sera pas là pour jouer les entremetteuses mais vous pourriez être surpris par le personnage qui prendra sa suite ). (je l'espère en tout cas). Je comprends que tu sois un peu perdue mais qui a dit que mes dramiones suivaient la même trame que toutes les autres ? :). Mais en tout cas, je peux te dire qu'on s'approche dangereusement de la fin !

**Sissi** : Visiblement, tu n'étais pas la seule à ne pas t'attendre à ce que Narcissa meure :). Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**Pitchoune** : La voilà la suite :).

**Lovedramione3** : Je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter cette fiction mais malheureusement, avec mes études (et ma vie sociale, quand même un peu haha), je ne peux pas vous promettre de faire mieux la prochaine fois !

**Crayoline** : Ta review résume parfaitement la situation ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira également. Merci.

**Virginie** : Le pompon sur la Garonne, carrément ? hahaha. Cette expression est magnifique ! Et oui, désolée, mais je crois que vous pouvez prévoir les mouchoirs pour ce chapitre là aussi. (je suis un monstre, je sais mouahhahaa). Merci pour la review !

**Minnieaumilka** : Je ne lynche jamais personne pour ne pas laisser de review. Vous êtes libres de faire comme bon vous semble ! En tout cas, je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise. C'est ce que je préfère, quand vous ne savez pas à quoi vous attendre… sinon quel intérêt ? :).

**Maeva** : J'espère que tu n'es plus déprimée depuis ta dernière review. Loin de moi l'idée de vous rendre tristes :(. Merci pour la review !

**Lili-Lila** : Je ne tue jamais mes personnages sur un coup de tête :). Je suis désolée de répondre si tard à ta question. Honnêtement, je n'ai pas de recette miracle pour l'inspiration : preuve en est que j'ai mis plus de six mois à pondre cette foutue suite ! Généralement, les idées me viennent d'un coup et je commence à les mettre à plat par écrit. Quand j'en ai rassemblé assez, je commence à écrire. Souvent, j'écris mieux le soir (je suis un oiseau de nuit en même, je suis plus vive le soir plutôt qu'en journée). Les idées me viennent souvent quand je suis à ma fenêtre à fumer une clope (bouuuh c'est mal !). Je pense que déjà, il faut avoir l'esprit reposé et détendu parce que tu ne peux pas te concentrer sur l'écriture si tu as trois milliards de choses qui te passent par la tête (en tout cas, moi je ne peux pas !). Voilà, je ne sais pas si ça répond vraiment à ta question mais c'est le mieux que je puisse faire ! Merci pour la review !

**No name** : Oui, la suite est l'enterrement de Narcissa. J'espère que ça te plaira ! Je ne peux pas te dire combien de chapitres il reste exactement parce que je n'en ai aucune idée mais je pense moins de cinq ! Bises.

**Maybe** : Vous aurez les réponses bientôt, promis ! Merci à ta sœur alors de t'avoir convaincue de lire ma fiction, je suis contente qu'elle te plaise :). Merci pour la review !

**Amy** : Thanks !

**Saphirette** : haha, désolée mais je crois qu'on ne peut pas vraiment dire que je publie rapidement, au contraire :/. Oui, on peut dire qu'Ava a une VDM, j'avoue ! Pas de sexe dans ce chapitre, mais des sentiments pour sûr ).

**A shame **: Réponse très bientôt !

**Imxjustxme** : J'avoue, le chapitre précédent était plutôt dramatique mais tu commences à me connaître maintenant alors tu devrais le savoir ). Haha, non promis, je ne suis pas dépressive ! J'espère que Lucius te plaira toujours dans ce chapitre-ci. La réponse des sentiments réels de Drago pour Ava sera bien apportée :). Merci beaucoup pour la review !

**Jade** : (j'adore ce prénom, soit dit en passant !) En effet, je crois qu'elle a surtout abandonné parce qu'elle n'avait plus la force de se battre ! Les reviews ne me dérangent jamais ). Non, je crois que personne ne m'a jamais dit qu'il aimait bien Ava (j'espère que ça changera après ce chapitre !). Certains ont plus de compassion pour elle que d'autres mais en général, personne ne l'aime vraiment ! Merci beaucoup pour la review !

**Byuuul **: Si tu m'aimes toujours, alors tout va bien :D. J'espère que tu ne seras pas déprimée en lisant ce chapitre alors (même si j'en doute… oups). J'espère que tu ne vas pas mourir de chagrin à cause de moi parce que, non, je ne suis pas sadique à ce point haha. Merci pour tes reviews toujours très intéressantes.

**Julia** : Je doute qu'ils puissent être amis mais vous verrez bien :).

**Auriane** : Réponse très bientôt ).

**Araym** : (je me demandais comment ça se prononce ? Est-ce que c'est Aréym ou Araïm ? oui je me pose des questions comme ça…) Ta review est très intéressante mais je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi haha. En tout cas, merci.

**Djat** : Après tout ce qu'ils ont traversé, Drago et Ava ne rompront pas si facilement hahaha. Pour les réactions sur la mort de Narcissa, les réponses sont ci-dessous ! Merci pour ta review.

**NolwennF** : Tu n'es pas très loin de la vérité ! Merci pour la review :).

**Sevy** : Se consoler dans les bras d'Hermione. Ce serait *tousse* trop *tousse* simple… *tousse* ou pas *tousse*. Merci pour la review !

**Bettin** : Et si, ça finira bien par s'arrêter (probablement en même temps que cette fiction mais soit…).

* * *

><p><strong>XXIV<strong>

**Quelqu'un de bien**

**27 mai 2007**

Drago se pencha vers le miroir de son ancienne chambre du Manoir pour réajuster sa cravate autour de son cou. Il tira un coup sur sa veste de costume pour parfaire son allure et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour s'assurer qu'ils restaient disciplinés.

- Tu es prêt, mon amour ?

Il ne se tourna pas vers Ava car il ne voulait pas voir le regard mêlé de tristesse et de pitié qu'elle lui lancerait. Il allait bien. Il n'avait besoin de la pitié de personne. Aussi, il hocha simplement la tête sans détourner les yeux de son propre reflet.

- Je vais voir comment s'en sort ton père, souffla sa fiancée.

Drago ne répondit pas davantage, hochant la tête à nouveau.

Quand elle ferma la porte derrière lui, il laissa échapper un soupir las. La froideur de la pièce envoya un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale qui le secoua un instant. C'était la première fois depuis des jours qu'il se retrouvait seul.

Depuis la mort de sa mère.

Tout le monde voulait le couver comme un enfant de cinq ans. Aussi, il était constamment entouré de ses amis ou de sa fiancée qui avaient peur qu'il s'effondre au moindre instant. Mais il ne s'était pas effondré. Pas une seule fois. Il demeurait impassible et il avait presque l'impression de revenir des années en arrière. Et ils s'attendaient tous à ce qu'il craque à tout moment parce qu'il n'avait pas encore versé une seule larme.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de verser la moindre larme. Il avait dû s'occuper de tous les préparatifs de l'enterrement parce que son père était dans l'incapacité totale de le faire. Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés de Sainte-Mangouste, son père avait passé son temps à se morfondre, à pleurer ou à boire – ou les trois en même temps. Il était dans un bien pire état qu'aux plus affreux moments de la période où Voldemort avait investi son QG entre ces murs.

Lui n'avait pas le temps de faire tout ça. Il y avait trop de choses dont il devait s'occuper.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par des bruits venant du jardin et il se dirigea lentement vers la fenêtre, ouvrant les rideaux pour voir ce qu'il s'y passait. Le soleil l'éblouit un instant et il fronça les sourcils pour s'habituer à la lumière. Dans le jardin, les elfes de maison s'activaient avec les derniers préparatifs alors que les invités commençaient doucement à arriver. Pansy était debout devant l'entrée du chapiteau qu'ils avaient installé pour la cérémonie et accueillait les nouveaux arrivants, en enlaçant certains. A ses côtés, Ron tenait dans ses bras le petit Hugo qui ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait autour de lui et avait donc entrepris de baver sur la chemise noire de son père pour se faire comprendre.

Un peu plus loin, Théodore discutait avec Harry et Ginny. Tous étaient vêtus de noir et arboraient des expressions graves. Il se surprit à chercher Hermione du regard mais elle n'était nulle part et il serra les dents pour contenir le flot de sentiments contradictoires qui montait en lui. Il poussa un nouveau soupir avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre, laissant la légère brise caresser son visage tendu.

- Tu ne comptes pas sauter, hein ?

Drago leva les yeux au ciel en se tournant vers Blaise qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Ce dernier marcha jusqu'à lui, se positionnant à ses côtés contre la fenêtre.

- Ca va ?

Le blond fit oui de la tête, ne souhaitant pas en parler davantage. Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Pas maintenant. Pas plus tard. Jamais. Il voulait juste qu'on le laisse tranquille. Il arriverait très bien à gérer cette situation tout seul. Sans l'aide de personne. Seul.

Il s'était rarement senti si seul que ces derniers jours, alors qu'il avait rarement été si entouré. Paradoxalement, le constant flux de personnes autour de lui n'avait fait que le ramener à sa propre solitude. Et le soir, quand il se retrouvait dans son lit, Ava serrée étroitement contre lui, sa chaleur n'avait pas réussi à le rassurer comme elle avait pu le faire auparavant.

Un bruit de verre brisé, suivi d'un hurlement de colère, les sortit tous deux de leurs pensées et Drago laissa échapper un nouveau soupir, sachant déjà à quoi s'attendre. Il s'éloigna de la fenêtre et quitta son ancienne chambre, se dirigeant mécaniquement vers celle de ses parents.

Son père était debout au milieu de la pièce, pointant un doigt menaçant vers sa fiancée qui paraissait clairement effrayée. Drago marcha jusqu'à Lucius et attrapa sa main, la ramenant le long de son corps frêle et tremblant.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de son aide, gronda l'aîné. Je suis un grand garçon.

- Ava ne pensait pas à mal, rétorqua son fils avec un calme olympien. La cérémonie commence dans un quart d'heure, tu ferais bien d'enfiler ton costume au lieu de te donner en spectacle.

- Je te rappelle que c'est moi le père et pas le contraire, protesta froidement Lucius en fronçant les sourcils.

- Alors agis comme tel, répliqua Drago sur le même ton, se déplaçant vers l'armoire où était accroché un costume d'un noir corbeau.

Il l'attrapa et le tendit à son père qui le prit non sans grogner, avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain qui bordait la chambre. Drago se tourna vers Ava et Blaise qui le regardaient à nouveau comme s'il était fait de porcelaine et qu'il allait se briser à tout instant.

- Vous pouvez aller voir si les elfes ont fini avec le buffet ? leur demanda-t-il d'un ton qui ne laissait place à aucune protestation.

Ils hochèrent la tête et sortirent de la pièce à leur tour. Drago s'accroupit et sortit sa baguette, la pointant vers le vase que son père avait brisé. Il murmura une formule et l'instant suivant, l'objet était comme neuf. Il le reposa à sa place sur la commode et se dirigea vers la salle-de-bain pour voir si son père était bien en train de s'habiller mais il s'arrêta net en entendant les sanglots qui s'en échappaient. Il toqua doucement et les sanglots cessèrent immédiatement.

- J'arrive ! s'exclama la voix tremblante de Lucius, qui se racla la gorge pour faire bonne figure. Je serai en bas dans cinq minutes.

Drago ne répondit pas et sortit de la chambre. Il s'arrêta dans le couloir devant les portraits de ses ancêtres et passa tendrement les doigts sur celui qui venait d'être ajouté. Celui de sa mère, qui le couvait en retour d'un regard affectueux. Il détourna finalement le regard et descendit les escaliers. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Blaise et Ava discuter avec les elfes de maison et décida de les laisser faire. Il sortit dans le jardin et fut aussitôt assailli par une tornade rousse.

Ginny ne dit pas le moindre mot, se contentant de le serrer contre elle et il lui rendit son étreinte sans trop d'enthousiasme, simplement pour faire bonne figure. Il se sépara d'elle et Harry posa une main qui se voulait réconfortante sur son épaule tandis que Théo lui adressait un semblant de sourire qui se rapprochait plus de l'attitude des Serpentards dans ce genre de situation.

Drago serra les poings et il lui fallut toute sa force mentale pour ne pas leur hurler de le laisser tranquille et d'arrêter de le regarder comme si c'était lui qui était mort.

Il avait juste envie d'en finir avec cette journée, de s'enfermer dans sa chambre, de se recroqueviller dans un coin et de ne plus bouger jusqu'à ce que toutes ses pensées lui sortent de la tête.

Et ses mains qui tremblaient si violemment…

Il avala difficilement sa salive et refoula ses pensées morbides, se forçant à plaquer un petit sourire sur ses lèvres pour ne pas inquiéter davantage ses amis. Leurs regards se détournèrent finalement de lui pour se poser derrière son épaule. Il se retourna et il eut un sourire en coin en apercevant celui qui avait attiré leur attention. A part les légers cernes sous ses yeux – et Drago savait qu'il avait utilisé sa baguette pour les faire diminuer –, leur rougeur et le voile humide dans son regard, rien ne laissait penser qu'il avait été dans un tel état quelques minutes auparavant. Lucius descendit les marches qui menaient au jardin et serra la main de Théodore, saluant Harry et Ginny d'un hochement de tête avant de tourner les talons, se dirigeant vers le chapiteau, sa démarche assurée et gracieuse. Lucius Malefoy semblait presque fidèle à lui-même.

Drago dut supporter le flot d'hypocrites venant présenter leurs condoléances et, malgré lui, il fut reconnaissant envers Blaise et Ava de rester à ses côtés, leur présence parvenant presque à lui faire oublier le trou béant dans sa poitrine. Il dut retenir plusieurs fois un soupir quand certaines personnes vinrent lui dire à quel point sa mère était une femme formidable alors qu'ils avaient été les premiers à jeter la pierre à sa famille. Mais il prit sur lui, hochant fermement la tête, les remerciant d'une voix qui se voulait assurée et qui l'était sans doute pour quiconque ne le connaissant pas comme les deux personnes dans son dos. Alors qu'il laissait s'éloigner une énième personne, Blaise avança d'un pas, posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Drago leva les yeux au ciel et se détacha d'un coup d'épaule.

- Je ne suis pas un enfant, Blaise. Tu n'as pas besoin de me dorloter.

- Il parait que le contact humain aide avec le chagrin.

- Je vais bien, répondit-il, glacial, avant de s'éloigner d'eux.

Il se dirigea aussitôt vers le chapiteau et retint un soupir quand Pansy lui sauta au cou à son tour. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et planta un baiser sur sa joue, le couvant d'un regard tendre, presque maternel. Il demeura muet. Au moins, elle ne l'obligeait pas à parler de ce qu'il ressentait comme si elle était une foutue psychomage. Il lui adressa un mince sourire, serra la main de Ron, déposa un baiser sur le front de son filleul – qui rit aux éclats – et pénétra à l'intérieur du chapiteau. Beaucoup étaient déjà installés sur leurs sièges et d'autres étaient debout, discutant les uns avec les autres. Drago avança dans l'allée d'un pas déterminé, la tête droite, faisant mine d'ignorer les regards pesants qui suivirent le moindre de ses pas jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à sa place à côté de son père, qui gardait comme lui le menton et les épaules droites.

- Je déteste cette bande d'hypocrites, murmura ce dernier en serrant nerveusement le poing sur le pommeau de sa canne.

- C'est bientôt fini, répondit Drago sur le même ton.

Lucius hocha simplement la tête et posa un regard vitreux sur le cercueil ouvert où reposait sa femme. Son fils suivit son regard et fit de son mieux pour demeurer impassible. Elle avait l'air plus apaisée qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue. Comme si, dans la mort, elle avait trouvé le calme dont elle avait manqué toute sa vie. Comme si tous ses soucis s'étaient envolés pour venir se poser sur les épaules d'un autre, qui serra les dents et avala difficilement sa salive pour se débarrasser de la boule au fond de sa gorge. Malgré tout, on pouvait toujours lire le poids des années sur les traits de son visage, on pouvait lire la guerre, la peur, l'inquiétude pour sa famille. On pouvait lire sur son visage éteint quelle femme elle avait été. Mais cela, ils étaient si peu à le savoir, dans cette pièce.

Ava vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et prit sa main dans la sienne sans un mot, la serrant doucement. Il ne lui rendit pas la légère étreinte mais tourna les yeux vers elle, lui lança un regard impénétrable avant de se tourner à nouveau alors que le sorcier qui dirigeait la cérémonie se raclait la gorge.

Il n'écouta pas son discours. Cet inconnu ne saurait rien lui apprendre sur sa mère. Il connaissait ses qualités. Il connaissait sa tendre affection, son discret courage, sa force d'esprit. C'était ce qu'il pleurait aujourd'hui. Ou ce qu'il aurait pleuré s'il avait encore eu des larmes à verser. Le regard perdu dans le vide, il avala difficilement sa salive et se frotta nerveusement la nuque, se sentant comme observé, comme si, comme lui, au lieu d'écouter, toutes les personnes présentes avaient posé les yeux sur lui.

Drago se retourna lentement mais ne trouva qu'un regard posé sur lui. Et ce simple regard lui réchauffa un peu le cœur. Hermione lui adressa un simple sourire, maigre esquisse de cette chose sublime dont il avait déjà été témoin. C'était un sourire triste, un sourire hésitant aussi, qui semblait dire qu'elle le comprenait et qu'elle était là, même s'il n'en avait pas envie. Mais tout le problème était là. Aujourd'hui, il en avait envie. Aujourd'hui, il avait besoin d'elle parce qu'elle était la seule – plus qu'Ava, plus que Pansy, plus que Ginny -, elle était la seule qui le connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'il ne voulait pas de leur pitié, qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on le traite comme un être fragile qui risquait de se briser à la moindre fêlure. Il détourna le regard quand on commença à s'agiter et à murmurer autour de lui. Le mage venait de finir de parler et Harry montait sur l'estrade, tirant un peu sur son nœud de cravate, visiblement mal à l'aise de tous ces regards posés sur lui. Il se racla la gorge et lança un regard vers Drago avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

- La vérité, dit-il, c'est que la majorité des personnes présentes dans cette salle ne connaissait pas Narcissa Malefoy, moi y compris. Je ne pourrais pas vous dire quelle était sa couleur préférée même si je soupçonne que ce soit le vert, ni ce qu'elle préférait manger le matin ou encore comment elle a vécu. Je ne pourrais pas vous dire quelle amie ni quelle femme elle était. Ce que je peux vous dire, c'est quelle mère elle était.

Drago releva doucement la tête, observant le survivant d'un regard pénétrant.

- Sans Narcissa Malefoy, je ne serais pas en train de vous parler en ce moment-même, et la plupart d'entre vous serait peut-être mort, ou en train de fuir, ou en train de se battre. Sans Narcissa Malefoy, la terrible guerre que nous avons connue n'aurait peut-être toujours pas trouvé de fin. Et je sais que sa principale motivation pour cela a été son fils. C'était l'idée de le savoir toujours en vie qui a permis à Narcissa de trouver le courage nécessaire pour tenir tête à Voldemort. Depuis la fin de la guerre, c'est vrai que j'entends souvent dire que je suis un héros, ou que mes amis sont des symboles de courage. Peut-être est-ce vrai, ou peut-être que la plupart d'entre nous serons gênés si vous le mentionnez. Mais je pense qu'aujourd'hui est aussi l'occasion de rendre hommage aux autres héros de la guerre, qui n'ont pas connu la même gloire que nous. Narcissa Malefoy était l'un d'eux. Elle avait une autre forme de courage, celle de se battre pour sa famille jusqu'au bout, même si cela voulait dire se mettre en danger elle-même. Je ne connaissais pas très bien Narcissa Malefoy, mais c'est ainsi que je m'en souviendrais. Comme quelqu'un de courageux, prête à tout pour sa famille. Comme quelqu'un de bien.

Harry adressa à nouveau un bref regard à Drago, qui s'efforçait de serrer les dents pour ne pas laisser transparaître ses émotions, et descendit l'estrade pour retrouver sa place. L'ancien Serpentard le suivit du regard, avant de faire de même avec Blaise qui avançait désormais pour prendre sa place.

- J'ai sans doute la prétention de croire que je ne fais pas partie de la majorité dont parlait Harry et que je connaissais Narcissa un peu mieux que ça. J'avais préparé tout un discours pour vous dire à quel point elle était une personne formidable, à quel point elle nous manquera mais je crois qu'après ce que vient de dire Harry, j'ai envie de parler d'autre chose, pour que vous compreniez vraiment qui elle était parce que Harry a raison : si vous devez vous souvenir d'elle, que ce soit pour les bonnes raisons.

Il prit une grande inspiration avant de continuer.

- Ce n'est aujourd'hui plus vraiment un secret pour personne mais mon homosexualité n'a pas exactement été facile à assumer. Je viens d'une longue lignée de Sang-pur dont je suis le seul descendant et cela signifiait automatiquement que je ne pouvais pas avoir d'enfants pour faire perdurer cela. La première personne à avoir été au courant a évidemment été Drago parce que de toute façon, je ne peux pas lui cacher grand-chose. La seconde, et bien avant ma propre mère, a été Narcissa. A la différence de bien d'autres, je n'ai jamais eu à lui dire quoique ce soit, elle l'a simplement deviné. Je me souviens comme si c'était hier du jour où j'ai compris qu'elle savait.

Blaise eut un sourire nostalgique.

- Comme souvent durant ces années, Pansy et moi passions quelques jours de l'été au manoir Malefoy et je me souviens tellement bien de la scène que j'ai presque l'impression de l'avoir vécue au ralenti. Pansy et Drago étaient comme d'habitude en train de se disputer parce qu'il ne voulait pas l'accompagner faire du shopping et je peux vous dire que quand Pansy s'énerve, les murs en tremblent.

Drago entendit Ron tousser derrière lui et il ne put retenir un léger sourire en coin. Pansy, qui était assise juste derrière lui, glissa doucement une main sur son épaule et la serra dans un mouvement réconfortant. Prenant une grande inspiration, Drago prit sa main dans la sienne et déposa un baiser sur ses articulations avant de reporter son attention sur Blaise, sans lâcher la main de Pansy sur son épaule. Blaise se racla la gorge avant de reprendre.

- Toujours est-il que puisqu'ils étaient à moitié en train de détruire le salon, j'étais seul avec Narcissa. Je me souviens que la fenêtre était ouverte et qu'il y avait une légère brise qui soulevait ses cheveux et que comme ça, je m'étais dit qu'on voyait vraiment la grâce de ses ancêtres sur son visage. Je devais avoir quinze ans à l'époque et même si j'en avais déjà parlé à Drago, je n'étais pas vraiment sûr de mon homosexualité. C'était des questions qui tournaient sans arrêt dans ma tête, même si on avait d'autres choses à penser également. Bref. J'étais donc assis à côté d'elle et elle s'est penchée vers moi et elle m'a souri, de ce sourire bienveillant qu'elle pouvait avoir, parfois. Et je me souviens qu'elle m'a dit, en me regardant droit dans les yeux « _Tout va bien, Blaise. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte_. » J'étais confus et sur le coup, je n'ai pas vraiment compris de quoi elle me parlait. Et elle m'a lancé ce regard, comme si c'était une évidence, avant d'ajouter « _On ne choisit pas comment on naît, pas plus que qui nous sommes. Le tout, c'est d'apprendre à vivre avec et de le porter fièrement. Si tu en es capable, personne n'osera jamais te le reprocher._ ». Ce jour-là, j'ai compris beaucoup de choses, aussi bien sur moi que sur la personne qu'était vraiment Narcissa.

Drago avala difficilement sa salive, incapable de faire disparaître la boule dans sa gorge. Pansy serra un peu plus sa main sur son épaule et il entendit ses sanglots derrière lui, alors il resserra également sa prise.

- C'était un moment de ma vie important, et il y en a eu un autre comme ça. Quand ma mère est décédée, je n'avais pas vraiment d'endroit où aller alors Drago m'a proposé – et par proposer, je veux bien sûr dire ordonner – de venir habiter au Manoir avec eux. Je n'y ai pas vraiment habité mais j'y suis resté quelques semaines avant de décider quoi faire. Le soir où je suis arrivé, le tout premier soir, le jour-même où j'avais appris ce qui était arrivé à ma mère, je me suis installé dans ma chambre habituelle et j'ai voulu aller voir Lucius et Narcissa pour les remercier de ce qu'ils faisaient pour moi, de m'accepter chez eux comme un membre de leur famille. Je les ai rejoins dans le salon et ils ont tous les deux levé les yeux vers moi, alors j'ai commencé à les remercier, à leur expliquer combien j'étais reconnaissant qu'ils veuillent bien m'accueillir. Narcissa m'a regardé droit dans les yeux et elle m'a simplement dit « _Ne sois pas ridicule, mon garçon._ », ce a quoi Lucius a évidemment ajouté un truc du genre « _comme si on allait le laisser à la rue, Drago ne nous adresserait plus jamais la parole_ », ce qui veut dire à peu près la même chose que Narcissa dans son langage à lui.

A côté de lui, son père leva les yeux au ciel mais Drago put néanmoins voir son faible sourire.

- Je crois que malheureusement, je ne me rends compte qu'aujourd'hui de l'importance de ces moments. Ils étaient rares mais ils étaient précieux parce qu'ils m'ont permis de voir qui était vraiment Narcissa Malefoy et si vous l'ignorez, souvenez-vous simplement de ça. Narcissa était une femme forte, et belle, et intelligente, et aimante. Et c'était la meilleure deuxième mère que j'aurais pu rêver d'avoir.

Blaise prit une grande inspiration, comme s'il avait retenu son souffle depuis le début et ferma un instant les yeux avant de les rouvrir, remplis de larmes et rougis par l'émotion. Il retrouva sa place à côté de Pansy qui posa doucement sa tête sur son épaule.

Le reste de la cérémonie passa comme au ralenti. Ni Drago ni Lucius n'avait souhaité dire un mot, alors le prêtre reprit la parole et prononça encore quelques mots d'hommage à la défunte. La cérémonie terminée, le cercueil disparut dans une pluie de poussière argentée car l'enterrement en lui-même était privé et ne compterait que Drago, Lucius et Blaise. Les invités commencèrent à se lever, suivant Lucius dans le manoir où se dressait le buffet qui accompagnait la commémoration. Drago resta un moment assis sans bouger, les yeux rivés sur ses genoux avant de réaliser que Blaise, Ava, Pansy, Ron, Théodore, Harry, Ginny et Hermione étaient restés également. Il se racla la gorge et se redressa pour se redonner une contenance.

- Allez profiter du buffet, dit-il finalement. Je vais me rafraichir un peu dans ma chambre.

Sans un mot de plus, il se leva et se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers le manoir. Blaise poussa un soupir et indiqua aux autres de le suivre à l'intérieur.

Hermione resta un moment derrière, observant d'un air absent les chaises vides. Quelqu'un toussota derrière elle et elle sursauta, se retournant brusquement. Elle ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver face à Ava, dont les yeux bleus n'osaient pas chercher le contact.

- Ava ? interrogea-t-elle, cherchant son regard.

La jeune femme poussa un profond soupir et fit un pas vers elle, réduisant la distance qui les séparait.

- Je sais que nous avons nos différends, dit-elle d'une voix faible.

- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, coupa Hermione.

- Et je sais que tu me détestes et que j'y suis pour beaucoup et que tu ne me dois rien, reprit l'autre sans prendre compte de son interruption. Mais j'ai un service à te demander.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, mais lui fit signe de continuer.

- Parle-lui, souffla Ava.

- Pardon ?

- A Drago. Parle-lui. Depuis la mort de sa mère, il essaie de nous faire croire que tout va bien, il porte tout sur ses épaules. Mais il peut tenter de le cacher tant qu'il veut, on sait bien qu'il est plus affecté qu'il ne veut le laisser paraître. J'ai essayé de parler avec lui, tout comme Blaise et Pansy mais il s'obstine à dire qu'il va bien. J'ai peur qu'il passe des mois dans le déni, à cacher son chagrin. Et je sais que s'il ne me parle pas à moi, ni à Blaise, ni à Pansy, il te parlera à toi. Même si ça m'énerve. Même si ça me fait du mal. Vous avez cette connexion et il serait idiot de ma part de prétendre qu'elle n'existe pas. Et je me fous pas mal de cette relation malsaine que vous avez si cela peut l'aider à aller mieux dans la pire période de sa vie. Je veux juste qu'il sourie à nouveau sans que je ne me demande sans arrêt s'il le fait parce qu'il en a le cœur ou juste pour faire plaisir à ses proches qui s'inquiètent pour lui. Si quelqu'un peut réussir à lui faire dire la vérité, c'est toi.

- Il ne veut pas me voir, protesta Hermione après un silence qui lui permit d'encaisser le choc. Il ne veut rien avoir à faire avec moi.

Ava leva les yeux au ciel et Hermione put voir un instant que malgré tout, l'agacement envers elle était toujours présent.

- Vous savez, vous deux, vous devez vraiment arrêter de croire que vous pouvez tous nous berner. Même si j'aurais préféré que ce ne soit pas le cas, il a besoin de toi. Et il ne te le dira jamais mais si, Hermione, il veut te voir. Il veut que tu lui parles.

Ava prit une profonde inspiration et les larmes commencèrent à perler dans ses yeux.

- Je ne veux pas savoir ce qui s'est passé entre vous. Je refuse de le savoir parce que je passe assez de nuits comme ça à me dire qu'un jour, il me quittera pour toi à nouveau. Mais, contrairement à ce que tu pourrais croire, je ne suis ni assez stupide, ni assez jalouse pour le laisser s'enfermer dans son chagrin plutôt que de me mettre de côté rien qu'une fois pour faire la meilleure chose à faire. Alors, parle-lui. Et ne lui dis pas que c'est moi qui te l'ai demandé.

Et elle tourna les talons, marchant à son tour vers le manoir.

Hermione prit quelques minutes pour analyser ce qu'il venait de se passer mais même avec son surdoué cerveau, elle n'arrivait pas à mettre ses émotions de côté assez pour réfléchir proprement. Alors elle décida de faire ce qu'elle voulait faire depuis qu'elle était arrivée et d'écouter Ava.

Elle suivit les pas qu'ils avaient tous suivis avant elle mais ne rejoignit pas le grand salon où se tenait le buffet et monta directement les escaliers qui menait aux chambres. Elle était rarement venue (elle préférait ne pas se souvenir de la première fois) mais elle savait tout de même où se trouvait sa chambre. Elle toqua mais n'attendit pas de réponse avant d'entrer.

Drago était assis sur son lit, dos à elle et le regard baissé vers ses mains qu'elle voyait déjà tremblantes. Elle alla s'asseoir à côté de lui et s'il voulut s'éloigner d'elle, il n'en fit rien.

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel aucun d'eux ne bougea, si long qu'elle en finit par se demander si elle avait pris la bonne décision en venant le rejoindre. Et puis, elle repensa à ce qu'Ava lui avait dit puis à tout ce qui avait été dit sur Narcissa. Si elle ne le devait pas à Ava, elle le devait au moins à Narcissa.

Alors, elle prit son courage à deux mains et, d'un mouvement hésitant, prit la main de Drago dans la sienne.

- Ca va aller, murmura-t-elle.

- Je vais bien, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix rauque mais il ne lâcha pas sa main pour autant.

- Non, Drago, répondit Hermione. Tu ne vas pas bien. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Tu as le droit de ne pas aller bien. Tu as le droit d'être triste.

- Non.

- Drago, soupira-t-elle.

Elle trouva le courage de lever son autre main pour enlever les quelques mèches qui cachaient ses yeux d'un gris orageux, caressant doucement sa joue creusée.

- J'aimerais juste me réveiller, avoua-t-il finalement, posant enfin les yeux sur elle.

Elle dut retenir un hoquet de stupeur face à la profonde douleur qui voilait son regard.

- Tous les soirs, je vais me coucher en me disant : quand je me réveillerais, elle sera là et je me rendrais compte que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Mais je me réveille tous les matins et je suis bien obligé de me rendre compte que c'est bien réel… Qu'elle ne reviendra pas… Qu'elle est morte. Et qu'elle a vécu tout ça pour partir comme ça. Parce que je lui ai crié dessus et que je n'ai même pas vu qu'elle était si fatiguée. Parce qu'au lieu de prendre soin d'elle comme je l'aurais dû, j'ai passé mon temps à lui raconter mes problèmes, à lui raconter comment tu me rends fou. Et j'étais tellement aveuglé par ma propre minable petite vie que je n'ai même pas vu qu'elle dépérissait devant moi.

- Drago, répéta Hermione d'une voix tendre, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Et je suis désolée, je suis tellement désolée pour ce qui arrive. Mais je ne peux pas te laisser penser ainsi : ce n'est pas de ta faute. Et si tu dois l'entendre cent fois, mille fois, je te le dirais cent fois, mille fois. Parce que ce n'est pas de ta faute. Personne n'aurait pu prévoir ce qui est arrivé. Ta mère était malade et elle a juste été fatiguée de lutter. Et je sais que c'est dur. Et je sais que ça prendra du temps à guérir mais tu iras mieux. Je te le promets. Tu ne seras pas seul. Je sais que tu n'as plus vraiment envie de me voir, ou de me parler, ou d'avoir quoique ce soit à voir avec moi mais tu ne seras pas seul. Blaise est là, et ton père, et Ava, et tes autres amis. Et si tu as besoin de moi, je serai là malgré tout. Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute, Drago. Rien de ce qui est arrivé n'est de ta faute.

Le blond ne répondit pas tout de suite mais ses mains tremblèrent un peu moins et son souffle erratique se calma légèrement.

- C'est réel, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas juste un horrible cauchemar dont je ne me réveille pas… Elle ne sera plus jamais là pour me dire que je fais de ma vie un désastre. Qui va me le dire désormais quand je fais des erreurs ?

- Je crois que tu peux compter sur Pansy pour ça, répondit Hermione avec un léger sourire.

- Elle va tellement me manquer, murmura-t-il.

Hermione descendit du lit et s'accroupit face à lui, prenant ses mains tremblantes entre les siennes. Il leva les yeux vers elle et maintint le contact un instant avant de foncer sur elle, se blottissant dans ses bras pour caler sa tête au creux de son cou. La brunette n'hésita pas une seconde et l'encercla de ses bras, le serrant contre elle.

Et enfin, après des jours et des nuits entières à se retenir, Drago éclata en sanglots. Et il pleura longtemps, pour sa mère, pour ses regrets, comme un enfant perdu. Il pleura pendant ce qui lui sembla être des heures mais ce n'était sans doute que quelques minutes. Et Hermione ne relâcha pas sa prise. Jamais. Elle le serra contre son cou, laissant les larmes tremper sa robe noire, caressant ses cheveux blonds dans un geste tendre, lui murmurant parfois des mots apaisants. Il ne s'apaisa pas avant un long moment et quand sa respiration redevint finalement calme et qu'il arrêta de renifler, elle crut un instant qu'il avait fini par s'endormir mais il releva les yeux de sa confortable cachette pour la regarder.

Elle pleurait également, même si elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Il essuya ses larmes d'un geste du pouce avant d'essuyer ses propres joues, prenant une grande inspiration. Le silence s'installa à nouveau.

Sans le lâcher, Hermione le fit se lever et ils s'allongèrent sur le lit, se blottissant l'un contre l'autre.

Drago aurait pu s'endormir, bercé par les battements du cœur d'Hermione contre son oreille. Mais le sommeil ne vint pas le trouver et, les yeux grands ouverts, il se demandait comment il en était arrivé là. Comment sa vie avait-elle pu lui échapper à ce point ? Et il aurait pu croire qu'elle s'était endormie si ce n'était pour les légères caresses qu'elle déposait de sa nuque à ses quelques mèches rebelles au sommet de son crâne.

- On aurait pu être heureux, murmura-t-il finalement, tout en sachant qu'elle entendrait.

Hermione ne répondit pas, tentant d'avaler le boulet qui venait de bloquer sa gorge.

- Toi et moi, on aurait pu être heureux.

- Je sais.

- Peut-être que les choses se seraient passées différemment. Tu t'es jamais demandé ce qu'il se serait passé si je n'étais pas parti voir Ava ce jour-là ? Ou si Liam n'était pas soudainement revenu ? Ou même si j'étais arrivé juste une heure plus tard ?

- Des centaines de fois, répondit Hermione d'une voix tremblante. Je me suis posé ces questions des centaines de fois. Est-ce que j'aurais fait les choses différemment si Liam était revenu avant que tu ne partes voir Ava ? Est-ce que toi et moi nous serions toujours ensemble ou est-ce que tu serais quand même retourné vers Ava ?

- Je ne serais pas retourné vers Ava. Et elle le sait. C'est pour cela qu'elle est malheureuse avec moi. Elle sait qu'elle est mon choix. Elle sait que je l'ai choisie. Mais par défaut.

Hermione ne répondit pas, le serrant un peu plus contre elle comme si elle avait peur que si elle le lâchait, elle ne le récupérerait plus jamais. Et au fond, ce n'était pas si loin de la vérité.

- Nous irons bien, souffla-t-elle et ça lui prit ses dernières forces. Toi et moi. Même si c'est séparément. Nous irons bien.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Drago sur le même ton. Mais je pensais ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour. Avant tout ça. On ne peut plus être constamment en train d'envahir la vie de l'autre. Regarde tout le bien que ça a fait.

Un nouveau silence s'installa, qu'elle n'osa pas briser cette fois. Elle ne voulait pas lui dire qu'elle lui souhaitait tout le bonheur du monde avec Ava, qu'elle espérait qu'ils auraient de beaux enfants blonds aux yeux bleus qui courraient dans les jardins du Manoir parce que depuis sa position contre sa poitrine, il pourrait sans doute entendre le raté dans les battements de son cœur qui trahirait son mensonge. Alors elle se tut. Il y avait déjà eu assez de mensonges entre eux. Trop de non-dits qui avaient détruit une relation qui n'avait même pas réellement commencé.

Mais Drago avait raison. Au final, ils avaient fini par se faire plus de mal que de bien et visiblement, Londres n'était pas assez grande pour eux deux. Ce fut à cet instant qu'Hermione prit la décision qui changerait sa vie. Elle y réfléchissait déjà depuis longtemps mais elle savait à présent que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Partir.

Elle allait le lui dire. Elle cherchait juste le courage de le faire quand elle réalisa qu'il s'était finalement endormi. Délicatement, elle se détacha de lui, déposa un tendre baiser sur son front et quitta le lit. Et sa vie par la même occasion.

En redescendant les escaliers, elle croisa le regard de Blaise dans le salon et lui fit signe de la suivre. Ils s'installèrent dans le petit salon et elle prit une grande inspiration.

- Je sais que je n'ai pas besoin de te le dire mais Blaise, il va avoir besoin de toi et j'ai besoin que tu me promettes que tu feras tout pour être présent pour lui.

- Bien sûr, répondit le métis. Tu sais bien que je serais là.

- J'ai peur qu'il retombe dans ses vieux démons, avoua Hermione. Tout à l'heure, il avait les mains qui tremblaient comme à l'époque où il ressentait encore le manque tous les jours. Ce serait si facile pour lui d'aller trouver quelqu'un qui veuille bien lui vendre quelque chose pour oublier à quel point il se sent mal. Je ne peux plus faire attention à lui comme je le faisais à l'époque alors, s'il te plaît, fais attention à lui pour nous deux.

Blaise hocha simplement la tête et la prit par les épaules pour la serrer contre lui. Hermione posa sa tête sur l'épaule du métis et ferma les yeux, tentant de faire le vide dans sa tête. Comme si cela était possible. Un raclement de gorge les sortit de leur torpeur et ils sursautèrent, se tournant vers la porte où se tenait Théodore, se balançant maladroitement d'un pied à l'autre. Hermione se leva, dépoussiérant sa robe d'un geste maladroit.

- Je rentre chez moi. Dis à Ginny que je passerai la voir demain.

Elle se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

- N'oublie pas que tu n'es pas dépendant de lui, murmura-t-elle pour lui seul.

Puis elle se redressa, embrassa également Théodore et sortit du manoir pour aller transplaner. Elle s'effondra en pleurs à peine la porte de chez elle franchie.

* * *

><p>Voilààà!<p>

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu.

Je ne peux pas vous faire des promesses quant à quand la suite arrivera parce que ma rentrée est demain et que c'est ma toutetoutetoute dernière année donc autant vous dire que je vais crouler sous le boulot et que je ne sais pas quand j'aurais le temps d'écrire. Si vous n'avez pas la patience, je m'en excuse sincèrement mais c'est assez difficile pour moi de faire les deux en même temps! Si seulement mes profs voulaient bien nous demander d'écrire une fiction Drago/Hermione pour les cours, tout serait plus simple, hein...

Bon, cela étant dit, aujourd'hui est apparemment un grand jour pour le HP fandom donc je vais m'en inspirer pour les questions pour les non inspirés de la review :

Que pensez-vous de l'idée de faire des films sur _Les Animaux Fantastiques_? Vous avez hâte de retrouver l'univers de notre Queen JK au cinéma?

Sinon, qu'avez-vous pensé du chapitre? Des réactions des différents personnages? Des interactions entre eux? Qu'attendez-vous pour la suite? Et pour Théodore et Blaise? Sur quoi pensez-vous que va porter leur discussion (une chose est sûre : ils ne parleront pas du beau temps!)? Vous m'aimez toujours? (moi je vous aime!) Est-ce que vous lisez des fictions d'autres univers à part celui d'Harry Potter? Si oui, lesquels? Si non, je vous aime quand même.

Allez mes petits loups, je vous embrasse et vous dis (j'espère) à très vite,

L.


	25. Sinnerman

**Bonjour mes petits loups,**

**Il semblerait que ça fasse presque un an que je n'ai pas publié… J'ai eu une année ultra chargée (faites des études, qu'ils disent !) mais ça y est, j'ai fini et je suis diplômée ! J'ai enchaîné ma fin d'année avec un déménagement (dans un autre pays, ce qui ne facilite rien) et me voilà donc enfin, à la fin de mon été qui n'en était pas un (quelle idée d'aller vivre en Angleterre !). J'ai finalement trouvé le temps d'écrire (yay !) et voici donc la suite.**

**Je suis désolée mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps, par contre, de répondre à toutes les reviews – très nombreuses d'ailleurs, merci infiniment – et puis depuis le temps que je n'ai pas publié, je ne suis pas sûre que vous vous souveniez à quoi je réponds de toute façon… Shame on me !**

**En tout cas, encore un merci à tous pour vos commentaires, vos critiques et votre soutien indéfectible. C'est difficile de ne pas s'en vouloir d'être tellement en retard quand on a des lecteurs aussi géniaux que vous ! **

**Bonne lecture mes petits loups et on se retrouve en bas,**

**L.**

**Ps : Le titre du chapitre fait référence à l'incroyable chanson du même nom de Nina Simone. Si vous ne la connaissez pas, je vous conseille d'écouter (comme tout le répertoire de Nina Simone d'ailleurs qui était une femme absolument singulière).**

* * *

><p><strong>XXV<strong>

**Sinnerman**

1er juin 2007

Blaise Zabini n'avait jamais aimé les conflits. Quels qu'ils soient.

Il avait détesté la guerre. Voir des personnes qu'il avait côtoyées pendant des années mourir pour une cause qu'il ne comprenait qu'à peine, découvrir la plus sombre facette de la nature humaine en parcourant les couloirs du manoir Malefoy, devoir vivre dans une angoisse permanente de perdre l'un de ses proches, il avait détesté cela. Il se souvenait encore aujourd'hui, bien des années après, de cette impression qu'il avait eu de devenir fou. Tout autour de lui n'avait été que désespoir, peine et constante peur. Il se souvenait encore du regard hanté de Drago quand les cris des torturés retentissaient dans l'immensité du manoir. Il se souvenait encore des joues creusées de Narcissa dès que Voldemort se trouvait dans la même pièce que son fils ou son époux.

Et il se souvenait de sa mère. Sa mère qui avait préféré se cacher plutôt que de participer aux massacres. Blaise n'avait jamais vraiment su si c'était parce qu'elle ne partageait les idéaux d'aucun des deux camps ou si c'était par peur. Au final, cela n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance puisqu'elle était morte de toutes les façons. Il se souvenait encore de ses cris qui l'avaient réveillé (« Arrêtez, avait-elle crié, je vous en prie, arrêtez ! Pas ici, mon fils est à l'étage ! »). Il se souvenait encore avoir dévalé les escaliers, sa baguette fermement dans sa main, prêt à en découdre avec les agresseurs mais il était trop tard. Quand il était arrivé dans le salon, sa mère et le père de Théodore étaient tous deux allongés, les yeux grand ouverts, fixant le plafond dans une expression figée terrifiée et terrifiante. L'Auror devant lui, baguette en main, lui avait lancé un regard fou mais apeuré, comme s'il n'avait lui-même pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Plus tard, Blaise apprendrait que le père de Theodore avait été celui qui avait tué la femme et le fils de l'Auror (il connaissait son nom mais il avait toujours refusé de le formuler dans son esprit, il resterait toujours « l'Auror »).

Blaise avait toujours détesté les conflits.

Il avait haï celui qui avait suivi, avec Théodore qui l'avait accusé irrationnellement d'être responsable de la situation. Blaise avait su tout de suite que c'était le chagrin qui l'avait fait parler – bien qu'il n'était pas très sûr de comprendre quel genre de chagrin on pouvait ressentir à la mort de quelqu'un comme Avery Nott mais qui était-il pour juger le deuil de chacun ? – mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché d'en être abasourdi. Il avait préféré oublier et passer à autre chose.

Blaise n'avait jamais pensé être une mauvaise personne. Il était un bon ami – il le savait, dans le regard de Drago, même s'il ne lui avait jamais vraiment dit par pudeur. Il n'avait jamais participé aux moqueries de Drago et de Theodore à Poudlard, n'avait pas pris part aux horreurs de la guerre, n'avait jamais regardé un être humain comme inférieur à cause de son sang. Il avait toujours fait en sorte que ses proches soient le plus heureux possible, sans pour autant faire du mal aux autres. Alors il estimait avoir le droit de se demander pourquoi. Pourquoi fallait-il que de mauvaises choses lui arrivent à lui ? Il n'avait jamais rien fait pour mériter ça. Et il avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, aucune réponse ne vint.

Alors il enterra sa mère dans un cimetière pratiquement vide, avec seulement une vingtaine de personnes dont la moitié au moins était venue par obligation. Et il reprit le cours de sa vie en se disant « plus de guerre, s'il vous plaît, plus de conflit ».

Blaise aurait dû avoir l'habitude des conflits.

Il en avait déjà eu assez pour le reste de sa vie. Du moins, il en avait l'impression. Alors il s'était donné pour mission de régler ceux qu'ils pouvaient régler, à commencer celui entre son meilleur ami et Hermione Granger. C'était assez enfantin, au début, juste le résultat de quelques années de manque de maturité et les séquelles d'une éducation à faire disparaître doucement. Blaise avait été si fier quand il avait vu le conflit se dissiper, ses deux amis se rapprocher. Peut-être aurait-il du mettre un frein dès qu'il avait senti que leur relation allait évoluer. Peut-être aurait-il du sentir qu'avec leurs deux caractères, ils ne pouvaient qu'aller vers un nouveau conflit.

Blaise aurait dû avoir l'habitude des conflits mais il n'était pas le moins du monde prêt pour celui qu'il allait devoir aider à résoudre : celui de Drago contre lui-même. Comment pouvait-on combattre un ennemi qu'on ne pouvait pas voir, pas sentir, pas entendre ? Blaise avait été désemparé, perdu à nouveau dans les méandres d'une angoisse permanente. Il avait voulu crier (« Tu ne crois pas que j'ai assez perdu de gens que j'aime comme ça ? » aurait-il voulu lui hurler), il avait voulu pleurer (« Quand serais-je enfin tranquille ? » murmurait-il parfois dans son sommeil), mais il s'était tut et il avait fait ce qu'il pouvait pour aider. Et un conflit de plus était passé.

Trop avaient suivi et aujourd'hui, Blaise était fatigué.

Il aurait voulu régler celui qui persistait entre Drago et Hermione mais il avait fini par comprendre qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il ne pouvait faire tant qu'ils ne se décidaient pas eux-mêmes à admettre leurs torts. Il était fatigué de chercher des solutions à des problèmes qui n'étaient pas les siens. Et il aurait juste voulu pouvoir aller se plaindre de Drago auprès de Narcissa comme il l'avait toujours fait depuis la mort de sa propre mère mais cela non plus, il ne le pouvait plus.

Il soupira profondément, prenant une gorgée de son verre de scotch qu'il avait presque oublié, perdu dans ses pensées.

Blaise aurait seulement voulu mettre un terme à tous les conflits qui parsemaient sa vie. Mais peut-être n'avait-il pas ce pouvoir. Peut-être que ce n'était pas à lui de toujours vouloir tout régler. Peut-être que pour une fois dans sa vie, il pouvait laisser les autres s'occuper de tout ça.

Il souffla à nouveau et termina son verre d'une traite, à l'instant même où la sonnette de son appartement retentissait. Il mit un instant à se rappeler que c'était le jour de congés de son elfe de maison et se leva, prenant appui sur les imposants accoudoirs de son fauteuil. Il chancela un moment avant de retrouver un certain équilibre, se dirigeant à pas lents vers l'entrée. Il arrivait enfin devant la porte quand la sonnette retentit à nouveau.

- Oui, oui, j'arrive ! soupira-t-il en l'ouvrant enfin.

Il eut un mouvement de recul quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux, sombres, de Théodore.

- Théodore, souffla Blaise quand il eut retrouvé un peu d'éloquence.

- Blaise, répondit l'autre.

Presque un murmure.

Aucun ne parla pendant un long moment. Ils restèrent là, à se regarder dans les yeux, une discussion silencieuse échangée malgré eux. Théodore passa une main dans ses cheveux, la laissant ensuite sur sa nuque, détournant le regard. Il se racla la gorge, ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la referma aussitôt avant de pousser un profond soupir, semblant chercher ses mots sans savoir où les trouver.

Blaise n'allait certainement pas l'aider. Il lâcha finalement la poignée de la porte et croisa les bras, s'appuyant sur le chambranle de la porte sans quitter l'autre du regard, ce qui sembla le mettre encore plus mal à l'aise.

Ils ne savaient pas combien de temps passa mais finalement, Théodore releva la tête et affronta le regard presque noir du métis.

- Je peux entrer ? demanda-t-il d'un ton qui laissait clairement entendre qu'il pensait que la réponse serait négative.

- Ca dépend, répondit Blaise. Tu as bu aujourd'hui ?

Théodore fit non de la tête et Blaise se redressa finalement, retournant à l'intérieur, laissant la porte ouverte dans une invitation tacite. Il suivit le maître des lieux jusqu'au salon, où celui-ci récupérait son verre sur la table basse, se dirigeant machinalement vers le bar.

- Moi par contre, je vais avoir besoin d'un verre, grommela Blaise en se servant généreusement, oubliant les glaçons, avant d'avaler une longue gorgée. Bon, si tu n'es pas ivre, puis-je savoir pourquoi tu es ici ?

Un nouveau silence incommodant s'installa.

Théodore Nott n'était pas du genre à se chercher des excuses.

Il assumait toutes les erreurs qu'il avait pu commettre dans sa vie. Il assumait la cicatrice qui striait son bras gauche, seul vestige de la Marque des Ténèbres. Il assumait toutes les horreurs auxquelles il avait assistées et qu'il n'avait rien fait pour arrêter. Mais comment pouvait-il assumer d'avoir fait tant souffrir la seule personne qui lui avait permis de garder un minimum d'espoir quand tout était promis à la désolation ? Et il aurait presque voulu s'en trouver, des excuses, mais il savait bien que rien ne pouvait justifier tout cela. Tout le chagrin, toute la peine du monde ne pouvait expliquer pourquoi il avait agi ainsi avec la seule personne qui avait vu en lui quelque chose de beau, quelque chose en lui qui inspirait autre chose que du dégoût.

- Je suis un idiot, commença-t-il, avant de se raviser.

C'était vrai, mais c'était aussi si loin de la vérité qu'il ne savait même pas quel mot utiliser. Blaise eut un petit rire sans joie et se tourna vers lui, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

- Si tu le découvres seulement maintenant, tu aurais du venir me voir plus tôt, j'aurais pu te le dire il y a bien longtemps.

- Ok, j'ai mérité ça, reprit Théodore avec un petit sourire.

Blaise ne répondit pas.

- J'ai une confession à faire.

Il était sûr de n'avoir pas inventé la lueur de curiosité qui passa dans le regard du métis, aussitôt disparue.

- Je suis homosexuel.

Il l'avait dit dans un soupir, comme si c'était la chose la plus difficile qu'il avait faite de toute sa vie, comme si c'était un poids qu'il avait porté sur ses épaules depuis toujours.

Blaise hésita entre rire et hurler.

- Je vais me répéter, répondit-il finalement, mais j'aurais pu te le dire il y a bien longtemps.

Théodore continua comme si l'autre n'avait pas parlé.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais cette confession.

Et il parlait si bas que Blaise dut faire quelques pas vers lui pour pouvoir l'entendre.

- La première fois que je l'ai avoué à quelqu'un, c'était à mon père. Tu te souviens de mon père, je suppose… Tu te souviens sans doute qu'il n'était pas l'homme le plus tolérant que l'on puisse rencontrer.

Théodore prit une profonde inspiration avant de continuer.

- Il n'y a pas d'excuse pour ce que je t'ai fait endurer, Blaise. Sache simplement que je ne suis pas en train de chercher des excuses, je veux juste t'expliquer pour que tu puisses comprendre et peut-être que tu pourras me pardonner un jour. Je veux juste que tu m'écoutes et tu choisiras ensuite ce que tu veux faire de mes excuses.

Un nouveau silence.

- Quand je lui ai dit, je devais avoir quatorze ans. J'étais jeune, mais je le savais déjà. Je ne savais pas trop ce que ça voulait dire parce que tu penses bien que ce n'était pas une chose commune dans mon entourage mais je savais que les filles ne m'intéressaient pas alors que les garçons… Bref, je l'ai dit à mon père, sans savoir vraiment ce que ça voulait dire. Je savais juste que c'était la vérité, ma vérité et que si je voulais comprendre, il fallait que j'en parle à quelqu'un qui saurait me dire que ça n'était pas anormal, que j'avais le droit de l'être. Tu penses bien, connaissant mon père, que ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé. Il m'a regardé sans me voir, comme si je venais de disparaître de la surface de la Terre. Je ne sais pas si ce qui m'a fait le plus de mal, c'est le silence qui m'a semblé durer des heures ou les coups qui ont suivi. Ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai fini par me dire que je n'étais sans doute pas homosexuel puisque c'était quelque chose de si grave que ça justifiait que je doive me réfugier auprès de Narcissa Malefoy pour qu'elle guérisse mes côtes cassées.

Blaise fut parcouru d'un long frisson à la mention de la mère de Drago. Y avait-il quelqu'un que cette femme n'avait pas sauvé, à sa façon ?

- Je n'en ai plus jamais parlé à personne mais mon père ne m'a pas laissé l'oublier pour autant. Et à chaque fois que je rentrais de Poudlard, j'avais le droit aux conséquences d'un aveu que j'avais fait en pensant pouvoir faire confiance à quelqu'un. Et puis, tu es arrivé… Enfin, tu étais déjà là mais c'est vers cette période que tu as décidé d'annoncer à tout le monde que tu étais homosexuel. Et quand j'ai vu à quel point ça ne dérangeait pas ta mère et que tout le monde te traitait comme avant, j'ai juste été jaloux. Si ça n'avait été que ça, je m'en serais vite remis mais la nouvelle a fini par arriver aux oreilles de mon père.

Blaise retint son souffle. Il avait déjà deviné où toute cette histoire allait mener mais il se tut. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il entendait autant de mots sortir de la bouche de Théodore Nott alors il n'osa pas l'interrompre.

- Je suis sûr que tu peux faire marcher ton imagination pour deviner quelle a été sa réaction. Il était non seulement énervé parce que tu es un Sang-Pur et que ça voulait dire que tu ne pourrais pas faire perdurer ta lignée mais il l'était encore plus parce qu'il savait que nous étions amis et que nous partagions un dortoir. Il a songé pendant un moment à m'envoyer à Durmstrang mais il a fini par abandonner l'idée parce qu'il détestait Karkaroff. Bref, non seulement j'ai grandi en apprenant à me détester moi-même pour ce que j'étais mais aussi à te détester toi parce que j'étais jaloux que tout le monde t'accepte pour ce que tu étais et parce qu'à chaque fois que je prenais un nouveau coup, c'était ton nom que mon père répétait.

- Ca ne l'a pas empêché de venir se cacher chez moi quand la guerre a été finie, le coupa Blaise, non sans amertume.

Il ne croyait pas qu'il avait déjà détesté quelqu'un autant qu'il détestait Avery Nott à cet instant. Théodore laissa échapper un petit rire sarcastique, sombre et bref.

- S'il y a une chose à laquelle il tenait plus qu'aux apparences et au Sang-Pur, c'était à sa propre vie. Il m'a laissé seul au manoir et il est parti du jour au lendemain. Je n'ai appris qu'il était parti de la maison que quand Drago est arrivé chez moi pour me dire qu'il était mort. Chez toi. J'avais l'impression que toutes les mauvaises choses de ma vie me ramenaient à toi.

Il y eut un nouveau silence et Théodore se mordit la lèvre. Blaise fit un nouveau pas en avant quand il constata que c'était parce qu'il retenait ses larmes.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai pleuré cet homme. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'ai pas sauté de joie quand Drago m'a annoncé la nouvelle. Je suppose qu'il m'avait détruit plus que je ne le pensais. J'aurais sans doute du me sentir libre mais c'était pire que tout, de savoir qu'il était mort sous ton toit. Je crois que j'étais déjà amoureux de toi à l'époque. Je crois que j'ai toujours été amoureux de toi… mais c'était juste trop pour moi.

Blaise ne chercha même pas à cacher la surprise sur son visage. Théodore eut un sourire triste et secoua la tête, baissant le regard.

- Je suppose que je ne t'ai jamais donné de raison de le croire. J'avais tellement peur que mon père l'apprenne… Mais bien sûr que je t'aimais, Blaise. Merde, je t'aime encore aujourd'hui.

Blaise aurait voulu répondre. Vraiment. Mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. La réponse qu'attendait Théodore, les mots qu'il avait tellement espéré pouvoir dire en retour étaient désormais incapables de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Il se demanda s'il était trop tard.

- Pourquoi maintenant ? parvint-il à articuler à la place. Pourquoi me dire tout ça maintenant ?

- Parce que je ne suis plus un petit garçon. Je l'ai été pendant trop longtemps mais je suppose qu'il est temps que je me libère de l'emprise que cet homme a eu sur moi. Je ne suis plus un petit garçon et je n'ai plus à avoir peur des coups.

- Ca fait des années, murmura Blaise.

- J'ai mis plus de temps que toi à faire mon deuil, Blaise. J'ai du faire le deuil de mon père et de mon bourreau en même temps. J'ai eu besoin de temps. Et puis Narcissa est morte et quand j'ai appris la nouvelle, j'étais à un de ces repas mondains que je déteste, avec des gens que je déteste mais que je me forçais à supporter parce que ce sont les restes de l'éducation de mon père qui veulent que je supporte toutes ces niaiseries sans broncher. J'étais au milieu de tous ces gens et j'avais envie de pleurer, j'avais envie de pleurer comme jamais et je me suis rendu compte que parmi tous ces gens autour de moi, il n'y avait pas une épaule sur laquelle j'aurais pu me reposer. Et j'ai pensé à toi. J'ai voulu venir ici directement mais je savais que je t'avais trop fait souffrir pour que tu acceptes simplement que je vienne sans rien dire. Tu aurais eu tort de le faire.

Théodore, qui s'était depuis longtemps assis sur le fauteuil que Blaise avait occupé plus tôt, prit une profonde inspiration et baissa les yeux vers ses mains tremblantes. Il en leva une, semblant vouloir s'accrocher au métis pour se donner du courage mais se ravisa au dernier mot, les posant simplement sur ses genoux.

- A l'enterrement, reprit-il, j'ai écouté ton discours et je me suis dit « qu'aurait dit Narcissa si elle savait le quart de ce que je lui ai fait ? ».

C'était une question que Blaise lui-même s'était souvent posé : « que dirait Narcissa ? ».

- Et puis…

Théodore eut un petit rire qui semblait plus sincère que les autres.

- J'ai vu Drago et Hermione. Enfin, plutôt, j'ai vu la façon dont ils se regardent quand ils pensent que personne ne les voit. Si je suis tout à fait honnête, je les ai trouvés un peu pathétiques pendant un moment, dans le sens littéral du terme et puis, je me suis rendu compte que leur situation n'était pas si différente que celle que je t'ai fait endurer. Ils ne sont pas ensemble à cause de non-dits, de rancœurs mal placées. Il y a tant de misère dans leurs regards. Je voudrais juste t'éviter ça. Je ne dis pas que maintenant que je t'ai dit tout ça, tu devrais me pardonner et qu'on devrait être ensemble. Si nous ne sommes jamais ensemble parce qu'il est trop tard et que j'ai trop merdé, je veux juste que tu saches au moins pourquoi. Je ne demande pas une seconde chance, je sais que je ne la mérite pas. Et tu mérites tellement mieux.

Et il se tut. Finalement.

Cette fois, Blaise ne laissa pas le temps au silence d'installer. Il s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et posa une main tremblante sur l'épaule de Théodore, qui leva enfin les yeux pour le regarder.

Blaise lui adressa un léger sourire qu'il voulait rassurant mais qui apparut sans doute plutôt rassuré. Théodore lui rendit tant bien que mal.

- Je ne veux pas faire de promesse mais peut-être que ça pourrait marcher. Pas tout de suite, parce que j'ai besoin de temps pour assimiler tout ça mais peut-être qu'on peut faire marcher cette… relation. Si on essaye vraiment tous les deux. Si on se dit les choses. Plus de limites, plus de secrets. Juste nous deux, on peut essayer de faire marcher ça.

Théodore ne répondit pas mais le sourire timide qu'il lança à Blaise était porteur de toutes les promesses qu'il n'aurait su formuler à haute voix. Il se contenta de prendre sa main et de la serrer dans la sienne.

29 juin 2007

Des pleurs, encore des pleurs. Et un grognement étouffé par l'oreiller.

- C'est ton tour.

Ron ouvrit un œil pour le poser sur sa fiancée.

- J'y suis allé la dernière fois. Et s'il veut manger, je ne peux rien faire, je ne peux pas lui donner le sein, répondit-il dans un bâillement, se rendormant presque aussitôt.

Pansy lui assena un coup de coude dans le ventre et il se redressa d'un bond.

- Puisque tu es debout, murmura-t-elle d'une voix fatiguée, tu peux y aller.

Ron poussa un profond soupir mais sortit finalement du lit, pestant contre la femme qu'il aimait tout en marchant d'un pas lourd jusqu'à la chambre d'Hugo, juste en face de la leur. Le bambin continuait de pleurer.

- Alors, Hugo, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Ron d'une voix encore endormie, se penchant devant le berceau.

Le bébé se calma presque aussitôt qu'il entendit la voix de son père. Il l'observa un instant, comme interloqué, avant de recommencer à pleurer. Ron se pencha pour l'attraper dans ses bras et le berça un moment, avant de lever les fesses du bambin au niveau de son nez pour renifler sa couche. Il eut un mouvement de recul dégoûté.

- Comment une petite chose si adorable peut créer des choses aussi dégoûtantes ? interrogea-t-il Hugo, qui se contenta de l'observer de ses grands yeux bleus.

Dans un soupir, Ron emmena son fils jusqu'à la salle de bain où il changea sa couche, grimaçant tout le long. Une fois propre, il le berça à nouveau, murmurant des mots rassurants. Hugo vint poser sa petite main sur la joue de son père et Ron détourna le visage pour déposer un baiser dans la minuscule paume. Le bébé eut un petit rire ravi avant de fermer les yeux et de les rouvrir, semblant lutter pour rester éveillé. Ron continua à le bercer jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendorme et quand il fut sûr que le bébé n'allait pas se réveiller, il se déposa dans son berceau et repartit vers le lit conjugal.

Pansy vint se coller contre lui aussitôt qu'il fut sous les draps.

- Tu le savais, hein ? murmura-t-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

- C'est mon sixième sens de mère, grommela-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

Ron ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement, resserrant sa prise autour des épaules de sa future femme. Il se rendormit avec un sourire aux lèvres.

25 juillet 2007

Drago commençait à se demander pourquoi il avait accepté que Blaise organise son enterrement de vie de garçon. Il commençait à se demander pourquoi il avait accepté de faire un enterrement de vie de garçon tout court. Evidemment, Blaise avait organisé la soirée à la perfection. De la quantité d'alcool au bar qu'il avait privatisé, tout était parfait. Tout, sauf que Drago n'avait vraiment pas envie de faire la fête.

Tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser, c'était que dans une semaine, il serait marié à Ava. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il était fiancé, il sentait la panique monter en lui. Pour la première fois, il remettait en question son choix. Particulièrement, dans sa tête se mêlaient les protestations de sa mère face au mariage et les mots d'Hermione quand elle était venue les voir à l'hôpital.

« Je t'aime », avait-elle dit.

Avec les événements qui avaient suivi, il n'avait pas eu le temps de vraiment assimiler ce qu'il s'était passé mais maintenant, des mois après, ces mots le hantaient à chaque instant. Les mots mais aussi la sincérité qu'il avait vue dans ses yeux quand elle les avait dits. C'était cette expression qui le faisait douter. Et si elle disait la vérité ? Et si elle ne mentait pas ? Et si, vraiment, elle l'aimait ? Et si elle l'avait aimé depuis le début ? Non. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Si elle l'avait aimé, si elle l'avait vraiment aimé, les choses se seraient passées différemment.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée et se pencha pour attraper son paquet de cigarettes, en allumant une. Il laissa son regard couler autour de lui. Ron était assis au bar, les joues rougies par l'alcool et riait de bon cœur avec Harry en faisant de grands signes avec ses bras. Un peu plus loin, assis sur un large fauteuil, Blaise discutait avec Noah, son ancien colocataire de Harvard qu'il avait fait venir pour l'occasion, tandis que Théodore, assis sur l'accoudoir à côté de lui, souriait de temps en temps, jouant distraitement avec les cheveux qui tombaient dans la nuque du métis. Drago eut un petit sourire, heureux de voir ses deux meilleurs amis enfin réconciliés et sur la voie du bonheur.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par Daniel – qui était également venu des Etats-Unis pour l'occasion – qui prit un siège à côté de lui, bloquant toute opportunité de sortie qu'il aurait voulu prendre, l'autre côté étant occupé par George (ou était-ce Fred ?). Daniel passa un bras par-dessus ses épaules et le secoua doucement.

- Alors, c'est ta soirée, tu comptes en profiter ou rester tout seul à fumer tout ton paquet de cigarettes ?

Drago ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant de tirer une grande bouffée, laissant la fumée partir en volutes dans les airs.

- Je suis bien là, souffla-t-il finalement.

- Tu as toujours été ennuyeux de toute façon, se moqua Daniel.

Le blond eut un petit sourire, levant les yeux au ciel. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu son ancien camarade d'Harvard. Ils se voyaient de temps en temps quand l'un ou l'autre voyageait aux Etats-Unis ou en Angleterre mais c'était rarement plus d'une fois par an et souvent Daniel qui venait en Angleterre plutôt que le contraire. Drago avait gardé de mauvais souvenirs de New York et il préférait éviter de devoir s'y rendre.

Ils se voyaient donc rarement mais quand ils se retrouvaient, il ne leur était pas difficile de retomber dans leur ancienne camaraderie, Daniel se moquant gentiment de lui tandis qu'il en faisait de même à la première occasion.

La conversation enchaîna, comme souvent quand ils se voyaient, sur leurs souvenirs d'Harvard, ponctuée par les éclats de rire de Daniel et les remarques sarcastiques de Drago. Finalement, le blond finit par se détendre, ses muscles se relaxant lentement, et un sourire qui, enfin, n'était pas forcé vint poindre sur ses lèvres. Ils étaient en train de se remémorer une soirée particulièrement arrosée, où ils avaient fini par se réveiller, avec Liam, dans le jardin le lendemain matin sans savoir comment ils avaient atterri là quand Daniel lui mit un coup de coude, riant toujours aux éclats.

- Tu te souviens de la tête d'Hermione quand elle nous a retrouvés ? On a cru qu'elle allait nous tuer mais finalement c'est toi qui as tout pris. C'est fou ce que vous aimiez vous disputer !

Drago ne répondit pas, le sourire disparaissant progressivement de ses lèvres à la mention de la jeune femme. Daniel sembla le remarquer car il gigota maladroitement sur son siège, avant de se pencher vers son ancien camarade, posant une main sur son bras.

- Je crois que vous vous aimiez beaucoup, tout court, reprit-il comme si c'était normal.

Comme si c'était ce que Drago voulait entendre. Mais non, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait entendre.

Il avait passé ces dernières années à se persuader qu'elle s'était moquée de lui, qu'elle avait profité de ses sentiments pour elle pour arriver à ses fins et tout le monde n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter que c'était faux, que tout cela n'était qu'un affreux malentendu.

C'était un sentiment horrible, de sentir l'espoir monter en lui après toutes ces années alors qu'il avait tout fait pour le refouler le plus possible.

« Je t'aime », avait-elle dit.

- Drago ? Ca va ?

Il entendit vaguement la voix de Daniel, qui résonna un instant dans sa tête avant d'être réduite à l'état de murmures. Soudain, il n'entendait plus rien sinon le martèlement de son cœur qui le rendait sourd à tout le reste. Il se leva difficilement, ignorant le regard interloqué de Daniel et se dirigea aussitôt vers la salle de bain, fermant la porte derrière lui d'un sort.

Il s'appuya sur l'évier et prit une grande inspiration, fermant les yeux, s'exhortant à se calmer. Il réalisa avec amertume qu'il était en train de faire une crise d'angoisse.

Drago Malefoy, 27 ans, était enfermé dans la salle de bain d'un bar, le soir de son enterrement de vie de garçon, en train de faire une crise d'angoisse. S'il n'y avait pas eu cet étau invisible qui semblait encercler ses poumons pour l'empêcher de respirer, il aurait sans doute trouvé ça ironiquement drôle.

Il se laissa glisser au sol, s'appuyant contre le mur et tenta de prendre une profonde inspiration, en vain. L'étau sembla se resserrer et sa respiration s'accélérer davantage. Il tenta de se calmer, se rappelant la dernière fois qu'il avait eu une crise d'angoisse.

C'était quelques jours après que tout ait explosé entre Hermione et lui. Il était au manoir Malefoy, tentant tant bien que mal de cacher à quel point il était misérable, fatigué et le cœur brisé. Sa mère était assise au coin de feu, lisant le journal, tout en lui adressant de temps en temps des regards inquiets mais n'osant pas poser de questions. Elle avait suivi Drago du regard quand il s'était levé pour se servir un verre de whisky mais n'avait rien dit. Finalement, dans un soupir, elle avait jeté le journal sur la table basse, prête à intervenir, dire quelque chose quand elle avait vu l'expression figée de son fils, dont le regard était planté sur les gros titres : « Procès Campbell : Malefoy se retire, Granger gagne son procès ».

Alors qu'il était toujours assis par terre dans la salle de bain, il se souvint de cette sensation qui était si similaire à celle qu'il ressentait maintenant. Tout à coup, il avait été incapable de respirer, comme si ses poumons avaient arrêté de fonctionner et des points noirs avaient voilé sa vision. Il avait dû s'appuyer sur le canapé pour ne pas se retrouver à genoux au milieu de son salon. Narcissa s'était levé d'un bond en le voyant chanceler et, semblant comprendre sans avoir besoin de poser la moindre question, elle l'avait fait s'asseoir et l'avait pris dans ses bras, le berçant comme un enfant jusqu'au moment où, enfin, sa respiration se calma. C'est ce jour-là qu'il lui raconta tout : de son addiction à tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre Hermione et lui. C'est ce jour-là que, pour la première et dernière fois, il avoua à quelqu'un d'autre qu'il était tombé amoureux d'Hermione Granger.

Mais aujourd'hui, seul enfermé dans cette salle de bain qu'il trouvait maintenant lugubre, il n'y avait plus sa mère pour le réconforter, plus sa mère pour lui caresser les cheveux pour qu'il se calme. Il n'avait plus sa mère. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il sentit les larmes commencer à lui monter aux yeux, sa respiration refusant toujours de se calmer. Il posa ses paumes contre ses paupières, s'exhortant mentalement à apaiser son esprit, en vain.

« Je t'aime », avait-elle dit.

C'était tout ce qu'il semblait entendre, dans le silence de sa solitude.

Insidieusement, il sentit une rage sourde monter en lui. Il aurait dû s'amuser ce soir. Il aurait dû passer la soirée à rire avec ses amis mais à la place, voilà qu'il se retrouvait enfermé, seul, cherchant à dompter la crise d'angoisse qui l'avait pris à la seule mention de son prénom.

Parce qu'il l'aimait aussi. Il l'aimait toujours.

La colère semblait avoir eu raison de son angoisse car finalement, il parvint à respirer par le nez et, après quelques profondes inspirations, son pouls reprit un rythme normal et il s'apaisa enfin, laissant sa tête tomber contre le carrelage froid du mur contre lequel il était toujours assis. Sa colère, elle, ne redescendit pas. Il était en colère contre tout et tout le monde. Contre lui, surtout.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, il attrapa sa baguette dans sa poche, se redressa en s'appuyant sur son bras tremblant et transplana aussitôt. Il se rendit bien vite compte que ça n'avait pas été une brillante idée quand il chancela sur ses pieds en atterrissant et manqua de s'étaler au sol, encore affaibli. Il se redressa néanmoins, déterminé à faire ce pour quoi il était venu. Il traversa en deux enjambées les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de la porte et toqua violemment, laissant le bruit résonner dans ses oreilles. Il attendit que la porte vienne s'ouvrir – cela lui sembla durer des heures mais ce n'était sans doute que quelques secondes – et enfin, elle apparut devant lui.

Hermione parut surprise de le voir et elle allait sans doute dire quelque chose qui allait dans ce sens, mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça, grogna-t-il, sa colère bloquant toujours tout autre sentiment.

- D-De quoi tu parles ? répondit Hermione, visiblement confuse.

Il fit un pas en avant, s'imposant dans son espace personnel et dans son entrée, la regardant droit dans les yeux. La brune fit un pas en arrière mais il la suivit.

- Tu n'as pas le droit, après toutes ces années, de me dire que tu m'aimes. Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça, Hermione. Pas quand tu ne l'as jamais dit avant, pas quand tu n'as pas su me répondre quand je te l'ai dit, moi. Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire que tu vas sortir de ma vie et l'instant d'après, de m'embrasser et de me dire ça. Pas si ce n'est pas vrai.

Il s'arrêta un instant et ferma les yeux, prenant une longue inspiration. Hermione n'osa pas l'interrompre.

- Quand je te l'ai dit, il y a des années, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me répondes, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu ressentes la même chose. Je te l'ai dit parce que c'était vrai, parce que je t'aimais (jamais, au grand jamais, il n'aurait osé dire ces mots au présent). J'ai quitté Ava pour toi, j'ai quitté mon premier job pour toi et je l'ai fait parce que je t'aimais. Je te l'ai dit et tu m'as brisé le cœur. Tu m'as brisé le cœur, Hermione.

Elle avala difficilement la salive, n'osant pas détourner le regard de ses yeux orageux qui semblaient jauger la moindre de ses réactions.

- Je… Je sais, murmura-t-elle quand elle réalisa qu'il ne continuait pas.

- Non ! hurla-t-il en tapant du poing sur le mur contre lequel il l'avait acculée. Tu ne sais pas ! Tu ne sais pas !

Elle sursauta mais refusa toujours de dévier le regard. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui, elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal (« pas physiquement en tout cas », songea-t-il amèrement).

- Tu m'avais sauvé, reprit-il, presque un murmure à présent. Tu m'avais sauvé de moi-même. J'étais malheureux, j'étais désespéré. Peu importe Ava, peu importe mes parents et Blaise et Théodore et Pansy et Daniel et tous les gens qui m'entouraient, j'étais seul. J'étais seul et tu m'as sauvé. Et à l'instant où je me suis dit que peut-être il était temps que je trouve quelqu'un avec qui je ne me sentais pas seul, à l'instant où je t'ai dit que cette personne, c'était toi, tu m'as tourné le dos et tu m'as brisé le cœur. Alors non, Hermione, tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça. Tu n'as pas le droit de venir me dire que tu m'aimes et t'insinuer dans la moindre de mes pensées alors que je me marie dans une semaine. Tu n'en as pas le droit.

Il se tut finalement, prenant une grande inspiration. Hermione prit le temps de respirer avec lui un moment avant de lever une main tremblante pour repousser une mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur son front. Elle lui sourit doucement, tendrement et ce sourire lui rappela horriblement celui de sa mère, celui qui voulait dire « quoiqu'il arrive ».

- Je suis désolée.

Elle ne laissa pas retomber sa main, la glissant dans ses mèches blondes, les caressant délicatement. Il la laissa faire.

- Je suis désolée, Drago. Vraiment. Si je pouvais revenir en arrière, je le ferais et tout serait différent mais je ne peux pas. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que je suis sincèrement désolée. Je sais que je t'ai blessé. Je suis désolée.

Drago ne répondit pas. Il ferma les yeux et laissa finalement son esprit s'apaiser. Sa colère se dissipa peu à peu et quand il rouvrit les yeux, elle était toujours là, lui lançant un regard franc, plein d'une sincérité dont il avait tant douté et d'autre chose qu'il préféra ne pas chercher à comprendre.

Il pensa à Ava. Ava, qui l'aimait malgré tout. Ava, qui était si malheureuse avec lui. Ava, qui méritait tellement mieux que lui. Il soupira et fit un pas en arrière, laissant la main d'Hermione glisser contre sa peau et échouer le long de son corps. Il empoigna sa baguette et transplana sans un mot de plus, laissant Hermione plantée dans son entrée, appuyée contre le mur.

Quand il atterrit dans la salle de bain, il entendit aussitôt tambouriner à la porte et la voie paniquée de Daniel, couvrant la musique. Drago secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et ouvrit la porte d'un moulinet de sa baguette. Daniel trébucha à l'intérieur et lui lança un regard paniqué.

- Ca fait plus d'un quart d'heure que je tambourine à la porte ! Tout va bien ?

Drago leva un regard impassible vers lui.

- Oui. J'avais besoin d'un peu de temps pour moi.

Daniel ne répondit pas, mais sembla lire en lui et deviner exactement ce qu'il avait fait de ce temps. Néanmoins, il n'en dit rien et ne commenta pas davantage.

- Tu viens ?

Drago hocha la tête et le suivit vers le bar. Ses amis étaient toujours là mais chacun semblait avoir changé de partenaire et les conversations semblaient joyeuses et animées. Le blond s'assit sur un tabouret devant le bar et commanda un verre d'un signe de la main, avant de chercher dans sa poche ses cigarettes, en allumant une.

Elle avait eu l'air si sincère qu'elle avait laissé s'envoler ses derniers doutes. Peut-être s'était-il trompé. Peut-être s'en était-elle vraiment voulu tout ce temps. Peut-être… Il s'arrêta net dans ses dangereuses pensées. Dans une semaine, il serait marié à Ava, comme cela était censé être le cas. Dans une semaine, tout cela serait derrière lui.

Il se força à penser à Ava : ses longs cheveux bruns, presque noirs, qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, ses grands yeux bleus, son sourire, sa tendresse. Ava était parfaite. Ava avait accepté le moindre de ses défauts. Ava avait tout accepté, tout même le fait qu'il en aimait une autre. Une autre avec qui il ne pouvait être parce que son cœur n'avait pas fini de guérir, parce qu'ils s'étaient fait trop de mal, parce qu'il était trop tard. Ava était parfaite. Hermione, non.

Il avait aimé Ava, il pourrait très bien l'aimer à nouveau.

« Je t'aime », avait-elle dit.

A nouveau, sans raison apparente, il sentit une rage vide de sens monter en lui et il se demanda si un jour il cesserait d'être en colère. Blaise vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Si tu veux rentrer, vas y. Je dirais aux autres que tu as trop bu.

Drago eut un petit sourire. Il n'y avait que Blaise pour savoir lire dans la ligne tendue de ses épaules, dans les traits figés de son visage depuis l'autre bout de la pièce qu'il avait envie de rentrer chez lui, de se glisser sous les draps et de prendre une potion de sommeil sans rêve pour éviter d'être hanté par les yeux chocolat de sa Némésis. Il hocha la tête, un merci non formulé, et descendit du tabouret, écrasant sa cigarette dans le cendrier devant lui.

Il attrapa son manteau dans le vestiaire et sans un regard derrière lui, quitta le bar avant de transplaner. Il aurait du savoir qu'il n'atterrirait pas devant chez lui. Il se retrouva devant la même porte que plus tôt.

- Je vais le regretter, murmura-t-il pour lui-même, avant de toquer.

Cette fois, les secondes qui passèrent ne lui parurent pas assez longues parce qu'il aurait sans doute eu besoin de plus de temps pour s'empêcher d'agir comme il le fit ensuite. Hermione ouvrit la porte et parut à nouveau surprise de le voir devant elle. Encore une fois, il ne lui laissa rien le temps de dire. Il fit un pas en avant, réduisant la distance entre eux, attrapa son visage entre ses mains et plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne.

Hermione laissa échapper un gémissement de surprise mais se reprit rapidement, encerclant sa nuque de ses bras et répondant à son baiser avec une passion qu'il n'avait jamais connue ailleurs. Il avait l'impression qu'un brasier s'était allumé en lui et tout à coup, il avait chaud et sa tête tournait pour des raisons différentes que sa crise d'angoisse qui lui semblait si loin maintenant. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et Hermione gémit à nouveau, ouvrant la bouche pour le laisser y glisser sa langue.

Quand ils se séparèrent finalement, de longues minutes plus tard, il refusa de lâcher son visage, la regardant droit dans les yeux avant de plonger à nouveau, comme un aigle sur sa proie. Il se pencha pour l'attraper derrière les cuisses et Hermione encercla sa taille de ses jambes, sans lâcher sa nuque. Il se détacha de sa bouche pour glisser ses lèvres le long de son cou, respirant son odeur, mémorisant la moindre nuance.

- La chambre ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure entre deux baisers.

- Au fond du couloir, à droite, répondit Hermione, le souffle erratique, ses doigts glissant dans les mèches blondes.

Drago s'y dirigea aussi assurément qu'il le pouvait sans lâcher Hermione (c'était hors de question) et il trébucha sur un carton, étouffant un juron. Baissant les yeux, il aperçut finalement ce qu'il n'avait pas vu auparavant : le couloir était parsemé de cartons de différentes tailles.

Il mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce que cela signifiait mais finalement, il leva les yeux vers Hermione, voulant poser la question qui était désormais seule présente dans son esprit mais elle mourut sur ses lèvres quand il croisa son regard. Ses cheveux bruns étaient plus ébouriffés encore qu'à l'accoutumée, ses lèvres rosies et légèrement gonflées, ses joues écarlates et son souffle était toujours erratique. A cet instant, il ne put penser à rien d'autre qu'à quel point il avait envie de l'embrasser.

Alors il le fit et termina le trajet qui les menait jusqu'à la chambre d'Hermione, fermant la porte derrière lui d'un coup de talon.

Si elle déménageait, il espérait que c'était loin, très loin. Là où il n'oserait jamais aller.

Et il chérirait le souvenir de cette nuit dans ses vieux jours, quand il pourrait s'échapper de son mariage avec Ava pour se perdre dans ses pensées.

Ce n'était pas idéal. Mais c'était assez.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilààààà.<strong>

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

**Questions pour les non-inspirés de la review :**

**Qu'avez-vous pensé de la scène Blaise/Théodore ? De la confession de Théodore ? De la réaction de Blaise ? **

**Que pensez-vous de l'interlude Ron/Pansy ? (c'était histoire d'ajouter un peu de joie à ce chapitre qui en manquait sérieusement… oups, j'ai encore plongé dans l'angst !) **

**Enfin, je pense que vous serez assez inspirés par la dernière partie du chapitre pour commenter sans avoir besoin de questions… surtout que je ne saurais pas quoi vous demander, haha !**

**Je vous promets, encore une fois, de faire le plus vite possible pour le prochain chapitre (mais vous savez maintenant que je ne suis pas digne de confiance…). Ce sera le dernier chapitre qui se déroulera dans le passé et vous saurez donc – enfin – ce qui s'est vraiment passé entre Drago et Hermione.**

**D'ici là, je vous embrasse fort mes petits loups,**

**L.**

**Ps : Une review et vous pourrez remplacer Hermione dans la dernière scène ). **


	26. Et ma vie pour tes yeux

**Guess who's back ?**

**Salut mes petits loups !**

**Je sais, je me suis une fois de plus faite désirer mais la suite est enfin là !**

**Vous pouvez (une fois de plus) remercier Loufoca-Granger parce que si elle n'était pas là pour me donner des dates butoirs (et je tiens à préciser que ma date butoir était le 18 janvier donc en fait, je ne suis pas en retard mais EN AVANCE !), je crois que je ne me mettrais jamais à écrire… **

**Bref, je sais que vous attendez ce chapitre depuis longtemps alors trêve de bavardage et on se retrouve en bas ! **

**Bonne lecture mes petits loups,**

**L.**

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews anonymes :<strong>

**Evie Nope : **Cette fiction n'est pas abandonnée, elle prend juste du temps à arriver au bout de mes doigts :). Merci pour la review !

**Guest (1)** : Toujours pas abandonnée ! Si c'était le cas, je pense que je recevrais quelques menaces de mort… et je suis trop jeune pour mourir :D.

**Lilliss** : Comme tu le vois, tu as bien fait de la mettre dans tes favoris parce que je finis quand même par poster une suite :). Merci pour la review !

**Aurélie L **: Je vais très bien, merci, et toi ? :).

**L** (non, chers lecteurs, je ne me poste pas des reviews à moi-même !) : J'espère que tes exams se sont bien passés même si tu as passé plus de temps à me lire qu'à réviser ! Merci beaucoup pour la review !

**DramioneLove** : Merci beaucoup, ma nouvelle vie se passe très bien ! La suite est là, mais ce n'est pas le mariage de Drago, il faudra attendre le chapitre suivant pour ça ).

**Aventure** : Merci beaucoup pour tous les compliments, je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise à ce point (malgré les défauts évidents, du genre ponctualité HUMHUM). Pour Hermione, j'ai parfaitement conscience que celle de 2007 est très OOC par rapport à celle de JKR mais cela s'explique par la complexité de sa relation avec Drago (dans mon esprit, elle respecte plus le canon dans ses relations avec les autres personnages). Merci encore :).

**Sandra** : A maintenant ).

**T** : Pour Theo et Blaise, pas de nouveau dans ce chapitre mais le prochain se concentrera en partie sur leur relation :). Ce n'était pas précisé avant ce qu'Hermione a fait à Drago pour lui briser le cœur mais c'est dans le chapitre ci-dessous ! Merci pour la review ).

**WendyZa** : C'est sûr que Blaise mérite le bonheur plus que personne. Pauvre petit qui galère alors qu'il n'a jamais rien fait à personne :). Comme je l'ai déjà expliqué à certains de mes lecteurs, je suis très mauvaise pour écrire des « lemons » donc je préfère éviter plutôt que d'écrire quelque chose de médiocre. Mais je suis sûre que vous pouvez très bien faire marcher votre imagination ). Merci à toi pour ton soutien. Promis, je ne vous abandonnerai pas ).

**Aurélie** : Merci beaucoup pour la review, je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours :).

**Milie** : J'aime soigner la fin de mes chapitres alors merci beaucoup de l'avoir remarqué ). Tu as raison, il faut penser à Ava, la pauvre Ava… Et ce n'est pas encore le mariage mais ça le sera dans le prochain chapitre ! Merci pour la review !

**Axe** : Je ne vous oublie pas, promis. J'oublie juste d'écrire, parfois :). Heureusement que Loufoca est là pour me remettre sur le droit chemin haha. Pour ce qui est du livre, c'est en cours de réflexion ). Merci pour la review !

**Camille** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et ton soutien :). Je ne vous abandonne pas, promis !

**Djokergirl** : Merci pour cette danse de la joie, c'était fort agréable :D. Comme tu le vois, je ne vous ai pas fait attendre dix ans… Je m'en voudrais trop haha. Merci pour la review !

**LaPetiteRousse** : J'espère que tu n'auras pas besoin de tout relire cette fois parce que je ne veux pas avoir une autre insomnie sur la conscience ! Merci pour ta review en tout cas, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira également :).

**Brune67** : Comme tu le vois, j'ai de nouveau pris mon temps. J'espère que tu crieras à nouveau de joie hahaha.

**Crayoline** : Merci beaucoup pour la review et pour les compliments ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira :).

**Lord-mika** : Viens vivre en Angleterre, c'est super ! Il pleut beaucoup mais les mecs sont sexys haha ). Merci pour la review :).

**London123** : Merci beaucoup pour ta fidélité ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours :).

* * *

><p><strong>XXVI<strong>

**Et ma vie pour tes yeux lentement s'empoisonne**

**21 septembre 2003**

Drago s'estimait chanceux que, malgré l'arrivée du mois de septembre, le temps était encore clément et Londres était baignée d'une chaleur encore estivale. Aussi, le point de rendez-vous qu'il avait fixé avec Hermione, au bord de la Tamise, était l'endroit parfait. Il n'avait ni trop froid, ni trop chaud. Il était assis sur un banc, sirotant un thé et regardant les passants défiler quand elle arriva enfin, essoufflée.

- Désolée pour le retard, lâcha-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur sa joue, s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Drago se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? demanda-t-il simplement en lui tendant le latte qu'il avait commandé pour elle.

- J'ai trouvé un travail ! s'exclama Hermione avec un large sourire.

- Félicitations, mon cœur, répondit le blond avec un clin d'œil. Où ?

- Chez Jones & Pollux, sur le Chemin de Traverse. Je ne serai pas loin de ton travail, on pourra déjeuner ensemble, ajouta l'ancienne Gryffondor avec un sourire.

Drago hocha mollement la tête et s'empêcha d'exprimer verbalement ce qu'il pensait. C'était sans doute la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver. Bien sûr, il était ravi qu'elle ait trouvé un travail dans une agence aussi prestigieuse que celle-ci. Il n'était pas ravi, par contre, de savoir qu'elle se trouverait à seulement une rue de lui et qu'il lui serait bien difficile de lui refuser de passer du temps ensemble – pas parce qu'il n'oserait pas le lui dire mais parce qu'il savait qu'il n'en trouverait pas l'envie. Il l'avait moins vue, l'été après la fin de leurs études, et cela l'avait laissé avec un étrange sentiment de vide. Ces cinq dernières années à Harvard, il avait pris l'habitude de la voir très – trop ? – souvent. Il avait passé l'été à Londres, aidant Ava à emménager avec lui et s'installant dans ses nouveaux bureaux alors que Hermione l'avait passé aux Etats-Unis avec Liam avant de rentrer à Londres il y a seulement deux semaines. Ils s'étaient vus depuis, mais rapidement et toujours avec Blaise, ou Pansy, ou Ron.

C'était la première fois depuis des mois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls tous les deux et l'idée que cela allait forcément se reproduire régulièrement dans les semaines et les mois à venir lui laissa un goût amer dans la bouche. Il fut sorti de ses pensées quand elle le secoua gentiment par l'épaule.

- Drago ? Tout va bien ? Tu étais perdu dans tes pensées.

Il secoua la tête et posa les yeux sur elle. Elle l'observait, ses grands yeux marron le scrutant avec curiosité et une certaine inquiétude. Il se força à retenir le soupir d'aise qui allait lui échapper et s'exhorta à sourire.

- Pardon, je pensais juste à quel point j'aimais Londres à cette période de l'année, mentit l'ancien Serpentard en pointant du doigt les alentours.

Si elle parut peu encline à le croire, elle n'en fit rien savoir.

**3 novembre 2003**

De : Hermione Granger

A : Drago Malefoy

Objet : Procès Campbell

17 : 05

Drago,

Je ne sais pas si tu es déjà au courant ou non mais je préfère que tu l'apprennes par mois. Jones m'a chargé du procès Campbell. Je sais que c'est un des dossiers dont tu t'occupes également alors je préfère te prévenir que nous allons devoir mettre notre amitié de côté si nous travaillons tous les deux dessus.

Je t'embrasse,

Hermione.

De : Drago Malefoy

A : Hermione Granger

Objet : Re : Procès Campbell

17 : 10

Granger,

Je ne sais pas de quelle amitié tu parles. A la guerre comme à la guerre.

Drago.

Ps : Je plaisante. Toujours ok pour le resto demain midi ?

**4 novembre 2003**

- Je sais que tu trouves ça hilarant, soupira Hermione, mais pas moi. Je n'aime pas l'idée de devoir travailler contre toi.

- Hermione, mon cœur, c'était prévisible. On travaille tous les deux dans le même secteur, dans des agences concurrentes. Honnêtement, quel est le pire qui pourrait arriver ?

**17 novembre 2003**

De : Hermione Granger

A : Drago Malefoy

Objet : Procès Campbell

22 : 37

Malefoy !

Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies utilisé l'article 638 ! J'espère que tu es au moins conscient que ton client est un scélérat de première !

De : Drago Malefoy

A : Hermione Granger

Objet : Re : Procès Campbell

22 : 45

Granger,

Je ne fais que mon travail et tu le sais très bien.

Fais attention à ce que tu dis sur mon client, ça pourrait se retourner contre toi.

Ps : Je ne pourrais pas déjeuner avec toi demain midi, ma mère me force à l'accompagner faire des cadeaux de Noël… Avec plus d'un mois d'avance !

De : Hermione Granger

A : Drago Malefoy

Objet : Re : Procès Campbell

22 : 51

Des menaces, Malefoy ?

Ps : Embrasse-la pour moi.

De : Drago Malefoy

A : Hermione Granger

Objet : Re : Procès Campbell

23 : 00

Je suis un Serpentard. Si je te menaçais, tu le saurais mon cœur.

Ps : Je maudis le jour où je vous ai présentées l'une à l'autre. Qui aurait dit que vous deviendriez copines ?

**4 décembre 2003**

La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit avec fracas et Drago se félicita d'être parvenu à ne pas tomber de sa chaise quand il sursauta. Il venait à peine de rentrer du tribunal et n'avait même pas eu le temps d'allumer une cigarette.

Hermione le fusilla du regard et le rejoignit en deux enjambées, pointant un doigt menaçant contre son torse.

- Pas de mail, aujourd'hui ? lâcha-t-il avant qu'elle ne puisse se lancer dans une diatribe telle qu'elle seule pouvait en faire.

Néanmoins, il ne put y échapper.

- Ne joue pas davantage avec mes nerfs que ce n'est déjà le cas, Malefoy, gronda la jeune femme. Tu réalises ce que tu as fait ? Ton client a volé des centaines de…

- Prétendument volé, coupa Drago.

Hermione poussa un grognement de colère, avant de prendre une profonde inspiration, posant des yeux plus calmes sur le blond.

- Tu ne me feras pas croire une seconde que tu crois en l'innocence de cet homme, Drago. Tu sais comme moi qu'il est coupable.

- Mon travail n'est pas de croire ou de ne pas croire en l'innocence de mon client, Hermione. Mon travail est de le défendre. C'est ce que je fais. Que tu aimes mes méthodes ou non, c'est une autre histoire. Mais tout ce que je fais, c'est mon travail et je le fais bien. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tu es furieuse, Granger. Parce que j'ai fait mon travail, et mieux que toi.

- P-Pardon ? bafouilla Hermione, bouche bée.

- Tu es juste en colère parce que j'ai eu une longueur d'avance sur toi. Tu es tellement persuadée de la culpabilité de mon client que tu as cru qu'il me serait impossible de le défendre. Tu t'es trompée.

- Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux défendre une ordure pareille. Il y a des gens parmi mes clients qui voudraient juste récupérer ce qu'il leur restait des membres de leur famille qu'ils ont perdus pendant la Guerre, Drago. Si tu n'avais pas fait invalider la preuve que j'ai présentée, il serait déjà enfermé à Azkaban.

Le blond ne répondit pas, se contentant de pousser un profond soupir pour lui montrer qu'il en avait assez entendu. Il aurait beau se justifier pendant des heures, elle serait toujours fâchée alors à quoi bon continuer ? Il s'installa derrière son bureau et alluma finalement sa cigarette, la fixant d'un regard impénétrable. Elle finirait bien par se calmer toute seule. Finalement, travailler l'un contre l'autre n'était peut-être la meilleure des idées qu'ils avaient eue.

**8 décembre 2003**

- J'espère vraiment que ce procès est bientôt fini parce que je ne vous supporte plus tous les deux, soupira Blaise.

Il était actuellement assis à la table d'un restaurant londonien entre ses deux amis, qui refusaient obstinément de s'adresser un mot.

- C'est lui qui refuse de me parler ! protesta Hermione en pointant du doigt l'ancien Serpentard.

- Et pour une bonne raison ! rétorqua Drago en la fusillant du regard. Tu as utilisé des informations privées sur moi pour discréditer des preuves que j'avais présentées !

- Des preuves que tu as obtenues illégalement !

Le blond ne répondit pas, étouffant un grognement et la pointa à nouveau du doigt, tournant vers Blaise un regard qui voulait dire « tu as vu contre quoi je me bats tous les jours ? ».

Le métis se contenta de soupirer.

- Cette histoire va mal finir, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

**1****er**** janvier 2004**

- Bonne année !

Les acclamations retentirent dans ses oreilles mais Drago ne se sentait pas d'aller partager les hourras alors qu'il avait plutôt une furieuse envie de s'engouffrer dans son lit et de ne plus en sortir jusqu'en 2005.

La soirée avait bien commencé. Hermione et lui ne s'étaient pas encore disputés, il avait passé une bonne partie de la soirée à discuter avec Harry, Theo n'avait pas trop bu et Blaise avait l'air de passer un bon moment à draguer un pauvre serveur qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Tout avait bien commencé et la soirée aurait pu bien finir si Liam n'avait pas débarqué. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, il lui semblait avoir entendu Blaise (ou était-ce Hermione elle-même ?) mentionner le fait que l'Américain rendrait visite à sa petite amie à Londres pour la nouvelle année. Volontairement ou non, il avait oublié. Aussi, quand il était arrivé vers vingt-deux heures trente et que Hermione s'était jetée dans ses bras pour l'embrasser, il avait préféré s'éclipser pour ne pas assister au spectacle.

Cela faisait donc plus d'une heure et demie qu'il était sur le balcon du restaurant qu'ils avaient choisi pour célébrer l'événement, le tas de mégots à ses pieds démontrant malgré lui son tourment intérieur. Depuis que l'affaire avait commencé, il s'était tellement disputé avec Hermione qu'il en avait presque oublié qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Plus amoureux d'elle qu'il ne l'avait jamais été d'Ava.

Il poussa un profond soupir, frottant ses tempes douloureuses avec ses pouces.

Il fallait qu'il se reprenne, qu'il trouve un moyen d'arrêter de penser à elle. Que ce soit pour la maudire à cause du procès à venir ou à cause de son parfum qui restait dans son bureau des heures après qu'elle lui ait rendu visite, elle était toujours dans ses pensées. Il fallait que cela cesse.

Une petite voix résonna dans sa tête, lui murmurant qu'une autre solution serait peut-être d'arrêter de mentir. Il la fit taire immédiatement.

- Hey. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici tout seul ?

Drago ne répondit pas.

- Je t'ai cherché au moment du décompte mais tu n'étais pas nulle part.

Si seulement elle pouvait arrêter de dire ce genre de choses, aussi…

Le blond se retourna pour faire face à Hermione et dut se forcer à se souvenir comment respirer. Ses cheveux bruns étaient attachés dans un chignon lâche dont quelques mèches lui tombaient dans les yeux et il faillit lever la main pour les remettre en place avant de se rappeler que ce ne serait pas une réaction appropriée. Avec un sourire presque tendre, elle s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Drago mit quelques secondes avant de pouvoir lui rendre son étreinte.

- Bonne année, souffla-t-elle, déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

- Bonne année, répondit-il machinalement.

L'ancienne Gryffondor se détacha de lui, ce même sourire toujours sur ses lèvres et il dut à nouveau se faire violence pour ne pas se pencher vers elle et l'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre toute raison.

- Alors, commença-t-elle d'une voix joviale qui le sortit de sa torpeur, quelles sont tes bonnes résolutions pour l'année 2004 ?

- Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi. Et toi ?

Hermione fit mine de réfléchir, avant qu'un large sourire vienne poindre sur ses lèvres.

- Je pense qu'arrêter de me disputer avec toi en serait une bonne, annonça-t-elle.

- Est-ce qu'on n'est pas censés choisir quelque chose que l'on pourra tenir ? rétorqua le blond avec un sourire en coin.

La brune laissa échapper un rire cristallin, avant de lui mettre un coup amical à l'époque.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu rends ça si difficile.

Le blond rit de bon cœur, la prenant par les épaules pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

- Je suppose que je pourrais faire la même mais tu as eu l'idée avant moi. Alors on va dire que ma bonne résolution pour l'année 2004 sera d'être plus honnête.

- Oh Drago, tu l'es déjà, répondit-elle et la confidence dans sa voix le força à se rappeler pourquoi c'était d'elle dont il était amoureux.

- Plus honnête avec moi-même.

Hermione tourna la tête vers lui, haussant un sourcil curieux mais il se refusa à la regarder, trop conscient que les quelques verres de champagne qu'il avait bu risqueraient de briser ses dernières barrières.

Finalement, elle ne répondit pas mais hocha la tête, comme pour approuver son choix.

Hermione tint sa bonne résolution une semaine.

**21 mars 2004**

Drago se laissa tomber dans le canapé, épuisé. Ce procès n'avait fait que le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements ces derniers mois et il était fatigué, fatigué de se disputer avec Hermione, fatigué de défendre un homme à la morale plus que douteuse, fatigué des regards en biais de Blaise qui n'avait jamais eu besoin qu'il lui dise quoique ce soit pour le comprendre, fatigué de faire semblant.

Cette journée avait sans aucun doute était la pire qu'il avait connue depuis des années. Le procès avait enfin réellement commencé et, comme toujours, Hermione avait été brillante, démontant avec une facilité déconcertante les preuves qu'il avait accumulées les uns après les autres. Pourtant, il savait que si cela continuait comme cela, il gagnerait. Hermione avait beau être brillante, il était impossible qu'elle fasse condamner Campbell avec le dossier qu'il avait monté. Le verdict serait prononcé dans une semaine et il savait qu'il allait gagner. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à savourer cette victoire anticipée. Pas quand il avait croisé le regard des victimes de cet homme et qu'il y avait vu à quel point elles étaient dépitées par le résultat à venir. Pire encore avait été le regard d'Hermione qui avait compris elle aussi que malgré ses efforts, il était trop tard. Elle avait été déçue, déçue pour les clients qu'elle défendait, déçue de voir son ami réduire à néant ses accusations.

Il était bon dans son métier, excellent même et peut-être meilleur qu'elle, pour une fois, parce qu'il ne laissait pas ses convictions personnelles et ses émotions prendre le dessus sur ce qu'il devait faire pour gagner. Et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à se réjouir.

Il y a quelques années, sans doute aurait-il dit « au diable la morale » mais l'ancienne Gryffondor avait eu plus d'influence sur lui qu'il n'aimait l'admettre. S'il n'y avait eu que l'affaire, si son adversaire avait été n'importe qui sauf elle, sans doute aurait-il pu encore penser ainsi. Mais il s'agissait d'Hermione et il n'avait pas supporté de voir la déception sur son visage en sachant qu'il en était en partie responsable.

Le poids sur l'estomac qu'il avait depuis qu'il était sorti du tribunal n'avait pas diminué, pas au moment du repas, pas quand il avait finalement savouré un verre de whisky pur feu en rentrant chez lui, pas quand il s'était installé devant la cheminée avec un livre. Il lui était impossible de penser à autre chose qu'à la déception dans les yeux caramel de sa meilleure ennemie.

Il était maintenant tard dans la nuit et il était toujours hanté par son expression. S'il avait pu faire taire ses sentiments, il l'aurait fait sans hésiter, rejoint Ava qui avait été se coucher des heures plus tôt et oublié tous ces soucis. Mais il avait promis d'être plus honnête avec lui-même et il savait que rejoindre Ava ce soir-là, lui faire l'amour n'aurait été qu'un mensonge de plus.

**22 mars 2004**

Narcissa Malefoy n'avait pas toujours été une bonne personne, elle en avait bien conscience. Elle avait souvent prétendu le contraire mais elle savait, au fond d'elle, qu'il y aurait des choses qu'elle regretterait jusqu'à la fin de la vie. C'était cette culpabilité qui lui avait lentement fait perdre sa santé depuis la fin de la guerre. Elle revoyait souvent les visages des enfants rendus orphelins par Voldemort et ses sbires, elle entendait toujours les cris des personnes qui avaient été torturées dans les donjons du manoir. Parfois, elle avait du mal à se rappeler que la guerre était bel et bien finie et que sa famille ne risquait plus rien.

La guerre était finie mais elle savait, aussi bien qu'elle savait qu'elle n'aimait rien au monde plus que son fils, qu'elle ne serait plus jamais heureuse. Elle ne pouvait être heureuse alors que dès qu'elle fermait les paupières, elle ne voyait qu'horreur et chaos. C'était son fardeau et elle le portait avec fatalité, sa propre punition pour être trop souvent restée silencieuse.

Elle savait, aussi, que son destin n'était que le sien et que le fait qu'elle ait tiré une croix sur l'idée d'un bonheur éventuel ne signifiait pas que c'était une fatalité pour tout le monde. En tout cas, pas pour son fils, surtout pas pour son fils.

Voilà pourquoi elle se trouvait aux portes du tribunal ce jour-là, attendant que l'audience soit terminée. Il était temps qu'elle ait une sérieuse discussion avec son fils.

Quand Drago sortit finalement, il avait l'air épuisé, ombre de lui-même, réajustant sa cravate bleu nuit comme s'il espérait que cela lui donnerait meilleure mine. Il avait toujours l'air d'être dans un état terrible.

Il parut surpris de la voir.

- Mère ? lâcha-t-il en hochant un sourcil. Que faites-vous ici ?

- Je dois te parler. C'est important.

Drago hocha la tête, lui fit signe d'attendre une minute et se tourna vers son client.

- Je vous verrais demain, annonça-t-il d'une voix fatiguée avant de se tourner vers sa mère.

Il posa une main sur son épaule, la guidant vers la sortie mais s'arrêta net dans son mouvement quand Hermione Granger sortit à son tour du tribunal, se dirigeant droit vers eux. La brune s'arrêta devant Narcissa et la prit brièvement dans ses bras. Elle aussi avait l'air exténuée.

- Bonjour Narcissa. C'est toujours un plaisir de vous voir. Que faites-vous ici ?

Elle força un sourire, mais Narcissa vit clair dans son jeu.

- Je viens voir Drago, je dois lui parler de quelque chose. Comment allez-vous ?

- J'ai connu mieux, répondit l'ancienne Gryffondor en lançant un regard en biais vers le blond. Je dois filer, mais nous prenons toujours le thé dimanche après-midi ?

- Bien sûr.

Hermione hocha la tête avec un sourire, qui s'effaça aussitôt qu'elle se tourna vers Drago.

- A lundi Malefoy, lança-t-elle avant de s'éloigner à grands pas.

Le blond ne put retenir un profond soupir.

- Allons-y, s'exclama Narcissa en attrapant son bras.

Un instant plus tard, il était dans le petit salon du manoir Malefoy. Drago se dirigea aussitôt vers la fenêtre, qu'il ouvrit avant d'allumer une cigarette, ignorant l'expression désapprobatrice de sa mère.

Narcissa ne parla pas tout de suite, cherchant la meilleure façon de formuler ce qu'elle avait à dire sans le froisser, ce qui n'aurait pour seul effet que de le voir se renfermer sur lui-même. Elle savait qu'avec son fils, elle devait parfois utiliser des pincettes. Elle savait aussi que, fatigué comme il était, il aurait moins de verve pour la contredire et qu'il serait plus amène à dire la vérité. Aussi, elle décida d'oublier la diplomatie et de se lancer directement.

- Drago…

- Mmh ? répondit-il sans vraiment lui prêter attention, le regard perdu vers l'horizon.

- Es-tu amoureux de Miss Granger ?

Il recracha aussitôt la bouffée de fumée qu'il venait d'aspirer et se mit à tousser, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes malgré lui. Quand il retrouva son souffle, il lança un regard vers sa mère dans lequel elle put lire la surprise mais aussi une panique sous-jacente, une peur d'avoir été découvert et elle eut la réponse à sa question.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Assieds-toi.

Trop choqué pour protester, son fils obéit et vint s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté d'elle, ses yeux refusant obstinément de croiser ceux de sa mère.

- Mon chéri, tu sais que j'aime beaucoup Ava. C'est une jeune femme très bien élevée et vous faites un très joli couple.

- Mais ? rétorqua Drago, connaissant assez son interlocutrice pour savoir où allait cette conversation.

Narcissa prit une profonde inspiration et attrapa sa main gauche entre les siennes. Il leva finalement les yeux vers elle.

- Ton père et moi, tu le sais, nous ne nous sommes pas mariés par amour. Nous nous sommes mariés parce que nous étions tous deux héritiers de familles de Sang-Pur et que c'était la tradition. Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui bien après. Quand j'ai été promise à ton père par ma mère, j'avais un petit ami.

Ignorant la surprise sur le visage de son fils, Narcissa continua, se perdant dans ses souvenirs.

- Son nom n'est pas important. Tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir, c'est que j'étais amoureuse de lui et qu'il était amoureux de moi. Evidemment, nous nous sommes séparés quand j'ai appris que j'allais devoir épouser ton père et je ne l'ai jamais revu. Il m'a fallu du temps pour tomber amoureuse de ton père parce que je ne cessais de penser à comment aurait pu être ma vie si j'étais restée avec mon premier amour. C'est une question que je me pose encore parfois aujourd'hui. Ne me méprends pas, Drago, j'aime ton père. Je l'aime autant que l'on peut aimer. J'ai pu oublier l'autre parce que ton père est arrivé après et il me l'a fait oublier petit à petit.

- Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir, Mère, mentit Drago.

Narcissa lui lança un regard qui voulait clairement dire qu'elle savait très bien qu'il s'agissait d'un mensonge.

- Drago, je ne doute pas que tu as aimé Ava. Mais tu es tombé amoureux d'Hermione après et tu ne peux pas revenir en arrière. Tu ne peux pas te forcer à tomber amoureux d'Ava à nouveau. Ca n'arrivera pas. Si ton père et moi avons refusé de faire l'accord avec les Greengrass pour te marier avec Astoria, c'est parce que je voulais que tu aies la chance que je n'ai pas eue. Même si j'ai fini par tomber amoureuse de ton père, il aurait pu en être autrement, j'aurais pu passer ma vie à être misérable parce que j'avais épousé un homme que je n'aimais pas tout en sachant que j'en avais perdu un que j'aimais. Drago, si tu es amoureux d'Hermione Granger, c'est avec Hermione Granger que tu devrais être. Pas Ava. Pas Astoria Greengrass. Tu dois arrêter de faire ce que tu penses que les gens attendent de toi. Tu dois commencer à faire ce que tu as envie de faire ou tu finiras avec des regrets.

Drago ne répondit pas, alors elle enchaîna.

- Je sais que ce que je te dis n'est pas facile pour toi. Depuis que tu es tout petit, on t'a appris à te comporter de façon à contenter tout le monde sauf toi. Ce que je te dis, c'est que nous avons eu tort et qu'il est temps que tu apprennes à faire les choses pour toi et pas pour ton père et moi. Lucius et moi nous moquons complètement que tu sois avec Ava – et pour être totalement honnête, je crois que ton père ne l'aime pas beaucoup – tant que tu es heureux. Je ne pense pas que tu seras heureux avec Ava.

- Et si je n'aspire pas à être heureux ? répondit-il d'un ton grave.

Il avait vite abandonné l'idée de nier. Il ne pouvait pas mentir bien longtemps à sa mère.

- Et si j'aspire simplement à être tranquille ?

- Oh, mon chéri, tu n'aspires peut-être ni à l'un, ni à l'autre mais je te connais assez pour savoir que s'il y a une chose à laquelle tu n'aspires pas, c'est l'ennui. Et s'il y a une chose dont je suis sûre, c'est que tu ne t'ennuieras jamais avec Hermione Granger.

Drago ne put retenir un sourire en coin. Il extirpa sa main pour prendre celles de sa mère entre les siennes, déposant un baiser sur ses doigts, avant de se lever.

- Merci, Mère. Je dois y aller.

.

Hermione était confortablement installée sur son canapé avec une tasse de thé, une couverture sur ses genoux et un livre ouvert par-dessus quand on toqua à sa porte. Elle ne put retenir un grognement et se demanda si la personne à sa porte allait disparaître si elle faisait mine de n'avoir pas entendu mais se reprit finalement et se leva pour aller ouvrir. Elle eut le plus grand mal du monde à cacher sa surprise en voyant Drago, dans le même costume qu'il portait au tribunal des heures plutôt, sa cravate à moitié défaite et ses cheveux en bataille.

- Il faut que je te parle.

Hermione aurait voulu dire non, lui fermer la porte au nez et l'ignorer mais elle ne put s'y résoudre. Elle n'aurait jamais pu lui fermer la porte au nez.

Drago entra sans plus attendre et commença aussitôt à faire les cent pas dans son salon, passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, ce qui expliquait sans doute leur état actuel.

- Drago ? Tout va bien ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Non pas que ça me dérange que tu sois ici mais bon, avec le procès et tout, on ne se parle plus vraiment ces temps-ci, ou alors pour se disputer donc tu peux comprendre que je trouve bizarre que tu débarques comme ça chez moi à dix heures du soir. Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec ta mère ? Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien. Je peux te faire un thé si tu…

- Je suis amoureux de toi.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter. Hermione se figea, bouche bée, se forçant à cligner des yeux au cas où il s'agissait d'un rêve mais Drago était bien là et son regard orageux était fixé sur elle, brut et honnête, refusant de se détourner.

- P-Pardon ?

- Je sais que c'est fou, crois-moi, et ça fait des mois que j'essaye de me convaincre que c'est faux, que j'ai tout inventé mais ma mère a raison, Hermione : je suis amoureux de toi. Je t'aime. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi parce que tu es la personne la plus insupportable que j'ai jamais rencontrée. Tu passes ton temps à me contredire et tu es persuadée d'avoir toujours raison et ces derniers mois, j'ai eu envie de t'étrangler au moins aussi souvent que j'ai eu envie de t'embrasser et tu me rends totalement dingue !

Il s'arrêta net, prit une grande inspiration avant de recommencer à faire les cent pas. Hermione ne réagit toujours pas, comme paralysée. Tout ce qu'elle sentait, c'était son cœur qui battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il menaçait de s'en échapper. La gorge serrée, elle se força finalement à faire un pas vers lui et posa une main sur son bras pour qu'il arrête de s'agiter.

Drago s'immobilisa mais ferma les yeux, refusant de croiser à nouveau son regard.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il. Je suis en train de tout gâcher mais bon, vu l'état de notre relation ces derniers temps, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à gâcher de toute façon. Et j'ai promis que je serai plus honnête avec moi-même cette année et si je peux être honnête avec moi-même, je pense que je te dois d'être honnête avec toi aussi.

Il rouvrit les yeux, rassemblant tout le courage qu'il lui restait pour les poser sur elle.

- Je t'aime, souffla-t-il à nouveau.

Ce fut comme si elle n'avait pas entendu quand il avait dit ces mots la première fois. Là, alors qu'il la regardait droit dans les yeux, à peine à quelques centimètres d'elle, elle les entendit parfaitement. Elle le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'une telle confession avait du lui coûter. Lui, l'impassible, l'imperturbable, en cet instant, elle pouvait tout lire sur son visage. Et elle pouvait bien admettre, au moins s'admettre à elle-même, qu'elle y voyait tout ce qu'elle avait voulu y lire depuis bien longtemps.

Aussi, elle glissa une main dans sa nuque et se dressa sur la pointe de ses pieds, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il réagit aussitôt, encerclant sa taille de ses bras pour la plaquer contre son torse.

C'était plus fort que tout ce qu'elle avait connu et ce n'était qu'un simple baiser mais tout à coup, elle avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais été embrassée avant cet instant. C'était une sensation toute nouvelle et pourtant, elle avait l'impression qu'ils avaient fait cela des centaines de fois auparavant, tant leurs corps se fondaient l'un dans l'autre comme s'ils avaient été familiers depuis toujours. Elle ne put retenir un gémissement quand Drago mordilla légèrement ses lèvres avant de glisser sa langue dans sa bouche.

Quand ils se séparèrent finalement, elle avait l'impression que des heures entières avaient passé et elle aurait pu recommencer immédiatement et continuer ainsi pendant des heures encore. C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'elle comptait faire.

- Attends, attends, murmura Drago, sa voix sonnant comme s'il sortait d'une transe.

Elle comprenait très bien le sentiment.

- Hermione, je veux être avec toi, reprit-il. Je ne veux être qu'avec toi et si on va vraiment faire ça, je dois aller voir Ava et rompre avec elle.

La brune se figea et un sentiment de culpabilité la prit aussitôt. Avec sa confession inattendue, il avait réussi à lui faire oublier complètement que ni lui ni elle n'était célibataire. Elle pensa un instant à Liam, qui était parfait, qui n'avait jamais rien fait pour mériter ça à part n'être pas celui qui se tenait en face d'elle. Drago prit son visage entre ses mains.

- Hermione, dis-moi juste que tu veux être avec moi aussi et je m'en vais tout de suite pour démissionner et quitter Ava.

- Démissionner ? parvint-elle à articuler.

- Si nous sommes ensemble, tu sais bien que nous ne pouvons pas continuer à travailler sur le procès Campbell tous les deux.

- Drago, non. Je ne peux pas te demander ça.

- Crois-moi, tu me rendrais un service, sourit le blond. Je ne peux plus voir ni Campbell ni mon patron sans avoir des envies de meurtre. Et ce n'est pas comme si j'aurais du mal à retrouver un boulot, il y a un cabinet concurrent qui me fait de l'œil depuis des mois. Et puis, je m'en fous. Hermione, si tu me dis que tu veux que l'on soit ensemble, c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Je t'aime.

La brune se força à inspirer profondément.

- Ok.

- Ok ?

- Ok, répéta-t-elle en hochant fermement la tête. Mais tu dois rompre avec Ava et je dois rompre avec Liam.

Drago déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, à peine une caresse, et s'éloigna d'elle.

- J'y vais tout de suite.

- Non ! l'arrêta Hermione. Demain. Tu pourras y aller demain matin.

Le blond se tourna vers elle, hochant un sourcil.

- Pourquoi attendre ? s'enquit-il.

La jeune femme réduisit la distance qui les séparait et encercla sa nuque de ses bras.

- Demain, s'il te plaît, murmura-t-elle. Je ne suis pas encore prête à te laisser partir.

Drago eut un sourire tendre avant de plonger à nouveau vers ses lèvres.

Lui non plus n'était pas encore prêt à la laisser partir. Pas maintenant qu'il l'avait enfin.

**23 mars 2004**

Hermione fut sortie de son sommeil par du bruit dans sa chambre et ses sens s'éveillèrent aussi, alertes, avant que son regard ne se pose sur Drago qui était en train de faire ses lacets au pied du lit. Il se tourna vers elle en entendant les draps s'agiter, lui lança un regard qui la fit rougir et elle resserra le tissu autour de sa poitrine nue.

Le blond eut un sourire en coin face à son attitude mais il se pencha vers elle, déposant un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Il est trop tôt, grogna Hermione en voyant l'heure affichée sur son réveil.

- J'ai des choses à faire ce matin si tu te rappelles bien, murmura-t-il.

La brune ne répondit pas, se contentant d'hocher la tête.

- Je serai de retour pour le déjeuner.

- Tu as intérêt, répondit Hermione en l'embrassant à nouveau, encerclant sa nuque de ses bras et le tirant vers elle.

Il se laissa distraire pendant un long moment avant de finalement lâcher ses lèvres, dirigeant ses baisers vers sa nuque.

- Je dois vraiment y aller, murmura-t-il.

- Mmh, mmh, répondit-elle, loquace.

Finalement, il déposa un dernier baiser sur son épaule et se redressa, se dirigeant aussitôt vers la porte avant d'être distrait à nouveau.

- Je t'aime, lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule avant de sortir de la chambre.

Hermione attendit d'avoir entendu la porte de son appartement claquer à son tour avant de sortir de son lit, se dirigeant aussitôt dans la douche, incapable de faire disparaître le sourire niais qui avait pris possession de ses lèvres. Après avoir pris son petit déjeuner, elle s'installa devant la télévision moldue de son salon et regarda les chaînes pour enfants, pas d'humeur à regarder des informations trop sérieuses qui auraient pu plomber son moral. Quand, deux heures plus tard, on toqua à sa porte, elle sautilla presque jusqu'à l'entrée pour l'ouvrir. Son sourire s'évapora aussitôt.

- Surprise ! s'exclama Liam, lui tendant un énorme bouquet de fleurs, un large sourire aux lèvres.

- Merde ! s'exclama Hermione intérieurement.

.

Après avoir démissionné – sous les cris de son désormais ex-patron – Drago se rendit immédiatement à son appartement, où il savait qu'Ava rentrerait bientôt de son rendez-vous du samedi matin à la salle de sport avec ses collègues. En effet, il eut à peine le temps de se faire une tasse de thé qu'elle arrivait dans la cuisine.

- Bonjour, chéri ! s'exclama-t-elle, joviale, en s'approchant de lui, déposant un baiser sur sa joue. Tu n'es pas rentré hier soir, encore une longue soirée au bureau ?

Drago prit une profonde inspiration et se tourna pour lui faire face.

- Ava, il faut qu'on parle.

La brune perdit aussitôt le sourire devant l'expression grave de son petit ami et elle alla s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine, croisant les bras. Drago prit un moment pour réfléchir à la façon dont il allait lui annoncer ce qu'il avait à lui dire mais la jeune femme prit les devants.

- Drago, si tu veux rompre avec moi pour être avec Hermione, fais-le mais ne me fais pas attendre pendant des heures.

- P-Pardon ? bafouilla-t-il.

- Oh, je t'en prie, je ne suis pas idiote. Je sais que ça fait bien longtemps que tu n'es plus amoureux de moi et je sais aussi pourquoi. Je me demandais si tu allais un jour faire quelque chose à propos de ça.

Drago mit encore quelques secondes à assimiler ce qu'Ava venait de lui dire mais après tout, tout ce qu'elle venait de dire était vrai et c'était bien ce qu'il avait voulu lui dire, alors il n'avait aucune raison de nier.

- Je suis désolé, annonça-t-il simplement.

- Je sais, répondit Ava.

Le blond chercha quelque chose d'autre à dire, mais il savait bien que la conversation n'irait pas beaucoup plus loin que ça. Il attrapa ses clés sur le comptoir et se dirigea vers la sortie, se tournant vers elle une dernière fois.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, répéta-t-il.

Ava hocha simplement la tête. Il lui tourna le dos, prêt à partir et à la laisser derrière lui.

- Drago.

Il posa les yeux sur elle et sentit la culpabilité monter en lui quand il vit qu'elle se mordillait la lèvre pour retenir ses larmes. Ava prit une profonde inspiration pour rétablir une expression impassible.

- Quand tu te seras rendu compte qu'elle ne t'aime pas en retour, je serai là.

L'ancien Serpentard ne répondit pas mais prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de dire avant de sortir de l'appartement, prenant aussitôt la direction de celui d'Hermione.

.

Il prit le temps de marcher un peu dans Londres pour se recomposer une posture. Il s'arrêta même pour acheter des fleurs avant de transplaner directement devant l'immeuble d'Hermione, persuadé qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Avec le recul, il se dirait que c'était sans doute là sa toute première erreur.

La deuxième fut d'entrer dans l'appartement sans toquer.

- Hermione ? appela-t-il aussitôt.

Mais ce ne fut pas la voix de la brune qui lui répondit. Quand il arriva dans le salon, il fut accueilli par une vision à laquelle il ne s'était pas attendu : Hermione, allongée sur le canapé, son petit ami au-dessus d'elle, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Liam fut le premier à remarquer sa présence et après un moment de gêne, il se redressa et marcha vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Salut Drago ! s'exclama ce dernier, lui donnant une rapide étreinte avant d'examiner les fleurs qu'il tenait dans les mains, haussant un sourcil curieux.

Hermione arriva derrière Liam, les cheveux ébouriffés, reboutonnant son chemisier, l'air complètement paniquée. Il avala difficilement sa salive.

- Drago, commença-t-elle, Liam est arrivé il y a deux heures, il m'a fait la surprise et…

- Je voulais juste te féliciter pour avoir gagné le procès, la coupa-t-il froidement.

Il avait du forcer les mots à sortir, se faisant violence pour ne pas lui hurler au visage. Il déposa son bouquet sur la table basse qui trônait dans le salon, refusant de la toucher.

- Je suis parti avec mon dossier en démissionnant donc ils n'auront jamais le temps de rebâtir une défense d'ici la fin du procès, continua-t-il, impassible. J'ai appelé le cabinet qui me voulait avant de venir et j'ai pris un job de conseil donc on ne devrait pas avoir à travailler ensemble à nouveau. On ne devrait plus se voir avant un moment.

Sans un mot de plus, il tourna les talons, se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Drago, attends, appela Hermione, le désespoir dans la voix.

Il lui fit face et haussa un sourcil, attendant la suite. La brune se tourna vers Liam qui n'avait pas l'air de comprendre ce qui se passait, l'observant un instant, avant de reposer les yeux sur le blond, un regard désolé qui acheva de lui briser le cœur.

- Au revoir, Hermione. Liam.

Et il claqua la porte derrière lui.

**30 mars 2004**

De : Hermione Granger

A : Drago Malefoy

Objet : …

12 :05

Drago, je sais que tu me détestes en ce moment mais s'il te plaît, réponds-moi. Il faut vraiment que je te parle.

Je suis désolée,

Hermione.

**2 avril 2004**

De : Hermione Granger

A : Drago Malefoy

Objet : Allô

22 : 37

Drago,

Je suis passée chez toi hier soir mais tu n'as pas ouvert – une fois encore. J'ai vraiment besoin de te parler.

Je suis désolée,

Hermione.

**5 avril 2004**

De : Hermione Granger

A : Drago Malefoy

Objet : …

00 : 37

Drago, s'il te plaît…

**7 avril 2004**

De : Hermione Granger

A : Drago Malefoy

Objet : …

02 : 36

Je suis vraiment désolée.

De : Drago Malefoy

A : Hermione Granger

Objet : Re : …

23 : 55

Laisse-moi tranquille. Oublie mon existence. Je crois que tu ne devrais pas avoir trop de mal à le faire tant que Liam est dans les parages.

**8 avril 2004**

De : Hermione Granger

A : Drago Malefoy

Objet : …

08 : 12

Drago…

De : Automatic reply

A : Hermione Granger

Object : Delivery Status Notification (Failure)

08 : 13

Ceci est un message automatique.

L'envoi du message aux destinataires suivants a échoué :

dmalefoy

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà. <strong>

**Qu'avez-vous pensé du chapitre ? **

**Au passage, le titre est une citation de Guillaume Apollinaire, qui est mon poète préféré :).**

**Pour information, il s'agit du dernier chapitre qui se déroule dans le passé. Les deux prochains (qui seront les deux derniers) se dérouleront dans le « présent ».**

**Je fais de mon mieux pour vous les poster rapidement (Loufoca, j'attends ma prochaine date butoir parce que je crois que sans ça, je ne m'y mettrais jamais !). Le prochain sera le mariage !**

**Je vous embrasse et vous souhaite (en avance) une très bonne année 2015,**

**L.**

**Ps : Vous pouvez me retrouver sur tumblr : l-ecrit. Je réponds aux messages, promis !**

**Ps² : Une review et vous pourrez aller consoler Drago et/ou Hermione. **


	27. The future is now

Mes petits loups,

Je suis sûre que vous n'en revenez pas d'à quel point les chapitres arrivent vite ! (hahaha, et dire qu'à une époque, je publiais un chapitre par semaine… ah, le bon vieux temps !). Tellement vite que ma date butoir était fixée au 1er avril (hahaha, qu'elle est drôle cette Loufoca !) et que je suis graaave en avance !

Bref, il est arrivé à mes oreilles que **Loufoca-Granger** avait lancé une sale rumeur à mon sujet selon laquelle la semaine dernière, on a mangé ensemble et il parait (mais si on me pose la question, je nierais tout !) que j'avais un peu trop bu. Heureusement pour vous, (et tout cela reste une hypothèse) j'aurais potentiellement eu la présence d'esprit d'attendre d'avoir décuvé pour finir d'écrire ce chapitre. Bref, tout ça pour dire : le vin, c'est mal.

Au passage, quand j'ai dit que Loufoca me donnait une date butoir pour que je me bouge pour écrire les chapitres, ce n'était pas une invitation pour la harceler pour qu'elle me donne la suivante plus vite haha. Si vous allez voir son profil pour lui parler de ça, prenez la peine de lire ces fictions, elles sont bien meilleures que les miennes et bien plus souvent mises à jour (ce qui, en soi, n'est pas un exploit, certes). D., I love you, you crazy and evil little pumpkin.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas mes petits loups.

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews anonymes :<strong>

**Choliver** : Il y aura une fin à cette histoire, pas de doute là-dessus ! Merci pour la review !

**MG123 **: Il ne faut pas toujours chercher des excuses. Parfois de bonnes personnes font de mauvaises choses ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira :).

**Guest (Chloé)** : Cette histoire aura une fin, c'est certain. Je sais que ça traine un peu au niveau des chapitres mais elle n'est pas abandonnée ! Merci pour la review !

**Camille** : La suite est là !

**Rose** : Il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre dont les rebondissements sont presques terminés ). Merci pour la review !

**Justyneuh **: Ne ruine pas ton style de sommeil pour lire ma fiction, je culpabilise après haha ! Merci pour tes commentaires sur ma fâcheuse tendance à mettre des plombes à poster une suite, ça fait bien plaisir ! Je serai bien intéressée de lire les fictions dont tu as parlé dans ta review si tu veux bien me donner ton profil ffnet ou ao3 ou que sais-je ? Merci pour la review :).

**Anonymous** : Merci :).

**Cécile** : Le chapitre ci-dessous contient le mariage donc tu auras les réponses à tes questions ). Merci pour les compliments !

**Elise** : Une lectrice de plus, c'est toujours important, quelque soit le stade où en est la fiction, surtout quand elle a des commentaires aussi sympathiques que les tiens ). Je suis bien contente d'avoir pu te faire aimer Lucius, il faut dire que je pense qu'il est loin ici de ce qu'on retrouve dans la majorité des fictions (ou même du canon haha). Merci beaucoup pour ta review :).

**Aventure** : Drago et Hermione, des têtes de mules ? Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui te fait dire ça hahaha. Merci pour la review !

**Delphine** : Merci beaucoup :D.

**Lulu** : Merci beaucoup ! Trouver l'inspiration n'est pas toujours facile mais il faut bien se mettre un coup de pied aux fesses de temps en temps. Très heureuse que ça te plaise en tout cas :).

**Guest (2)** : Merci beaucoup !

**Guest (Emma)** : Je ne pense pas que Hermione soit ici carrément méchante, je pense qu'elle est humaine et qu'elle fait donc des erreurs, comme tout être humain :). Merci beaucoup pour la review !

**Mia** : Mais de rien et merci à toi ).

**Milie** : Je pense que je peux te faire la même réponse qu'au message ci-dessus adressé à Emma :). Hermione fait des erreurs, mais Drago n'est pas irréprochable non plus ! Merci pour la review !

**Evie Nope** : Réponses dans ce chapitre ). Merci pour la review !

**Camille** : Je ne sais pas si c'est la même Camille que plus haut, merci pour tous les compliments :).

**Lilou** : Funny story, Lilou est le surnom d'une de mes très bonnes amies. On s'en fout mais j'avais envie de le dire haha. Je ne crois pas être prévisible alors tu peux t'attendre au pire… comme au meilleur ).

**Saphira44** : Merci à toi !

**GruviaCrazy** : C'est toujours un plaisir de réussir à faire lire du Dramione à des gens qui n'en lisent habituellement jamais :D. Merci beaucoup !

**Brune67** : Promis, il n'y aura pas d'extraterrestres qui viendront enlever Hermione… (des Pokémon, par contre… mouahahaha). Merci beaucoup pour la review (et la fidélité, c'est fou de voir comme certains de mes lecteurs me suivent depuis si longtemps !)

**LaPetiteRousse** : Je ne crois pas que le chapitre précédent était plus court que les autres, je crois même qu'il était plus long hahaha.

**Guest (3)** : Merci beaucoup à toi !

**Lily-Sisi** : Merci pour ton sens des réalités haha. J'espère que quand tu seras une princesse, tu m'inviteras dans ton château ! Merci pour la review !

**Louanne** : Je crois qu'Ava est le personnage que vous adorez détester, sans aucun doute ). Merci pour la review !

* * *

><p><strong>XXVII<strong>

**The future is now**

**1****er**** août 2007**

Drago se regardait dans le miroir et y voyait un étranger. Quand avait-il commencé à ne plus reconnaître son propre reflet ? Il n'aurait su le dire mais il savait que c'était il y a bien trop longtemps. Il resserra sa cravate et s'en coupa presque la respiration, trop perdu dans ses pensées pour porter son attention aux mouvements de ses mains. Finalement, il poussa un profond soupir et serra et desserra plusieurs fois ses doigts, espérant ainsi faire cesser les tremblements.

Aujourd'hui, il allait se marier.

.

Il aurait été idiot de commencer à paniquer aujourd'hui, Ava le savait. Pourtant, alors qu'elle s'installait devant le miroir où on allait la maquiller, elle ne pouvait empêcher la boule de nerfs qui enserrait son estomac et rendait sa respiration laborieuse.

Aujourd'hui, elle allait se marier.

Mais l'euphorie qu'elle ressentait n'était pas une excitation face à cette journée qui arrivait enfin, après tout ce temps passé avec Drago, mais un sentiment étrange d'anticipation et de doute. Elle savait que tant qu'elle n'aurait pas la bague au doigt, il ne disparaitrait pas.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne put s'empêcher de sursauter quand on toqua à sa porte et appela l'intrus à entrer d'une voix qu'elle espérait ferme. Elle parvint à peine à masquer sa surprise quand ce fut Blaise qui entra dans la pièce.

- Tu as un peu de temps pour discuter ? demanda-t-il aussitôt.

La gorge serrée, elle se contenta de hocher la tête, pas sûre que sa voix parviendrait à sortir sans trembler. Blaise attrapa une chaise et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, se positionnant pour lui faire face.

Ava et Blaise n'étaient jamais parvenus à devenir amis, pour diverses raisons. D'abord, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'intérêts communs, pas beaucoup de sujets de discussion hormis leur affection pour Drago. Elle préférait le printemps là où il aimait l'automne, elle favorisait l'opéra, lui le théâtre. Elle aimait la littérature moldue et lui ne jurait que par celle sorcière. Par ailleurs, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment pris la peine de se connaître ou de chercher à approfondir leur relation qui n'existait que par l'intermédiaire de leur pilier commun. Ava avait vite été forcée de constater qu'au-delà de leurs différences, il y avait autre chose qui empêchait Blaise de l'apprécier. Le métis était résolument attaché à l'idée que Drago ne serait heureux avec personne d'autre que Hermione Granger. Peut-être avait-il raison mais Ava savait avec certitude qu'elle ne voulait pas connaître la réponse à cette question. Le problème, c'est que si elle ne savait qu'une chose du meilleur ami de son fiancé, c'était qu'il ne souhaitait que le bonheur de Drago et que selon lui, elle ne rendrait jamais Drago heureux.

- Je ne suis pas une idiote, je sais qu'il ne m'aime pas, lança-t-elle avant même qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche.

De toute façon, elle savait bien ce qu'il était venu lui dire.

Blaise eut la décence de paraître surpris avant de se reprendre et de se pencher vers Ava avec un petit sourire compatissant qui lui retourna l'estomac davantage encore.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu l'épouses ?

Sa voix était douce et pendant un instant, Ava sentit la colère monter en elle. Elle n'était pas une enfant, elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on utilise avec elle ce ton-là, comme si elle se rendait directement à l'abattoir et qu'elle était en train de vivre ses derniers moments. Elle serra les dents. Crier sur le témoin de son futur époux deux heures avant la cérémonie n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée. Elle ferma les yeux, prit le temps de faire descendre la colère et les rouvrit, plantant ses orbes bleues dans celles, chocolat, du métis.

- Ecoute, Blaise, je sais que tu es venu pour me parler, mais si tu veux bien, je vais parler plutôt.

Le métis fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais hocha la tête et Ava reprit, retenant son envie de passer une main sur son visage qui gâcherait son maquillage.

- J'aime Drago. Crois-tu que j'aurais accepté d'endurer tout ce que j'ai enduré depuis que je suis avec lui si je ne l'aimais pas ?

Blaise ouvrit la bouche mais elle lui fit signe de la main de ne pas en rajouter.

- C'est une question rhétorique, Blaise. Vous tous, les proches de Drago, vous avez tous le même problème : vous pensez qu'il est incapable de prendre des décisions tout seul. Il en est totalement capable et je sais de quoi je parle parce qu'il y a trois ans, il m'a quittée pour Hermione. Et s'il l'a fait, c'est parce qu'il l'aime. Ne crois pas une seule seconde que je suis assez stupide pour l'avoir oublié. Ca ne veut pas dire que mes sentiments pour lui se sont envolés au moment où il a passé la porte. Je suis amoureuse de Drago et ce n'est pas parce que tu le verrais mieux avec Hermione que ses sentiments à elles sont plus réels ou plus valables que les miens. S'il choisit d'être avec moi, c'est son choix. Et vous feriez peut-être tous bien de le laisser prendre ses propres décisions.

- Être avec toi n'est pas une décision qu'il a prise, répondit durement Blaise. Il est avec toi par défaut, et tu le sais.

Ava ne répondit pas tout de suite, prenant le temps d'encaisser la force des mots du métis. Elle ferma les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration et fit le tri dans les dizaines de pensées qui se bousculaient dans son esprit avant de poser à nouveau les yeux sur Blaise.

- Il aurait pu choisir d'être seul.

- Drago ne sait pas être seul. Il ne s'aime pas assez pour supporter la solitude.

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux quand quelqu'un se racla la gorge à quelques mètres d'eux et se tournèrent vers l'intrus d'un même mouvement. Lucius entra dans la pièce d'un pas assuré, la tête haute et les épaules droites, laissant planer autour de lui une aura presque menaçante.

- Blaise, je crois que ton petit ami te cherche. Il semblerait qu'il y ait un problème avec Drago.

Le métis se leva aussitôt, hochant solennellement la tête.

- Réfléchis-y, lança-t-il à Ava avant de tourner les talons et de sortir de la pièce d'un pas ferme.

Aussitôt qu'il eut fermé la porte, Lucius se tourna vers sa future belle-fille et croisa les bras, lui lançant le genre de regard implacable qui avait fait sa réputation. La jeune femme avala difficilement sa salive.

- Rien de grave ? Le problème avec Drago ?

Lucius balaya sa question d'un geste de la main.

- Drago vous a quittée pour Hermione il y a trois ans ?

Ava grimaça en réalisant qu'il avait assisté à une bonne partie de sa discussion avec Blaise. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour elle d'échapper à cette conversation. Aussi, elle opina simplement du chef. Mentir n'aurait servi à rien.

- Pourquoi ne suis-je pas au courant ?

- C'est une question que vous devriez poser à votre fils, Lucius. Je crois que Narcissa était au courant. J'ai toujours pensé que, du coup, vous le saviez aussi.

Le blond poussa un profond soupir et se pinça l'arête du nez, visiblement exaspéré.

- Ce gamin va me rendre dingue, marmonna-t-il avant de relever les yeux vers elle. Ava, ma chère, je dois vous laisser. A tout à l'heure.

Et sans un mot de plus, il sortit de la pièce à son tour.

Ava se retrouva donc enfin seule et, le regard perdu dans le vide, elle dut se demander pendant un instant ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Au fond d'elle, elle était obligée d'admettre qu'elle savait que Blaise avait raison. Oui, Drago était certainement avec elle par défaut, parce que pour une raison ou une autre, il ne pouvait pas être avec Hermione. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas très envie de savoir quelles étaient leurs raisons. Elle avait bien trop peur qu'en connaissant la vérité, elle aussi finirait par croire qu'il serait mieux avec elle et c'était quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre le jour de son mariage.

Finalement, elle se tourna vers le miroir et observa son reflet pendant un long moment. Elle était particulièrement jolie, aujourd'hui, comme toutes les femmes le jour de leur mariage. Ses grands yeux bleus étaient soulignés d'un léger maquillage et son nez aquilin lui donnait un air aristocrate qui seyait parfaitement à la famille Malefoy dont elle allait faire partie. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient attachés en un chignon parfait dont pas une mèche rebelle ne s'échappait. Sa robe blanche partait dans un décolleté léger sur sa poitrine, mettant en avant la longueur élégante de son cou et la pâleur presque irréelle de sa peau de poupée. Elle était particulièrement jolie aujourd'hui, sans aucun doute bien plus jolie que Hermione Granger, n'importe qui aurait pu l'avouer.

Elle n'était peut-être pas aussi intelligente que l'ancienne Gryffondor (mais en même temps, pensa-t-elle amèrement, qui pouvait prétendre l'être ?) mais elle avait bien d'autres qualités. Elle n'était pas non plus gentille mais on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que Drago le soit, donc ça n'aurait jamais été un problème. Elle avait toujours supporté ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer et, par loyauté ou par amour, elle n'en était plus très sûre, elle l'avait toujours soutenu. En y réfléchissant, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas grand-chose à se reprocher quand il s'agissait de sa relation avec Drago.

Depuis le début, Ava n'avait commis qu'une seule erreur : celle de ne pas être Hermione Granger.

.

Blaise entra dans la pièce réservée à Drago sans prendre la peine de toquer. Theodore était déjà là et les deux hommes se faisaient face, visiblement en grande discussion.

- Alors, quel est le problème que seul le génial témoin que je suis peut régler ?

Le blond se tourna vers lui et haussa un sourcil, une expression d'indifférence complète sur son visage.

- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Theodore.

- Lucius est venu me chercher pour me dire qu'il y avait un problème et que vous me cherchiez.

Drago haussa les épaules.

- Non, rien à signaler.

Blaise fronça les sourcils et se tourna un instant vers le couloir pour voir si Lucius sortait de la pièce un peu plus loin mais l'endroit était désert et il finit par hausser les épaules, fermant la porte derrière lui. Drago avait l'air calme, presque serein mais le métis le connaissait assez pour voir au-delà des apparences et quand il porta son regard sur les mains du blond, il ne fut pas surpris de voir ses poings serrés fermement, les jointures d'une pâleur presque effrayante c'était ce qu'il faisait toujours autour de Blaise quand il savait que ses mains tremblaient. En dehors de ce détail, il semblait détendu, presque avachi dans son fauteuil, un léger sourire aux lèvres et le regard droit et direct, posé sur Theodore.

Blaise s'avança finalement vers eux et s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil qu'occupait Theodore, dévisageant son meilleur ami jusqu'à ce que ce dernier daigne enfin lever les yeux vers lui, ne prenant même pas la peine de retenir un soupir.

- Quoi ? grogna Drago.

- Je te promets que c'est la dernière fois que je te pose la question mais est-ce que tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça ?

Blaise pouvait déjà entendre la réponse (« oui Blaise, maintenant si tu voulais bien arrêter de me prendre la tête avec ça ») mais Drago demeura silencieux pendant un long moment.

Blaise n'osa pas ouvrir la bouche, pas alors qu'il pouvait presque voir les rouages du cerveau du blond s'activer alors qu'il semblait en profonde réflexion, le regard fixé sur un défaut de l'accoudoir, un petit bout de tissu qui dépassait du fauteuil avec lequel il avait commencé à jouer. Le métis regarda avec curiosité, et un peu d'effarement, les différentes expressions qui parcoururent le visage qu'il connaissait si bien. Pourtant, il n'en reconnut qu'une seule, la confusion qui transparaissait dans les sourcils froncés, le regard qui ne parvenait pas à se fixer sur un point fixe ou encore la façon qu'il avait de se mordiller l'intérieur de la joue. Blaise aurait pu reconnaître ces signes dans n'importe quelle situation mais hormis la confusion profonde de son ami, il était incapable de dire ce qu'il pensait vraiment, ou ce qu'il allait répondre. Finalement, Drago se leva, attrapa la veste de son costume et en sortit son paquet de cigarettes.

- Non, Blaise, je ne suis pas sûr.

Et sans un mot de plus, il sortit sur la terrasse qui bordait sa chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Blaise poussa un profond soupir mais se détendit légèrement quand Theodore glissa un bras autour de sa taille, caressant doucement son dos dans un geste de réconfort.

- Tu as fait ce que tu as pu pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux, Blaise, tu ne peux pas le forcer à quoique ce soit.

- Je sais, soupira-t-il, mais j'aurais aimé qu'il ouvre les yeux.

- Je sais que c'est important pour toi qu'il soit heureux mais tu ne peux pas être certain qu'il ne le sera pas avec Ava.

- Il serait plus heureux avec Hermione, bougonna le métis.

- Ca ne veut pas dire qu'il ne sera pas heureux avec Ava, répéta Theodore. Et si c'est son choix, tu dois le respecter.

- Je veux juste ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui, souffla Blaise. Il mérite tellement mieux que ça.

Le brun lui adressa un sourire tendre, un peu triste, et prit sa main dans la sienne, y déposant un baiser.

- Je sais, Blaise. Je sais.

.

Drago n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé l'été. Il faisait trop chaud et sa peau d'albâtre était trop sensible au soleil pour qu'il puisse réellement en profiter. Il avait toujours préféré l'automne, où il ne faisait pas encore trop froid mais que la chaleur estivale commençait à laisser place à un climat qui lui convenait davantage. Il avait toujours aimé la pluie.

Ce jour-là, il faisait un soleil de plomb et il en suffoquait presque, le costume qu'il portait rendant la chose d'autant plus désagréable.

Aujourd'hui, il allait se marier.

Sa décision était prise et il n'allait pas revenir dessus, pas parce que la météo ne lui convenait pas, pas parce que Blaise continuait à exprimer son mécontentement face à l'idée, pas parce que le souvenir de sa mère venait murmurer à ses oreilles. Il allait se marier et une fois qu'il aurait la bague au doigt, il oublierait le reste et il mènerait la vie tranquille qu'il avait prévu de mener avec Ava. C'était aussi simple que ça. Et de la simplicité, c'est tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Il en avait assez que les choses soient difficiles. Il était éreinté.

Et puis, une vie avec Ava n'était pas la pire chose qu'il puisse lui arriver. Ava était parfaite. Elle était belle, pas d'une beauté maladroite comme Hermione que les imperfections rendaient jolie, mais d'une beauté froide, presque surnaturelle. Elle était intelligente, pas autant qu'Hermione mais cela tombait sous le sens. Elle n'était pas gentille mais il était fatigué de la gentillesse hypocrite des gens qui l'entouraient. Elle était honnête, brute parfois, loyale mais tout de même tendre. Et puis, elle l'aimait. Drago savait qu'elle l'aimait. Et lui aussi, il l'aimait. Pas autant qu'il se savait capable d'aimer, pas autant qu'il aimait Hermione mais il l'aimait. Il l'aimait comme on aime tendrement un ami sincère, d'un amour qui n'en était plus vraiment mais qui permettait de se raccrocher à quelque chose, à un sentiment d'affection toujours enfoui.

Ava méritait mieux que lui, mais il ne pouvait pas lui offrir plus que cela, pas après la semaine passée.

Il ferma les yeux et il pouvait presque voir la tendresse dans le regard d'Hermione, presque toucher sa peau nue sous ses doigts, presque sentir son odeur alors qu'il embrassait son cou, presque entendre les mots qu'elle avait murmurés à son oreille. Il se mordit la lèvre et secoua la tête pour se sortir ces images de la tête. C'était fait, maintenant il devait arrêter d'y penser.

Il était grand temps qu'il arrête de penser à Hermione Granger.

Aujourd'hui, il devait se marier.

.

Pansy était assise au premier rang, Hugo sur les genoux, Ron à sa gauche et Lucius à sa droite, quand la marche nuptiale retentit. Drago était déjà debout devant l'autel, impeccable dans son sobre costume, la tête haute et les épaules droites. A ses côtés, Blaise gardait la tête basse, refusant obstinément d'assister à l'arrivée d'Ava qui avait commencé sa marche, resplendissante dans sa robe de mariée. Pansy ne la regarda qu'un instant pour s'en rendre compte, avant de se tourner vers Drago, qui la regardait approcher d'un œil presque méfiant. Elle dut faire un effort pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel.

Elle savait que Blaise avait essayé à maintes reprises de raisonner Drago, de lui faire abandonner l'idée de se marier avec Ava mais elle savait également que c'était peine perdue parce que l'ancien Serpentard n'avait jamais écouté que lui-même et il se trouvait que lui-même était particulièrement têtu. Sur ses genoux, Hugo se mit à piailler, tapant vigoureusement des deux mains et le regard de Drago se détourna un instant de celle qui allait devenir sa femme pour se poser sur son filleul. Pansy n'aurait pu manquer la façon dont son regard s'illumina tout à coup en se posant sur l'enfant, une infinie tendresse dans ses yeux. Elle ne manqua pas non plus la façon dont Lucius assista à exactement la même scène, poussant un soupir résigné. Ce dernier n'avait eu de cesse de taper nerveusement du pied depuis qu'il s'était assis à côté de Pansy, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés dans une expression d'irritation qui n'aurait pas du être présente sur son visage le jour du mariage de son fils unique.

Finalement, Pansy ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Elle se pencha légèrement vers Lucius pour murmurer :

- Lucius, est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Je n'en reviens pas qu'il ne m'ait jamais dit qu'il avait quitté Ava pour Granger, marmonna l'aîné d'un ton agacé.

Pansy se redressa brutalement, la surprise marquant son visage dur.

- Vous ne saviez pas ? s'exclama-t-elle, sans doute un peu trop fort parce que plusieurs regards se posèrent sur eux, notamment celui noir de Drago.

Ava venait finalement d'arriver devant lui.

Lucius répondit simplement d'un hochement de la tête, son expression se refermant davantage. Apparemment, il était le dernier au courant de ce qu'il se passait dans la vie de son fils.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi Narcissa ne m'en a jamais parlé, pesta-t-il dans un murmure, claquant sa langue contre ses dents d'agacement. Ou lui, d'ailleurs, ajouta Lucius en montrant son fils d'un geste de la tête.

- Je crois que Drago a bien plus peur de ce que vous pensez de lui que ce qu'il ne veut bien admettre, répondit simplement Pansy, réajustant Hugo sur ses genoux.

- Eh bien, il a bien raison, baragouina Lucius, bougon, avant de croiser à nouveau les bras, indiquant que la conversation était terminée.

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel, habituée aux méthodes des Malefoy et se pencha vers Ron, un sourire presque espiègle sur les lèvres.

- Je crois que ce mariage risque de devenir intéressant, finalement.

Ron lui répondit par un très éloquent grognement.

.

Il régnait dans l'église un silence presque religieux, uniquement rompu par la voix tonitruante du prêtre, que Drago avait arrêté d'écouter dès qu'il avait ouvert la bouche. S'il y mettait assez d'effort, il pouvait faire le vide dans son esprit et se concentrer sur ce silence qui parvenait enfin à apaiser ses sens. Face à lui, Ava semblait éviter son regard, ses grands yeux bleus fixés sur sa cravate, refusant de monter plus haut pour croiser les siens. Peut-être n'était-ce pas plus mal.

- Drago Abraxas Malefoy, acceptez-vous de prendre Ava Megan Dickens pour épouse ?

Il entendit vaguement la question du prêtre mais il savait que c'était cet instant-là, ce simple moment qui allait décider du reste de sa vie. Il savait que son hésitation allait être mal vue mais il avait besoin de quelques secondes pour réfléchir avant de sceller son destin pour toujours. Ava croisa finalement son regard et il y vit ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu lui cacher. Elle savait. Ava savait la vérité. Elle savait qu'il ne l'aimait pas, elle savait qu'il lui mentait depuis des années, elle savait peut-être même qu'il y a une semaine, il avait terminé son enterrement de vie de garçon dans le lit d'Hermione Granger. La culpabilité lui coupa presque le souffle et il se demanda comment il avait pu changer autant en quelques années.

Quand il avait quitté Ava, la première fois, c'était parce qu'il avait voulu faire les choses correctement, parce qu'elle méritait mieux que d'être la petite amie trompée. Il avait été si sûr de lui, quand il l'avait quittée. Et puis, tout s'était écroulé et à cet instant, alors qu'il était plongé dans son regard azur, Drago réalisa amèrement qu'il était revenu à la case départ et qu'il serait sans doute idiot de refaire la même erreur. Même si c'était une erreur qu'il avait tant envie de faire. Même si…

Il allait finalement ouvrir la bouche pour répondre quand le bruit sec d'une chaise tombant au sol le fit sursauter. Il se tourna aussitôt vers la source du bruit, ne pouvant cacher la surprise sur son visage face à celui qui s'était levé, le fixant d'un regard sombre.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, monsieur, s'exclama-t-il, s'adressant directement au prêtre. Je crois qu'il va falloir annuler ce mariage.

Drago entendit distinctement plusieurs personnes retenir leur souffle, sous le choc, puis une vague de murmures s'élever dans l'assemblée mais il ne put dévier les yeux de ceux de son père. Son père, debout, le menton droit, le regard imperturbable, qui s'était levé et qui avait parlé d'un ton sans appel. Son père, qui n'avait jamais osé intervenir quand Drago s'était si souvent disputé avec sa mère au sujet d'Ava. Son père, qui était d'ailleurs très heureux de savoir que son fils allait épouser une sang-pur. Son père, que Drago connaissait assez pour voir que ses yeux gris étaient humides et ses dents serrés même s'il ignorait pour quelle raison il avait des larmes à retenir. Son père, qui n'avait jamais interféré dans ses choix personnels. Jamais, jusqu'à maintenant.

Et finalement, Drago se dit qu'il était peut-être temps d'écouter.

.

Si on lui posait la question, Lucius dirait à tout le monde qu'il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui lui avait pris, pourquoi il avait oublié ses manières de la sorte mais cela aurait été un mensonge.

Il avait observé son fils pendant tout le sermon du prêtre et il s'était rendu compte de beaucoup de choses. D'abord, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps d'observer réellement son fils. Aussi, il n'avait jamais vraiment remarqué les cernes noirâtres qui avaient pris place sous ses yeux, ou même à quel point ceux-ci semblaient vidés de toute force. Il n'avait jamais vraiment vu comment la hargne, la rage de vaincre, de vivre semblaient l'avoir quitté peu à peu, jusqu'à ne laisser que cet individu, debout devant l'autel, plus robot qu'homme. Ses gestes étaient si calculés que plus rien n'apparaissait naturel, jusqu'à la façon dont Drago se forçait à garder la tête haute, comme s'il n'aurait voulu rien d'autre que de se cacher dans un coin, recroquevillé, et d'y rester jusqu'à ce que tout cela soit fini.

Il aurait dû écouter sa femme dès le début. Il était assez évident que son fils se trouvait dans cette situation parce qu'il était trop têtu pour s'autoriser à vouloir quelque chose de plus compliqué qu'un mariage avec Ava. Et il était évident qu'il n'avait pas encore compris qu'un mariage sans amour serait bien plus compliqué qu'une relation, même furtive, même temporaire, avec la femme qu'il aimait vraiment.

Alors que des voix commençaient à s'élever dans la chapelle, de plus en plus fortes, Lucius avança finalement jusqu'à l'autel, saisit son fils par le bras et le traina derrière lui vers la sortie, ce dernier se trouvant trop abasourdi pour réagir. Une fois à l'extérieur, Lucius les mena dans un petit coin à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

Pendant un long moment, ni l'un ni l'autre ne parla. Drago semblait toujours en train d'essayer de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer et Lucius en profita pour prolonger son observation de plus près. Ses joues étaient creusées et il nageait légèrement dans sa chemise. L'aîné pinça les lèvres, fâché contre lui-même de ne remarquer toutes ces évidences que maintenant. Drago avait-il conscience qu'il était en pleine dépression ?

- P-Père, bafouilla-t-il finalement. Qu'est-ce que… Je… Enfin…

Lucius leva les yeux au ciel.

- Le jour où je vais rejoindre ta mère, j'aimerais qu'elle ait au moins ça de moins à me reprocher, déclara-t-il amèrement. As-tu vu l'état dans lequel tu es ?

Drago sembla sortir de sa torpeur et baissa les yeux pour observer sa tenue. Il haussa les épaules, ne semblant pas faire le même constat que son père.

- As-tu recommencé à prendre des drogues ? gronda Lucius, sa voix impérieuse.

Drago avait tout à coup l'impression de redevenir un petit garçon qui se faisait gronder.

- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il aussitôt, les yeux écarquillés. Non !

- Bien, reprit Lucius. Au moins, tu as les idées assez claires pour écouter ce qui va suivre.

- V-Vous avez interrompu mon mariage, souffla Drago, ayant visiblement toujours du mal à réaliser.

- Oui. Un jour, tu repenseras à cette journée et tu viendras me remercier. Peut-être même un jour très prochain.

Drago ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la referma aussitôt, avant de prendre son visage dans ses mains, ne comprenant pas très bien ce qui était en train de se passer.

- Mais pourquoi ? s'exclama-t-il finalement.

- Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais ta mère et moi n'avons pas exactement eu la vie facile ces dernières années. Entre sa maladie, les gens qui nous dévisageaient où que nous allions, tes bêtises à répétition, ce jour où nous avons bien cru que tu étais mort et le reste, ça n'a pas tous les jours été facile. Tu sais ce qui nous a sauvés, toutes ces années ?

Drago poussa un profond soupir.

- Je vous en prie, ne dites pas « l'amour ».

Lucius ne put s'empêcher de lui mettre un coup de canne sur la tête, ignorant son cri mêlant douleur et protestation.

- C'est exactement ça, imbécile, et je te serais reconnaissant de le respecter.

L'aîné poussa à un soupir à son tour, l'air résigné, avant de poser un regard impérieux sur son fils, posant une main ferme sur son épaule.

- Ecoute-moi bien, Drago. La vie est faite de choix. Certains plus faciles à faire que d'autres. La mienne est parsemée de très mauvais choix. Le seul bon choix que j'ai jamais fait, c'est celui d'aimer ta mère et de tout faire pour qu'elle m'aime également. J'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs, avec tu-sais-qui, avec toi, avec mon propre père. J'ai plus de regrets que je n'ai de choses dont je peux être fier. Mais écoute-moi bien, la seule chose que je n'ai jamais eu à regretter, c'est d'aimer ta mère. Les seules choses que je ne regrette pas, ce sont celles que j'ai faites par amour. J'espère vraiment que tu es assez mature pour comprendre ça.

Un long silence suivit sa déclaration. La respiration de Drago s'était faite laborieuse et ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler furieusement, cherchant un endroit où se poser. Finalement, il les glissa dans ses poches, se haïssant d'avoir oublié son paquet de cigarettes à l'intérieur.

Drago prit un moment pour réfléchir à ce qu'il venait d'entendre, et à ce qu'il allait répondre mais finalement, tout lui sembla assez évident. Il se fit d'abord le constat intérieurement. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes malgré lui et il serra les dents pour les retenir. Il refusait de pleurer devant son père.

- Je comprends, répondit-il finalement et il dut se racler la gorge pour cacher les tremblements de sa voix. Je comprends très bien ce que vous voulez me dire, Père. Mais je ne crois pas être assez fort pour faire ce que vous me demandez de faire.

Il finit sa confession dans un murmure, baissant honteusement les yeux. Il s'attendait à recevoir un nouveau coup de canne sur la tête ou à voir son père lever les yeux au ciel mais à la place de tout cela, la main qui était toujours posée sur son épaule raffermit sa prise et son père reprit la parole d'une voix presque douce qu'il n'avait jamais entendue auparavant.

- Je ne te demande pas de le faire maintenant, Drago. Je ne te demande pas de quitter Ava et de courir chez cette satanée Granger pour lui déclarer ton amour. Je te demande de prendre du temps pour toi. Pour une fois dans ta vie, j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de penser à ce que tout le monde va penser si tu fais ceci ou cela, moi le premier. J'aimerais que tu penses un peu à ce que tu veux, pour toi. J'aimerais que tu apprennes à arrêter de prendre soin de moi comme tu as pris soin de ta mère et que tu apprennes à prendre soin de toi.

Drago releva les yeux vers son père et les larmes qu'il avait voulu retenir se mirent finalement à couler. C'était sans doute un peu trop d'honneur que son père lui faisait là. Il n'avait jamais été si altruiste que son père le laissait entendre. Il lui était arrivé de penser à lui, juste à lui. Ca n'avait jamais duré très longtemps parce qu'il avait toujours trouvé plus facile de se faire du souci pour les autres que pour lui-même. Il n'avait jamais vraiment voulu prendre le temps de penser à lui, parce qu'il n'était pas sûr d'aimer ce qu'il trouverait en creusant trop profondément.

Mais son père avait raison : avant d'aimer quiconque, il était peut-être temps que Drago apprenne à s'aimer un peu.

Alors c'est ce qu'il fit.

.

Il commença par annuler le mariage et rompre avec Ava. Ca n'avait pas été facile mais comme la première fois qu'il avait rompu avec elle, Ava semblait savoir ce qu'il allait dire avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche. Elle lui adressa tout de même une claque retentissante dont il garda la marque pendant plusieurs jours avant de lui souhaiter bonne chance et de lui promettre que s'il ne réglait pas ses problèmes très rapidement , elle lui ferait regretter. Il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle respecterait sa promesse.

La suite s'avéra plus compliquée. Lui qui avait cru que se séparer d'Ava serait le plus dur, il réalisa vite avec amertume que le plus dur restait à venir.

Il lui fallut apprendre qu'il était tout à fait capable de vivre seul. Lui qui n'avait jamais été vraiment seul de sa vie, que ce soit pendant son enfance au manoir Malefoy ou à Poudlard, puis à Harvard et enfin à son retour à Londres où il avait immédiatement emménagé avec Ava, Drago n'avait jamais été seul. C'était une expérience assez insolite de se retrouver seul dans son appartement et de profiter du silence qu'offrait une vie solitaire. Il lui avait fallu apprendre à vivre avec ses pensées, à supporter sa propre présence, à pouvoir regarder son reflet dans le miroir sans être rebuté par la vision qu'il en était projetée.

S'il était tout à fait honnête, c'était sans doute ce qu'il avait trouvé le plus dur : se rendre compte qu'il avait tant détesté sa propre personne ces dernières années qu'il était tout bonnement incapable de rester seul trop longtemps avec ses pensées. Pourtant, il savait qu'à ce moment de sa vie, c'était ce dont il avait besoin. Ses amis semblaient l'avoir compris également car même Blaise prit un peu de distance, lui laissant le temps et l'espace dont il avait besoin.

Finalement, deux semaines après le jour où il aurait du se marier, il se retrouva à essayer de comprendre. Que s'était-il passé, pendant toutes ces années, pour qu'il en arrive à ce point ? Il ne savait pas quand exactement il avait commencé à se laisser aller dans une spirale infernale de dégoût de soi mais petit à petit, il commença à comprendre.

Il finit par comprendre qu'il avait laissé toutes ses relations se détériorer les unes après les autres, particulièrement celles avec les gens qu'il aimait profondément. Parce que comment aurait-il pu aimer quiconque quand il ne savait pas s'aimer lui-même ? Il commença à comprendre pourquoi sa relation avec sa mère était devenue si chaotique et pourquoi elle avait toujours semblé si inquiète. Sa mère avait su bien avant lui ce qu'il se passait. Comme toujours.

Il réalisa enfin qu'il n'y avait pas grand intérêt à donner tant d'importance à l'image que les autres avaient de lui si lui-même n'était pas capable de donner la moindre importance à l'opinion qu'il avait de lui-même.

Quand il eut comprit tout cela, tout sembla petit à petit rentrer dans l'ordre. Il recommença à manger normalement, reprenant les kilos qu'il avait perdus sans s'en rendre compte. Il diminua progressivement sa consommation d'alcool et de cigarettes. Il reprit le travail, recommença à sortir régulièrement, déjeunant avec Ginny, allant au théâtre avec Blaise, rejoignant Théodore dans un café pour une partie d'échecs, se promenant les dimanches au parc avec Pansy, Ron et Hugo.

Et finalement, sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, sa vie recommença à prendre du sens.

Il réalisa qu'il n'était pas une mauvaise personne et il trouva fou de constater à quel point cette simple observation enleva un poids de ses épaules.

Et enfin, quand il put apercevoir un avenir qui porterait des jours meilleurs, il se dit qu'il était temps d'aller chercher la personne avec qui il voulait les partager.

**19 septembre 2007**

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as prévu ce soir, Hermione ?

La jeune femme releva la tête de son assiette et haussa les épaules.

- Rien de particulier. J'avais pensé passer la soirée avec un bon bouquin devant ma cheminée.

Daniel leva les yeux au ciel.

- Sérieusement ? C'est ton anniversaire et tu vas passer ta soirée à lire ? Je sais que c'est ce que tu préfères faire au monde mais tout de même, Hermione… Il faut fêter ça !

La jeune femme eut un léger sourire.

- Je fêterai ça ce week-end, Dan, promis. Ginny et Harry arrivent demain d'Angleterre donc j'aurais le temps de fêter ça avec eux mais ce soir, j'ai juste envie de me reposer. J'ai eu une semaine épuisante avec cette nouvelle affaire de trafic d'elfes. J'ai bien besoin d'une nuit de sommeil avant de les accueillir ce week-end.

Daniel ne répondit pas mais lui sourit sincèrement, posant ses couverts dans son assiette vide avant de croiser les bras, un sourire plus malicieux sur ses lèvres.

- Tu aurais pu prévoir un rendez-vous amoureux…

Hermione se contenta de hausser un sourcil, lui lançant un regard noir. Daniel eut un petit rire, mais se pencha à nouveau vers elle.

- Tu sais, on n'a jamais vraiment parlé du fait que Drago avait annulé son mariage… Depuis que je te l'ai annoncé en rentrant de Londres, tu as toujours refusé d'en parler.

- Et je refuse encore d'en parler aujourd'hui, rétorqua Hermione sur un ton sans appel. S'il est heureux ainsi, je suis heureuse pour lui, tout comme j'aurais été heureuse pour lui s'il avait été heureux avec Ava. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je suis sincère. C'est la première fois depuis des années que je suis séparée de lui, que je ne le vois pas pendant plus d'une semaine ou que je n'entends pas parler de lui par mes amis et oui, honnêtement, il me manque.

Elle ne put retenir un soupir.

- Il me manque beaucoup. Et oui, honnêtement, j'ai été heureuse d'apprendre qu'il ne s'était pas marié à Ava. Et oui, bien sûr que je suis toujours amoureuse de lui et tu n'as pas idée à quel point c'est un soulagement de pouvoir dire ces mots à haute voix et d'arrêter de me mentir à moi-même. Mais je ne vais pas retourner en Angleterre pour autant pour lui faire une déclaration d'amour et espérer que tout le reste va être oublié.

Hermione s'arrêta finalement de parler (et elle en avait des choses à dire pour quelqu'un qui refusait d'en parler, pensa son compagnon) et planta furieusement sa fourchette dans son filet de saumon. Daniel, qui avait perdu le sourire, se pencha un peu plus vers elle pour prendre sa main dans la sienne, attendant qu'elle lève les yeux vers lui pour finalement parler.

- Un de ces jours, souffla-t-il d'une voix rassurante, tout va s'arranger.

.

Comme elle l'avait prévu, Hermione se retrouva donc le soir même installée devant sa cheminée, un livre ouvert sur ses genoux mais pourtant incapable de lire la moindre ligne, trop perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle était.

Depuis qu'elle était revenue à New York, elle avait pris le temps de réfléchir à tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces dernières années. Elle avait fini par comprendre que Drago et elle n'auraient jamais pu être ensemble, pas comme ça, pas dans l'état mental où ils étaient tous les deux, à la fois trop dépendants l'un de l'autre mais pas assez pour que cela suffise à construire une relation saine. S'éloigner lui avait permis de mettre les événements en perspective, et de comprendre que s'ils étaient si nocifs l'un pour l'autre, c'était parce qu'ils avaient tous deux du mal à être bons pour eux-mêmes. Hermione n'arrivait toujours pas vraiment à comprendre pourquoi elle n'avait pas vu cela plus tôt.

Un léger sourire aux lèvres, elle se laissa rêver au jour où, peut-être, ils pourraient se reconstruire, ensemble et oublier, mettre le passé derrière eux et avancer ensemble vers des jours meilleurs.

C'était une douce pensée, une à laquelle elle aurait voulu s'accrocher jusqu'au moment venu mais ses songes furent interrompus par le bruit sourd de quelqu'un toquant à sa porte. Avec un soupir, elle déposa son marque-page dans son livre, le referma et se leva, se dirigeant vers la porte d'un pas fatigué.

C'est quelque chose d'étrange de se dire que l'on va passer une soirée tranquille et solitaire pour son anniversaire et de se rendre compte que finalement, on en sera bien loin. C'est encore plus étrange de s'imaginer un avenir lointain pendant une seconde et puis d'ouvrir une porte et de se rendre compte qu'en réalité, il est juste là.

Hermione mit plus de temps qu'elle n'aurait voulu l'admettre à réaliser qu'il s'agissait bien de Drago, là, devant sa porte, un énorme bouquet de fleurs dans les mains.

- Joyeux anniversaire, souffla-t-il d'une voix plus intense qu'elle ne l'avait jamais entendue. Il faut qu'on parle.

Elle aurait pu répondre des centaines de choses différentes, mais sa gorge était serrée et elle savait que si elle ouvrait la bouche, elle allait se mettre à pleurer. Ses yeux s'étaient déjà remplis de larmes et elle vit Drago hésiter à faire un pas vers elle. Cette simple hésitation aurait à elle seule pu faire couler les larmes mais elle se retint comme elle put, se mordant l'intérieur de la joue.

Il était là, devant elle et son visage ne portait aucune trace de colère ou de cette haine profonde qu'il avait si souvent affirmée, ces dernières années. C'est sur son visage ouvert, son regard intense, droit mais également incertain qu'elle lut tous les mots qu'ils se diraient.

Mais pour l'instant, tout cela pouvait attendre. Alors, elle prit le bouquet d'entre ses mains et le posa sur la petite table dans son entrée, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers lui.

- Plus tard, murmura-t-elle.

Ils parleraient plus tard. Hermione se jeta dans ses bras, se blottissant contre son cou, encerclant sa nuque de ses bras, ne voulant plus jamais le laisser partir. A en juger par la façon dont il lui rendit son étreinte, Drago n'avait pas prévu de partir de si tôt.

* * *

><p>Voilàààà !<p>

J'espère que ça vous a plu mais bon, pour une fois, personne n'est mort alors je ne vois pas comment il pourrait en être autrement.

Il reste un chapitre, qui sera en fait l'épilogue et il sera temps de mettre (enfin) un point final à cette fiction.

Quelques questions pour les non-inspirés de la review :

Est-ce que vous vous attendiez à ça ? Vous pensiez que Lucius serait celui qui arriverait finalement à mettre du plomb dans la cervelle de ce têtu de Drago ? Comment aviez-vous imaginé le mariage (si vous l'aviez imaginé) ? Etes-vous heureux de la réunion ? Et comment imaginez-vous la suite ? Quel est votre livre préféré ? Auteur ? Chanson ? Enfin bref, racontez-moi quelque chose sur vous :).

Merci encore pour votre soutien et vos critiques.

Je vous embrasse mes petits loups,

L.

Ps : Ne faites jamais comme Drago. Si vous êtes malheureux, n'attendez pas le dernier moment pour prendre du temps pour vous. Vous êtes tous merveilleux et vous méritez d'être heureux, quoique vous puissiez en penser dans vos mauvais moments. La dépression est une maladie comme une autre, elle se soigne. Et si vous avez besoin de parler, je suis là :).

Ps² : Une review et (paf ! ça a fait des Chocapics… je suis si drôle…) vous pourrez mettre une claque à ces deux abrutis pour avoir mis tant de temps à se réveiller !


End file.
